Rock My World
by darkest just before the dawn
Summary: COMPLETED! She is what some would call a 'punk'. She'd rather be at the arcade or beating the crap out of some guy than at school, who wouldn't? She's rude, sarcastic, stubborn and as her mother says 'needs an attitude adjustment'.
1. Meet Kira Kamiyama

Better summary: Kira Kamiyama is moving back to Japan after living in America for nine years. A childhood 'friend' of Shuichi Minamino with a mean streak that would anyone with brains tremble, you think she'd fit right in at her new junior high school and notice the stares she gets wherever she goes, too bad she's too preoccupied with demons and rock music to care much.

Disclaimer: Use your brain on this one! Me own Yu Yu Hakusho?! I wish…

XXXXXX

Chapter 1 of Rock My World

Meet Kira Kamiyama

"Why do we have to move?" A fourteen year-old girl complained loudly in the back seat of her mother's car. She was maneuvered in the back so that she lay sprawled over the seats with her propped up against the window. Crimson bangs framed her face as the rest of her hair was black and pulled back into a messy bun. Her deep brown eyes stared out the car window across from her at the passing buildings with little interest. Why did she have to move? Things had been good back home, despite the facts that she'd been expelled from schools nine times ever since she started junior high. But the last time hadn't been her fault, the girl that had had her hair lit on fire had wandered too close to the Bunsen burners during science, it was just a coincidence that that girl had been her lab partner and that a book of matches had been laying conveniently on her desk.

"Moving isn't that bad." Her mother scolded, a plain woman of thirty-five years, while navigating through the busy streets. "Think of it as an adventure sweet heart." Her voice resonated of false cheerfulness that her daughter could instantly see through."An adventure?" The teen arched an eyebrow at this questioningly. Leave it to parents to say that everything new was an adventure of some type. More like torture.

"Besides," her mother continued contently, "you were born here Kira. Isn't it nice to see the town you used to live in? Maybe you'll see some old friends of yours."

Kira rolled her eyes in an annoyed fashion, "Kaasan, we only lived here for five years. I doubt that I can remember anything that happened while we were here." It was true after all, her memories of her early childhood drew up blank except with a few scattered images here and there. Other then that, she remembered nothing.

"We'll see," her mother chuckled lightly. "Maybe meeting some people will stir up those memories."

"Meeting some people?" Kira blinked before glaring at her mother. "You don't mean what I think you do, do you?"

Her mother shrugged, "Perhaps, I just thought it'd be nice to rekindle some friendships, that's all."

"More like try to make my life more miserable then it already is," Kira scoffed coldly folding her arms across her chest. Wasn't it just like mothers to pull something like this and expect you to tag along acting all happy with it? Wasn't it like them to expect you to smile and pretend to be overjoyed to visit people from the past? Kira had a firm belief that the past was best left forgotten, she couldn't imagine why some people held onto it for dear life. Like it was the only thing worth living for.

Her mother shook her head, "You could at least try to make this move more…easy."

"Is moving ever easy?" Kira asked harshly, narrowing her eyes.

"I supposed you'd be used to it actually," her mother responded dryly. "Moving will be good for you this time, nobody here knows about your…reputation. It's a chance to get a clean slate and start over fresh. You'll like it, trust me."

Trust her? Kira bit her tongue to keep from laughing at that comment. "I still don't get why we have to move back to Japan. Couldn't we move to California or something? It'd be a lot easier."

Her mother sighed heavily, "Japan has stricter schools and you'll have more fun here anyway. There's an arcade close to where we're moving, you'll love it."

Stricter schools. Ah. That was her mother's agenda, but it still didn't make that much sense. Kira always aced school even though she skipped every other day, it was no real challenge. Only the teachers were difficult to deal with.

Teachers.

What pains in the ass they were.

While some were uber nice, the others were truly evil.

However, in Kira's case, she never met a teacher she actually liked. They all hated her for her carefree, doesn't care attitude that she always carried with her.

She was reckless in class and disrupted it often to yell at someone or to punch someone. Sometimes it was because she had her headphones on and was listening to her music at full blast which her peers could hear all the way on the other side of the classroom. That made people wonder why she didn't have bad hearing. And sometimes it was because she was chewing gum in class, but she couldn't help it. She had a bubble gum addiction at times.

Her mother only got the good side of her behavior, he mother never believed she was as bad as the teachers claimed in the parent teacher conferences. Her mother only knew she was grumpy, irritable and sarcastic. "Teenagers will be teenagers." Her mother had protested in a calm way every conference, then she'd follow it up with, "She's restless, how would like to be cooped up in a room all day and forced to do work sheet after work sheet?" They would gape at her after this, too stunned at her ignorance perhaps. Kira didn't mind if her mother did or didn't notice her behavior, as long as she got away with it, she couldn't care less.

"Kira?" Her mother interrupted her daughter's thoughts.

"Hai, kaasan." Kira said jumping slightly then sitting up.

"Kira you know I don't ask for much from you…" her mother paused then frowned inwardly, "But can you do one thing for me?"

Kira thought for a moment. It was true, her mother hardly asked anything of her. "Hai." Kira said in anticipation, then wishing immediately she hadn't.

"I want you to promise that'll you'll at least try to like this place." Her mother said to her in a pleading tone.

Kira cast her eyes back out the window and rolled her teeth over her bottom lip. "I guess…but for your sake. No one else's." She'd give it a day or two, that's all she needed to decide if she liked it or not. At least it wasn't a lie, something which Kira hated to do, but she made up her mind quickly about things and this was one of those things you knew if you loved it or hated it almost instantly for her.

"And maybe your Japanese will improve." Her mother mused lightly.

Kira looked outraged at this, "My Japanese is fine, thank you!"

"Your accent could use some improvement," her mother smiled, only joking but, she knew her daughter was taking it seriously.

Kira huffed at that, "C'mon. Give me a break."

Her mother laughed, "Well here we are."

Kira turned around and put her hands on the window and peered at their new house like a three year-old looking at an exhibit at a zoo. It looked nicer then the apartment building they lived in New York, no graffiti on the walls or people selling crack outside. No crazy loud tenants, it was a step up she guessed sighing. It was basically a traditional house with quite a nice garden and it was in the shadow of an unusually large silk tree. To be honest, it looked like the house in a movie she'd just recently seen. What was it called…oh yeah, Ju-on, The Grudge. Which had turned out to be a bogus movie, Ringu was better in her personal opinion, but then again…horror flicks weren't her thing nor were they actually that scary.

"Is something wrong?" Her mother asked worriedly at her daughter's blank expression.

"No," Kira muttered. "Everything's peachy." Her tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Kira," her mother sighed, "Just give it a chance."

"I said I would, but I still think we should have stayed in the states." The teenager glanced back at the house.

"I don't want to argue about this anymore." Her mother warned. "Besides, I've already arranged to meet up with an old friend of mine." A small smile crossed the older woman's face.

"Who?" Was the first thing Kira could manage to say.

"Minamino Shiori, remember her and her son?"

Kira thought for a moment in silence while staring at a small cluster of white nimbus clouds overhead as they slowly made their way through the serene blue sky. A face came into her mind of a young boy with crimson hair and emerald green eyes that were captivating even at his young age. She nodded curtly and turned back to her mother. A smug grin played upon the girl's lips, "Shuichi." How could she forget him after the hell she put him through. Although now that she was thinking about it, she could have been a lot worse to him…

_He was roughly two and half years older then she, which made him all the more fun to annoy._

_"Minamino," she poked the boy sitting next to her, although he'd classify it more as a hard jabbing movement with her index finger._

_He glared at her, "Onegai, stop that."_

_"Iie." She said poking him again. "It's fun." The five year-old girl smirked as she continued poking away._

_He was still remembering the incident when she had put bubble gum into his hair. "You aren't scheming are you?"_

_"I don't scheme," she whined standing up and placing her hands on her hips. "I plan." She said it like he had lowered her somehow._

_"It's the same thing Kamiyama." He berated her._

_The two weren't on first name terms with one another, though their mother's would have liked it if they were. They referred to each other with last names when their parents weren't around._

_"No it isn't." She whined angrily, "Scheming is evil, planning isn't."_

_He hated putting up with her childishness, "But they do mean the same thing no matter what you think or say."_

_She arched an eyebrow, "Oh really?"_

_"Hai."_

_"Are you still mad at me?"_

_"Very."_

_"Why?"_

_He exhaled heavily, "Do you know how much it hurts having gum pulled out of your hair or trying to take your socks off when somebody 'accidentally' spilled glue into them Kamiyama?"_

_"I guess I get away with everything," she confided. Neither of their mother's knew that she had been responsible for both of those incidents and that couldn't make her happier as long as she went unpunished._

_"Yes you do." Was his soft response._

_"But that's only because you don't tell on me." She noted hastily._

_"I have nothing to gain by telling on you." He put it simply._

_Kira frowned inwardly at this, she just didn't get him. Her five year-old mind couldn't comprehend his 'advanced' logic. He always said things that seven and a half-year-olds would never say or even think of. Even at her age she knew he was something else, an alien perhaps sent down to destroy humanity with his brain prowess. That was too much of a stretch even for him though, he loved his mother too much to destroy her or something. So she was satisfied with thinking of him as inhuman, like a youkai, though she really had no idea how close to the truth she really was._

_He looked at her expressionless face, "Now what's wrong with you?"_

_She blinked, now truly lost in her train of thoughts. "Hm." She gave him an attentive look which was rare._

_As long as she wasn't planning to humiliate him today, he didn't care. He often thought of doing something to get her back for everything, but he didn't truly want to stoop to her level no matter how good it sounded in his head. "You're really something Kamiyama." He concluded which was honesty. She really wasn't like other girls who were sweet and wore dresses and liked the color pink. She was just…off to put it politely._

_Kira didn't like this answer she poked him once more, "Quit being so confusing." She demanded._

_"Maybe in another life," He chuckled lightly…_

"He's weird," she blurted out a little too loudly.

"Who?" Her mother inquired suspiciously with wide eyes.

It took Kira a few minutes to realize what she had said aloud, "Oh…Shuichi I mean."

"Ah." Her mother nodded. "We're going to see them tomorrow."

"That soon?" Kira mumbled quietly to no one in particular. "What about the arcades? I wanted to go check them out tomorrow!"

"That can wait for another time, besides I was meaning to tell you that you start school tomorrow as well." Her mother explained knowing this would only be upsetting her even further.

"Kaasan, are you trying to kill me?" Kira asked balling her fists.

"Iie. I'm just looking out for your best interest, that's all." Her mother paused uncertainly then continued hastily, "Go unpack now then maybe if you have some free time you can go to the arcades. Oh, and you don't have your school uniform yet so you're going to have to wear something else. And please keep all your havoc seeking in line for a few days.

Kira nodded slightly, "I'll try to…" she grumbled.

XXXXXX

DC: DUH-DUH-DUNNN!!! So, that's the first chapter. Please review! I know it's optional, but reviewing is encouraging to the author to write more.


	2. First Day Of School Blues

DC: REVIEWS!!! –points- I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!

XXXXXX

Chapter 2 of Rock My World

First Day Of School Blues

The blaring sound of her alarm clock woke her up. Slowly her deep brown eyes fluttered open and by reflex she grabbed the clock and chucked it against the wall. Pieces of it went flying all over her room as she shrugged it off and pulled a nearby pillow over her head.

"Need…sleep…" she mumbled weakly.

She didn't want to get up, not when her bed was so comfortable and the fact that there was nothing to look forward to today. She just wanted to sleep through the day after all, she was still suffering from the drastic time change. How she detested jetlag. Perhaps her mother would pity her and let her stay home instead.

Doubtful. Very doubtful.

Kira sighed as she held onto her covers, just thinking about it wasn't going to help much either.

"Wake up!" Her mother yelled knocking furiously on the door to Kira's room. "You're going to be late for your first day."

Kira waited until her mother walked away then muttered, "She's acting like it's my first day of kindergarten again…" Her mother had done this every single time they moved. She expected Kira to get up and go to school instantly the next day.

Kira reluctantly got up and ran a hand through her hair. She felt so groggy this morning. She blinked and stretched her arms over her head as she glanced out her window, "It's too nice of a day to spend it in school anyways."

Beams of sunlight poured into her dark room which was cluttered with a jungle of unpacked brown moving boxes.

She stood up ignoring her aching legs, her night shirt that went down to her knees nearly swallowed her entire figure as she went over to one of the boxes labeled in big red letters 'CLOTHES'. Kira opened it and ruffled through it looking for something that would make a good impression today on her new peers. This being a new school, a first impression on intimidation was very important. It was first priority to show them that she wasn't going to take any shit from them.

She pulled a long sleeve red shirt with black cuffs over her head then slipped her arms through her short sleeve dark denim jacket that had band patches pinned onto it. For pants she decided on regular jeans and put a black and white checkered skirt over it with a studded belt around her waist. And of course for apparel on her feet she wore pink chucks. Hopefully this would get the message to her peers that she wasn't a push over, though she usually went for a much simpler outfit, but on the first day of school, exceptions could be made. This was more of something she would wear to a club, if she could find any decent ones out here anyway.

As for her hair she took her hair band off and let her waist length hair flow over her shoulders in the manner it pleased to. Though it was straight, it was quite unruly at times.

Still half asleep, she went to the kitchen only losing her way twice in the new house.

The smell of cinnamon rolls and toast wafted through the air when she stepped in to see her mother now spilling syrup over a stack of pancakes.

"A little much, eh?" Kira looked suspiciously at her mother with a raised eyebrow.

Her mother poured a glass of orange juice while humming, "I made all your favorites."

Whatever was going on Kira wasn't buying into it, "So?" Kira went over to a nearby cabinet, ignoring the delicious food her mother had made and grabbed a cherry flavored pop tart and put it in her mouth. "I'm leaving kaasan." She took a bite of the pop tart and smiled smugly.

Her mother waved looking disappointed, "Remember after school, I'm taking you to visit the Minamino's house."

Kira nodded as she walked out the door, too bad she didn't have the intention of coming home after school.

…

"What's my first class…" Kira scanned her time table. "English, room E-3. That will be a birdie course." She tucked the slip of paper into her back pants pocket. "Now where is E-3?" She looked up at the nearest classroom number, B-4. How the hell was she supposed to figure out where anything was when the rooms were numbered like this? She began walking down the hallway which was packed with students for the bell hadn't rung yet and they were conversing with each other. Kira heard a few whispers directed at hers and she made a mental note to kick the crap out of those people if she ever saw them again, but finding her homeroom was her mission at the moment and nothing was going to deter her from it right now.

The bell rang and students hustled into their classrooms to start school, leaving Kira in the hallway still confused as hell. "A-2? What the?" Did she pass it?

"Ohayo," somebody said behind her, "Are you the new student Kamiyama Kira?"

Kira turned her head over her shoulder and nodded curtly, "Hai." She saw a girl just about an inch taller then her with brown hair in pigtails wearing the school's blue dress uniform.

"The teacher wanted me to find you," she explained slowly as if Kira was an idiot. "You're in my homeroom. I'm Keiko." She smiled and extended her hand, but she withdrew it when she saw Kira eyeing her oddly.

Kira then narrowed her eyes, "Gomen. I'm not good with greetings."

Keiko made an 'I can see that' face, but hid it with a stern expression, "Well, follow me. Watanabe-sensei will be upset if you don't hurry up." She beckoned Kira with her hand like an owner beckons their dog.

Kira wanted nothing more then ring this Keiko up by her hair on a flagpole at the moment, perky teacher pets didn't side well with her. Kira shoved her hands in her pocket, she already get the feeling that today was going to be a really long day. One of those painfully dull ones too, the kind she detested most. Why couldn't school be remotely interesting it was so…unnecessary it seemed and pointless to her. It wouldn't get her where she wanted to go with her life.

They entered the classroom and Kira was once again greeted with wondering stares.

The teacher, a balding man who towered over her, stood by his desk with a cigarette in hand, "Ah Kamiyama, you have decided to grace us with your presence."

Kira's eyes lingered on Keiko as she watched her flounce to her seat in front of the class.

All the students looked at her, examining her with intense eyes. Probably already plotting to humiliate her somehow because that was usually a tradition for new students to go through as Kira had learned but, if that was their plan…they were going to be biting off more then they could chew.

"Well?" The teacher gave her a look of anticipation, "Tell us something about yourself."

Kira smiled, she had already prepared her speech mentally last night before she went to sleep. "If any of you give me any shit then I'll beat you so hard that nobody will be able to recognize your bloody corpse." It was brief and to the point, just the way she wanted it.

Everyone went even more deafly silent at this and the cigarette fell out of the teacher's mouth as his jaw dropped.

Shock was what she wanted, "So, where do I sit?" She asked still grinning.

The teacher grinded the cigarette with the heel of his shoe quickly, "Well that was sure enlightening." He then pointed to an empty seat in the corner of the classroom next to a window, "In that empty seat in the back next to Akira."

Kira went directly to her seat sending death glares to anyone who dared glance at her. This was too easy for her. They were already terrified of her or surprised at her choice of action. She sat down and couldn't help being pleased with herself, that was defiantly a lasting impression. She flipped her hair over her shoulder as the class now began.

Within the first few minutes of his droning she could feel herself get dozy, but a whisper soon interrupted her, "So you're the new girl."

She looked at the boy from the corner of her eyes, it was that Akira guy. "Obviously, baka."

He leaned over closer to her, "Do you need someone to 'show' you around school?"

Kira didn't like the tone of his voice, "Something tells me that's not what you actually want to do."

A perverted smirk crossed his face, "You're not stupid, I'll give you that. So, what do you think?" He winked.

"Let me think about it…" It didn't take much thought. "Go masturbate hentai. You think what I said up there was a bluff?"

"C'mon." He pleaded quietly.

This agitated her more, "Do you want me to introduce your face with the floor better?"

"Heh. I like it when girls talk dirty."

"Trust me, what I say is my word." She huffed angrily, clutching her fist.

"Really?" He questioned, still wearing his self confidence on his sleeve.

She knew his type already. He was the guy that was always looking for what no girl would ever give him and sick freaks like him pissed her off and before she could control herself so punched him square in the jaw without remorse or fear for consequences. The impact of the blow sent him falling out of his seat and hitting the ground hard. "Shut up you sick bastard!" She stood up over his fallen form, "I can't stand weaklings like you anyway you pitiful-"

"Kamiyama!" The teacher shouted over her. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Kira paused, "Your class is full of perverts, don't you guys have Sex Ed here?" She grabbed her headphones that were in her pocket with her CD player and put her headphones over her ears. She had the big kind of headphones that covered her ears completely and blocked out the rest of the sound around her. Kira then made her way out of the classroom ignoring the teacher who was concerned over his unconscious student who was on the floor and shouting at her at the same time, "Get back here Kamiyama!"

She shrugged it off as she left the school. She could care less about the damage she had caused. Perverts get what they deserve, there was no simpler way to put it.

The people on the streets didn't even bother with thinking twice about her, everybody was too concerned with his or her own business. Nobody gave a damn if that annoyed looking teenage girl who brushed past them had decked at classmate. It was like home in an odd way, the packed streets and it was somewhat soothing as she listened to her music.

It was hard to miss the nearby arcade. How could anyone miss a huge glowing sign that basically said 'ARCADE' in big green letters? She peered inside cautiously and her eyes widened in mild surprise. It was packed with teenagers. She smirked inwardly at this, "Teenagers in Japan know how to have fun." Back home skipping was frequent as well, but kids mainly did it to do drugs not to blow their allowances on arcade games which were better and safer in her opinion. She deeply detested drugs.

Kira scanned the games and a combat game similar to 'Mortal Combat' caught her attention instantly. She removed her headphones so they were around her neck and got change from a machine then she sat down and put a quarter into the machine and placed her fingers over the controls, readying herself for the fast paced game.

Hours seemed to fly by as she played, beating the games high score four times. Her fingers flew over the buttons and her hand moved the joy stick flawlessly as she played.

"A girl?" A deep voice said out loud.

Kira didn't remove her eyes from the screen, "Yea, so? What's it to you?" She paused the game and turned around, "Have something against it carrot top?" She looked him over, judging by his blue uniform he went to her same school. "Sarayashiki Junior High boys…" she muttered under her breath quite coldly.

"So you go to Sarayashiki too?" He asked.

She nodded with little interest, "I'm new there."

"You're not wearing the uniform." He noted to her as if she hadn't known that herself.

"For good reasons too, I hate the color blue." Kira scoffed.

"I'm Kuwabara Kazuma."

"That's nice," She grumbled, "Maybe you should wear a sign for everybody to see then." She sighed, "I'm Kamiyama Kira." She restarted her game and continued until she died.

"We have the same initials."

She rolled her eyes, "Your middle name is Ren, too?"

"Iie. That's not what I meant Kamiyama."

"Then perhaps you should think before you speak." She berated him. "Or don't speak at all."

"You're not like other new kids," Kuwabara said scratching his neck. "Let's just hope you won't get your ass kicked with a mouth like that."

"You don't have to worry about me," Kira retorted. "I can handle myself."

"Sure, whatever you say."

Kira get to her feet, "You're annoying Kazuma." She put her headphones back on and blasted her music as she walked past him and out of the arcade.

She walked quickly as the sun was setting and she was bracing herself for the verbal lashing she would receive from her mother when she got home. The blare of her headphones made her oblivious to everything else around her as the pink and orange sky darkened to light purple overhead.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and stopped mid stride. She lowered her headphones, "What the fuck?" She whirled around to see Akira with a bruise on his jaw with four boys behind him all dressed in Sarayashiki school uniforms. "Oh, its you. I thought I wasted you this morning."

'That was a fluke," he informed her sourly. "It won't happen again I promise that."

She shifted her weight from one foot to the other, "I don't have time for this, leave me alone."

Kira felt him grab her wrist, "Nobody says 'no' to me Kamiyama."

She pushed him away, "Except me jackass. Do you need another lesson in manners or are you too brain dead to learn anything?" Kira sneered at him.

"Shut up." He ordered calmly. "Since you're new I won't punish you that badly."

She arched an eyebrow and sized up what she was up against. Five wannabe bad ass teenage boys. Akira, by the way he was standing in front, was the leader of the little group. This was going to be too easy for her. She gave a dark chuckle, "You think you can beat me?" Kira got into her fighting stance her eyes burning with the intensity to fight them and beat the crap out of them, "Well, what are you waiting for then?"

"You heard her boys." Akira announced. "The girl says she wants to play, so let's play."

They charged at her, but suddenly froze when a dark shadow cast over them. "K-Kuwabara." they sputtered, now backing away. Even Akira looked abashed by his appearance.

"Didn't your kaasans ever tell you not to hit girls?" Kuwabara asked.

"Gomen." They all cried. "Please spare us of the wrath of Urameshi!"

Kuwabara twitched at this, "Don't you mean that I should spare you of my wrath?" A vein throbbed in his head. "Scram before I kill you!"

They all did as they were told and Kuwabara and Kira watched them run off like frightened chickens.

She immediately turned on him once they were out of sight, "What was that for?"

"It is my personal belief that guys shouldn't hit or pick fights girls." He explained, "It's my Honor Code, or something like that."

"I don't care." She spat, "I told you I can handle myself. Weaklings like them don't take too much to scare off." She had been ready to kick some asses and now her only amusement was gone.

"Don't tell me you think you could take on all five of them."

"Does it require much to put idiots like them in their place." Her tone sounded bitter. "Don't do me any 'favors', got that? Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't hold my own. It's guys like you who stereotype the entire female gender in being helpless little damsels. Well, news flash. I'm not a damsel who needs a knight in shining armor, I'm the girl who can look out for herself."

"Then what do you need?" He inquired, although he was quite confused at what point she was getting at. She could have just simply said, "Mind your own business!" Or something along the lines of that.

"What I need and want is for you to stop asking me pointless questions." She snapped fiercely at him. "I have to go home so don't you dare follow me and don't jump in like that ever again unless you want me to rip off your head. Alright?" She didn't even wait for his response for she was already fuming and stomping off in the direction of her house.

XXXXX

My index…finger…THE PAIN!!! Who would have known that something so stupid hurts so much? Arg. Anyways, for those who might be thinking that Kuwabara and Kira are going to have a romantic relationship, get those ideas out of your head. This chapters purpose was to start a relationship between the two, though it doesn't look very bright I admit and I made Keiko too…you know…too 'perky' I will say. I dislike Keiko, but I'm not going to bash Kuwa though, he's personally a favorite character of mine. So…-long awkward pause-…REVIEW!!!


	3. Who's Pulling The Strings?

-reformatting-

Oh and timeline for this story: Right after Sensui Saga, before Makai Tournament.

XXXXXX

Chapter 3 of Rock My World

Who's Pulling The Strings?

The walk home seemed especially long, maybe it was because she was wondering if she had treated Kazuma far to harshly then he deserved. How was he supposed to know she didn't need rescuing? After all, nobody here knew here save Shuichi, but it had been so long since they had seen each other that it didn't really count to her. He probably forget all about her happily, not that she could blame him. Who would want to remember her?

Dragging her feet behind her, she finally made it back to her house.

She quirked her eyebrows when she saw an unfamiliar car in front of the house behind her mom's. Perhaps her mom had company over. Kira wasn't in the mood to entertain them though, was she ever in the mood to associate with her mother's friends? Of course not.

Kira entered her house sighing heavily and took off her denim jacket then hung it on the coat hanger in the hallway, "Kaasan, I'm home!" She called.

Her mother's cheery voice answered, "Come in the living room sweetheart, we have guests."

"That's obvious…" Kira muttered under her breath coming into the living room. Her mother was sitting calmly on the couch while a timid looking woman sat to her right. "Ohayo Minamino-san."

"Ah, Kira it is so nice to see you." Shiori smiled sincerely at her. "Shuichi is in the kitchen fixing some tea for us."

Kira sat down across from the two woman on a dark purple velvet arm chair and slumped down in it. "I thought we were going to be going over to your home."

"We were." Her mother replied in a false sugared tone, "But Shiori surprised me and came here. I explained to her on the phone that you might not be able to make it so she and her son both came here instead."

"Go figure." Kira grumbled wondering how her mother knew that she wasn't going to come home when she was supposed to.

"Who wants tea?"

Kira glanced over towards the doorway to see Shuichi holding a tea tray in his hands. He didn't look like he had changed much. He still had those haunting emerald eyes and that red hair, but it was much longer now. "Kira, it's nice to see you." He placed the tea ray down on the coffee table and sat next to his mother then went to pour two cups of tea.

Kira felt her mother's eyes on her, "Like wise Shu-kun."

"Would you like some tea as well?" He asked her politely.

"Iie, I'm not a tea person sadly. I prefer root beer actually." She studied him with her eyes. He was completely poised as he handed a cup of tea to his mother then hers. His eyes still intense, but something was different about him. She just couldn't place her finger on it. "So how have you been Shu-kun?"

"Good." He didn't seem really interested in talking with her, it was like he was only answering to be courteous.

She sat in the chair with her legs crossed and arms hanging over the arms on the chair lazily, he seemed more calculating now if anything.

"So how do you like Japan so far K-chan?" He asked smirking while their mother's both started a pointless conversation with each other, ignoring their children.

She winced at the name, "It's okay Shu-kun, but if you call me K-chan one more time I'm going to throw something at you."

He rolled his eyes, "Still reckless." He chuckled lightly.

Kira smirked and shook her head at him, "If only you knew the half of it."

"Shuichi is at the top of his class," Shiori said.

"Really?" Kira's mother took a sip of tea, "Kira's quite smart herself too."

Shiori's eyes widened a little at that as if that was unbelievable.

"Surprising, ne?" Kira's mother grinned at Shiori's reaction.

"What's surprising?" Kira asked.

"That you do so well in school and you skip almost every day." Her mother informed her. The clock chimed eight times and Kira's mother stood up, "I should start dinner, it's getting late. Shiori, do you and your son want to stay for dinner?"

"That would be nice Rika, let me help you in the kitchen." Shiori followed Kira's mother into the kitchen.

Kira waited until she heard the sound of them rummaging through cabinets then she spoke quietly, "You can drop the act Minamino."

"You haven't changed much." He replied setting everything back on the tea tray. "And it isn't an act. I actually thought that you could've changed, but you're still the same five year-old I remember you as."

"Is that good or bad?" Kira questioned closing her eyes and tilting her head toward the ceiling.

"I don't know." His voice resonated of uncertainty as though he was starting to think about it for himself. "I guess I thought you would have matured, even a little bit."

Kira opened her eyes slowly and directed her brown orbs at him, "I grew, didn't I? Just be happy I'm too far away to poke you Minamino."

"I suppose I'm grateful for that."

"You better be, if my day hadn't been as crappy as it has been then I'd be annoying the hell out of you." She blew a strand of hair out of her face.

"Your first couldn't have been that bad."

"You're right, my first day was worse than bad."

…

"Look Kira! I have your uniform this morning!" Her mother threw a blue dress at her daughter. "Change or else you'll be late."

Kira headed back upstairs and changed into it, but before she went back downstairs she examined herself in the mirror. She looked at it distastefully, in her opinion it looked horrible on her. It was a little big in some areas and in some other areas it clung to much to her. To sum it up, it was quite uncomfortable.

She went back downstairs pouting, "Do I have to wear this thing?"

"Hai." Her mother said sternly. "Now get going, you'll be late." Her mother then ushered her out the door and handed her briefcase.

Kira stood outside for a few minutes, the uniform wasn't her only issue. She knew she promised to give this place a chance, but her mind was already made up. She hated it here. Sighing heavily, she started the treacherous walk to school. Kira would rather be sadistically tortured at the moment then go to school.

At a cross walk she saw Shuichi on the other side of the street walking next to that Kazuma kid and a gelled hair punk wearing a green jumpsuit. She knew that they were all walking in the opposite directions of their schools. Shuichi wasn't the type to miss school, didn't his mother say he was no. 1 in his class? They were all talking in low whispers and curiosity got the best of her.

Crossing the street, she began following them while making sure to be far enough behind not to be seen or noticed and holding her breath, afraid that breathing too loud would give her away. School could wait anyway.

She watched as they walked into a park. Perfect, it will be harder for them to see me in a park. She tiptoed around the fallen leaves as to make sure they wouldn't crunch beneath her feet. They stopped in a small clearing and Kira took this opportunity to hid behind a tree, shrouded within its dark shadow that it cast.

'What are they waiting for?' She held her briefcase to her chest, breathing in and out slowly.

"Koenma said to met him here. I wonder what's got him so worried that he had to speak with us immediately. Any ideas Kurama?" The gelled hair punk looked at Shuichi thoughtfully.

Kurama? His name is Shuichi. She bit her lip, something was defiantly up and she was going to found out what it was.

"I have no idea." Kurama responded surely. "But it must be important."

"Where's the shrimp?" Kazuma asked looking around, "He's supposed to be here too."

"It's not nice to eavesdrop." A harsh voice sounded behind her.

Kira slowly turned around to see a young man a little shorter then herself like gravity defying black hair and crimson eyes. Just looking at him sent a shiver up her spine, which was hard for anyone to accomplish, "I wasn't eavesdropping." She stammered, her eyes on the katana at his waist.

"Hiei?" It was Shuichi's voice. "Kira? What are you doing here?"

Kira whirled around, "What are you doing here Minamino? I thought you were all about school. And why did he call you Kurama? Your name is Shuichi."

"Kamiyama?" Kazuma looked astonished to see her.

"Are you really that surprised to see me?" Kira asked narrowing her eyes at him.

Kurama ignored her question, "Why did you follow us?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She put a hand on her hip. "I was wondering why the amazingly brilliant Shuichi was missing school."

"Am I interrupting something?" A cheery voice wondered out loud.

Kira looked up to see a ferry girl with blue hair in a ponytail with a pink kimono one sitting on an oar, "Hai, in a matter of fact you are."

"Well excuse me for ruining your fun, wait a minute…" She jumped off her oar then looked Kira up and down suspiciously, "Who are you? I don't believe I've seen you before."

"Kamiyama Kira." Kurama answered for the teenage girl, "She has a nose for trouble, so excuse her Botan."

"Am I missing something here?" Now Kira was truly perplexed. Something weird was going on. Ferry girls and a freaky looking short guy with pointy hair weren't normal everyday things.

"You're missing a lot of things baka onna." Hiei stated coolly. "A brain for one."

She clutched her fists and dropped her briefcase on the ground, "You want to fight? At least I don't have weird ass hair and walk around with a katana like I'm about to kill someone! You're the one to talk!"

"You look like you're about to kill someone now," Kurama said rolling his eyes.

"You know her?" The punk asked interested.

"I knew her when I was younger Yusuke," Kurama explained. "But since our kaasan's are friends, I was over at her house last night for dinner."

Yusuke made an 'O' with his mouth then said, "She and Hiei are getting along."

"Umm…gomen, but about the mission…" Botan said weakly.

"Of yeah, fire away Botan." Yusuke said. He'd almost forgotten that the ferry girl was there.

"Well, this one is quite a big one as well." She started, "Koenma-sama is still doing some research on it, but apparently it's about The Six Sage Youkai. They possess quite a bit of power each, but it lays dormant within in some of them so they were kidnapped until their powers awaken."

"Why do I have a feeling this is going to be one of those long and power draining missions?" Yusuke put his hands over his head.

"Unfortunately we only know where two of them are located, the Fire and Ice one." Botan looked down, "But we Rekai Intelligence have no idea where the other four are, but Koenma-sama said there is a psychic who can locate them."

"These wouldn't have to be the youkai that their spirit's originated from those legendary stones?" Kurama inquired. "Ice, Fire, Lightning, Earth, Light and Shadow."

Botan nodded, "I guess you've heard of the stones that their powers came from."

"Hai. Those stones were created from the deepest depths of Makai from the youkai alchemist, Toshihiro, weren't they? He used the spirits of demons to create them, thus giving them the name Spirit Stones. I hunted for them once, but by the time I found their supposed resting place, they had already vanished into their most deserving of their respected races of youkai."

"Bingo!" Botan chirped, "However, we have no idea who was behind the sages kidnappings. That's your mission, to find the kidnapper and The Six Sage Youkai. If you don't find them, their powers could be used to do something dreadful. Their powers are due to awaken within six months." She tossed her ponytail over her shoulder, "I'll inform you when I have more information from Koenma-sama." She then flew away into the sky.

Kira blinked, "Uhh…"

"It's nothing for you to worry about." Kurama put his hand on her shoulder, "Just go to school."

She snapped out of the daze she was in, "You're not the boss of me Minamino, or is it Kurama now? I'll do whatever the hell I want to do!"

"Well standing like an idiot there isn't really classified as doing something." Hiei scoffed icily at her.

Kira glared at him, "Yeah and like being a bastard is better." She folded her arms across her chest. "Just tell me what is going on." She pleaded to Kurama in a demanding tone of voice.

"Like Kurama said, it's none of your concern." Yusuke put his hands in his pockets casually. "So don't throw a fit over it."

He obviously didn't know who he was dealing with. "I'm not throwing a fit." Her voice raised with every said word, her temper sky rocketing. "What is going on?"

"Not unless you plan on helping, which I doubt you can do." Yusuke muttered.

"I'm not interested in helping, I want to know what that Botan girl was talking about!" She shouted. "I don't believe in youkai so unless this is some stupid stunt, you had better-"

Kurama cut her off, "I hate to say it but youkai are very real." His face was clam, every muscle in his body relaxed.

"You've got to be kidding me." She mused, "I'm not dumb, you're probably the closet thing to a youkai anyway."

"Remember when we were little and you used to tell me I wasn't normal." He recalled.

"Yeah, so? But more accurately put I called you a freak or something." She waved the topic off, "But what does that have anything to do with this?"

"It has everything to do with this Kamiyama."

Her eye starred at him in disbelief, "C'mon. You don't except me to believe that you are a…a youkai. Do I really seem that gullible?"

"I'm serious."

"So am I."

This wasn't going to go anywhere, "Just do me a favor and go to school."

"Fine, but I still don't believe you. This is just to ridiculous." She turned around and marched away, forgetting her briefcase.

Kurama bent down and picked it up, 'I'll return this to her later.'

"What a nuisance." Hiei commented sardonically, "You actually had to put up with her. My sympathy goes out to you."

"She's not as bad as she seems. It's just a way of protecting herself." Kurama clarified.

"Protect herself from what?" Kuwabara asked.

"Everyone." Kurama replied sorrowfully, "Despite everything, she doesn't let it on, but she's very delicate. It's like if you touch her heart it will break."

"Aren't you observing." Yusuke said dryly.

Just then Botan came flying back and said out of breath, "Koenma-sama…knows who the…psychic is…"

"Who?" Yusuke asked kicking a pebble on the ground.

"That girl who was just here…" She paused to catch her breath then continued, "Kamiyama Kira."

Yusuke gawked, "You have got to be kidding me."

"Iie." Botan shook her head. "Koenma-sama looked into her background and apparently she has a family tie to Genkai."

"She's related to ba-san?" Yusuke gasped. He couldn't imagine the old lady ever having relatives.

"Hai, Kira's tousan was a hanyou. Part ningen and part youkai. Her tousan is Genkai's only son." She put it simply for them, "She's Genkai's only living relative. Her tousan died before she was born."

"Well, isn't that just great." He noted. "We have to work with a psychic with a major attitude problem and she's Genkai's granddaughter."

…

Kira fumed, They've got some nerve for that. She felt as though she could punch a hole through a cement wall she was so frustrated. She didn't like it when secrets were kept from her, it didn't matter who kept them, when something was going on she had to know what it was. It was a trait of hers that she tried hard to suppress, but it always ate away at her from time to time.

"K-chan!"

She looked over her shoulder to see Kurama running up to her, "What do you want? I thought you told me to go to school."

He huffed, "We both know that you're planning to go to the arcade instead."

"And I told you not to call me K-chan."

"You left this behind." He handed her the briefcase she dropped in the park.

"Arigatou." She said bitterly taking it from him. She then continued to walk, but he stopped her by grabbing her wrist. "Leave me alone." She ordered angrily.

"Listen I'm sorry about back there." He didn't sound sorry, her sounded more anxious and on edge.

"Does it look like I care if you want to apologize?" She snapped at him while pulling her wrist away from his grasp. "You don't mean it anyway Shu-kun…I mean Kurama." It was hard for her to remember that his name was Kurama, he wasn't Shuichi, he never was Shuichi and that just dawned on her. "Does your kaasan know?"

He tilted his head slightly to one side, "Know what?"

"That you're a youkai or whatever you claim to be."

His emerald eyes went down to the ground and a somber expression came upon his face, "Iie."

"I feel sorry for your kaasan then," Kira declared quietly, "to not know what you really are."

"But you don't know what you are either." He countered, eyes flashing.

"I'm me, that's all I need to know." What else could she be, but herself anyway? A flying pig?

"Don't be stubborn." He said closing his eyes. He then reopened them ever so slowly and looked at her seriously, "We need your help Kira."

She scratched her chin, he had never looked at her like this before. It was like everything she knew about him had been turned upside down overnight and an imposter was staring at her. Someone whom she never knew, "What do I have to do?"

"You need to train your psychic powers for at least two months, then you will be able to help us." Kurama said.

"Two months!?" She shook her head violently and making an x with her arms across her chest, "Hell no! Now excuse me, I have an arcade to get to."

Kira tried to go past him, but he stopped her again by placing his hands on her shoulders, "It will be wroth it in the end."

"If you don't take your hands off of me, I guarantee you're going to be very unhappy in a few seconds." She retorted fiercely.

He stepped back and his arms dropped to his sides, "Go ahead then."

"Nani?" She furrowed her brows at him.

"Punch me if it makes you feel better."

"No way." Kira nearly shouted at him.

"Why not?" He asked innocently. "Don't you enjoy beating people up?"

"Hai, but only when they're asking for it."

"Well…I'm asking for it."

"That's not what I meant Kurama and you know it!" She cried crossly. "Why are you doing this?"

He didn't answer, he only gazed at her with his eyes. Kira wanted nothing more then to wipe the composed look off his face, but she wasn't going to play into his hands like this. Did he think her that stupid?

"I got better things to do anyway." She added hastily after he didn't answer her.

"Like what? Waste your time in the arcade, punching people, listening to music…what's more important then helping others when they need you?"

"It's none of your business of what's important to me!" Kira snapped. "Of course there are things that I value, but it has nothing to do with you or your friends."

"Do you love your kaasan?"

"Hai." She mumbled softly, she had an idea where this was going.

"Then what if I were to tell you that she and everyone in Ningenkai were at risk in the upcoming months?"

"Then I'd chuck you into a looney bin and stamp 'dumb ass' on your forehead." She said frigidly.

He twitched at that remark, "It's the truth anyway."

She stayed quiet for a moment. Today had really been unreal so far, so many discoveries, it was a lot for her to personally to take in. Right now, she just wanted him to shut up, "Alright, I'll do it, but you guys have to do something for me." She smirked sinisterly.

"What then?" He instantly regretted asking it.

"You've got to come clubbing with me tonight, there's a club close by called Tenshi and I want to check it out and all of you have to come, including that Hiei guy or else no dice." She held the strings now, being in control felt so good. After all, he couldn't force her into doing something, but she could.

"You must be joking…"

"Gomen, I'm not." She turned and walked away, but before she disappeared behind a street corner she called out to him, "Meet me there at eight and wear something spiffy for once." She sent one more grin at him then turned away.

"Spiffy?" Kurama looked at his school uniform dubiously, "I guess that means I can't wear this."

"This is perfect," she whispered to herself, she felt as though she could skip from delight. "They probably won't go anyway, so he'll have to leave me alone. Now that I'm thinking about, I should've made him wear a dress to the club." She sighed, "Another marvelous missed opportunity."

XXXXXX

I drew this cartoon when I got bored in Science and here's the script. My friends thought it was hilarious so from now on sometimes I'll do an Omake Theatre thing like they do in manga!

Omake Theatre Part 1

Dc-chan: And he's got cute ears, really pretty silver hair and a fuzzy fox tail…

Shiori: o.o Oh my.

Kurama: -frantic- What lies are you telling my mother?

Dc-chan: And he was a thief in Makai-

Kurama: -kills Dc-chan-

Dc-chan: -ish dead-

Shiori: -poke-

Yusuke: -poke-

Kuwabara: -poke-

Botan: -poke-

Hiei: -stabs with katana-

Dc-chan: YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BOTHER THE DEAD! -ish dead and bleeding-

Yusuke: For a dead girl, she's pretty lively.

Botan: . ' That was a horrible joke Yusuke.

Omake End

And a special thanks to Hieisgirlfriend120, Kaniki Niwa, SilverDemonSoul and animegirl411for reviewing. You all get cookies.


	4. All Dressed In Black

Dc-chan: Who's on a roll? I AM!!! I know that pesky writer's block is going to hit me now, then again…maybe it won't. Dammit, I jinxed myself. And this is the chapter where Kira's personally starts to change a little, during this story she's going to go through a pretty drastic personality shift because of certain events…just to warn you. AND I'M SORRY FOR ANY OOCness!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho nor do I own Field Of Innocence by Evanescence.

Hiei: No shit you don't and I thought you were dead.

Dc-chan: I need to write the chapter so I'm not dead.

Hiei: For the time being…

Dc-chan: ' I love you too.

XXXXXX

Chapter 4 of Rock My World

All Dressed In Black

Kira wolfed down her Ramen like she hadn't eaten for days.

Her mother looked distastefully at her, "I feed you, you know. Don't act like a wild and starved animal."

Kira waved her mother off as she slurped up the last noodle and held the bowl between her hands and brought it to her mouth to drink the broth.

"Wouldn't you prefer to have a wholesome dinner?" Her mother asked from across the kitchen as she prepared her own meal.

"Iie. I'm in a hurry kaasan." She got up from her seat and dumped the empty bowl into the sink. "I told you that I'm going clubbing tonight and I need to be there in an hour."

"How do you know that Shuichi is going to be there?" She pressed, wanting to pump her daughter for more information.

Kira sighed, "Don't worry about it, he'll be there." She ignored her mother's concerned glances; "I'll be fine." Kira persisted, trying to convince her mother that everything was going to be alright. She then dashed up the stairs to her room to change without waiting for her mother's response.

She softly closed her bedroom door then wandered over to her closet. She was lucky to get most of her clothes unpacked so she wouldn't be fishing through boxes aimlessly.

Kira flipped through outfits, tossing some skirts and shirts onto her bed in the process. How was it whenever you needed something to wear you just couldn't make up your mind? She would have more of a chance finding the Holy Grail then picking an outfit that she could go with for the night.

Finally after a restless thirty minutes of looking, she find something at least a little suitable, though she still wasn't completely satisfied.

A white tank top with a silver heart imprinted neatly on it with a black long sleeve jacket over it. The real trouble had been deciding if pants or a skirt would suffice, but she chose a plaid kilt like mini skirt with fishnet stockings and black combat boots. She then put her hair up in two half ups tied with deep red ribbons then applied eyeliner and dark eye shadow.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror on her closet door when she was done, "Dressing for clubs should be a sport." Kira examined every angle of her reflection wondering and hoping that this Tenshi club was the type to wear something like this to.

Shrugging it off she went back downstairs, "Kaasan, I'm leaving!"

"Be careful Kira," her mother cautioned from the kitchen.

Kira opened the front door and called over her shoulder, "Quit worrying, I'll be fine." It was her last reassurance to her mother and then she closed the door behind her as she stepped into the coldness of the night.

…

The music within the club could be heard up to three blocks away at most and Kira smiled in relief that it was her type of club. The type with loud music and played a mix of hard rock, hardcore techno, metal and punk. On a night like this, it would attract all sorts of attention.

The building that the club was in was a stone building with hardly any window for light from the outside to creep into, not that there was any sunlight at nighttime. A dark purple and flashing sign hung over the doorway stating the club's name, 'Tenshi'.

Immediately her eyes began scanning the crowd once inside for Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara. Whatever they needed her for, if they weren't here she wasn't going to help them.

The inside of the club was a lot different from the outside. Technicolor lights flashed over head in the darkened room and speakers were placed in every possible area. There was a small stage where the DJ was playing the music as people danced on the dance floor to the beat of whatever song was currently playing. In a corner of the club there were tables and chairs set up for anyone who desired to sit down and a skimpy dressed waitress was taking orders for beverages.

It was there she saw them sitting.

She went over to them, "Glad to see you all could make it." Kira grinned at them. Tonight was going to be fun.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get this over with." Yusuke said, he was wearing a denim jacket over a white shirt with jeans.

Kuwabara didn't seem to have a problem with a situation, "C'mon Urameshi, this place is awesome." Kira would have never guessed that he was a club guy, but after he finished speaking he ran straight for the mosh pit that was taking over the dance floor.

Hiei was still wearing the black cloak that she had seen him earlier in and from the way he was sitting, he looked asleep. She couldn't help, but think how can anyone sleep with this loud music?

"How long will we have to stay here?" Kurama asked staring at her curiously.

"Until I say we can go." She eyed what he was wearing, a whit buttoned up shirt with jeans. She slapped her forehead, "Haven't you guys ever gone clubbing?" She then added hastily, "Besides Kazuma, I mean. Minus twenty points each except Kazuma because he's having fun already."

"What do you mean minus twenty points each?" Yusuke inquired.

"A point system baka," she explained, "You guys have a hundred points and I subtract points every time you do something stupid. Now you have forty."

"You've got to be kidding me." Kurama rolled his eye. "Why can't you grow up?"

"Just join Kazuma in the mosh pit, we're here to have fun, not argue with each other." Kira informed him strictly.

"Mosh pit?" Kurama looked over to the mosh pit and observed it warily. It looked like people were getting hurt in it more then having a good time, but before he could start an argument he felt Kira tug at him and shove him into it followed by Yusuke and Hiei. "Kira!" He yelled, but he couldn't find her, it was like she disappeared. He then felt people slam into him and it became clearer why they called it a 'mosh pit'. It was like a mob with people pushing and jumping into each other. He had to escape, he was more afraid of the fact that Hiei would kill anyone who dared to jump into him and Kira's own well being crossed into his mind.

It was quite difficult to get out without hurting someone in the process. He finally reached the outskirts of it where people were clam and swaying to the music not violently throwing themselves around.

"I'm guessing you're not a fan of mosh pitting already?" Kira asked trying to stifle an amused giggle by covering her mouth slightly with her hand.

"Why would anyone want to partake in that?"

"It's fun, Kurama, but I'm guessing you wouldn't know fun if it came up and bit you in the ass." He wasn't really the type to mosh anyway, just picking on him was entertaining. Kira shook her head, "Guess some people never change."

"Nani? What do you mean by that?" He asked. "I'm the one who said you would never change."

"You've been too busy pointing out my flaws to notice your own," she noted quickly to him.

He arched an eyebrow, "My flaws?"

"Hai." She nodded curtly. "You're too serious, you need to mellow out. Go with the flow or something like that. You always try to control everything around you."

"That's something coming from you." He huffed irritably.

Hiei came out of the mosh pit, "Are you trying to kill me onna?" He pointed his finger accusingly at Kira, "That's worse then a brawl between dumb ass D class youkai in Makai. If one more baka ningen even tries to shove me again, I'll slice them open!" He vowed loudly over the music.

"You guys don't get out much do you?" Kira muttered under her breath. "That wasn't that bad, the ones in some clubs in America are worse…"

"You actually enjoy these things?" Kurama questioned.

"Obviously," she answered, "this is why I go clubbing. For the mosh pitting, of course!"

Yusuke then reappeared, pushing people out of his way as he made his way toward them, "Okay that was a new experience and I got some bruises to show for it."

"Party pooper…" she mumbled in sheer annoyance. "Minus ten points each for being killjoys. You only have ten points left now. You guys hardly gave it a chance…"

"Aw, man! This place is awesome!" Kuwabara yelled at the top of his lungs from behind Yusuke.

Yusuke jumped, "Warn a guy before you screech like that! I think you blasted my eardrums!" He scolded fiercely. "Dammit! This place is giving me a headache!"

"Isn't it cool?" Kira asked Kuwabara excitedly, her eyes twinkling in the colored lights of the club.

"Hai, we should come here more often!" Kuwabara confirmed as they ignored the two displeased youkai and Spirit Detective.

"That's the spirit!" Kira smirked while concluding that Kuwabara was a lot cooler than she first gave him credit for.

"I hate to interrupt you two guys," Yusuke started, balling his fist, "but some of us can't stand this!"

"It isn't that bad, Yusuke." Kira berated, she faced him with an aggravated expression. "Just cool down, if you guys have a problem with it then sit in a corner or something." She watched as he, Hiei and Kurama decided to unanimously to sit down and left her and Kuwabara in the heat of the club.

Kuwabara then pulled gently on Kira's sleeve after a few long minutes.

"Nani?" Kira asked.

"That guy's been looking at you this entire time." He whispered just loud enough to be heard over the music.

Kira followed Kuwabara's gaze to see a boy looking about seventeen standing by the wall, tapping his foot to the music about fifty feet away from them. Short spiky black hair and oddly brilliant purple eyes were the first thing she noted about him. He had bangs partly covering his left eye, but she could see the amethyst orb gazing at her from beneath it. He looked around 5'8 or so, a little taller then Kurama. His attire was all black though, from the trench coat he was wearing to his pants then boots. A spiked choker was around his neck and he had two small silver hoop earrings in one ear.

"Yeah…so?" She gave Kuwabara a skeptical look. "He's probably another of those high school boy perverts." Though she couldn't deny he was a little cute, what girl could deny a good thing when they saw one? She glanced back to where he was, but he wasn't there anymore. A puzzled look cam upon her face as she turned her head to the right then the left, "Where did he go?"

She felt a placid tap on her left shoulder and looked over it to see that boy standing right behind her. Kira blushed faintly and he smiled softly at her. Kuwabara looked on with bewilderment, some type of language was going on here that couldn't he heard with words, not out loud anyway.

"Ano…ohayo." Kira said hardly audible even to herself. For a rare moment in her life, she was basically speechless. She wasn't the one to act all mild around boys, what made this one she didn't even know any different from other boys?

"Would you like to dance?" There wasn't even a stutter in his voice, he seemed perfectly confident about himself at the moment.

Kira groped her mind for the words she wanted to say, "Iie. I mean…hai. I mean…ano…"

"Is that a yes?" He asked.

She nodded frantically, "Hai."

He took her mildly by the hand as a melodramatic slow song began playing, usually she wouldn't dance to a song like this, but she was still in a daze, entranced by him you could say. The music filling her up like she'd been empty as she felt his hands slip around her waist and he rested his chin on her head as she draped her arms over his shoulders. Her blush deepened from a light pink to a dark red, but couldn't be noticed in the club.

_I still remember the world_

_From the eyes of a child_

_Slowly those feelings_

_Were clouded by what I know now_

Just from the touch of his hand, she felt a warmth grow inside her. The kind that's irresistible and inescapable. Her heart throbbed in her chest and heat rose to her cheeks, but she managed to finally suppress it with a gulp of air.

Kuwabara walked over to where his teammates were sitting, "She ditched me." He said glumly.

"Hm?" Kurama looked up at him, not completely hearing what he had said. He noticed that Kira wasn't with him, "Where's Kira?" His emerald eyes searched the dance floor, becoming concerned for the naïve teenage girl.

_Where has my heart gone_

_An uneven trade for the real world_

_I want to go back to_

_Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all_

"Dancing with some guy." He answered sitting in an empty chair at the table next to Yusuke. "Well, at least she won't take anymore points away from you guys." He snickered.

"Shut up." Yusuke snapped sourly, "How would you like to be told by a girl that what you're wearing sucks?"

Kuwabara leaned back in his chair, "My sister tells me that all the time though Urameshi."

"What's your name?" Kira pondered never feeling so clam before in her life. She knew what she was thinking and it was that there was something tranquil about him, but dark at the same time. It was a feeling she was having in the pit of her stomach, but she didn't read much into it.

He didn't answer her question, but his arms tightened a little around her waist.

_I still remember the sun_

_Always warm on my back_

_Somehow it seems colder now_

_Where has my heart gone_

_Trapped in the eyes of a stranger_

_I want to go back to_

_Believing in everything_

Ideas began crawling out of the back of her mind. So mysterious, like a mysterious stranger or something. Quiet, recluse, but totally sure of himself. Poised with coolness and intriguing deep purple eyes that could've made her melt if she stared into them. She, the Ice Queen, could have melted in his arms from the fire that was coursing through her veins. They were close, perhaps…too close. With her head resting on his chest and listening to the sound of his heart beat rather then the music, she was sure if he was listening to her heart it would be fluttering like a butterfly.

Kira closed her eyes halfway, "I guess it's okay if you don't want to tell me." She sighed into his chest. Just great, where was this guys self confidence now? He didn't even answer her.

_Where has my heart gone_

_An uneven trade for the real world_

_I want to go back to_

_Believing in everything_

"Kokuei."

"Nani?" She blinked.

"That's my name…" he paused then repeated it slowly, "Kokuei."

She bit her lip and mumbled, "Ano…mine's Kira." Kokuei…what a strange name. It sounded almost evil when it rolled off his tongue.

The music played for what seemed an eternity as they danced slowly, letting instinct guide them. She could all ,but mumble quick apologies when she accidentally stepped on his feet. He didn't seem to mind too much, he was ensnared more then she was by the soft beat, the passionate lyrics and closeness.

It wasn't long before she felt awkward, she hardly knew this guys and she was letting him be so near to her…so close to her…

_Where has my heart gone_

_Trapped in the eyes of a stranger_

_I want to go back to_

_Believing in everything_

_I still remember_

She withdrew suddenly, casting her eyes down at the ground, "Gomen." She whispered. 'I can't let this happen, not yet, not now.'

"Something wrong?" He nervously asked.

"Iie." She lied quickly, "It's not you." She rolled her teeth over her bottom lip, her eyes glazed over and looked forlorn. "I can't…not now…" Kira raised her sorrow filled eyes to his, "Gomen, but I…I need to go." She turned on her heel leaving him to stare after her. When she glanced briefly over her shoulder to take one last look at him, he was gone. She sighed heavily, perhaps that hadn't been the smartest form of action. Kira clasped her hands together, why did she react like that? It was like it was out of pure impulse to reject him so suddenly without explanation.

"That was so cute," Kuwabara sniggered when she came up to the table where they were.

"Oh hush up carrot top or I'll slam your face into he table." She glared at him angrily, returning to her old self.

"So, are we done here?" Kurama wondered. "Or do you want to stay longer?"

"Iie. I've had enough excitement for one night I suppose." No more clubs for a while for her.

"I hope you have a good nights sleep then because tomorrow we're taking you to ba-san's for training." Yusuke told her upon leaving the club.

"Nani!?" Kira had completely forgotten about that. "Demo, tomorrow…that's so soon!" Her face paled rapidly. Why did she have to forget to subtract just ten more points from them? Curse short term memory!

"We would have made you go anyway so deal." Yusuke scoffed.

"And how exactly were you going to make me go?" Kira asked while fuming.

"Kidnap you, knock you unconscious, tie and gag you…" he trailed off when he noticed the angry look on her face and Yusuke's eyes glinted with amusement. "But that's the least of your worries. Ba-san is your main concern now. Yep, tomorrow you start Boot Camp From Hell."

…

She lay in her bed underneath the covers which she pulled up to her chin. Her eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. The last night for two months in her comfortable bed and she couldn't sleep. The darkness of her room didn't help either. Perhaps it was because she was thinking about Kokuei. Did his appearance really affect her that much? Maybe it was best not to think about him. She tried to push him out of her head as she rolled over onto her side and closed her eyes, wanting only to sleep, but she had no such luck.

XXXXXX

Dc-chan: Ohhh! We saw a little softer side of Kira!!! What will happen next? How much will Kira suffer at the hands of Genkai? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out! Oh, and karate classes are fun because you get to punch and kick things. And I know this might sound cliché or something, but I can't help but love Evanescence. It's so dark and depressing…but I like too be happy. Hm? That doesn't make sense. Oh well, REVIEW OR I'LL KEEL YOU!!! -takes out a chainsaw- I'm being serious…


	5. To Reminisce

Dc-chan: Yes, mosh pitting is uber fun as long as you don't get trampled upon…and as long as you have an older sibling and his friends with you to beat the shit out of someone when they try to mess with you and your pals. Alas, this chapter is confusing too, but everything will be clear in time (hopefully)…I'll have some explanations at the end of this chapter.

XXXXXX

Chapter 5 Of Rock My World

To Reminisce

Kira didn't get a wink of sleep. She had tossed and turned all night trying to make herself more comfortable, but it was useless. She lay quietly in bed for a few minutes on her back with her hands behind her head, her eyes half closed and frowning slightly. Her crimson bangs swept across her face as the rest of her raven black hair was draped over her shoulders.

Kira breathed in and out slowly while absentmindedly listening to the tinkling rain that had just started outside. She head it hit her window and the roof, outside her window dark clouds were in the sky and flashes of occasional lightning could be seen. It must have been at least seven in the morning for everything was still dark and dreary inside the house and out. She hadn't heard her mother get up either so it must be still early in the morning.

She then remembered about last night and yawned. They hadn't said when they were going to pick her up to take her to Genkai's for pyschic training.

Kira propped herself up on her elbows and stared out her window for some silent minutes as the rain fell down. Her face was tranquil and her eyes appeared forlorn.

She didn't want to get up, but she suddenly heard the doorbell ring and rolled her eyes, guessing who it was. She got up forgetting that she had her pajamas on still and that her hair was a complete mess. Kira made her way through the house occasionally bumping into objects and walls, she was so tired right now. She opened the door to see Kuwabara and Yusuke waiting for her, appearing unusually cheerful for so early in the morning. "What the hell? It's so early…" She grumbled ruffling her hair unconsciously with her hand.

"Well Sleeping Beauty, we want to get there early to acquaint you to ba-san." Yusuke explained suppressing a laugh at the sight of her.

Kira arched an eyebrow, "Sleeping Beauty?" She then realized her appearance and nearly slammed the door in their faces and she heard the sound of howls of laughter from Kuwabara and Yusuke behind it. "Shut up you nimrods!" She basically yelled at them. She went back to her room and quickly changed her clothes into something more proper.

Kira reopened the door five minutes later with her hair brushed and pulled back into a low ponytail and wearing a black hoodie sweatshirt with The Ramones logo on it in white and baggy jeans with black high top chucks. She glared at them, "Let's get these two months over with." She stepped out into the rain and put her hood over her head. "Where's Kurama and Hiei?" Kira asked.

"Kurama has an exam today and Hiei's just being Hiei," Yusuke answered. "Did you tell your kaasan?"

"Tell her what?"

"That you're going to be gone for two months baka," Kuwabara said.

"Of course not, she would never allow me to go." Kira replied in an irritated way.

"Don't you think she'll be worried?" Yusuke asked as they walked through the rain.

"No duh Sherlock, but it's…best not to tell her." Kira looked down at the ground quickly after she said that. Her mother would be extremely worried as a matter of fact, not just worried. "But it isn't like I'm not coming back. It'll just be a while before I see her again." She wrapped her arms around herself to keep from shivering in the rain now wishing she had worn more layers.

"I guess so," Yusuke said quietly.

She didn't like his silent tone, "Quit being so melancholy, it makes you look stupid."

"As opposed to you," he countered angrily.

"There's nothing wrong with me." She boasted sarcastically. "I'm so perfect in every possible way."

"Keep telling yourself that."

She bit her lip to keep from laughing, "I was being sarcastic moron."

"I knew that," Yusuke chided. "It's just funny when people are acting like snobs."

"Funny?" Had she still been a five year-old she would have stuck out her tongue at him but, she did it anyway despite herself. "Kazuma, do you think egotistical jerks are amusing?"

"Call me Kuwabara," he grunted.

"Fine, Kuwabara, do you think it's funny?"

"Not really."

"See Yusuke," Kira smiled.

"Nani?" Yusuke blinked confused obviously. "What are we talking about?"

"I don't know," Kira replied shortly, her eyes glistening, "but random conversations are entertaining, aren't they?"

"Okay, you just lost me…" Yusuke muttered.

"Don't worry Yusuke," Kuwabara patted him benevolently on his back, "I'm lost too."

…

"So…many…stairs…" Kira huffed as she slowly progressed up them with Kuwabara and Yusuke way ahead of her. This was ridiculous, somebody needed to install and escalator here or something. She felt like she was going to faint.

"Don't die on us Kamiyama!" Kuwabara shouted down at her holding back a snicker.

"Har har," she said sardonically. "Why do there have to be so many?"

"Don't quit now, you're halfway there." Yusuke told her while waiting a few steps ahead of her.

Kira felt like she could have face vaulted (A/N: you know, face vaulting is when an anime character fall over in that funny way and their face hit's the ground ') at this had that been possible. She sighed deeply as she trudged up the steps one at a time. "This is cruel and unusual punishment." She complained loudly over the thunder rumbling overhead in the sky.

"It will get easier as you do this more," Yusuke said as she finally reached where he was standing. He remembered when he had first climbed these steps to Genkai for the first time and how mad he was at Koenma for wasting his three day weekend at Genkai's tournament to find an heir and he was still getting over the six months of torturing he was sentenced to for winning. He still had nightmares of Genkai chasing him even though he was almost over it.

Kira groaned, "This is going to be hell…" She shook her head in despair. It was just like her life to throw in some bizarre twist to torment her further. Although this entire thing was a stretch and she was still very skeptical of what was happening. It all seemed way too abnormal to be real, but it was. Shuichi-Kurama claiming to be a youkai along with that Hiei guy and Kuwabara helping Yusuke with being a Spirit Detective. Yep, life was getting stranger of the day. Or less and less normal. She then finally noticed the rain soaking through her clothes.

"C'mon," Yusuke urged through gritted teeth, getting a tad impatient with her slow pace. "Sometime in this century, onegai."

She flicked him off, "I'll get there when I get there Yusuke, so shut up." Her breathing became heavier as she grew more and more tired. It was like her energy was be drained from her with her every moment.

"You'll live," Yusuke scoffed.

Kira glowered, "A little encouragement would be nice."

"Look on the bright side, you only have two months of this to endure, I had six." Yusuke muttered.

That didn't make Kira feel any better, "I'm touched by your concern."

"Well whining isn't going to get you there any faster." Yusuke sneered.

"Take it easy Urameshi, she's a girl and girls are-" Kuwabara started.

"I dare you to finish that." Kira growled fiercely at the taller boy.

Kuwabara looked off into a different direction as they continued their climb up the steps.

After what seemed to be an eternity, they finally reached the top of the stairs where Genkai's temple was. Kira felt like she could have jumped around in joy, but her legs were aching and numb though she was relived they were going to get out of the rain for the time being. She was the type who liked to look trough a window at the pouring rain, not be in it.

"Finally," a raspy voice said. A figure came out of the shadows of the temple. "You made it." She smiled as she glanced at Kira who was trying to catch her breath. "Is this her?"

"Hai," Yusuke nodded. "She's a little cheeky though so watch out for that."

"All teenagers are quite cheeky," Genkai mumbled in response to him. She turned her attention to Kira, "You understand that I'm not going to baby you just because you're my granddaughter, right?"

"Ano…nani?" Kira's eyes darted back and forth between the old lady and Yusuke. "You never told me that I was her granddaughter." She stated.

"So?" Yusuke tilted his head to one side at the girl's surprised expression. "Does it matter?"

"Of course you baka!" She balled her fists, "I didn't know I had any other relatives. My kaasan never talked about her family and my tousan left before I was born or he's dead in a ditch somewhere!"

Yusuke shuffled his feet. "I didn't know." He knew what it was like to not have a father.

Genkai beckoned them inside her home, "Come in." It was an effort to shift the conversation.

They followed her inside and through some rooms until they came upon one that had the sweet smell of tea floating around in the air.

"I've never here before," Yusuke noted glumly.

"That's because I don't usually allow my students the pleasure to relax." Genkai snorted, "But since we have a guest, exceptions can be made."

"You wouldn't have a kotatsu anywhere? Kira asked hopefully peering around the room.

"Nope and get used to it," Genkai replied, "and get used to it. Anyways, the cold weather up here during winter will toughen you up." Genkai poured some tea and handed the cup to Kira, "Drink this, it will help a little bit."

Kira took the cup and realized how thirsty she was since she forgot to eat breakfast this morning before she came here and it was nearly noon. She sipped it and let the warm liquid slip down her throat. Her body instantly felt a warmth from inside as she took another sip. Kira handed them empty cup back to Genkai, "Arigatou, I needed that."

"Don't I get something to drink?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah," Kuwabara chimed in, "I'm thirsty too."

"Iie. Idiot students don't get tea." Genkai said sternly. "Now I believe you two should leave, Kira and I need to get down to business as soon as possible."

Kuwabara and Yusuke left the room grumbling something foul under their breathes while Kira watched them leave. She had wanted them to stay a little longer because she felt uncomfortable here, but now there was nothing she could do.

"I'm not going to bite your head off," Genkai insisted. "And you do know why you're here, right?"

Kira nodded firmly, "Demo…I'm afraid I don't understand something."

"What is it?" Genkai inquired.

"My relationship to you, they said you're my tousan-"

Genkai put her hand up to stop Kira, "I will explain it to you if you be quiet."

Kira clamped her mouth shut by putting her hands over it, waiting for Genkai to start with the story. They sat down at a low table on cushions. Kira was on the edge of her seat while Genkai poured two more cups of tea. She put one next to her and gave the other to Kira, but Kira was too anxious to drink anymore.

"Well, you see…" Genkai trailed off wondering what was the best way to begin the story, "I was young and foolish when I was a teenager…

_The young pink haired Genkai smiled as she walked through the forest, taking in all of the forest's melody's as they echoed throughout the treetops. The soft breeze that managed to pass through the thick trees felt cool against her serene face as leaves dripped water globules from last night's rain storm._

_She walked, enjoying every that was around her, but she couldn't help feeling a tense presence in the air. An evil wafting around…._

_It wasn't long before she saw brunt trees ahead with smoke billowing up from them, being curios she dashed over to the spot to see a small clearing in the forest, a circle at least thirty feet in circumference and in the middle was laying an unconscious man._

_She ventured closer and into the clearing and knelt down next to him letting curiosity getting the best of her._

_The man had long silky orange red hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and a few stray wisps were framing his thin face. His skin was pale and looked like paper. All of his facial features were sharp and his ears were pointed at the tips. He was attired in a silver armor from head to toe and she saw a crack in his armor where blood was spilling out of._

_She didn't know what to do, being a fifteen -year old girl who almost just begun her own training a few months ago._

_It was clear to her that he was a demon and she bent down to get a better look at him, which was a mistake._

_Flaming red eyes snapped open and he snarled as he grabbed her around the throat, "Ningen, what do you think you're doing?"_

_She tried to pry his hand off of her neck to no avail. "Let...go…" she choked out in pain._

_He tightened his grip and smirked sadistically at the pain she was in._

_Summoning her strength she put up a barrier that made him release her. She took a few steps backward once out of his grasp and rubbed her neck with her hands. It took her a moment to realize that just his grip had singed her skin, "A fire youkai…" she whispered._

_"Not quite actually, but interesting…" he stood up and grimaced slightly in pain from his own wound, "For a ningen you're not that weak." He paused and his eyes pierced into hers, "I take it you are a psychic."_

_"I guess not all youkai are stupid." Genkai managed to say._

_"Are you trying to pick a fight with me?" He mused, his eyes glinting in what little sunlight could make way through the tree branches overhead. "You are nowhere near my level."_

_Genkai glared at him, "How do you know?"_

_"I've lived for centuries while you've only lived a decade and a half." He explained simply, "I'm far more experienced in battle then you will ever be."_

_"If that's so, then why are you bleeding? Looks like you got into a pretty nasty brawl yourself." Genkai commented crossly._

_"It's only a scratch, but I'll do worse to you if you don't leave me be." He emitted a low growl from deep within himself at her. "You're lucky that I'm giving you a chance to runaway ningen, it would be wise to take it."_

_"I'm not a coward," she said standing confidently in front of him._

_"But you are indeed naïve," he retorted, "and that will prove to be your downfall."_

_Genkai clutched her fists, "Do you have a death wish?"_

_The demon chuckled darkly at her, his eyes flashing with amusement at her audacity. "You think you can fight me? Then I daresay…" a dark aura came off his body, "come try."_

_She wasn't sure what to do. Either he was being serious or it was a trap for her to fall into. She bit her bottom lip wondering what to do._

_"I haven't got all day," he said irritably, straightening himself and his dark aura made the wind howl around them and the tree branches shake violently._

_Beads of sweat formed on Genkai's forehead, she hadn't been trained properly to fight a youkai yet. Involuntarily she backed up again, completely unsure of herself. In the blink of an eye he disappeared right in front of her. Her eyes darted around the small clearing hoping to catch a glimpse of where he might have gone off it._

_"I'm right behind you." She heard his voice and felt two arms put her in a headlock, her eyes widened in fear. "Some psychic you are." He laughed cruelly at her helplessness as she struggled against him once more, truly in a state of panic. He loved it when he was installing heart racing fear into someone. "Are you frightened?" His warm breathe against the crook of her neck._

_She shuddered, "H-hai…"_

_"You'd be stupid not to be." He rolled his tongue over the cartilage on her ear, tasting her flesh. "Your taste is so sensual." Human flesh was a delicacy to demons like him._

_Ack! This bastard is going to eat me! Genkai felt her heart pound within herself and she was sure he could hear it to. She tried again to pull away, but his grip was so strong on her._

_Suddenly his grip loosened and he collapsed on the ground from weakness from his injury._

_Genkai could hardly believe her luck as she stepped back sighing, wishing he was down for the count this time. She looked down at him, so much blood was pouring out of his wound. 'Guess it really got to him', she thought sourly. 'He deserved it, that bastard wanted to eat me…'_

_She sat about ten feet away from him on a tree stump, "Now what do I do?" She folded her arms across her chest. She couldn't just leave him there to recover and latter come back for her and she couldn't kill him because she'd never killed a youkai before. Maybe sensei will know what to do with him. Genkai then pouted at that idea, he was gone and wouldn't be back for a week or so. Just my luck. She could always take him back to the temple and lock him up so when sensei got back he could take care of the youkai, but how to get him there. He looked awfully heavy._

_Genkai checked to make sure he was really unconscious this time by throwing a rock at him then poking him with a stick, just for precaution's sake. Kami-sama knew she didn't want to be strangled or have him tell her how delicious her flesh was again._

_She took his arm and slung it over her shoulder and then wrapped her arm around his waist. It was going to be a long walk back that was for sure._

_After an hour of walking and carrying him so made it back. She took her to a room in the back of the temple and carefully placed sutra all around the outside so he wouldn't be able to get out once inside. Only she would be able to enter and leave whenever she pleased._

_Genkai laid him down in the middle of the room and then sat down leaning her back against the wall away from him, "Now what?" She then saw the blood still bleeding from him and noticed that some of it had gotten onto her own clothes._

_She quickly changed into a clean set then came back with a towel and bowl of hot water, he hadn't moved an inch to her relief._

_She knelt beside him and removed his armor carefully as not to wake him up, she was grateful he was wearing some clothing underneath though it wasn't that much mind you, but enough to keep certain things from being seen._

_Genkai saw that the wound was in his left side and to her surprise there was a kunai stuck in it which was the cause of the injury. While she removed it she wondered how a simple kunai could pierce armor. She shrugged it off though, his well being wasn't much of her concern. She just didn't want him bleeding to death. Even to a youkai, that was a pretty lame way to die._

_Dipping the towel in the water, she wiped the blood away but withdrew when she saw his face wince in pain from the hot water on the towel being applied to his wound. "Gomen," she muttered hastily then gulped. She didn't want him to wake up and kill her._

_When it wall cleaned she brought a blanket into the room and put it over him, it just seemed suitable to make sure he didn't catch a cold or something, but could he catch a cold?_

_"Why am I worrying so much about him?" She answered that question in her mind, So sensei can take care of him when he returns obviously. Genkai then bandaged him the best she could now wishing that she had learned some healing techniques as she stared at her sloppily done wrappings that were around his torso._

_She yawned and sat down in a corner of the room, through the windows of the room she could see the sun setting. The pink, purple and vivid orange colored sky darkening into black as the sun drifted downwards to hid until it was but half an orb over the horizon line then soon completely gone only to be replaced by stars and the full moon hanging beautifully in the sky._

_She sank down and curled up into a ball and let her eyelids flutter close._

_When she awoke she found she was clutching the blanket in her hands. She sat up slowly realizing it was the blanket she had put on the youkai, "Nani?" How did she get the blanket?_

_"You were shivering during the night, it seemed only logical that you were cold."_

_Genkai saw him sitting somewhat in the shadows against the wall opposite of her, "Y-you're awake…" she stuttered._

_"Youkai heal quickly, but I have a feeling you won't let me leave." He said coolly. He then looked at her, "Tell me ningen, what's your name."_

_She cast her own eyes downward, "Genkai."_

_"Mine's Enshoku."_

_"Oh," she replied quietly._

_"So why?" He asked._

_She looked up, "Why what?"_

_"Don't be idiotic," he scolded incredulously, "Why did you save me? You could have left me to die out there and don't tell me it was from the goodness of your heart or any bullshit like that."_

_"So sensei could kill you when he came back." She responded truthfully._

_He furrowed his brows at that, "Then why bother healing me?"_

_"Because…ano…" Why did I heal him again? "So you wouldn't bleed to death, that kind of death is too good for the likes of you."_

_Enshoku grinned, "I thought it was because you had fallen in love with my good looks."_

_"You wish!" Genkai barked, feeling her temper raise. She knew he was joking, but it just irked her to hear a youkai say that to her._

_"One more question though."_

_"Nani?"_

_"You're taking quite a risk by doing this, I can't leave though, but how can you be sure that I won't kill you when you come in to tend my wounds?" He showed his demonic fangs through his sinister smirk._

_She sat in the position so her legs were beneath her and put her hands on her lap. She hadn't realized that and she tilted her face to one side slightly so half of it was shrouded in darkness, "I'm sure because…you would have killed me last night while I was sleeping in here."_

_He was taken aback by that, "Maybe I'm saving your death for latter."_

_"And maybe also…because you are indebt to me because I saved your life." She knew she was taking a chance when she said that, but that was a better reason then the last one._

_His gleaming red eyes narrowed, "You think to much of it. I don't feel indebt to you in anyway whatsoever."_

_"Then why didn't you kill me last night?" It was like he missed a golden opportunity to do away with her if he hated her._

_"Because you did a halfway decent job bandaging me and I'm full as of the moment even though using my youki I can heal myself, but I'm too tired." He stated stubbornly._

_She smiled sweetly, he really wasn't that bad. She stood up and went over to the door, but before opening it she asked, "Do you want anything for breakfast Enshoku?"_

_He stared angrily at her, his face clearly flustered, "I said I was full ningen!"_

_"I'll get you something anyway just in case you change your mind." And with that she shut the door behind her…_

"And then?" Kira inquired, Genkai had her full attention now, she was basically sitting on the edge of her seat…cushion. She had five cups of tea while listening to the story and Genkai hadn't even touched her own once until she went quiet.

"Then what?" Genkai acted like she didn't know what Kira meant.

Kira could have fallen over like people often do in animes. (Wait! This is an anime!) Kira face vaulted and hit her head against the table. "You know what I mean!" She nearly yelled while flailing her arms in circles over her head. "What happened next? You can't end it like that you evil, evil old woman!" It had been so intriguing up to the point where Genkai had stopped suddenly.

"Oh, you want to hear the rest, don't you?" Genkai mused lightly.

"Hai! Please finish!" Kira pleaded frantically.

"You're a sucker for romance, aren't you?" Genkai asked.

Kira nodded, "Hai."

"From what I heard you were a punk, but you don't seem it right now," she noted to the teenage girl.

Kira scratched the back of her neck, "I know but…it was getting really good."

"Perhaps another time I'll tell you the rest, but right now you need to focus on your training that starts tomorrow. It's already pretty late."

Genkai escorted Kira to her room and Kira's eyes widened when she saw that her clothes and belongings were there. "How?"

"I had Kurama bring them over, but you were too engrossed in the story to notice." She then left Kira in the room. It was like unpacking all over again, she put her clothes in the drawers and hung her jackets and sweaters in the closet.

When she finished she flung herself on the bed which was more cozy then she had expected. She remembered she didn't get any sleep after last night at the club and that she was feeling so tired, her eyes fluttered closed and darkness became all she saw…

When her eyes opened, it wasn't because it was morning it was because she felt a sharp pain rush through her body.

"What the hell?" There was darkness all around her, but someone was holding her. It was a cold embrace, but part of it felt so warm. She saw that her head was laying on someone's chest and she looked up and gasped, "Kokuei…" But he appeared different somehow. He didn't have a shirt on and his features seemed in the shadows, but looked truly demonic.

She felt his arms constrict around herself and she realized she wasn't wearing any clothes herself.

"Kira…" he whispered into her ear ever so softly.

Her eyes widened when she saw large black feathery wings protruding from his back that were also wrapped around her. "Wings?" They felt so gentle against her skin, but everything seemed wrong. "Kokuei, please let me go." She demanded weakly feeling so dizzy in his arms.

"Kira…I want to but… I can't…" he nuzzled her neck ever so affectionately like she was his lover. His hands were on her back and to him fire was racing across his finger tips as he began stroking her spine.

"Stop…please…" her voice came out meekly and she doubted he had heard her. "What are you doing?"

"I don't want to let go…" he insisted more forcefully this time. "I can't let you go…I won't."

"What are you talking about?" She felt hazy, shadows were all around them, surrounding them like hunters do to prey.

"Kira…my angel, my despair…" He dug his long nails into her back causing her to arch her back in shock.

She cried out in pain as his nails ripped through her tender skin as if it were tissue paper, "Stop it! Please, stop!" She grabbed onto his shoulders in pain as her eyes filled with water.

He dug his claw in deeper and dragged them down to her lower back, creating long bloody cuts into her flesh, "I can't Kira…"

"Let me go!" She screamed, she couldn't take the agony, it was all too much. "Please let me go!" He liquid filled eyes soon spilled tears down her cheeks.

"I've tried to already, but it caused me so much torment…you caused my despair…" He replied darkly, hiding his eyes under the shadow on his bangs. "My despair…" His body trembled every time he said 'my despair.'

"Kokuei, onegai!" She yelled as he continued running his nails against her back. "Let go, it hurts!" She closed her eyes as more tears streamed down her face.

This only made him squeeze her tighter, showing his willingness not to let her go, "I don't want to…I can't…I won't…" he repeated more gingerly this time despite her screams. His wings brushed her face, wiping away her globules of tears. "Don't cry when you know nothing of pain and suffering Kira." He ordered. "I will never let you go, never…"

XXXXXX

Dc-chan: My friend read this chapter and said the dream crept the hell out of her. What do you think? Oh and some explanations about Genkai's 'past':

-this part of her 'past' takes place before she meets Toguro

-she's in training much like Kira is in now

-Enshoku has some significance obviously

- I put her past in '' things because I made this part of her past up of course

If you have any questions, please ask. I want to clear certain things up now but if it's a question that will be answered in a latter chapter I'll answer it latter, but if it has something to do with this chapter I'll answer it. 'Remember there is no such thing as a stupid question, just stupid people.' (or something like that, that quote isn't exactly verbatim ')

-Mr. Garrison from South Park, by the way, I LOVE SOUTH PARK!!! I'VE WATCHED IT SINCE I WAS SEVEN, meaning when it first came out…no wonder I'm so messed up.

REVIEW!!!

And a big thanks to DivineSpirit00, DivineSpirit, Hieisgirlfriend120, Inuyasha is a total hottie and Kuranga108 for reviewing!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!


	6. Hauntings

Dc-chan: The last chapter was so long….I hope you enjoy this one to minna-san! It appears things in this story are going to get stranger too…oh and to answer one of your questions, Kira isn't going to be paired with one of the main characters like I said before, but there might be some one sided romance…who knows what twists and turns my brain will make for this story?

Disclaimer: I do this when I want to ,but I deny owning YYH and that's the brutal truth.

XXXXXX

Chapter 6 of Rock My World

Hauntings

Kira often looked at her back in the mirror which had at least a dozen red scars engraved into it. She didn't know how she got them, but it seemed to her that they came from the dream she had involving Kokuei. That dream, or nightmare as she referred to it, had left these marks on her and even after a month and a half they refused to heal.

She was careful never to show them to Genkai and hid them as best she could. Kira didn't want Genkai becoming concerned about her, she had to concentrate on training too which wasn't as bad as Yusuke made it out to be.

Though Genkai often stressed that one had to me physically strong as well as mentally, she didn't make Kira spare to often. Instead Genkai focused solely on developing Kira's psychic powers sometimes for a week straight.

It was much more mentally exhausting then physically if anything.

"At least you're not a slacker," Genkai commented coolly while watching Kira try to meditate. It was difficult for her because Genkai could tell she wasn't used to clearing her mind completely and become serene with her surroundings. She was the energetic type, Genkai could see that easily, but at least Kira was different from her last student.

Kira tilted her head to one side and opened one brown eye, "I take it that's a good thing Genkai-sensei."

Genkai only nodded firmly, "My last student was a lazy bum."

"Yusuke?" Kira asked even though she already knew it was him. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing out loud, then re closed her eye to get back to the task at hand. After almost a month and half and she still couldn't meditate properly. It was more frustrating then it looked. Well, at least she wasn't trying to dodge or stop flying blunt objects today.

"Obviously," Genkai replied sharply. "If you do it properly you should feel your spirit energy coarse through your body and you might possibly lift up off the ground."

Kira sighed heavily, she didn't want to cross the old lady for she gave out the harshest punishments. She straightened herself where she was sitting cross-legged with her hands resting on her knees and her eyes closed. She breathed in and out slowly, trying to let her mind free, she tried to stop thinking. It wasn't easy at all.

Genkai remained silent while watching her student as intensely as a hawk, holding her own breath.

Kira relaxed every muscle and nearly stopped breathing, letting her body do what was natural.

Genkai urged her on mentally, knowing that she was close.

Kira started trembling where she sat making Genkai arch an eyebrow, but suddenly Kira fell into a fit of laughter and was rolling around on the floor holding her stomach, "I...can't…" She laughed between gasps of breath.

Genkai frowned and looked away, "You were close this time too."

The teenage girl got up, still smiling and flustered from her laughing fit, "Can I listen to some music while I do this?" She asked.

"Why?" Genkai wondered.

"It helps me…you know, clear my mind or whatever." Kira explained hastily.

Genkai sighed, "Fine, it's not like you're getting anywhere but, I would prefer you-"

"Arigatou!" Kira cut her off dashing out of the room.

Genkai heard her slip and fall in the hallway and cringed inwardly, "Are you all right?"

"Hai." Was the cheerful answer.

Kira soon reappeared back in the room with the headphones over her ears and sat back down in the centre of the room then pulled her hair back into a ponytail. "Okay, I'm ready to go." She turned her C.D. player on and sat up straight and closed her eyes once again, letting the blaring music fill her ears and the lyrics echo inside of her head.

Genkai slapped her forehead and mumbled, "This is getting monotonous…" She then returned her gaze back to Kira who was sitting peacefully and she frowned. She could hear the music on the other side of the room. However it seemed to be working nonetheless. Her spirit energy began emitting off her body like a dark blue haze. "Then again…you never know with kids these days," Genkai smirked.

Kira felt a new feeling, but it was strange. Like all her veins were pulsing and her mind drew up blank. She couldn't register anything in her head, images flashed before her but, she couldn't recognize them. Something was wrong.

Genkai immediately scowled when the aura around Kira turned a deep purple. This wasn't right, none of it was.

She saw Kira rocking slightly where she sat and beads of sweat formed on the girl's brow.

Kira wanted to pull off her headphones, she was getting a headache. Everything started spinning so fast around her.

Tree smashed through the room causing Genkai to jump, "What the hell?" She glanced back at Kira, she saw the girl wincing as if she was in pain. "Kira!"

Kira heard the faint calling of her name and she wanted to respond, but she couldn't move. It was like her body had been frozen as something was happening around her. Her eyes were still clamped shut and she struggled to breath.

Finally, her eyes opened slightly and she saw Genkai running up to her yelling and that was the last thing she recalled.

…

She opened her brown eyes, her head still hurting and forced herself to stand up. She looked at where she was and blinked stupidly. Where was she?

Everything around her was dark, like she was in a dark void of nothingness. The only light that was there was the one shining on her and she wondered were it came from. It was like a moonbeam that followed her movements as she took a few steps forward.

"Are you lost?" A cold voice behind her asked.

Kira whipped around quickly to see who it was, but no one was there.

Then she heard it again, "Are you lost?"

"Iie," she answered swiftly.

The voice chuckled darkly, it sounded so familiar. "You've dived more deep then you should."

"What do you mean?" She shot angrily.

"Into darkness," it said quietly, "you're too deep into it now. It won't let you escape."

Kira narrowed her eyes and balled her fists, "Darkness, huh? I'm already shaking in fear." She retorted sarcastically.

"You should be, for once it has you…it doesn't let go…it doesn't want too…"

Kira's eyes widened at that. It was like what Kokuei had said in that nightmare. His voice rang in her head, "I don't want to let you go…never…" A chill shot up her spine.

"Ring a bell?" The voice mused.

"Kokuei!" She shouted.

"There is no Kokuei here," it replied shrilly, "only you."

She took a step back, "Then who are you? Tell me." She demanded.

"I am darkness, your inner darkness." It replied softly then added, "The youkai hiding away within yourself waiting to be released…"

Kira put her hands on her hips stubbornly, "Let me get this straight asshole, you're a demon hiding in me?" She laughed nervously, "That's the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard. Quit playing around and show yourself!"

"How can I show you what's not here?"

Kira took a sharp intake of breath, "Not…here…"

"You don't belong here yet, you've got a long road ahead of you before you should return here." It said gingerly.

"Are you trying to help me or piss me off?" Kira clicked her tongue, waiting impatiently for an answer from whatever this thing was.

"Kokuei…"

"What about him?" Kira questioned tapping her foot as she folded her arms across her chest.

"You shouldn't be playing with shadows…for danger always lurks within them…"

…

"How long has she been out?" Yusuke asked Genkai.

"About eight hours now," Genkai whispered, growing more concerned every passing second without showing it.

"What happened?" Kurama inquired sitting next to Kira's laying body that they had put on her bed. Everybody was crowded in the room wanting to know what happened to her.

"As far as I can tell…she went into too deep into meditation and got trapped within herself…extremely uncommon." Genkai responded hovering over Kira.

Yusuke who had been pacing back and forth stopped, "So, she's trapped?"

"Well, figuratively speaking she is. She can got out whenever she wants, but the dream state she's possibly in probably won't allow it." Genkai said silently.

"Dream state…" Kurama sat a few minutes silent in thought then said, "so she's dreaming right now."

"That's the best case scenario." Genkai said glumly.

"What's the worst?" Kuwabara asked.

Genkai heaved a sigh, "She could be dying as we speak but, I doubt that'll happen to her."

Kuwabara seemed somewhat relieved at that.

Kurama seemed to be worrying about something else, "What's this?" He pulled down the collar of her shirt back behind her neck a little and gasped. He could see scars running down her back. "How did this happen to her?" He questioned Genkai.

Genkai leaned down, surprised at what she was seeing. She shrugged, "I've no clue, but I will ask her once she wakes up."

"Whenever she wakes up," Yusuke noted.

"She'll wake up," Genkai insisted dryly, "Now I believe your parents will be worried about you if you don't get home soon. Everything's under control now. Tell Koenma that she's fine."

Kurama nodded and they all left, leaving Genkai alone in the room with Kira. Genkai sat down in the chair where Kurama had been sitting. Anxiety written across her face, "I'm too old for this."

Kira's eyes suddenly shot open causing Genkai to nearly have a heart attack. Kira sat up right and looked around the room, "Nani?" She then grumbled, "This keeps getting weirder and-"

"Do you know how lucky you are to be alive?" Genkai snapped, recovering from the shock.

"What are you talking about?" Kira yawned, acting as if nothing happened, maybe because she didn't understand what had happened. The voice and the darkness were completely forgotten to her.

"I had to convince Kurama and the others that it was unlikely for you to die in state that you were in." Genkai said then she lowered her voice, "You went quite deep into your spirit, into the deepest and darkest depths, didn't you?"

Kira shook her head, "I don't know."

"Figures," Genkai muttered, "nobody remembers what happened when they go where their spirit hides their darkest parts." Then Genkai remembered Kurama's concern, "Then tell me, how'd you got those scars? Kurama was wondering about them as am I."

Kira raised her eyebrows, "What scars?"

"On your back."

"Nani?" She cried out, "Kurama was looking at my back? What were you thinking to let that hentai do something like that?"

"You dolt," Genkai rolled her eyes, "part of the scar can be seen on your lower neck. Now tell me, where did they come from? The training I've been giving hasn't been that difficult."

Kira clutched the blanket underneath her hands and clamed herself down, "It was a dream…"

"You got hurt by a dream?" Genkai asked.

Kira nodded, "More of a nightmare though…"

"Care to share?"

"Maybe..." Kira answered, "It's kind of personal though."

"Tell me, this concerns your safety." Genkai pressed demandingly.

"Alright," Kira blushed sheepishly, giving in to the old woman. She was too tired to really argue anyway, "It was weird. There was this guy and he was holding me in his arms then I felt his nails dig in my back. I told him to let go…but he wouldn't. It hurt so much and to be honest…" she paused and tightened her grip on the blanket in her hands before continuing, "it was scary. It was like he wouldn't let me go…not matter what…he would never let me go…" She felt gripped with sadness when she finished. That nightmare had actually terrified her, but she was too stubborn to admit that.

"You should have told me about it straight away." Genkai reprimand fiercely. "Having dreams where you are actually physically hurt like this are rare and it could happen again. What did I tell you about dreams? And…did you know this boy?"

"H-hai…" Kira stuttered feeling ashamed, she wasn't the type to let a boy get to her. "I met him at a club the night before I was dragged here…he gave me an odd feeling when I met him too."

"When you dream about someone you vaguely know, it can give you insight on who they really are. That's an advantage to being a psychic." Genkai explained.

"So?" Kira sounded hurt. "I had a dream about a panda wearing Superman underwear with a pink penguin sidekick wearing a ballerina outfit chasing after me. Then they turned into jelly cubes and tried to swallow me and that doesn't mean pandas, penguins and jelly cubes are out to get me, does it?"

"Quit being childish." Genkai said under her breath. "We have to play it safe, especially you."

Kira stood up and walked past Genkai, "Quit worrying about me, you're sounding like my kaasan." And with that she brushed past Genkai and went outside into the night. "I hate people like that…always telling me what I should do…to hell with them all!" She kicked a tree branch on the ground off into the shadow of a tree and heard a whispering sound coming from within the shadows. "Nani?" Kira walked closer and into the shadow, "Who's there?"

A whooshing of a cloak sound came from her left side and before she could turn around to face whatever it or who it was she felt a hard blow to her head and fell onto the stone ground.

Before everything went black for the second time for her today she heard someone hiss,

"You shouldn't be playing with shadows…for danger always lurks within them…"

XXXXXX

Dc-chan: This chapter has a point and one of the Six Sage Youkai appears in the next chapter, which will be action packed! Now we get to see if I can write (type) fight scenes. A true test of skill that it is.

Yusuke: Oh, so you're Kenshin now? -throws a blunt object at her- Baka, be original for once.

Dc-chan: -gets hit in the head- Oro…T-T…meanie…


	7. The Temptress Of Flames

Dc-chan: The last chapter was…icky to me. Maybe I'll go back and edit it for content because I wasn't really happy with it, but it was for the sake of the story's progress…-shrugs- Love and peace.

XXXXXX

Chapter 7 of Rock My World

The Temptress Of Flames

"Is she awake yet?" The cloaked figure asked, "I didn't knock her out that hard, Hosaki."

The female youkai nodded curtly, "She should be waking soon, but stand guard until I say otherwise." With that her companion disappeared swiftly from the room and she turned her attention back to the teenager laying on the satin bed in front of her.

Her blazing orange eyes gazed at Kira apathetically. Long ruby red hair was in a French braid that reached down to the demoness ankles and glittering ribbons were woven into to. Her skin was perfectly tanned and all her features were soft like they were molded from clay. She wore a crimson silk strapless dress, which had long frilly sleeves and had a three foot train behind her and around her neck was a golden collar which was embellished with engravings of fire.

She sat down on a golden chair and cross her legs delicately as though she was sitting on a throne. Hosaki folded her arms, never once taking her orange eyes off of the young girl. Her face was somber as minutes went by ever so slowly.

Kira stirred and her brown eyes fluttered open, a glazed look was upon her face.

Hosaki smirked inwardly, "So, you're awake." She scooted her chair closer to the side of the bed gingerly.

Kira propped herself up by leaning on her elbows, "I hate to be rude," actually she didn't really mind, "but who the hell are you?"

The demoness frowned, "Can't you tell? Or are you're slacking on your psychic training?"

"I'm supposed to know who you are?" Kira raised an eyebrow and stared at her like she was crazy. "I've never seen you before."

The demoness twitched slightly, "Guess."

Kira looked the youkai up and down quickly, "Some advice first, lighten up on the red." It was true, everything this youkai was wearing was red except her eyes and her collar. "Purple would match your eyes better."

Hosaki restrained herself from setting the teenager ablaze and instead shouted, "I'm a fire youkai you numbskull! One of the Six Sage Youkai!"

"So?" Kira replied shrugging her shoulders, "I'm a pyromaniac." Who could deny lighting matches on fire and throwing them at stuff wasn't fun? That was the main reason why her mother made sure there was no matches in the house or lighters.

Hosaki wanted to rip out her hair in irritation and clenched her fists to keep from doing so, "What is wrong with you? I hold your life in my hands and all you do is make smart ass comments!" A curtain by the window caught on fire when she finished, charring it to bits until it was pile of ash on the floor.

There was a sharp knock on the room's door.

"Enter," Hosaki commanded.

It was the cloaked figure that she had been talking to before. He knelt on one knee in front of her quickly then stood up. He was at least three feet taller then her, "We have some guests." He informed.

"And?" Hosaki stood up and faced him. "You want me to do something about it?"

"I will take care of them if you wish my lady." He said so quietly that Kira had to strain her ears to hear him.

"Who is it?" She asked in a false sweet voice, although she knew the answer.

"The Rekai Tantei," he answered coolly.

She chuckled darkly, "Play with them if you wish, it really doesn't matter to me. Master only wants her and he should arriving in two hours." She sent a dark look to the puzzle teenager, "Although, I don't understand why. She's pathetic."

"I'm not pathetic you stupid-"

The cloak figure swept upon Kira and covered her mouth with his hand roughly, "It isn't wise to speak to her that way you wretched ningen."

Kira bit his hand and he pulled it back and slapped her across the face with his other hand to her utter surprise.

She rubbed her red cheek, "Asshole!" She snarled fiercely.

"That was a warning," he replied before vanishing right in front of her eyes.

"You shouldn't cross him," Hosaki explained, "he's quite violent and protective of me." She smirked and sat back down.

Kira spit some blood out of her mouth, "Lucky you. If he slaps me one more time, I'll pound him so hard he'll-"

Hosaki held up her hand to silence her, "I wouldn't talk that way. Didn't you learn anything?" A grin tugged on her lips.

"At least I'm not going to be here long…" Kira grumbled sourly glancing out the window.

Hosaki giggled lightly, then mused, "Your friends won't beat him."

"Does this 'him' have a name?" Kira prompted wonderingly.

"Iie," Hosaki said shortly, "he doesn't have one or her can't remember it. We call him Ritsuzen though."

"That's so sad," Kira said sarcastically, "I forgot to cry."

"I expected as much from you," Hosaki sighed in a forlorn manner. "Anyway, why don't you just enjoy the show instead?" On the far wall across from the bed a huge screen appeared taking up the entire wall showing Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara and Hiei walking down a long black corridor. They opened the door at the end and stepped into it. Hosaki smiled, flashing her fangs. "Let's see which one lives the longest."

…

"Where are we?" Yusuke asked.

Before anyone could answer the door behind them slammed shut and disappeared into thin air so they couldn't escape.

Kuwabara pounded his fists on the wall where the door had been, "Now we can't get out."

"I think that's the point," Hiei scoffed.

Candles suddenly lit in the room to show that it was circular and that the ceiling was a huge stain glass window of a tiger running through flames. The fragmented light from the window showed on the floor beneath them making it seem like they were walking on fire.

"Welcome," he greeted, the cloak figure stepped out from the shadows. "I will be your opponent for now. Which one of you will fight first?"

"You get right down to the point, don't you?" Yusuke grinned stepping forward.

"Careful, " Kurama whispered behind Yusuke.

"Don't worry, you're looking at one of the luckiest guys alive." Yusuke stated proudly.

Kurama shook his head, "That's not really something to be proud of…"

Yusuke waved him off then turned towards his foe, "Prepare yourself to get pulverized." He charged at him and punched him in the stomach as hard as he could, smiling to himself.

"Is that the best you can do?" The cloaked figure asked. He grabbed Yusuke by his right arm and flung him into a wall on the other side of the room. Yusuke's impact created a dent in the stone wall and bits crumbled to the ground. "You're going to have to do better then that."

Yusuke launched another assault of punches after he got up, but the cloaked figure blocked and dodged them all swiftly.

"Stand still so I can hit you!" Yusuke shouted as he attempted to kick.

He caught his leg and picked him up and spun him over his head then throw him onto the ground. "This is child's play." He went over to where Yusuke was laying on the ground coughing up blood and kicked him in the gut, sending the teenage boy skidding across the floor.

"This is not looking good," Kurama commented then he bit his bottom lip. "He has an advantage over Yusuke, probably more experience. There's no way to be sure."

Yusuke trembled when he stood up clutching his stomach with a hand as it throbbed in pain. Panting, he said, "Don't…think you've…won yet…"

"Give up, you cannot defeat me. The punishment won't be as severe if you give up." The figure walked over to him, "You can't win."

"I guess my strong point is my stamina," Yusuke joked. Suddenly he grabbed the cloak and pulled it off, "Let's see what's under cloak number one."

However, he froze and everyone gasped when they laid their eyes on 'his' true form.

He was a tall, but extremely skinny youkai. His rib cage was visible for the bones were protruding from his chest. His eyes were droopy and sunken in, within the hollow sockets a yellow gleam could be seen. His skin was a sickly blue with green blotches and his fangs hung out from his mouth and his nose was more like a short snout. He had no hair and his ears were small and the tips were pointed. His pale purple lips twisted into a sinister smile as saliva dripped from the corner of his mouth.

"No wonder he hid under a cloak," Kuwabara said. "He's ugly." His appearance sent shivers up Kuwabara's spine.

"This is why I'm called Ritsuzen," the youkai stated sheepishly.

Yusuke throw the black veil back at Ritsuzen, "Put this back on! I can't fight you if you look that scary!"

Ritsuzen dropped it onto the ground and towered over Yusuke, "I gave you your chance, but you decided to make a fool of me." He snarled, saliva from him lip dripped onto a displeased Yusuke.

…

Kira nearly fainted after she gave a yelp of surprise at seeing what Ritsuzen really looked like, "I got bitch slapped by that!" Tears streamed down her face. She pulled the blankets over her head as she continued to sob, "I am pathetic."

Hosaki sweatdropped and sighed, "Quit being so juvenile."

…

Ritsuzen then punched Yusuke across the face, "You will see how your actions cost you."

Kurama took out his rose whip and whipped it around Ritsuzen's wrist just as he was raising it to strike Yusuke once more. The huge youkai didn't even move as the thorns scratched into his flesh, blood trickled down his arm and dripped onto the floor in small globules.

"One at a time I said," Ritsuzen then pulled on the rose whip and he thrashed his arm around she Kurama went flying towards a wall, but unlike Yusuke, Kurama was able to stop himself before he collided with it. "You'll get your turn to fight soon enough kitsune."

Kurama seemed to have another agenda and asked, "Why do you insist on fighting us one-on-one unless you cannot win any other way?" -

Ritsuzen glowered at him, "Ever heard of a fair fight kitsune? I have pride unlike you and your companions had. Unlike your gang, Hosaki encourages fairness in battle. You were all about trickery thief."

Kurama's eyes widened, "Hosaki…" It couldn't be.

"Hai, she used to be a consort of yours until you decided you didn't want her anymore." Ritsuzen informed him, "Crossing her will be your last mistake I assure you."

"Hosaki meant nothing to me then and still means nothing me now," the kitsune said unemotionally, his emerald eyes piercing through Ritsuzen.

Ritsuzen laughed manically before regaining his poise, "Say whatever you will, but I heard there was quite a passionate love affair between you two…

_Youko watched as the ethereal maiden walked across the bridge towards him, her lips forcing a small smile. The lake beneath the stone bridge shimmered in the red sunlight in Makai. Her hair was up in a bun then with a few strands framing her face. She wore a black kimono with a crimson sash and large silver moon earrings in her ears._

_She bowed her head when she reached him, "Ah, the notorious kitsune himself, Youko Kurama. I've heard many things about you and your friends as well."_

_His golden eyes glistened at her, "Hosaki, why are you doing this to me? You act as though this is the first time we met."_

_She heaved a sigh, "I haven't seen you in a two centuries, a lot has changed. You're a thief, I'm a temptress." Hosaki shuffled her feet uncomfortably._

_Youko clasped her hands gently with his own, intertwining her slender fingers with his then pulled her close. He sniffed her, the same scent of smoke was on her. It had been so long since her scent had graced his nose._

_Hosaki blushed feverishly, "Don't you think you're rushing things?"_

_He shook his head as he cupped her chin and pressed his lips onto hers for a kiss. He sighed into her mouth and wrapped his arms around her waist._

_She couldn't protest against this and put her hands behind his neck, allowing the kiss to deepen. Ice pumped through their veins as fire danced upon their skin wherever they touched one another._

_She couldn't deny it either, whether it was rushing things once again or not, he made her feel so whole. Like as he kissed her, the pieces of herself went back into place briefly._

_It was heaven to her, pure ecstasy and she prayed these moments would last forever. It made her forget about her pain and suffering and allowed her to feel something other then hatred and frustration. She needed all of this so badly._

_That's why when he broke her heart, she never forgave him…_

"What Hosaki and I have done should be none of your business," Kurama growled venomously.

Yusuke limped over to Hiei and Kuwabara, "Looks like this is his fight now." He let out a whistle, "When Kurama gets mad, do as he wants."

None of them could argue with that. Kurama was cut throat when angry, he was lethal when furious which he was right now.

Ritsuzen sneered, "Strike a chord? Hm? Seems as though you try to hide it, you really wear some emotions on your sleeves."

Without warning Kurama lashed his whip at Ritsuzen, creating a deep cut into his opponent's chest. Blood spilled onto the floor and the youkai flinched only slightly though at the immense pain, "Was that supposed to do something?"

Kurama narrowed his emerald eyes, which were now void of all emotion, "You can't feel pain, can you?"

"Hai, I had a special operation that removed my pain sensors within my body. That's the reason I look like this, the surgery caused me to have these defects in my appearance."

…

Kira muffled her laughter by clamping her mouth shut with her hands.

"What is so funny, ningen?" Hosaki snapped angrily.

"You…and…Kurama…" she couldn't keep it together anymore and started spazzing out, "you and Kurama!" She threw the blanket off of herself and held her sides as she went into a fit of hysterics. "This is like one of those bad romance movies where the guy breaks the girl's heart then she tries to take revenge upon him!"

"Are you saying I'm cliché?" Hosaki demanded.

"Hai!"

…

Ritsuzen lunged at Kurama and prepared to strike him, but the kitsune quickly moved out of the way so the blow missed. Then he maneuvered himself behind the bulky youkai and with a flick of his wrist the whip wrapped itself around Ritsuzen's neck, the thorns dug into the flesh and blood poured out from the wounds. Rivers of crimson flowed down Ritsuzen's collarbone.

"I will rip your head off," Kurama warned gruffly, "if you do not forfeit this fight."

Ritsuzen's claws ripped at the whip around his neck in a vein attempt to pull it off, "Curse you kitsune."

Kurama suddenly tugged on the whip slicing Ritsuzen's head clear off his shoulders. The head rolled onto the ground and the body collapsed, a lake of blood formed underneath it as it bleed freely. Ritsuzen's head stopped rolling at Kurama's feet, his dim yellow eyes gazing off into space.

…

Kira stood up on the bed and made the v-sign with her hand, "Victory!" She pumped her other fist into the air cheerfully. "What were saying about them not going to beat Ritsuzen? Hm?"

Hosaki growled, "I've underestimated them…"

"Underestimated?" Kira snorted, "You got your ass whooped and now they're going to come up here and do you in too!"

Hosaki seemed to realize that as well and panicked, "Kurama is going to rip me to shreds."

"No shit." Kira stuck out her tongue as she folded her arms across her chest. "You're dead meat." She then cackled insanely.

The door to the room burst open and the Rekai Tantei stepped in somewhat out of breath from running up the flights of stairs to get to this room.

"Hosaki," Kurama said icily.

Hosaki backed up, unsure of what to do. He had improved from their last fight which had taken place a century ago in Makai, she had beaten him then, but now it was a completely different story. She felt the heat rise to her face and without she snatched Kira, "Move any closer and I will kill this girl." Her voice was terror filled.

"Don't you dare," Kurama cautioned her, "leave her out of this."

Hosaki didn't answer, her free hand caught aflame and she used it to melt through the floor, making a huge gaping hole and she dragged a totally confused Kira along with her when she jumped into it.

Kurama, Kuwabara and Yusuke ran up to the hole, which they had gone into, while Hiei took his sweet time walking calmly over to it.

"We have to go after them," Kuwabara said as he looked down into the black hole, which seemed bottomless.

Kurama jumped in without waiting for consent and the rest followed.

When they landed they found themselves in a dark chamber with the only light coming from the opening above them.

"Let go!" Kira's scream rang out through the shadows.

The followed her scream to lighter part of the chamber where they saw tiny youkai tying her down with chains against a rock that was sticking out the ground. A moat of murky water surrounded where she was. She struggled against it, but they only bound her down tighter.

They made a move to get to her, but were blocked by a wall of flames that shot out of Hosaki's hand, "Quit trying to be heroes." her tone was passionless and monotone.

"What are you going to do with her?" Kurama questioned facing the enraged demoness.

"I don't want anything to do with her, but my master does," Hosaki said.

"Your master?" Kuwabara tilted his head to one side and blinked.

"I work for someone," The fire demoness sighed, "and he has a particular interest in this ningen, but then again it's really none of your business." She raised her hand into the air and a huge blazing fire ball appeared in it and she hurled it at them.

They all moved out of the way and Yusuke shot his spirit gun at her which she deflected with a shield of fire.

She countered by lifting both of her hands above her head and a massive flame sprouted and shot out at him, burning his right arm and part of his chest.

Kuwabara got his spirit sword and leapt at her, but she swatted him away another shield of flames like a helpless fly, sending him flying through the air until he hit the rock hard earth beneath them.

Hosaki smirked, now wondering why she had been so worried about losing, "Amateurs." She spat readying another fireball only to be knocked down by Kurama's rose whip. She hissed in pain as he brought it down upon her again and it grazed her cheek. She got to her feet and wiped the blood off of her cheek, "You bastard…"

Hiei simply watched from a distance.

"Aren't you going to help me?" Kira shouted at him.

Hiei stared at her from the corners of his eyes, "When I feel like it, perhaps."

"Hiei…" Kira gritted her teeth, "I'm going to kill you when I get out of this!"

"Does that girl really mean that much to you?" Hosaki teased.

"Iie, but she means a lot to my kaasan." Kurama replied, regaining his poise.

She gave an amused look, her orange eyes glinted, "And you love your kaasan so much, I bet."

Kurama clenched his fist, "Hai, more then you could ever know."

Hosaki shook her head simply, "My dear Kurama, what happened to you? You used to strike such fear into your enemies and here I am, your once upon a time lover, now I'm your foe and I'm not even shaking in fear yet. But do you really have the heart…to kill who you once loved even though as we stand here you are denying everything this very second? Are you willing to kill the one who dared to love you when everyone else ran away from you? Are you willing to go through with it?"

"Hai," Kurama responded automatically, he couldn't let her words get to him even though they were the bitter truth.

Hosaki grinned, "Fine then, you want an honest fight with me then? Too bad, not even you fight fair." She looked over to Kira who was still struggling against the silver chains.

"Don't you-"

Before Kurama could finish his sentence she fired another fireball, but directed at Kira this time.

The teenager looked up and her face paled. This was it, she was going to die. Kira started to tremble as it rocketed towards her. What could she do against something like that? She couldn't run or dodge. She shut her eyes preparing herself for the worst.

It never came and she felt something brush against he skin instead, something soft and feathery…

She opened one eyes slowly to find herself in a familiar position. Large black wings were embracing her and warm arms were around her shoulders, "Ko…Kokuei…" she stuttered.

His dark purple eyes were gazing down at her, "Ohayo Kira."

She gasped and her eyes widened. His features were a lot more demonic looking then she remembered. His ears were pointed and the wings were sprouting from his back, it took a second for her to realize they were slightly burned from protecting her from the fireball from Hosaki.

"Are you alright?" His voice was gentle and caring.

Kira opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out, she was too stunned with silence to speak. Her mind was too busy trying to register one thought: KOKUEI WAS A FRIGGIN YOUKAI!!! The thought screamed over and over again in her mind. His large raven like wings parted and he tucked them in and all she could do was stare blankly, her cheeks tinted a deep pink.

"Kira?" He blinked in response to her silence.

"You…you're a…youkai…" she whispered, still in shock.

He looked taken back by that and withdrew from her a little. His eyes narrowed and the compassion in them were replaced with anger.

Kira just realized what she had said, "Gomen nasai, I didn't mean it like that." She persisted, "I didn't mean it…"

Kokuei looked away from her, obviously hurt, "So what?" He barked in a aggravated tone. "I don't care what you think of me."

"Kokuei…" Kira rolled her teeth over her bottom lip wondering what to do now.

"Kira!" Kurama yelled out, "Are you alright?" He held an unconscious Hosaki in his arms for she had been too distracted attacking Kira he had knocked her out from behind.

"Hai." Kira answered weakly. She faced Kokuei, but he was gone already. She gave a pained look and half closed her eyes. It was just like her to screw things up like that. Her mouth spoke before her brain knew what she was saying, a trait that she hated having sometimes.

Kuwabara untied her from the chains and brought her to dry land, "You okay, Kamiyama?"

Kira heaved a sigh, "Hai." 'One Sage Youkai down…five more to go', she thought sullenly.

XXXXXX

Dc-chan: How do you like dem apples? REVIEW PLEASE I WILL LOVE YOU FOR ETERNITY!!!


	8. The Holiday Spirit

Dc-chan: Lookie! I have a muse! –points-

Metallic Cyber Tiger: X3 meow

Dc-chan: Pretty kitty…pets MCT Anywho, this chapter is just for the whole holiday spirit thing and I just had to torture Hiei…

XXXXXX

Chapter 8 of Rock My World

The Holiday Spirit

Kira opened the door a little of the room where Hosaki was resting at Kurama's house. She had grown somewhat concerned because Kurama had been in the room the entire time while the fire youkai was sleeping and part of her felt a tad bit neglected. Another reason was that it was the holidays and he needed a little spirit lifter.

"What do you want Kira?" Kurama asked.

"Meep!" Kira sweatdropped stepping into the room and closed the door behind her, "Gomen, I was wondering how she was."

"You can't lie to me," Kurama said looking up at her. Hosaki was laying the bed with the covers pulled up over her and Kurama was sitting next to her with deep concern written across his face as clear as day. "Why are you really here?"

Kira rolled he eyes, "Fine, I was more worried about you then her. You've been in here for almost a week and just incase you've gone brain dead we've got five more Sage Youkai to find." She paused then added, "Also it's the holidays, you need to smile."

Kurama directed his emerald eyes back to Hosaki, "That's kind of you."

"I know," Kira gloated giving him her trademark grin. "I forced- I mean got Kuwabara, Yusuke and Botan to go ice skating with me later today. It'll be fun, I'm trying to get Hiei to come as well."

The kitsune chuckled, "You'll never got Hiei to go."

"Can't blame a girl for trying." Kira shrugged then adjusted the blue and purple striped scarf around her neck. It was stuffy to be in Kurama's house when she was all bundled up wearing a brown leather snow jacket with a short forest green skirt and black worn in combat boots. Her hair was drawn back in a ponytail and she let her crimson bangs hang loose down to her chin. "So, you in or do I have to drag you there?"

Kurama smiled happily at her, "You're not as inconsiderate as you used to be." He noted.

The teenage girl glared at him and frowned, "What's that supposed to mean?" Her brown orbs then softened as she cast a sympathetic look at Hosaki, "And what did you tell your kaasan about her?"

"I told her she was a friend from school and she needed a place to stay," he explained standing up. "The best way to get Hiei to come is to get Kuwabara to take Yukina."

Kira arched an eyebrow curiously at the kitsune, "Who's Yukina?"

"Long story short, his little sister." Kurama said briefly getting his own jacket on.

"Hiei has a sister?" Kira's eyes widened and her mouth gaped in pure utter shock or horror. It was too close for Kurama to tell.

He nodded firmly, "Yes, but she doesn't know and he'll kill you if you tell her."

"I'm not stupid," she sighed although the thought that Hiei had a sibling was hilarious to her. It took her every bit of poise she had not to burst out laughing just in case a certain youkai that liked to lurk was listening to their conversation. "So you coming?"

"Hai."

Kira then placed her hands on her hips, "I thought you were worried about Hosaki." She tilted her head to one side waiting for a response.

"I am, but you're right. I need to get out even a little bit."

"Okay," Kira grabbed his hand and dragged him behind her contently humming a monotonous holiday song to herself. "Let's go get the others and head out!" She was practically trembling with excitement, it had been a while since she had last been ice skating, "You do know how to ice skate, right?" She asked Kurama over her shoulder as she opened the front door letting cold blast of air in.

"Hai," he replied confidently. 'I hope so in any case', he thought in the back of his mind, but how hard could it be?

…

"Aren't Kuwabara and Yukina so cute, Hiei?" Kira teased a glowering Hiei. They were both watching as the 'odd' couple skated awkwardly hand in hand. "They look so adorable together!" She knew she was risking Hiei slitting her throat, but who could resist this opportunity to annoy the living hell out of the unhappy youkai?

"Baka onna, you must be kidding me," he hissed quietly. "That oaf and Yukina…hn."

A devilish beam came across Kira's face, "Ohoho! Jealous, much?" She cackled insanely and gave him a kitty grin, "Kuwabara and Yukina sitting in a tree, f-u-c-k-i-n-" (A/N: -singsong voice- You know how that song goes)

THUD!

Kira rubbed her head where Hiei had hit her where a huge bruise formed and tears streamed down her face, "Hiei-chan, that was mean…"

Hiei's eye twitched and a vein on his forehead throbbed, "I swear, I'm going to kill you one day."

"I was just joking," she scowled. "I know that Yukina's your sibling." 'He takes things way too seriously.' She sat down on a wooden bench next to the entrance of the skating rink and laced up her skates. "C'mon Hiei, I'll help you skate."

Hiei glared at her, "There's no way you're getting me to participate in this, I only came to make sure Kuwabara didn't do anything stupid."

"Or maybe…" Kira glanced at Kurama cutely, "You want to hold Kurama's hand while skating." Before either youkais could respond she darted onto the rink and caught up to Botan.

Both youkai looked like they were about to murder someone as light pink blushes spread across both of their faces and they looked in opposite directions of each other.

"Ohayo Kira," Botan chimed at the teenage girl.

"Yo," Kira said quite breathless. "Are you sure it's okay with Koenma-sama for you to be here?"

The ferry girl nodded, "It's a job perk that I get."

Kira hadn't really had a chance to talk to Botan and she was trying to make the best of this conversation that was going nowhere and fast, "So, are you…do you like your job?"

Botan laughed nervously, "It has its ups and downs." Then she asked, "Shouldn't you be at Genkai's training? You still have two weeks…"

…

"Where is that infernal girl?" Genkai yelled in her temple so loudly that it shook on its foundation. Birds in the forest flew out of the trees in a hurry from the loud noise.

…

Kira's face paled to a ghostly white, "That kinda slipped my mind…" She chortled unsurely, I'm so dead, Ba-san is going to kill me. I bet she's already digging my grave. Kira got the shivers just thinking about how Genkai was going to kill her. Images of the insane old lady ripping out her intestines and torturing her in painful ways flashed in front of her and she tried to push those pictures out of her head. "So…Botan…ano…"

"Hm?" The ferry girl wondered. She looked at Kira from the corners of her eyes.

"Do you like music?" Kira inquired hopefully.

"Depends on what kind, I love J-pop," Botan replied thinking of all the cute male pop artists in Japan and drooling at the mental images of them all shirtless.

Kira nodded half mindedly as they finished one lap. She was busy watching the white snowflakes float gently downwards, covering the world in snow. Turning the park into a winter wonderland of holiday perfection. She watched as young children tried to catch the tiny snow crystals on their tongues and throw snowballs at each other. Winter was defiantly beautiful and made the world finally seem otherworldly serene.

"Kira?" Botan waved her hand in front of the entranced girl's face, "Anybody home in there?" She rapped her knuckles lightly on the side of Kira's head.

Kira blinked, "Nani?"

"You zoned out for two minutes," Botan said.

"Oh, gomen," Kira mumbled while scratched the back of he neck, "I have a tendency to do that sometimes." She heaved a sigh as she slowed down, "Winter just makes me weird."

"Kamiyama!" Kuwabara waved enthusiastically at her as he and Yukina passed by, "Awesome idea." Obviously he was happy as long as he was close to Yukina.

Kira stared after them trying her best to hid a glint of amusement sparkling in her eyes, "I can't believe that girl is related to Hiei. He doesn't seem like the type to have a sibling."

"They're complete opposites. Yukina's nice and caring and Hiei's…well he's Hiei." Botan raised then lowered one shoulder s if it wasn't a big deal. "Just try to explain that to Kuwabara."

"Kuwabara doesn't know!" Kira exclaimed. She then pressed her index finger against her flushed cheek and tapped it as if she was in deep concentration, "Maybe that's why he's so open with Yukina…no wonder Hiei hates him. He doesn't know, is anyone going to tell him?"

"You don't think we haven't tried?" Botan shook her head sadly, "He just doesn't get it at all."

"Poor Kuwabara…" Kira trailed off then remembering she didn't like to be sensitive very much unless she had to be. Her eyes glittered in the lights over the rink as they reflected off of her glossy orbs. She hugged herself and cast her eyes downward not knowing why suddenly she was feeling so sentimental all of a sudden.

Botan noticed the girl's silence, "Something on your mind?"

Kira shook her head and brushed some snowflakes out of her hair, "I just haven't ever done this before."

"Done what?" Botan raised both of her eyebrows and pouted her lips.

"I've never really been a people person," Kira said honestly, "I've never really done this type of thing with people, I usually ice skate with my kaasan. It was kind of a tradition." Kira shrugged her shoulders, "It's pleasant though, I never thought I'd be anywhere near happy in Japan."

Botan clapped her hand together and chirped, "I'm happy you like it here."

WHAM!!

Kira wiped snow off her red stinging cheek where a snowball had struck her. She heard Yusuke snigger at one side of the skating rink, "Bullseye!" He pumped his fists into the air, "Victory!" Kira gave him an annoyed look and quickly took off one her skates and chucked it at him. He dodged it without much effort and laughed, "Missed me!"

"Next time I won't!" Kira declared angrily as she charged at him and tackled him on the ice.

The two teenagers began fighting and mysteriously turned into chibi forms of themselves as the disappeared into a big, yellow and puffy cloud of smoke and every now and then a fist or leg was visible from within the chaos. Sometimes a loud curse word would ring out and people who skated past would stare blankly at the bickering teenagers, confused.

Kira stopped when her fist connected to Yusuke's left cheek, "Give it up, you can't win." She panted heavily.

"I will never give up," he said imitating a corny martial arts movie that had been dubbed into English.

She followed suit, a smile curling on the edges of her lips, "You fight well Yusuke-kun."

"As do you K-chan," he joked.

Big mistake.

Kira kicked him in the stomach with her barefoot without warning, "Bite me jerk!"

Yusuke lay sprawled on the ice in front of her and she folded her arms across her chest stubbornly. "Nobody ever calls me K-chan unless they have a death wish Urameshi." She said coolly, staring crossly at him with intense dislike at the moment.

Botan skated over hurriedly towards them, "Is everything alright? I saw you two fighting."

"Hai," Kira huffed as she helped Yusuke onto his feet.

Botan gave her a disbelieving look.

"Well, everything's alright with me, but I don't know about Yusuke." Kira added hastily in a chiding voice.

…

Kira and Kurama sat in front of a small fire in Kurama's fireplace at his house. The sweet smell of hot chocolate and gingerbread wafted around the living room. Christmas decorations were strewn here and there and there was the smell of pine as well as a small tree was standing in the corner of the room.

Kira took a huge bite out of a gingerbread cookie and washed it down with a gulp of hot chocolate, ignoring the liquids temperature as it burned her tongue, "Nothing makes the holidays more complete." She said rubbing her hands together which were cold from being outside for so long. She wrapped her fingers around her mug in hopes of warming them up.

Kurama sipped his hot chocolate, "I suppose."

The teenage girl crossed her arms on the coffee table in front of them, "Lighten up Shu-kun." She knew to call him Shu-kun when his mother was in the other room just in case she was listening in on their conversations. "Wasn't it a fun day?" She asked taking another bite of gingerbread.

"Well, despite you trying to shove Hiei into an elf costume and trying to kiss everyone under the mistletoe in the mall…it was good." Kurama responded, although it had been amusing to see Hiei struggle against the girl as she vigorously tried to put an elf hat on his head. Kuwabara especially enjoyed it when Kira was able to keep Hiei in it long enough to take a picture and she promised to send him a copy when she got her film developed.

Kira tapped her fingertips on the glass table, "One of the best holidays yet." She remarked sighing as the stirred the her hot chocolate with a spoon and blowing on it occasionally.

"Kira!" Shiori called, emerging the kitchen wiping her hands on a small red towel.

"Hai," Kira replied looking up at her.

"Do you need a ride home?" She asked politely, "It's really snowing a blizzard outside." She indicated to the window. It was snowing quite a bit outside and it was going to be next to impossible to walk home, "At least four inches since this morning."

The teenage girl nodded, "Arigatou, Minamino-san." Her eyes wandered back to Kurama, "Have fun with Hosaki." She tantalized light heartedly. Then she lowered her voice to a whisper so his mother couldn't hear her, "Now remember, no masturbating while I'm gone and-"

"Just leave," he interrupted, knowing she was only joking. He knew she took pleasure in getting under his skin.

She stuck out her tongue, "Happy holidays, then."

XXXXXX

Dc-chan: And now…A SPECIAL PRESENTATION FOR ALL YOU FANS!!!

Omake Theatre Part #2

Dc-chan: TWELVE DAYS OF X-MAS BROUGHT TO YOU BY ME AND THE YYH GANG!!!

Yusuke: On the first day of Christmas Koenma gave to me my second chance at life.

Kuwabara: On the second day of Christmas Koenma gave to me two Yukina clones and a second chance at life.

Botan: On the third day of Christmas Koenma gave to me three body guards to protect me from Hiei, two Yukina clones and a second chance at life.

Kurama: On the fourth day of Christmas Koenma gave to me four reprieves from Rekai jail, three body guards to protect me from Hiei, two Yukina clones and a second chance at life.

Atsuko: On the fifth day of Christmas Koenma gave to me five twelve packs of beer!-four reprieves from Rekai jail, three body guards to protect me from Hiei, two Yukina clones and a second chance at life.

Keiko: On the sixth day of Christmas Koenma gave to me six reasons to slap Yusuke, five twelve packs of beer!-four reprieves from Rekai jail, three body guards to protect me from Hiei, two Yukina clones and a second chance at life.

Shizuru: On the seventh day of Christmas Koenma gave to me seven brain enhancers for Kuwabara, six reasons to slap Yusuke, five twelve packs of beer!-four reprieves from Rekai jail, three body guards to protect me from Hiei, two Yukina clones and a second chance at life.

Eikichi: meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow!

Dc-chan: mutters now this is just getting silly…

Genkai: On the ninth day of Christmas Koenma gave to me nine not dimwitted apprentices, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, seven brain enhancers for Kuwabara, six reasons to slap Yusuke, five twelve packs of beer!-four reprieves from Rekai jail, three body guards to protect me from Hiei, two Yukina clones and a second chance at life.

Kira: On the tenth day of Christmas Koenma gave to me ten C.D. mixes of my favorite artists, nine not dimwitted apprentices, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, seven brain enhancers for Kuwabara, six reasons to slap Yusuke, five twelve packs of beer!-four reprieves from Rekai jail, three body guards to protect me from Hiei, two Yukina clones and a second chance at life.

Hiei: On the eleventh day of this miserable holiday Koenma gave to me eleven ways to slay a ningen, ten C.D. mixes of my favorite artists, nine not dimwitted apprentices, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, seven brain enhancers for Kuwabara, six reasons to slap Yusuke, five twelve packs of beer!-four reprieves from Rekai jail, three body guards to protect me from Hiei, two Yukina clones and a second chance at life.

Koenma: I don't remember giving them most of those things…

Dc-chan: FINISH THE SONG YOU DOLT!!!

Koenma: On the twelfth day my father gave me twelve spankings, eleven ways to slay a ningen, ten C.D. mixes of my favorite artists, nine not dimwitted apprentices, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, seven brain enhancers for Kuwabara, six reasons to slap Yusuke, five twelve packs of beer!-four reprieves from Rekai jail, three body guards to protect me from Hiei, two Yukina clones and a second chance at life.

Omake End

Dc-chan: MERRY X-MAS TO EVERYONE AND I HOPE YOU HAD A HAPPY HANUKKAH TOO!!! I love Hanukkah, I got to drink wine at my friend's house and I got pretty messed up. My parents freaked out. Hehe…I wuv red wine so much! And thanks to everyone that took time to review! Oh! And before it slips my mind, I have presents for everyone which is a plushie of -insert your favorite bishie or bishoujo-! Now have fun and be safe meaning look both ways before you cross the street and don't talk to strangers even if they say they have candy!


	9. Colder Than Ice

Dc- chan: I ish wearing my Santa Claus hat.

MCT: -ish wearing a Santa too- HOLIDAYS!!!

XXXXXX

Kurama shook his head when he received Kira's invite to a Christmas 'Partay' at her house. She had used the picture she had taken of a displeased Hiei whom she had mercilessly shoved into an elf costume a few days ago. There was no doubt about it that Kuwabara was probably laughing his head off at this very minute just by glancing at it.

"Are you going to go?" His mother asked wonderingly, "It was nice of her to invite you and I'm so happy that you two are getting to be friends now." She smiled sweetly at him.

Kurama shrugged, "I suppose." It wasn't like anything bad could happen out of a Christmas 'Partay', anything was better then her annoying the hell out of him.

…

"Can you make her stop screeching like that?" Yusuke asked Kurama while covering his ears.

Kurama looked over to Kira who was singing incredibly off key to a Christmas carol and incredibly loud. It was obvious that she was enjoying herself as Kuwabara joined in with her causing the listeners more pain. They both bleated the song like a pair of banshees, Kira with a Santa hat plopped on her head and wearing the matching attire of candy cane stripped stockings, red mini skirt, a white long sleeved turtle neck shirt and red and white converse. All in all, it was quite a sight.

"C'mon Yusuke," Kira said in-between verses, "you'll have more fun if you join in." She began singing again once the song started up again causing Yusuke and Kurama cringe inwardly.

"It could be a lot worse," Kurama noted lightly.

Yusuke seemed to nod, "Yeah, Keiko could've been here…" Not that he dreaded her or anything, it was nice to get a break once and a while from her nagging. And part of him doubted that she would have liked it here much anyway. She was probably studying at the moment.

Just then, Botan come in looking quite flushed with pink cheeks from the cold outside, "Kira, I need to talk with you."

It didn't appear that Kira had heard her for the teenage girl was still singing the chorus with Kuwabara, both in a merry mood and having an arm over each others shoulder completely enjoying the festive season.

Botan had to literally drag Kira away, "We need to talk!"

"Nani?" Kira blinked, "The song was just getting really good and my solo was coming up!" She cried like a little child as the ferry girl pulled her away from the festivities.

"You'll live," Botan sighed deeply taking Kira out into the hallway. "This is important."

Kira maneuvered out of Botan's grasp, "What is so important, then?"

Botan leaned in and whispered, "It's about…Kokuei." She trembled as she spoke.

Kira narrowed her eyes at the name, "What about him?"

"Koenma-sama doesn't want you to get mixed up with him," Botan explained hastily, "Koenma-sama was monitoring the last mission and saw you two interacting with one another."

The teenage girl arched an eyebrow as if to say 'What the fuck?', but instead she said, "Excuse me, but he saved my life. I didn't mingle with him out of my own free will." A bit of rage flared in her as she frowned at the ferry girl in a sour manner.

Botan cast her usually sparkly eyes downward bashfully, "He just wants you to be careful, Kira, these are dangerous things. You have to be cautious." She laced her fingers together and sighed.

"I'll keep that in mind," Kira mumbled returning to the 'partay' in the other room as Botan stared after her with a worried expression.

"What was that about?" Kuwabara inquired when she returned and slung his arm over her shoulders once again.

She blew a strand of hair out of her face, "Just that I need to be careful or something…" If Botan had picked a different time to talk to her about Kokuei she wouldn't have reacted like this, she knew that. It was juts bothersome that people thought she had no common sense when in fact she assumed she had more then most. That dream-nightmare- had already made her wary of Kokuei, but nonetheless she felt a strong attachment to him for some reason. The guy had saved her from a certain painful death after all. In a way she resented him for that, she hated feeling indebted to someone in anyway.

"You should listen," he said taking up the same tone that Botan had, "she wasn't wrong."

Kira lowered her head, "I know." She looked over to Kurama who's blazing emerald eyes felt like they were piercing through her very being, she glared in return at him before returning her attention to Kuwabara, "But…it was specifically about Kokuei. She told me that Koenma wanted me to be careful concerning him."

Kuwabara cocked his head to one side, "Kokuei?"

"That guy I met at the club a while back, remember him?" She paused then mumbled, "Seems he has an affinity for me."

Kuwabara shrugged indifferently, "He definitely gave off a weird vibe…" He hadn't really thought about the guy to be honest since that night at the club, he assumed that this Kokuei probably had an acute sixth sense or something like he did.

Kira bit the nail on her thumb, "Well, he is a youkai." But what kind? Just thinking about all these complications gave her a slight headache.

"Just don't worry about it," he reassured her, "we're here to have fun, aren't we?"

Kira felt a smile tug at her lips and nodded, "Hai."

"Besides, it's no fun singing carols without you. "

Kira laughed at this, "Yeah, I guess. They must miss my off key singing, let's go back and give them hell."

"I doubt that, but why not?"

…

Kira wasn't in the mood for school and it occurred to her that she hadn't attended even one day of it since her first, which was hardly considered a full day, probably a small fraction. Her mother hadn't seemed concerned to much about it which made her wonder why, her mother most likely suspected that Kira had gone back to her old ways of being a kind of delinquent and she wasn't completely wrong. Kira got into a scrap or two on the streets, but she always managed to veer away from the cops.

The holidays had seemed way too short though and she was now starting to hunt for the other Sage Youkai, which proved to be difficult for her because she hadn't completed her training at Genkai's.

"Why aren't you going back to finish?" Kurama asked while they were scouting the city.

Kira honestly didn't know herself, maybe it was because she felt unusually vulnerable there, "It's a little late isn't it though, we only have about three and half months left and at the rate things are going at…this will take awhile."

"It would be easier if someone had learned how to sense them," he muttered as they made there way down the snow covered street towards where they were supposed to rendezvous with the others.

She punched him softly on his shoulder, "Then get another psychic if you want." She knew they couldn't get another though, even if Genkai had trained one of them or someone else they wouldn't be able to sense these specific youkai like she could which was all the more to gloat about the ability. And gloat she did.

He stared hard at her, "You know we can't."

"Besides, I don't even know what their presence feels like so we could have missed them for all I know," she said then knowing that was the wrong thing to say.

He glared at her from the corners of his eyes, but said nothing in response.

"Don't fret over it," she coaxed in a soothing voice, "I'm sure their youki will probably feel a lot like Hosaki's speaking of which, how is she?" Not that she actually cared though, she just wanted to change the subject.

"She's fine, but she's staying in Reikai now," he replied solemnly.

Kira was secretly glad that the youkai hadn't woken up, but she didn't share that out loud, "So, how was your Christmas?"

"Quit changing the subject Kira," Kurama said firmly.

Kira pouted at that and gave him a cold look, "Don't you catch on quickly?" She grumbled quietly folding her arms across her chest.

Just then a sharp feeling shot inside of her making her pause midst ride like a lightning bolt had shot through her body. She immediately jerked in the direction, which she felt it came and grabbed Kurama's wrist before sprinting towards it in the opposite direction they were going. He reluctantly followed her though her grip on him felt like it was chafing his wrist. She led him through the busy streets, never wavering from where she was going.

After what seemed like an hour of sheer sprinting she stopped in the downtown area where the buildings were rundown and bums resided.

"Why are we down here?" Kurama questioned once she let go of him.

"One of them is here somewhere," she answered hardly audible. She scanned their surroundings quickly wondering how she herself knew, it was like a gut feeling that shook her entire body. "There," she grabbed him again, but this time by his jacket as she dashed over to an alleyway where four men were standing over a fallen figure who was crying, it sounded like a girl. She pushed Kurama forward, "That's the youkai on the ground."

"How do you know?"

"I just do," she replied sharply in a hiss.

One of the men grabbed the fallen girl who was covered in a dark navy cloak, "Now do you want to be cooperative, sweetheart?"

Trusting what Kira said, Kurama stepped forward, "It would be wise to let that girl go."

He dropped the girl who fell onto the ground and gave out a loud sob, "What do you want?" His three friends turned their attention away from the girl to Kurama and Kira. They slowly encircled them grinning maliciously.

Kira smirked smugly and punched her fist into the palm of her hand, "Good, I need to relieve some stress."

Kurama rolled his eyes, "What stress are you under?"

They stood back to back sizing the four men up and before any of the men could react Kira kicked one of them in the stomach and Kurama punched one of them in the face and with a sickening sound, broke his nose. Blood covered Kurama's fist as he then grabbed another man by the jacket collar and kneed him in a certain area where it really hurt as Kira unleashed a furious combo of punches and kicks on the fourth. All in all, at the end of the brawl the four men were sprawled on the ground in a bloody heap unconscious from the brutal beating.

Kira went over to the crying girl on the ground, "Are you okay?" She asked gently.

The girl sat up and removed her hood to reveal saddened glittering blue eyes and astonishing turquoise bangs that jetted out and short straight icy blue hair that barely touched her shoulders. She bit her trembling lip as a tear fell down her cheek, "H-hai…but you shouldn't have troubled yourself with this." Her voice was sorrowful and gentle, Kira had to actually reconsider the fact that this girl who looked about her own age was a youkai.

"It wasn't any trouble," Kira replied trying to sound cheerful as she helped her up. She then glanced over to Kurama, "And you doubted my abilities." She smiled, "Anyway, are you alright…ano…what's your name?"

"Koyuki," she replied quietly blushing a little, "you really shouldn't have bothered."

"Well, you weren't doing anything," Kira said then noted a purple bruise on Koyuki's face, "Did they do that to you?"

Koyuki nodded looking ashamed, "I know I should have protected myself, but I just…I'm just pathetic for an ice apparition."

"So, you're a Koorime?" The question came from Kurama who was standing next to Kira.

"Iie." She shook her head, "Just a regular ice youkai." Her voice sounded a bit hesitant as if she was afraid of speaking.

Kira didn't know whether she should feel sympathetic or unimpressed. Koyuki didn't seem like she would be the 'noblest and most worthy' of her race to be one the Sage Youkai. Maybe Kurama was right and she had just sensed another youkai's youki and Kira should have continued her training under Genkai, "Well, you're safe now." She shoved her hands in her jacket pockets.

Kurama seemed interested in Koyuki, "Why are you in Ningenkai? It's quite dangerous if you can't protect yourself."

Koyuki's blush deepened, "I was looking for someone, I was told I might be able to find him in Ningenkai because he was in the Dark Tournament."

"The Dark Tournament ended a while ago," Kurama doted, "He'd probably be back in Makai now."

The ice demoness looked somewhat crushed by that, "I figured as much, but it's hard to return to Makai once you're out of it, I don't really want to go back all that much truthfully."

"Well some places here are probably just as bad as Makai," Kira chimed, "some real hell holes here too." Kira then asked, "So who is this brother of yours? Koenma might be able to help, I think."

Koyuki took a few moments to answer, but when she did her voice was as soft as ever, "He's a Shinobi…his name's…Touya." Her voice might have been nothing more then a whisper, but they heard the named crystal clear.

Kurama sounded almost alarmed which in turn surprised Kira, "Touya?" His eyes widened as big as saucers when he repeated the name.

"Hai, do you know him?" Koyuki sounded hopeful.

"Not well," he admitted, "but my team faced him in the Dark Tournament."

"I suppose they lost," Koyuki said somewhat bitterly.

Kurama didn't mention that he had been the one to fight the ice master, he had no reason to trouble her further. Who knows how long she had been in Ningenkai searching for him. He didn't want to think about it, "Hai, but he was an excellent fighter."

She shifted a little, "Sometimes I think he should have been the Sage Youkai, not me."

Kira arched an eyebrow, but didn't hide the expression of boredom on her face, "So you know about the Sage Youkai thing?"

"Of course," Koyuki responded bashfully looking the other way, "that's why I'm so mortified of myself. My ice powers are nothing compared to his. I can barely summon ice upon will, I'm truly pitiful."

"Well in any case, you should come with us now," Kurama said strictly, "Did Koenma know you were in Ningenkai because Botan mentioned he knew where you were?"

The ice youkai nodded, "Hai, he gave me permission about half a year ago to come here." She twirled a finger around a lock of her hair.

Kira felt pained when she heard that, 'She's been looking for him here for six months, I'm surprised she's still alive if every human that comes upon her treats her like that.' She eyed the bruise once more and winced, "He's right, you'd better come with us." She held out her hand.

Koyuki took it uncertainly.

…

Kira was once more at Kurama's place, which had become a habit for her to be. After each day she would go with him to his place and either walk home or Shiori would give her a ride. Kurama didn't seem to mind that much since she didn't threaten him anymore and she realized that they were getting along much better nowadays that they were with each other everyday. A supposed pleasant change, but she felt herself changing more and more with each conversation she had with him, which each contact she had with him. He seemed to notice it as well.

"You're different, I just can't place what is different," he commented while lounging on the couch.

She, once again, was sitting on the ground cross-legged, "I don't know what is different either, it's weird."

"Maybe you're maturing," he teased gingerly.

"Could be or maybe I'm…" she trailed off. That wasn't the reason for today though, it was Koyuki and thinking about how horribly she must have been treated by people. It was like a vicious cycle, she could imagine a youkai harming a person, but not the other way around.

Kurama seemed to know what she was thinking, "It's not that simple, human and youkai alike can be equally cruel." He paused then continued, "Her situation is a lot like Yukina's now that I'm thinking about it."

Kira nodded, Kurama had explained t the whole Yukina thing to her after that day on the ice ring quite thoroughly. "It's funny, I'd never imagine that youkai could love one another."

He chuckled in response to her naiveté, "If you think that's odd then there are a lot of surprises in store for you."

Kira contemplated that indecisively as she stared at a snow globe in front of her. She picked it up and shook it a bit and looked into it as the fake snow whirled around the North Pole thinking how lucky somebody would be to live in a perfect world like a snow globe, where what maybe Kurama was saying would make some sense.

XXXXXX

Dc-chan: I'm so sorry that I didn't update yesterday…certain complications prevented me from doing so.

MCT: No, you were reading that stupid book you got for Christmas for six straight hours that you had been dying to get your hands on for the last six months.

Dc-chan: Well at least I finished it… oh and the other present for you lovely readers…YOU ALL GET POCKY BECAUSE IT IS GOOD AND YUMMY!!!


	10. A Kiss In Time

Dc-chan: I didn't know so many people would read this fic…but it makes me EVER SO HAPPY!!!

MCT: Because she rarely is ever happy.

Dc-chan: Forgive me if Touya and Jin are OOC and if Jin's –cough- 'Irish' –cough- accent is written incorrectly, I'm not good at that kind of thing. Then again, he only speaks ONCE in this chapter…

MCT: It seems you're not good at many things.

Dc-chan: Well, I got two words for you: opposable thumbs.

MCT: Damn you.

Dc-chan: Deal with it. On with the fic!

Disclaimed, except for Kira. Onegai, pity her.

XXXXXX

Chapter 10 of Rock My World

A Kiss In Time

The door to Kurama's place burst open as the ice master, Touya, ran in bulldozing over a completely confused Kira, "Where's my little sister?" He asked feverishly, ignoring how much pain Kira was in as the wind master, Jin, bounded in behind him.

Kurama hardly glanced up at them, "You're standing on my guest, Touya."

Touya looked down slowly to see and unconscious teenage girl under him, then shrugged apologetically, "Gomen." He stepped aside cautiously as though not to knock anyone else over.

Kurama got up and placed Kira on his bed comfortably, "Don't worry, this isn't the first time she's been rendered unconscious because of mishaps."

Touya tapped his foot impatiently, obviously not caring about the human girl, "Kitsune," he started sharply, "where's my little sister?"

"You mean Koyuki," Kurama reminisced remembering the events of three days ago when they had found the shy ice demoness.

The ice master nodded, "Hai, where is she?"

"In Reikai," Kurama replied, "she's under Koenma's surveillance, but rest assured she is very safe there."

Kira stirred slightly where she lay and only Jin seemed to notice as the other two youkai were busy staring each other down, "'Ey, lass." He put a hand on her shoulder as she sat up slowly, "You alright?"

The teenage girl rubbed the back of her head where the impact had hurt the most to feel a bump and she sighed, "I've been better…" she gazed with her brown eyes up at the demon and trailed off as she fell silent.

Kurama's attention snapped to the now awake Kira and seemed relieved that she was alive in the least before turning back towards Touya, "Well, I've told you where Koyuki is, is there anything else you need?" To was clear that he wanted to get them out of his home just incase his mother strolled in early from shopping to find him in some obvious demonic company.

Touya might have been thinking along the same lines, "Arigatou." The ice master said in an ungrateful tone. He left and Jin followed him waving goodbye to Kira with cheerful smirk on his face and the door closed behind them.

Kurama sat down next to Kira who was still staring after them, "Are you sure you're alright? You look a little shaken up and it's not like you to be this quiet around strangers."

Kira pouted at him and found her voice after a few moments of silence, "Why didn't you tell me?"

The kitsune arched an eyebrow, "Tell you what?"

She faced him with a slight blush on her cheeks, "That you youkai guys are so hot."

Kurama blinked, "Well, I didn't think that was very important…"

"Baka kitsune," Kira muttered while putting him in a gentle headlock with one arm, "of course that's important! I'm a teenage girl who's been thrown into situations involving youkai and you don't even bother to tell me that some of you guys are mouth watering hot!" She huffed and ruffled his hair playfully with her other hand, "I thought we were friends Shu-kun or are you back to being a jerk?"

The kitsune maneuvered away from her clutches skillfully, "You're being tactless again."

Kira grinned and poked Kurama in the shoulder with the look of pure virtue of a three year-old in her eyes, "I didn't realize I was being so rude, please forgive me Minamino-san." She clasped her hands together and continued her obnoxiousness groveling much to his displeasure, "Onegai, I beg for forgiveness!" She dropped to her knees and latched onto his legs making him fall over on the ground and she hid a snicker. They had landed in quite a 'provocative' way. She was on top and her left hand was in-between his leg while her right arm was still wrapped around the upper part of one of his legs. He was on his back using one of his elbows to prop him up and his hand somehow landed on her thigh.

As if the timing couldn't have been even better, Shiori entered the room where the two teens were, "K-chan, will you be staying for dinner or…" She gasped and dropped her shopping bags and the groceries fell onto the floor and scattered.

"Okaasan, this isn't what it looks like," Kurama said weakly though not even audible to his mother's ears.

"Shuichi, you should have told me you and Kira were-"

"It's not like that!" He cut her off as he glared at Kira who was biting the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing.

His mother didn't seem to be hearing him despite his protests, she started smiling slowly as her shock was replaced with gladness, "I'm so happy that you finally have a girlfriend!"

"Okaasan, she's not my-"

"Oh, this is so darling," Shiori picked up her groceries and left still smiling, "You shouldn't keep these things to yourself, I'm so happy for you."

The instant his bedroom door closed he pushed Kira off of him rather roughly, "Dammit Kira!" A blush was evident on his face, "You could've said something."

"You've never had a girlfriend!" Kira gaped, she then shook her head, "I can't believe it, you're such a-"

"Kira!" He nearly yelled trying to control his temper.

She rubbed the back of her neck and bowed her head holding back a laugh, "Gomen, Shu-kun. I didn't mean to give your kaasan hope that I'm in anyway attracted to you."

THUD!

"Itai!" Kira cried as Kurama hit her head, it was still sore from when Hiei had whacked her, "Baka kitsune that was mean and uncalled for! I'm breaking up with you now, you mean jerk!"

"We were never dating!" Kurama choked out while flailing his arms around in frustration at the teenage girl in front of him, "Besides, I didn't hit you that hard."

Kira sniffed, "Well, it hurt my heart." She put her hand over her heart and gave a fake pained look.

"Gah!" Kurama fell over twitching, "You're impossible."

She stood up slowly and kicked him lightly in the ribs, "Quit being so dramatic Shu-kun." She teased in an airy tone.

Kurama glared at her and got up then in a quick, swift movement he flung her over his shoulder, "You're going back to Genkai's right now!" He fumed with a vein throbbing on his forehead as he carried the angry teenage girl.

"Why?" Kira tried to free herself obviously not liking at all the position she was in, "Put me down baka!" She pounded her fists on his back, "Shu-kun, baka yarou! Put me down!!" She began crying like a defenseless little sister that was being picked on by her big brother.

"Don't cry," he berated her.

"You jerk!!" She wailed furiously, "You piece of-"

"K-chan," he warned her quietly as he hauled her out of his bedroom, "swearing will not get you anywhere."

"Meanie," she grumbled through gritted teeth.

…

"When you return tell Kurama I thank him for bringing you back," Genkai said coldly.

Kira mumbled in response, "He better hope that I don't return or else my kaasan is going to wonder why there is a kitsune rug in my room."

"You're training is almost over anyway," the old psychic mentioned as she beckoned for Kira to follow her into her temple.

_Damn him_, she thought angrily, _I'm going to kill that baka kitsune! That stupid creep_! How dare he carry her like that all the way to Genkai's temple. People on the street were staring at them as they past for it wasn't everyday that they saw a boy carrying a struggling girl like that. Oh, he was going to pay if she ever saw him again. A police officer had even stopped them to ask what Kurama was doing and the kitsune had said that she was his little sister and that idiot policeman believed him.

They entered the room where Genkai had started telling Kira bout her past a few weeks ago, "Do you want me to finish it before we continue once more?"

"Nani?" Kira asked sitting down, forgetting briefly about the rage bottled up inside of her at the moment.

"The story," Genkai clarified pouring a cup of tea for the teenage girl and slipped some herbs into it that were sure to make her more serene unbeknownst to Kira.

"Ohh…" Kira thought for a second about what the story had been about as Genkai handed her a cup of tea, she had almost forgotten completely about it. She stared down into the tea then nodded, "Hai, onegai." Something about the tea's aroma seemed to clam her to an unusual mellow state.

Genkai took a deep breath then started, "Well, my sensei didn't come back when he was supposed to…

_The young pink haired Genkai stood at the temple entrance frowning with her arms folded across her chest and sorrow in her eyes, "Where is he?" She questioned out loud to nobody in particular. A cool breeze blew against her face as she sighed heavily before turning around. It had become incredibly unbearable to her to only have Enshoku for company especially since he said he'd kill her when the time presented itself right which sent shivers up her spine. She always wondered if maybe he could break out of that room despite all the spells she had placed upon it to prevent that from ever happening. Genkai walked until she stood outside the room where he was, over a week and a half had passed and he was recovering so soon he would be up to his full strength. She cracked the door open a little and peered inside, "Enshoku?" The young psychic looked into the darkness._

_"What do you want?" Came his harsh voice, obviously irritated by the young girl._

_"How are you?" She inquired shyly._

_"I'm fine," he replied gruffly, "Well? What do you want?" His eyes pierced through the darkness at her._

_Genkai trembled slightly at the icy stare she was receiving, "I was just wondering if you were alright." She bit her bottom lip uncertainly._

_"Your precious sensei still hasn't come, has he?" He chuckled in the shadows of the room at her. "It's been ten days human and I'm still alive, you said my demise would come in a week." He spoke with a tone that meant he knew something that she didn't, but she was just a naïve teenage girl and didn't notice it. "Why are you talking to me anyway?"_

_Genkai stepped inside the dark room quietly, feeling his eyes on her the entire time and she sunk down against the wall staring right back at him. She left the door open a little so she was sitting in a pool of light from outside, "It's kind of…lonely…without sensei…" She cast her eyes downward and hugged her knees to her chest._

_He snorted at that, "You are really pathetic."_

_Genkai looked up bashfully, "I bet even youkai get lonely too sometimes."_

_"Maybe some do, but I don't," Enshoku growled. "Watch what you say to me human. Remember, the sutra only mean you're safe outside of here."_

_Genkai sat up straight, "I know that, I placed them there baka!"_

_"Watch it," he snarled deeply which made Genkai's face pale to a ghostly white._

_Sensei, where are you? she asked herself. She didn't like Enshoku at all, he wasn't even pleasant to talk to. He was always making snide comments to her which made her very uncomfortable in his presence, but she was alone here and the nearest town was fifty miles away. She had to resort to this or else she'd die of loneliness. Genkai could imagine the headlines in those newspapers 'Teenager Dies of Utter Loneliness!', 'Girl Found Dead All Alone in The Middle Of Nowhere!'_

_"What's wrong with you?" He asked from the other end of the room._

_Genkai snapped out of her trance, "Is it possible to die of lonesomeness?"_

_"How the hell would I know?" He arched an eyebrow, "I'm beyond those stupid emotions."_

_"Really?" 'How can anybody not have these emotions?' She waited for his response, but when none came she said softly, "Why were you in Ningenkai anyway?" That had been bothering her some times._

_"I was looking for something," his voice was quiet and sad._

_Her eyes widened, "Did you find it?"_

_"Iie."_

_"Ano…," she dropped her gaze from him to the floor once more. Was she feeling pity for him? She couldn't read her own emotions towards that reply. It saddened her somehow in an odd way. She bowed her head, "Moushiwake arimasen."_

_"Stop it," he ordered clenching his fists, "I will not tolerate you being sympathetic to me, human."_

_Genkai nodded and hastily said, "Gomen." She stood up, "Do you want me get you anything Enshoku?"_

_"Iie." He seemed lost in his own sorrow to care much._

_She left quickly and closed the door behind her. As she walked door the hallways in the temple she was biting the nails on her right hand, "He seemed so…gloomy today." She then clapped her hands together, "Why am I worrying about that youkai? Everything's been going array since I brought him here! Maybe he's bringing me bad luck…can he do that?" Why couldn't she get him out of her mind? Why was she so concerned with him? Nothing made sense in her head. He could roll over and die of natural causes and she wouldn't care, right? She stopped in front of a circular that gave her a view of the setting sun as it dipped down below the hills in the distance. The soft pink and orange sky overhead grew steadily darker as minutes ticked by as she just stood there. "Sensei…onegai," she whispered, "come back soon."_

_The night crept in, blanketing the sky black with twinkling stars. Genkai swept the corridors with a broom in sheer boredom of having nothing else to do. Moonlight poured in through the windows which made the temple look eerie inside. She used to be afraid of the shadows they created, but her sensei taught her that no harm would come to her if she wasn't fearful of them._

_"Genkai." A faint voice carried in the wind came to her in the darkness._

_She froze and turned around, that voice had sounded like her sensei and it sounded like it had come from the temple entrance._

_"Genkai," the voice came again, but it was louder then before._

_She dropped the broom and rushed outside. Her eyes wildly scanned the surrounding forest while calling out with her hands cupped around her mouth, "Sensei?" She called a few more times for him and the leaves on the trees began rustling as another wind picked up._

_"Genkai…" A figure emerged from within the forest, but it was too dark for her eyes to tell immediately who or what it was. It was hunched over and appeared to be in pain._

_Genkai squinted her eyes to see that it was a man, "Sensei!" She screamed as it collapsed. She ran towards him. Her shoes rapped against the stone path and as she neared him she could see him covered in blood and terribly mutilated. She knelt down next to him and placed his head in her lap, "What happened to you?" His entire body was covered in scars and lashes, chunks of his flesh were ripped out her and there as if something had taken huge bites out of him._

_"Genkai…it's nothing," he winced._

_Blood from his wounds poured over Genkai's hands, "Who did this to you?"_

_His chest heaved up and down as he pulled away from her and sat up, "You need to…get out of here, Genkai…"_

_"Iie." She argued, "I can't leave you here like this and you haven't told me what happened!"_

_He was about to speak, but a metal object shot through his body splattering blood on Genkai's face as she looked on in horror. A rather large shurikun was lodged in his body and blade dripped from its edges as he fell over, cold dead. She let out a terrified scream as a pool of crimson grew beneath his body and she heard a maniacal laughter coming from the forest._

_"Poor little girl," a lewd voice rang out. It resonated of pure malice and cruelty, "Her poor sensei is dead and she is next."_

_She backed away from her sensei's corpse with tears in her eyes and choked out, "Who-who are you?" Globules of hot tears streamed down her cheeks and blurred her vision._

_"Me?" It stepped out from the shadows of a tree. She could vaguely see the outline of something, but it wasn't that of a human. It had dark wings and she could see fangs laced with dried blood._

_Genkai gasped and stepped backwards in fear, it was a tengu! A bat demon!_

_It straightened itself up and she could see that it was at the very least three times bigger then she was, in its claws were more shurikuns. As it stepped towards her it ripped the shurikun out of her sensei's back then slashed the head off of his body and drank the dripping blood all the while smirking maliciously._

_She shook violently with terror and panic, what could she do? If it could do her sensei in then surely she was no match for it._

_It took to the sky and flew around in circles above her increasing her horror. Then it plunged down at her cackling evilly, "Shoujo, I hope your blood tastes as wonderful as your sensei!"_

_It was only a few feet away from her with its lashing fangs that a sweep of movement from something blew it away sending it crashing into a part of the temple._

_She stood silent, wondering what happened until she felt a hand grab her arm and flung her backwards onto the stone pathway. A ruthless voice ordered, "Stay behind me."_

_Genkai sat up with her legs under her and her hands on the ground in front of her, "Enshoku?" What was he doing? He was standing in front of her facing the fallen tengu and they way his stance was rather…was rather protective._

_He glanced back at her and gave her a small reassuring smirk, flashing his own fangs, "The one and only." He looked truly valiant in the moonlight, her orange hair was darker and flames burned in his eyes._

_She wiped the tears away from her eyes, but all her efforts couldn't stop new ones from forming._

_The tengu soon get up, but it come out dazed looking and blood pouring from where Enshoku had struck him with his claws. It glowered, "How dare you interfere scum! I will teach you your place!" It lunged at Enshoku viciously._

_Enshoku chuckled darkly and instead of dodging, he snatched the tengu around the neck and dug his pointed nails into his tar demonic skin. It let out a bloodcurdling howl of pain as Enshoku then punched his other hand through its chest._

_Enshoku grinned as the tengu sobbed in torment, "Onegai, I never meant to harm her! I was joking, I meant nothing of it!"_

_Genkai glared at the tengu distastefully, "What the hell are you talking about? You wanted to eat me baka!"_

_"Moushiwake arimasen!" It blubbered hysterically, "Onegai, forgive me!"_

_Enshoku dropped him to the ground and rolled his eyes in disgust, "You're a disgrace to the youkai race! Look at yourself!-begging for forgiveness from a human!"_

_The tengu crawled weakly over to Genkai and clutched the fabric of her pants as Enshoku watched, "I beg you…spare me…kind little girl, I meant you no harm…"_

_Genkai kicked his grimy hands off of herself then rolled her teeth over her bottom lip, not sure of what to do next. Enshoku had put in a considerably pathetic state, but before she could stop herself she shouted at its cringing form, "How dare you ask that of me!" She buried her face in her hands as she cried, "You killed my sensei…how can I ever forgive you? How can I?"_

_Before the Tengu could answer, Enshoku snapped his neck like it was nothing but a frail little twig. Blood covered his hands, but he didn't seem to care._

_Genkai looked up at him, "Enshoku…" How could he be so cruel to his own kind?_

_"What's wrong with you?" He asked._

_"You…killed him…"_

_"So? I didn't like him. Tengu are my least favorite type of youkai." He explained without a twinge of remorse for what he had done, but did he understand what he had done? He had saved her from death!_

_"Ano…" Wait! How did he get out the room? Genkai's mind was spinning with questions._

_"I'm leaving," he stated walking away from her._

_She forced herself onto her feet and stared after him bedazzled as he disappeared into the forest. Tears still streamed down her cheeks, but if he left then she would be alone. She went after him, "Enshoku!" He didn't stop or even look over his shoulder at her, but she continued after him. "Wait! Onegai!" Finally she couldn't follow him anymore and lost sight of him. She tripped over a tree's uplifted root, but didn't fall. Someone had caught her._

_"Human," she heard Enshoku's growl as he held her tenderly in his arms. "Don't do this to yourself."_

_"I can't…help…it…" she sniffed as she lay her head on his chest and hugged him. "Don't leave me alone…sensei's gone…I don't care if you say you'll kill me or eat me, just stay…onegai…"_

_Enshoku didn't know what to do with the crying girl in his arms, instinct told him to pull back, but did he really want to leave her defenseless. Part of him couldn't possibly care less if she was killed in a brutal way, but the other part told him that she needed him despite himself. What was he supposed to do? All his voice could muster was a, "Dousite?"_

_"Because…" she trailed off, she didn't know what to say._

_"You can't even think of a good reason for me to stay, you're just being selfish. So what if I saved you, maybe I just wanted to eat you myself." He grumbled grabbing her wrists and withdrawing from her._

_"Iie, I know you wouldn't eat me even if I begged you to because-"_

_"You think you know me girl, huh?" His grip tightened around her wrists as his fury rose._

_"I never said that, but I-"_

_"Maybe that tengu is right. Perhaps, I should slay you to save yourself from your own stupidity." He said icily._

_"Enshoku…" her tone was gentle and pleading. She wriggled her wrists out of his hands causing his claws to scratch herself, but she ignored the trickles of blood that escaped. She put her hands around his neck and stood up on tiptoes then pressed her lips softly against his own. Genkai whispered into his lips, "Doumou arigato gozaimau."_

_He hadn't anticipated that she would do this, but he didn't complain as he embraced her and ran his hands down her small back trying to be gentle with her. He sighed into her mouth, "Doi tashimashite."…_

Kira blinked, "And then?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Genkai mumbled.

Kira thought for a moment before she began thrashing her arms around, "Kami-sama! BAD MENTAL IMAGES!!!"

Genkai sweatdropped and closed her eyes, "Why do I put up with you?"

"My eyes…they burns….it burns us…" (A/N: she ish speaking like Gollum now…)

Genkai hit her on the head with the nearest blunt object, "Baka!"

"Itai!" The teenager cried out, "What's with everyone hitting my head these days?" Her poor head wasn't going to ever get any better if people kept hitting her there. "First Hiei, then Kurama…now this…" she griped below her breath.

"Unfortunately, you're the type of person who has to have sense knocked into her every five seconds sometimes and I was hoping you wouldn't be anything like Yusuke…" she sighed in annoyance.

Kira sulked innocently, I can't believe she's lumping me in with Yusuke, she thought bitterly. "Anyways, that whole kiss thing was random…"

Genkai nodded in agreement, "I told you I was foolish when I was fifteen."

"So after your whole escapade you went to Planned Parenthood, right?"

"That wasn't around then," Genkai coughed into one of her hands, "but I was pregnant and nine months later I had your tousan."

Kira drummed her fingers on the table in front of them, "What about Enshoku?"

"He left a few days after he was born."

"What a bum," Kira noted shaking her head. She knew guys could be low, but THAT low. You had to be an asshole to leave your girlfriend and your newborn child all alone.

"But I had to finish my psychic training," Genkai went on, ignoring Kira's heartfelt commentary, "So I left your tousan with someone I trusted and I never saw him again after that."

Kira's jaw dropped, "I thought you could be mean, but that's pure evil ba-san! How could you?" So many evil people.

"I sought another sensei and shortly after that I met Toguro, but that's another story." Genkai paused then added, "One which I will not divulge to you, you only had the right to know of your own heritage not of every detail of my past."

Kira grimaced then said quite sourly, "Fine you evil old lady, be that way."

"Tomorrow we finish you're training Kira," Genkai stood up in a dignified way. "Ja matte."

…

Kira lay in the darkness of the room where she had had the nightmare weeks before involving Kokuei. It still spooked her, but at least the scars on her back were finally healing after all this time. No longer were they a dark red, they had reverted to light pink new flesh. She puffed her pillow a little and turned over to trying to make herself more comfortable before closing her eyes…

-

_A woman who appeared to be around seventeen or eighteen lay in a bleak cell shaking uncontrollably. Her white hair was swept across her face and her light blue eyes held no emotion of any kind. The bars in front of her cast shadows over her fallen body and the white robe was attired in was ripped here and there and bruises could be seen all over herself. She looked so delicate laying there and it was obvious that she had been abused. She was completely broken, that much was clear. The spirit that every living thing had couldn't be seen in her. One of her hands was stretched out in front of her and a liquid was dripping off of it…blood…_

Kira jolted awake, beads of sweat rolling down her face and her sheets were thrown off of her. With the back of her hand she wiped away the sweat while breathing heavily, "Chikusho…why do I have such bad dreams?"

XXXXXX

Doushite- What? Why?

Moushiwake arimasen- I am sorry

Doumou arigato gozaimau- Thank you VERY much.

Doitashimashite- Don't mention it.

Chikusho- Damn it

Any who (I say any who way too much), I hope everybody had a Happy New Year! I know I did (not) and guess what? TWO MONTHS UNTIL MY BIRTHDAY!!! (Feb. 28th if you're wondering) If you can guess how old I am, I'll give you cookies. Ja ne!

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!! YOU ALL ARE TRULY AWESOME AND IF ANYONE EVER GIVES YOU ANY SHIT I'LL BEAT THE SHIT OUTTA THEM FOR YOU!!! (either that or I'll tell my brothers' friends and they'll do it)


	11. Requiem For Fallen Angels

Dc-chan: I couldn't sleep for the past few days, this chapter was begging to be completed.

MCT: I wonder why

Dc-chan: It's like a feeling you have nagging you in the back of your head that wants to be written…erm, typed…

MCT: That was me gnawing on your brain.

Dc-chan: Oh…You're so mean!

MCT: X3

Disclaimed, although I own volumes 1-3 of Yu Yu Hakusho and lots of bubblegum.

XXXXXX

Chapter 11 of Rock My World

Requiem For Fallen Angels

Her fingers crept over the old piano keys in the middle of the darkened room creating a truly sad melody which echoes off the walls. The tone was clear and crisp, every note played precisely and rang out with sorrow. It was a slow masterpiece which seeped into her heart as her bloodied hands continued playing. Under her breathe she sang in a low tune the words of the song which haunted her mind day in and day out. He voice was syrupy and ever so soft.

"I wanted to you to feel

Something that was never real

I wanted to hear you lie

As you held me as I cry

I wanted to see your ghostly eyes

When everything begins to wither and dies

I wanted to smell your scent that filled my head

But I soon learned everything about you was dead

I wanted to taste your forlorn tears

As I hid from all my tormenting fears…

My abandoned angel long since forgotten

You now lay festering and rotten

Alone in darkness

Your eternal and forsaken sanctuary

You fell through the black sky

From shadowed clouds up so high

And we all know that fallen angels

Have their bloody wings…

You tried to hide from me

But it was you who couldn't see

Dying to escape the pain

As you lingered sorrow filled in the rain

Haunting nightmares and agonizing your fate

Cloak yourself in misery before it's too late

Kill yourself and bleed

No one hears your worthless plead

Vanish into eternity so you can finally rest in peace

May your screaming forever cease…

My abandoned angel long since forgotten

You now lay festering and rotten

Alone in darkness

Your eternal and forsaken sanctuary

You fell through the black sky

From shadowed clouds up so high

And we all know that fallen angels…

Have their bloody wings…

So fall

And regret it all

Drown in your crestfallen grin

I know your past and where you've been

Leave now and never return I beg you

I want to paint this new world in rainbow hues

I can see everything so clear

The silent whisper that you were never here…"

Her white hair, damp and moistened with her own blood, fell over her shoulders as her fingers played the last note which pierced through the darkness of her cell.

A man emerged from the shadows behind her, his eyes hidden by the shadows of his black bangs. He clapped as he stepped forward then put a rough hand on her shoulder, "My cage bird, you sing so beautifully…your voice is like honey."

She bowed her head and her fingers dropped off of the keys leaving bloodstains. "Can I go home now?" She asked, her ghostly blue eyes finally once holding hope.

However, he crushed it instantly, "Now, now my dear Hikaru." He cupped her chin in his calloused hands and sneered down at her taking pleasure at how she winced inwardly from his gruff touch. He bent down and whispered into her ear, allowing his warm breath to blow against her neck, "Remember, now, I own you." He stroked her falling tears away with his thumbs affectionately as the two separate beings were silent in the darkness.

…

Kurama stood by his phone wearily wondering if he should dare to call her, Kira that is. She had just gotten back from Genkai's and during her time away he had contemplated some things that were aggravating him like crazy such as feelings…for her. Despite her idiosyncrasies he had missed being in the presence of her loud and obnoxious company. He had gotten so used to her being at his home and pestering him, talking to him, teasing him and everything else she did that pissed him off. He tapped his fingers on the phone's receiver idly.

Suddenly it rang and he jumped at the ringing sound it emitted then berated himself afterwards as he picked it up.

"MOSHIMOSHI!!!KURAMAIT'SMEKIRAANDIGOTBACKFROMGENKAI'SYESTERDAY!!!WANNAHANGOUT?I'MREALLYBOREDANDIDON'TWANNAGOSHOPPINGWITHKAASAN!!!"

She nearly blasted his eardrums as she screamed into the phone and said everything in one quick breath. Leave it to Kira to do some harm to him when she was over twenty blocks away.

It took him a few minutes before the throbbing in his ears subsided before he replied, "Hai…that would be lovely…" That was just what he had on his mind too.

"Ohh," he heard her excited voice, "let's go clubbing again at Tenshi!"

He sweatdropped at the word 'clubbing' and instantly remembered the mosh pitting. He shuddered at the thought, "Wouldn't you prefer to go out to dinner or something or maybe a nice movie?"-

"Iie," she said on the other line crossly, "that sounds too much like a date Shu-kun."

He sighed into the receiver, "Well at least it's safer…"

"Iie," she repeated, but then hastily added, "I could choke on a piece of popcorn at the movies, my shoes could get stuck to the sticky floors, I could slip in someone's spilt beverage, the bathrooms may not be sanitary and I'll contract some horrible disease from the toilets, I could be sat on by some fat guy who doesn't see that I'm already sitting in the seat because the lights are too dim, I might-"

"Okay," he cut her off disliking how she was listing all the unlikely things that could happen at a movie theatre, "we'll go to Tenshi again." He heard her gave a satisfied squeal and held the phone away from his ear for protection grimacing at the situation he had gotten himself into…again. "Tonight, then?" He queried, his enthusiasm plummeting faster then a skydiver. So much for something romantic.

"Hai," her voice answered solemnly, noting mentally his worried tone despite how hard he was trying to hide it, "it'll be like last time, but without Kuwabara, Yusuke and Hiei. But you can't be such a wallflower this time, think of it as a reprieve from studying so hard Shu-kun."

"As opposed to you who hasn't attended school since her first day, everyday to you is a reprieve from studying," he sighed airily.

"How do you know I haven't been to school?" She asked then berated him, "It isn't like you to partake is gossip…you aren't getting concerned about my education are you? Don't you dare start to give me a lecture, Kami-sama knows my kaasan loves to start that with me every time I'm in her earshot…"

There was no point arguing with her, "So, I'll see you tonight Kira."

…

Kira walked along the busy sidewalk to the club, occasionally brushing past or bumping into people on accident. The night had settled in about an hour ago and the nightlife of Japan seemed to come alive so quickly. It reminded her of New York sometimes and that a small smile curl on her lips.

Her hair was woven into two French braids tonight tied at the ends with red hair ties. She wore a black sleeveless blouse with a pirate patch pinned on the front packet and silver denim jeans with the chain of her wallet dangling freely. For shoes she went with torn up black chucks. She didn't want to seem like she was overdoing it, after all it wasn't a date or anything, it was just a night to have fun.

Despite it still being winter, some of the snow had melted rather quickly and any winter was better then a New York one to her.

When Kurama came into her view she gasped inside her mind and felt her heart race. He was wearing battered jeans and a white t-shirt with a…leather jacket over it. A leather jacket, she drooled mentally in her mind, he looked so good in leather. Why didn't he wear it more often? Why didn't she know that he even owned one?

He waved at her with a slightly smug smirk, "Ohayo."

Kira nodded in response eagerly, "Nice to see you wearing something other then your school uniform Kurama." She said haughtily, hiding a grin the best she could.

They entered the club and Kira welcomed the loud beat of the music as the room vibrated from the stereos. It seemed much more intoxicating then it did last time. She eyed the mosh pit warily and stared at Kurama out of the corner of her brown eyes maliciously, it would be fun to push him into it again, but he seemed to have anticipated this thought.

"Kira, don't you dare," he warned her loudly.

She rolled her eyes and muttered, "Once a wallflower, always a wallflower." The wheels in her head kept turning though, trying to decide how else to get him into some sort of chaos. Push him into the girl's bathroom?-no, he looked too much like a girl for there to be an uproar about it.

"We're here to dance, aren't we?" He smiled while pulling a long stem red rose out of his hair and handing it to her.

Kira blushed deeply as she took the rose, not quite knowing how to react. She just stared blankly down at it and fingered it between her fingers for a few awkward moments before glancing up at him with a flushed expression, "This isn't a date Kurama…" she reminded him quietly.

"I know."

…

A bulky man sat in a huge black chair while staring at the monitors of various spots in the club, he was the Tenshi Club owner. Blonde hair was cascading to his shoulders and his golden eyes had a tint of malice in them. His white shirt wasn't all the way buttoned up, leaving part of his chest exposed and his black leather pants were skin tight on his legs. He waved his hand in the air, "Namiko."

A young teenage girl appeared beside him shyly. Her light blue hair draped to the small of her back and lavender bangs reached down past her chin. Her dark blue eyes were hidden behind thick black brimmed glasses. Around her neck was a black chocker with a silver stone in it that matched her light purple button up blouse, black cargo pants and pastel blue sandals. Her silver bracelets around her wrists clanked together as she intertwined her fingers, "You called, Rakura-sama." Namiko's tone was bashful.

"Hai," he replied standing up and looking closer at one of the monitor's. He pointed at a certain black haired and crimson banged teenager dancing with a kitsune, "Bring this one to me."

Namiko cocked her head to one side, but then nodded slowly. She had almost forgotten that she was in no position to refuse anything that he said, "Hai, Rakura-sama. I shall bring that one to you." She bowed her head before whirling around to leave the dark room.

He watched as his puppet left and then returned to watching the monitors, not hiding his satisfaction at all. "It is a blessing to have the daughter of one such as Toshihiro working for me no matter how unwillingly…" He snapped his fingers a female cat demon dressed in a silky black dress came up to him and poured him a glass of what appeared to be red wine. Rakura took a huge gulp of the liquid before holding the half filled glass up to the light, "Human blood…despite how horrible those creature's flesh taste to me, I can never get enough of virgin blood…"

XXXXXX

Dc-chan: -sneezes- Sorry this update took a little longer (and is kinda short), I've seem to have come down with a cold.

MCT: Then shouldn't you be in bed sleeping and eating chicken noodle soup?

Dc-chan: In two days I've slept for 43 hours MCT, only waking up for meals and going to the bathroom.

MCT: -shakes head- You're so lazy…

Dc-chan: Any who, for those who want to know –sneezes- I'm currently 14, turning 15 at the end of February -sneezes and falls over-

MCT: -drags Dc-chan back into bed hastily and tucks her in with plushies of her favorite bishies- Baka, trying to write with a cold…-returns- Cookies for Kaja!

Other: The poem that Hikaru sings is property of Dc-chan and if you steal it she will beat you down with her MALLET OF JUSTICE!!! Or she'll bite you…

---THANKIES TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED---


	12. Fate Of The Rose

Dc-chan: . Damn finals! I hate this-

MCT: is eating Dc-chan's notes Yummm, paper! o

Dc-chan: NOOOOOOO! I need those you metal hairball!

MCT: Bite me eats more note paper

Dc-chan: T-T I need those or I can't study…

MCT: Let's pretend I care for a few seconds……………………okay, I'm done.

Dc-chan: If you were real, I'd strangle you.

MCT: That or you hope to find me ran over on the highway! -

Disclaimed, with upcoming finals I'm not in the mood to joke about this sort of thing.

Kira is my own creation as well as some other twisted few. Onegai, pity them.

Oh, and this is kind of a weird chapter, but with finals my brain is a little scrambled at the moment. And Kira really suffers in this chapter, I'm just so mean to her ;

Chapter 12 of Rock My World

Fate Of The Rose

-

The rose he had given her was in her hair, the stem tucked behind her ear to keep it from falling out. She tried to seem happy though, no matter how awkward it felt to her to be with Kurama in the club.

-

"Ano…Kurama," Kira started slowly trying to collect herself as the music began to unwind to a slow tune. She felt Kurama wrap his arms around her waist gently, but instead up putting her arms around his neck she placed her hands on his shoulders and withdrew from him.

-

"Nani?" He slanted his head slightly to one side confused, thinking he had done something wrong by making this whole thing feel to 'formal' for her.

-

She bit her bottom lip before perking up a little, "I need to use the bathroom." She announced it like she was in elementary school and was informing her teacher. It was a lie though, but she needed to get away for a few minutes.

-

He let go of her and nodded, "Alright." Although he knew she had an ulterior motive, Kira wasn't one to get tensed up. Ever since he was with her tonight she was wound up way too tight and wasn't acting like herself. Perhaps he had made this seem too much like a date by giving her that rose, but it was hard not to when none of their other friends were there with them to lighten the mood of the whole affair.

-

Kira grabbed his hand and pulled her towards the back of the club where the respective male and female bathrooms were, "No dancing with anyone else while I'm gone, got it?" She ordered almost possessively. She then grinned playfully, "I don't want you stepping on some other girl's feet, it would be embarrassing for you."

-

He sweatdropped at the comment. She was acting like herself again, even if it only was a bit. "I've never stepped on your feet."

-

Kira winked kittenishly, "How would you know kitsune?" Then she disappeared into the bathroom quickly to avoid being berated by him while chuckling under her breath.

-

She strode over to the sink in the bathroom. She was quite surprised that she was the only one in here, but it didn't bother her that much after a few moments. The bathroom was the typical kind that was found in public places, plastic stalls and the walls were made of a fake silver and white swirl of marble. The sinks were on black polished wood with a metal faucet and the knobs looked like huge diamonds craved from glass. The scent of heavy lavender was in the air and she wrinkled her nose at this.

-

She looked in the mirror above the sink and pouted, her reflection pouted back at her. Kira scratched the back of her neck and heaved a sigh, "My life's just getting way too complicated." She was still edgy with Kurama being what he is although she hid it well from him. It would hurt him to now know that it bothered her sometimes, maybe a few months he wouldn't care, but now he would. Turning on the knobs and watching the water gush out from the faucet, she tried to push those thoughts out of her head.

-

Kira heard one the stall doors swing open behind her and glanced up in the mirror quickly to see who was in the room with her, "What the?" No one was there. She shrugged it off before looking back down as she ran her hands under the cold water that was pouring out.

-

"Kira…" a soft voice sounded behind her making her jump three feet in the air.

-

She spun around with wide eyes, this was starting to get creepy. Her brown eyes scanned the bathroom from floor to ceiling in a matter of seconds while her racing heart eventually clamed down. Shaking she turned back towards the sink with her head still over her shoulder as she shook her head while muttering, "I must be going crazy."

-

She put her hands back under the stream of water, but it felt more warm than cold now. She glanced down and gasped, the water was red like…blood. It was blood. She then noticed that blood trickles were running down the mirror in front of her and her reflection was more like a shadow image of her with a mind of its own. It moved as if coming closer to her despite she was frozen with uncertain fear. It reached a hand through the mirror and the arm it extended was dripping with blood and it grabbed her by the shirt collar.

-

Kira tried to pry herself away from it, but it began pulling her towards the mirror steadily with a strong grip on her.

-

In the struggled the rose fell to the floor and blood splattered onto its petals as Kira was finally pulled through the mirror into a dark room where she was sitting next to a girl.

-

The young girl tucked a stray lock of blue hair behind her ear and gazed down at Kira with emotionless dark blue eyes that appeared black at the moment, "Ohayo Kamiyama Kira." Her tone was eerily serene. "I am Namiko. My master, Rakura-sama has requested to see you, but first you must rest."

-

Kira's eyelids suddenly became heavy and she had trouble keeping them open. Sleep sounded so tempting right now. She slumped down in a tired daze.

-

"Sleep, no harm will come to you…for now." Namiko added in a soothing voice.

-

Kira nodded and closed her eyes never feeling safer before in her life. She let sleep claim her.

Kurama folded his arms across his chest. He had heard that woman took a while in the bathroom, but man!-this was getting ridiculous. He looked at his wristwatch then knocked on the door politely, "Kira, you've been in there for twenty minutes."

-

No response.

-

Deciding to be daring and letting his annoyance get the best of him he opened the door a crack, "Kira?" He stepped into the bathroom cautiously before spotting the blood stained rose on the white floor, the very one he had given to Kira. He knelt down and picked it up and examined it. He sniffed the blood, it was that of a human girl's, but not Kira's. Kurama stood up, "I must find her before she gets hurt."

-

A woman then entered the bathroom, but let out a terrifying shriek when she saw Kurama, "Ah! Hentai!" She smacked him with her purse over the head twice.

-

He covered his head and backed out of the bathroom muttering his apologies and slammed the door behind him. He sweatdropped as he stalked away, "I have to find her…" he vowed silently as he brushed past people in the club.

Kira stirred and turned onto her back as her eyes fluttered open. She rubbed her left eye then ran her hand through her hair to find that it wasn't in two braids anymore. 'That's weird…' she thought then yawned, 'and why's the ceiling yellow, that's such an ugly color. Nani? Yellow ceiling?' She bolted up to find herself in a circle bed in the middle of a room where everything was…yellow and gold. Kira felt like she could puke, there was so much of the same color everywhere. She threw the golden bed sheets off of herself suddenly getting very uncomfortable. She rose from the bed while rubbing her hands together, this was getting really unusual.

-

Kira spied a mirror over a golden plated dresser and went over to it gaping at what she was wearing. A white long sleeve gown that reached her knees with frilly lace on the edges and golden glitter embroidered in elegant patterns of beautiful flowers and graceful bird. The material felt like silk against her skin and the cool air in the room blew through it and kissed her skin. Around her neck was a golden chain with a pendent on inscribed with a lightning bolt. Her hair looked straighter then usual and it smelled of honey, she winced then arched an eyebrow, who the hell had the nerve to undress her and make her where this?

-

Her thoughts then turned to her predicament after some despairing of the gown she was adorned in, where was she anyway? She surveyed the room, it had no doors or any windows that she could see, only an endless amount of yellow, gold and white. It was like a sea of the color, it was everywhere. On the bed, the walls, the two chairs in the corner, the rug beneath her bare feet, the chandelier above her, everything.

-

"Do you like your room?" A man appeared behind her, smiling with satisfaction. She stared blankly at him. "Oh, I haven't introduce myself have I?" He paused as he walked to her and put an arm around her affectionately, "I'm Rakura." He took her hand and kissed it sweetly much to her disgust.

-

She wiped her hand on the gown she was wearing, "Iie, I hate it." She spat glaring at him wishing he wouldn't touch her.

-

He hunched his shoulders forward and laughed, "A sense of humor I see."

-

"I'm being honest baka yarou," Kira reprimanded him, stopping his laughs.

-

"Gomen, I didn't have time to adjust this room to your liking," he sounded regretful, but nonetheless content.

-

"So what's the deal? Am I prisoner or something…" she trailed off.

-

He stood silent for a few minutes as if contemplating his next move, but when he did speak it was soft, "How can I keep you prisoner?" He stepped closer to her and the candles on the chandelier flickered and went out. She felt his warm breathe against her face and through the darkness she saw his figure. Rakura snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her towards his chest, "You know what is considered a delicacy?"

-

She shook her head and grinded her foot into his heel in hopes that he'd release her. No luck.

-

He didn't even wince at the pain, but answered as if she asked what, "Blood, particularly ningen blood of virgins. Young virgin blood is delicious and I have quite an appetite for it Kira-koi."

-

Kira cringed at the pet name and disliked how helpless she was right now.

-

Before her next thought could formulate in her mind she felt his push his lips roughly up against her own. It was a demanding kiss and he was amazingly thorough with his tongue in her mouth, but Kira squirmed at this is protest.

-

'Where is Kurama when I need him?' she asked herself wishing now more then ever that he was here to help her, to protect her…

-

He deepened the kiss by pinning her flailing arms that were trying to shove him away down at her waist and delved deeper into her mouth, hungering for that human taste.

-

By pure instinct, or just in her own defense, Kira did the only thing she could. She gulped quickly then she bit his lip as hard as she could. Blood oozed in her mouth, but he broke away from her allowing her time to spit it out and gag some up on the floor. The candles above her came back on, but only dimly lit the room this time. She buckled on the floor and cringed from the horrible taste as she coughed. She finally dared to look up and saw his face contorted in rage, twisted in pure fury as blood spilled down his chin and stained his clothes.

-

"I tried to be gentle with you shoujo," he hissed through his teeth wiping away the blood with his sleeve in anger. His body trembled violently as if she had committed something worse then foul. "I see you're not the kind to know kindness when you see it. You see ningen, this entire room is an illusion I put up for my victims so they feel more comfortable before I drain all of their blood away. But for you, there will be no such comfort."

-

He snapped his fingers and instantly the room around her began spinning and everything slowly morphed into cold stone and she found herself in a cell shackled against the wall with her wrists above her head. Thankfully, she was no longer in the golden dress, but in her clubbing outfit.

-

She struggled briefly against the chains, but they chaffed her wrists as she did so. "You perverted bastard! What do you want from me?"

-

"I thought I made that obvious, I'm going to drain your virgin blood." He smiled cruelly at her.

-

"Nani? Hell no your not! And how do you know I'm not a virgin, huh? I could have done it a zillion times for all you know!" She shouted at him.

-

"Then you wouldn't have anything to worry about if you weren't a virgin, but judging by the way you're acting I doubt it." He licked her cheek causing her to shiver in response to the unwanted contact. "Don't fret Kira-koi, it will only hurt for a few minutes then you'll be dead."

-

That didn't clam her at all, "You're one sick dude Rakura."

-

"Onegai," he begged in her ear, "call me Rakura-koi."

-

"No chance in hell you pathetic-"

-

SMACK!

-

A red hand print stained her cheek and the pain shot through her body like a bullet. She was too stunned to respond. Never in her life had she felt so stripped, so defenseless, so weak…She'd always been able to look after herself. But now, she was reduced to being a damsel in distress. Kira was condensed to wishing someone would rescue her and she hated it. Being so fragile, it terrified her.

-

"Never address me as pathetic, I'm not a ningen baka, I'm a youkai Kira-koi." He stated proudly looking down at her like she was no higher then dirt. He gritted his teeth, "I will enjoy hearing you scream." He beckoned someone out of the shadows.

-

Namiko walked forward and bowed her head, "Hai, Rakura-sama." A forlorn expression on her face.

-

He nodded at her then glanced back at the crest fallen Kira who appeared close to tears, "I don't think I've ever seen one of my victims so broken like this before. If I was a sympathetic creature, I would feel sorry for her fate."

-

Kira cast her brown eyes up at him slowly, but she said nothing. What could she say? _Kurama… _,she held back a tear, _Onegai…help me…_

-

Rakura unshackled her and she would have fallen to the floor had he not caught her. He pulled her out of the cell and into another room as Namiko followed behind in despair. He pushed the teenager in a coffin like thing that in the middle of a huge room that had strange glass on the floor that had a pattern of lines engraved on it. It looked like something out of an ancient temple. Like a sacrificial chamber or something.

-

It took Kira a few minutes to realize what she was in. The lid that Rakura had in his hand gave it away with its pointy metal spikes that protruded from it. The next thing she knew, the spikes were driving into her body and she was feeling unimaginable pain.

-

Blood poured from wherever the spikes had embedded into her. The effects of the immediate blood loss were rapid. She felt weak and her body hurt all over. Kira could feel her own blood gush from her and pour down herself like a waterfall. If she hadn't started going numb, she knew she would have burst from the severe pain. She heard Rakura laughing and it echoed in her ears as with what little strength she had left she clutched her fists. Blood continued coming from her and she felt herself become lighter in a strange way.

-

She was dying, even she could figure that out. How could it have come to this way? In such a violent way she was being deprived of everything she had. It was worse then she thought. Some might think it would be more pleasant when the numbing set in, but it made it so much worse for her. Like being sedated with drugs and not having control over anything at all. Watching images of your life flash before your eyes as you try to remember your most raptured memories.

-

A memory of hers that stuck out was when she was little and had known Kurama as Shuichi…

-

Her hair was down in pigtails and she wore a vibrant orange sun dress, "Shu-kun can I ask you something?" She must have been no older then four and he was six.

-

He shrugged as he put down a book he was reading in his room, "Hai."

-

She walked across his room and sat down next to him on his bed and stared at him with innocent eyes, "What do you consider normal Shu-kun?"

-

Kurama blinked at this, "Doushite?"

-

"Just curious," Kira said. "So, what's normal? Am I normal?"

-

"Normal…" he thought about the word a bit then replied, "normal is like average K-chan and you are far from that."

-

"Is that a good thing?"

-

"We'll see in time," he mused returning to his book.

-

"Are you?"

-

"Am I what?"

-

"Normal."

-

"Do you care?" he questioned.

-

"Not really, if normal means average then you're far from it too and that's a good thing. Average is boring." She grinned at him before flouncing out of his room not understanding how close to the truth she was…

-

_Normal, phfft. My kaasan wanted a normal life for me and I guess I screwed that up_. Kira consoled in her mind sourly. Breathing heavily she closed her eyes trying to let go of all that was happening.

Kurama stared at her limp body with wide emerald eyes. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and Botan stood behind him quietly for the most part (Kuwabara was blubbering loudly) as he could only look on in shock.

-

"Kamiyama!" Kuwabara cried out punching the wall in the alleyway in his own vehemence. "How could this have happened to her?"

-

She lay on the ground behind the club as if she had been merely thrown away. Her skin was a pale ghostly white from being drained of all her blood. Dried blood stained her clothes and her face was emotionless, lifeless.

-

Kurama knelt down next to her, his bangs shadowing his face from the others' view. Never had he felt so torn inside. He had the rose he had given to her in his with blood still dripping from the petals, "Kira…" he whispered in anguish. He wanted her to hear him, he wanted her to open her eyes and jump back to life and tell him she was fine, but that wouldn't happen. She was gone. He turned to Botan, "Is there nothing we can do?"

-

"Well, we might be able to retrieve her spirit," the ferry girl shifted uncomfortably were she stood. "Demo…she'd have to go through a trial to get her spirit back within her body."

-

"Like the spirit beast ordeal I went through?" Yusuke asked not taking his eyes off of Kira's dead body.

-

Botan nodded, "Hai, but Koenma-sama has to agree to it. Though, I think it can be arranged."

Kokuei leaned on the wall above the Rekai Tentei, hidden within the shadows though his earrings glittered in the moonlight, but it wouldn't give him away. Crimson liquid dripped from his left hand and onto the building's roof top. His lips were pursed into a thin frown, his fangs peeking out a bit as the wind brushed through his hair. The moonlight poured down on him as the stars twinkled in the velvet black sky above.

-

"Doumou arigato gozaimau," Namiko said behind him gingerly trying to smile at him.

-

He glared at her from the corners of his dark purple eyes, "Shut up, I didn't kill that bastard, Rakura, for you Namiko-chan."

-

Namiko rolled her teeth over her bottom lip, "Niisan, you did it for her?"

-

"Hai, baka." He turned around and his black trench coat swooshed as he did so. He walked past her, holding his head up towards the full moon as he did so, "Remember, I hate you just like I hate tousan. Or have you forgotten Namiko-chan?" He spoke in a loathing tone as if the fact that he was speaking to her was repulsing him.

-

"Iie," she mumbled bitterly at his back. She cast her blue eyes away from him and stared at the moon longingly, "Will you return to tousan? He needs you in Makai."

-

"Of course not, I hate him," Kokuei said, not taking his eyes off Kira's fallen body.

-

She lay there in almost an angelic fashion, her black hair and crimson bangs swept across her face and her eyes were peacefully closed as if she embraced her death instead of shunning it. Her face was titlted to one side and her arms lay across her stomach. Despite all the blood, she looked as if she was peacefully slumbering.

-

"You hate a lot of people," Namiko countered before leaving him. "You seem to hate everyone, but that dead girl, Kira. What's so special about her anyway?"

-

Kokuei grinned although Namiko had gone and didn't see it. He crossed his arms across his chest, "She's quite special actually…more then you could imagine."

"So it can be done?" Kurama arched an eyebrow at the ferry girl hopefully.

-

"If she agrees to it, then most likely," Botan answered hopping onto her oar. "I need to ask Koenma-sama first. I'll get back to you as soon as possible." And with that she took into the night sky leaving the kitsune behind to wallow in his grief.

-

He dropped the rose and walked away without a word to the others there and they watched intensely as he turned the corner and vanished from their sight.

-

"This isn't like Kurama," Yusuke said shaking his head.

-

Hiei huffed at this, "He's obviously gotten attached to this onna, I can't see way though."

Kuwabara had tears streaming down his face, "How can you two be so apathetic? She's one of our team mates!"

-

"Simple," Hiei stated nonchalantly, "I don't care for her."

Kira's spirit floated rather happily over the River Styx, guided by a ferry girl with short bright pink hair and sparkling red eyes wearing an orange kimono.

-

"Rubber ducky you're the one, you make bath times lots of fun," Kira sang cheerfully. "Lalala…" (A/N: Imagine she's in a 'spirit flame mode' like Amidamaru in Shaman King but, she's Kira and has a ponytail -)

-

Hana, the ferry girl, eyes twitched as the young teenage spirit kept singing the same line of the song over and over with a goofy smirk on her face.

-

"Don't you know any other songs?" Hana asked wanting to punch the arrogant spirit. She tried to sound unnerved, but a vein in her forehead was throbbing.

-

Kira pouted, "But I like this song…" she began humming the tune much to Hana's rekindled annoyance.

-

"Shut up!"

-

"Lighten up," Kira said while floating over a white cloud. "So, am I really dead?" She thought death would be more gloomy.

-

"Nani? What else would this be? An acid trip?" Hana rolled her eyes as the teenage girl's spirit analyzed her surroundings. "You're not high or anything, this is real baka." The ferry girl reassured.

-

"Hmm," Kira's mind wandered to Kurama, Kuwabara and her mother…they would be truly upset with this development. At least death wasn't worse then life like she had first expected. "I'm really dead."

-

"Iie, you're hallucinating and you were drugged at the club…" Hana said sarcastically. "Of course you're dead!"

-

"No need to be rude," Kira scolded childishly, "I'll report you to your boss."

-

Hana gripped her oar tighter, "I'm sure Koenma-sama would be very upset if I was rude to you…"

-

Kira chuckled lightly, "So who is this Koenma-sama?" Botan had mentioned him a few times and it sounded as if she respected the guy a lot. Yusuke, on the other hand, had called his a toddle and a pacifier junkie. So she was obviously in a position of not knowing what to think of him.

-

"You'll see," Hana said picking up speed so she was in front of Kira instead of next to her.

Dc-chan: Yeah, I killed my own OC.

MCT: You were in a bad mood weren't you?

Dc-chan: Duh, studying for finals is pissing me off!

MCT: coughs Yep, whatever. 'Studying', right…

Dc-chan: Are you doubting my abilities to succeed?

MCT: Hai!

Dc-chan: Any ways stuffs MCT into closet and locks door One of my dear friends has rekindled one of loves for a certain manga called Shaman King. Now I'm obsessing with SK, I might even put this fic on hold to start an SK one.

MCT: scratches on closet door Chikuso! I hate you DC!

Dc-chan: Neh, bite me. Here's an omake -!

Omake Theatre Part #3

Dc-chan: eating a bowl of chocolate ice cream Ah, this stuff is great when you have a sore throat.

Kurama: You're still sick…

Dc-chan: Kinda, but I'm recovering! WHOOT!

Hiei: Sweet snow…

Dc-chan: ' Hiei, you alright?

Hiei: Sweet snow…

Kurama: Uh oh, Dc-chan hide your ice cream…

Dc-chan: Why?

Hiei: steals ice cream and runs away MUWHAHAHA! IT IS ALL MINE! 0

Dc-chan: ;; That was mine Hiei-chan.

Kurama: I should've told you about his soft spot for ice cream.

three days later

Hiei: ACHOO! in bed

Dc-chan: mutters Baka, I could've told you that you'd catch my cold.

Omake End

Dc-chan: Yeah, that was a bad omake theatre too…DAMN YOU FINAL EXAMS! Demo…reviews might make me feel better wink, wink, nudge, nudge And arigato to those who reviewed already, I love you. You make these dark times easier.

Kurama: You killed Kira…

Dc-chan: Yep, I have no soul.

Kurama: And you let Kokuei take the revenge? Why not me?

Dc-chan: Kokuei is kinda…'special' let's say.

Kurama: --#

Dc-chan: Neh.


	13. Spirit Trial

Dc-chan: Lucky chapter 13...

MCT: 13 is an awesome number.

Dc-chan: I suppose.

Disclaimed, except for Kira and a few odds and ends here and there. Hehe, guess who subscribed to Shonen Jump?- me! WHOOT! It was my reward for studying so hard for the finals during this week! I'm ever so happy now.

Enjoy the extremely short chapter because I'm dead tired.

Chapter 13 of Rock My World

Spirit Trial

-

"You're the great…Koenma-sama?" Kira blurted out, looking down at her feet to see a toddler there gazing up at her while frowning.

-

"Hai," he coughed into his hand.

-

Hana stood in the background and sweat dropped, "You must forgive her Koenma-sama, she's annoying as hell."

-

Kira huffed at that and folded her arms across her chest, "Now I know why Yusuke refers to you as pacifier breath and pacifier junkie. You look like a four year-old at the most."

-

"Do you want a second chance at life or not?" Koenma asked trying his best to brush off her commentary to him. It was bad enough having one person give him grief over it, he didn't need another punk bashing him.

-

"That's why I'm here," Kira stated, "I got a mission to complete with the Sage Youkai and-"

-

"I've been informed that you've been as useful as an extra butt on this case," Koenma interrupted making Hana snicker.

-

Kira face vaulted, "Who the hell said that?" She barked angrily looking extremely offended. "I've been doing my part! I found Hosaki and Koyuki for your 411!"

-

Koenma sighed heavily, "From what I heard you were kidnapped by Hosaki…it's not looking very good for you. Giving someone a second chance at life is costly of my time and so far it seems as though you don't deserve it. Your record also says you're a ruffian and that means this whole thing isn't exactly going into your favor here." He held up a thick file with her picture papercliped to the front.

-

"So what if I pounded some kids in junior high?" The teenage girl retorted, "They deserved it after all!" She then added sourly, "It's not like I go around punching random people."

-

Koenma turned around and went back to his desk. He positioned himself comfortably in his chair and laced his fingers together after putting her file on his desk. He appeared to be in deep thought for a few moments as he closed his eyes in contemplation. "However true that may be, you still need to earn your life back…" He then opened the file and flipped through some pages, "and I think I have a pretty good idea of what you need to do."

-

"So?" Kira arched an eyebrow quizzically.

-

"It might not be easy for you, or it maybe, depends on you quite a bit." Koenma started rubbing his chin then continuing, "You will go back to Ningenkai and you will be required to commit three acts of honest good deeds. Only then will I grant you back your life."

-

"Three good deeds?" She nearly laughed at this, "How hard can that be?" She thought she'd have to undergo something much more…drastic, but she was relieved that it was going to be easy.

-

"It's not as easy as you make it sound," Koenma said sternly.

-

Kira waved him off, "Relax little dude, I think I can handle doing three good things for other people." She gave him a big grin and stood with her feet apart with her hands on her hips. "Do you want me to fetch you an espresso while I'm at it?"

-

"If you think you can handle it then go," he answered bitterly. "Hana will need to accompany you."

-

"Nani?" The ferry girl cried out, brandishing her oar and waving it about in pure rage. "Koenma-sama, do you know how mind numbing it was to bring this teenager here? That idiotic rubber ducky song is still stuck in my head!-she wouldn't stop singing it for more then one minute! Why can't Botan go with her?"

-

"Botan is helping Yusuke with the Sage Youkai case since someone here has been less then sufficient," the statement was obviously directed to Kira, but she was too busy gloating about how easy her task was going to be to take notice of what he had said.

-

"Watch out world!" She declared, pumping a fist into the air, "Kira's going to be back in action in no time!"

Hana flew next to Kira over the busy city as the teenage ghost began pondering what her first good act should be, "Maybe I should help an old lady cross the street? Or save a kitten from a tree?"

"It's not that effortless," Hana pouted, "or are you forgetting you're a ghost?"

-

Kira stopped dead in her tracks (A/N: gomen, for the crappy pun) and whirled onto Hana with wide eyes, "How am I suppose to do anything as a ghost?" How could ghosts interact with the material world and do anything? The thought just struck her that she would only phase through the people she was trying to help.

-

Hana drummed her fingers on her oar, "You could possess people or you could communicate with someone through their dreams. Like Koenma-sama said, it's not as easy as you think since you can't do anything physically in your current state."

-

The teenage ghost snorted, "Then I'll posses somebody and get all my deeds done, It's still simple."

-

The ferry girl rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Possession is no simple matter, it takes a toll on whomever you possess only giving you a certain amount of time. If the one you're possessing tires out then you will exorcised from the body and you too will be drained of energy.

-

"Then I'll get this done quickly," Kira said sitting in the air cross-legged, staring intently at the masses of people below her. "Does it matter who I possess?"

-

Hana clicked her tongue then said, "Depends on how much time you'll need. Try to pick someone with more then just a touch of sixth sense in them."

-

"How will I know if they have some sixth sense?" Kira asked confused. It's not like they'd be wearing signs that said that they could.

-

"They will sense your presence when you're around them," Hana replied dryly following Kira's blank gaze.

-

Kira nodded understandingly while floating closer to the people beneath her. They all appeared to be too busy to even acknowledge a ghost's presence. She had a feeling even if someone could tell she was here that they'd hurry away thinking they were just going insane or something. She heaved a sigh and folded her arms across her chest. "So many people…"

-

Hana narrowed her eyes, "Do you need help?" She then pointed at someone, "That girl will do, you know. She has more sixth sense then most people here."

-

Kira stared to whom Hana pointed at and blinked. It was a young girl, no older then seven, with her very dark brown hair done in pigtails who was skipping happily down the street in a pink snow jacket with denim jeans while holding her mother's hand. "Nanto kawaii," Kira said, "but I'm not possessing a little kid."

-

"Doushite? You do want your life back, don't you?" Hana smiled as Kira debated this in her head.

-

"Hai."

-

"Then let's do this, the sooner you complete your task the sooner I get to be out of your range of stupidity."

It was strange being in the body of another despite how much Hana explained to her that the young girl, Kaneko Ame, wouldn't be aware of it. This was something Kira wouldn't want to do again anytime soon. It felt so…weird controlling someone else's body.

-

"The possession will only last six hours," Hana warned in her ear though Kira couldn't see her that well while everyone around her was completely unaware of the ferry girl's presence.

-

"Ame-chan," the woman holding her hand said, "Daijoubu desu ka?"

-

'Ame' nodded, "Daijoubu. Why do you ask kaasan?"

-

"You've been quiet for the last few minutes is all," her mother said, "I haven't seen you like this for a while."

-

The little girl beamed innocently, "I'm just thinking kaasan." She was losing precious time here by making small talk with the girl's mother, but she needed to figure out a way to break away from her. Her predicament weighed more heavily on her now, there wasn't much a seven year-old would be able to do in the matter of helping people. She would just have to keep it simple. "Kaasan! Hora!-it's your favorite comedian from Kakkurakin!"

-

"Nani?" he mother widened her eyes startled and twisted her head to look over her shoulder.

-

Kira took this moment to slip from the woman's grasp and run off into the opposite direction as fast as she could.

-

The woman slowly turned back, "Ame-chan, Kakkurakin hasn't been on for years…Ame!"

-

Kira stopped when she was in the middle of a park, she wasn't sure how long she had run, but it left her out of breath. She put her hands on her head and breathed in and out slowly until her heart stopped racing so fast. 'I just need to stay away from Ame's kaasan for a few hours to get this ordeal done. Although now that I'm thinking about it, it sounds like I hijacked this kid's body.'

-

A voice broke her chain of thoughts, "Botan says if she makes it through this ordeal thing, she'll be able to come back to life."

-

"Yusuke…" Kira whispered softly, it was him. She watched him and Kuwabara and Kurama walk right past her. They could help her make this easier. "Kitsune!" She called out loudly running up to him. Her boots clacked on the frost covered stone path in the park as she ran towards them.

-

"Kurama, do know this little kid?" Yusuke asked raising his eyebrows in mild interest.

-

"I don't think so…" he trailed off as Kira tugged as his sleeve, trying to be as polite as he could.

-

"Kitsune," Kira glowered at his idiocy, "I'll kick you in the shin if you don't know who I am."

-

Wasn't he the great Kurama who knew everything? She somewhat doubted his intelligence now or maybe she just didn't make it that obvious that it was her. It probably wasn't everyday a small girl would come up to him and called him a 'baka kitsune'.

-

"Ano…" he thought for a moment. 'This kid of reminds me of…Kira. Oh no, don't tell me she is…'. "Kira?" He couldn't believe it.

-

She released his sleeve while giving him her trademark grin, "Took you long enough baka kitsune."

-

"Kamiyama…?" Kuwabara stood stunned at the little girl in front of him.

-

"Onegai ga arimasu?" Kira pleaded to Kurama silently.

-

He heaved a sigh, "Hai? What is it?" It was nice to know that she was safe and once he figured out that it was her in the young girl's body he knew she had possessed her. Secretly he was thrilled that she was fine, her mother had begun to worry where she was and Kurama didn't have the heart to tell her that her daughter had been killed in quite a brutal fashion in an Iron Maiden. He had said that her daughter was helping his mother at his home and thankfully Kira's mother believed him and trusted him.

-

"Koenma is going to give me my life back on one condition," Kira started as she walked next to him followed by a dumbstruck Kuwabara and Yusuke. "You see, I have six hours to perform three good deeds then I get to be me again." It was tedious to repeat it and it reminded her that her people skills weren't exactly good.

-

"That sounds simple," Kurama noted shrugging and thinking that she had probably jumped to the same conclusion as his. Though, things were seldom as easy as they sounded. Perhaps it would be difficult with the time limit.

-

"I suppose, I thought it was too. Demo…" Kira trailed off casting her eyes upwards towards at the cloudy sky. It looked like it was going to snow again. "I don't know."

-

"What do you need me for?" Kurama queried as Kira shadowed behind him a bit. Since she was about half his size in Ame's body she had to walk twice as fast due to her short legs while cold winter wind whipped against her face, turning her checks a bright red.

-

"To help keep me in line," the teenager clarified in a dignified tone, "I don't want to bug out and punch some stupid person while I'm trying to act like an angel. This may be my only chance to get this done." It was unusual for her to want to try to control her temperament, but some things would have to be done to ensure that her mother wouldn't freak out and learn about her daughter's death. The last thing she wanted to cause her mother was distress and pain especially under these circumstances.

-

The kitsune smirked smugly at her and teased sardonically, "I've never heard you sound so mature before."

-

"Arigatou," she shoved her hands into the pink jacket pockets and glared at him menacingly, "that means so much coming from you. I'm deeply touched. Now can we focus on our mission here?"

-

"Mission?"

-

"Hai, getting my life back because I can't wait until I'm big enough to kick your ass again." Kira retorted while huffing slightly angrily at him. Just because she had spent hours of time with him didn't make them friends or anything. They had more of a mutual understanding and tolerance of one another.

-

"I just can't wait now," Kurama said sarcastically as she playfully punched him. He swatted at her gently, "Don't push it Kamiyama. You're acting like the imouto-chan I never wanted."

Dc-chan: collapses

Botan: Is she alright?

Yusuke: Hai, she's just brain dead for the time being. She'll be right as rain in a week or two…

Dc-chan: talking weakly That's not why I'm depressed…

Botan: Then why are you being so…dramatic?

Dc-chan: I was reading some other stories and I think I started a female 'punk' OC trend. I like some of them though, just some are…eerily familiar. Like the girl wearing NY stuff and being form NY just like Kira is. And-

Yusuke: Your rambling.

Dc-chan: Bite me.

Kuwabara: clears throat Forgive Dc-chan, she's just exhausted after final exams though she seems to have plenty of energy to torture us in her fic.

Japanese References-

Nanto kawaii- how cute or something along that line

Hora- Look!

Kakkurakin- a comedy show thing like Saturday Night Live in Japan

Onegai ga arimasu?- Can you do me a favor?


	14. Unbound

Dc-chan: I had a terrific three day break. I bought tons of manga (eight volumes!) and I have a new favorite food called Pucca, which tastes a lot like Pocky. Then I bought the L'Arc CD with Ready Steady Go on it. You know, the Full Metal Alchemist opening song thing that I have to jump up and down overtime I hear it because I love it with all my black little heart!

MCT: You're happy exams are over, aren't you?

Dc-chan: Couldn't be happier my muse.

MCT: You're happiness makes me barf.

Dc-chan: As long as you don't barf on me, I'm still happy!

MCT: barfs on Dc-chan

Dc-chan: - I hate you.

MCT: - Your unhappiness makes me happy.

Dc-chan: T-T mutters Baka neko…

MCT:

Disclaimed, I only own my OCs and lots of Pucca at the moment.

WARNING! Lots of OOCness and Kira's emotions get the best of her.

Chapter 14 of Rock My World

Unbound

-

Kira walked beside Kurama hurriedly, "What should I do?"

-

Kurama arched an eyebrow as he stared at her from the corners of his eyes and shrugged calmly, "I'm just her to make sure you don't kill anyone, remember?" But then again, how likely was a teenager stuck in a child's body going to strangle someone. Since Kira was in a small girl's body, she was basically limited to the physical strength of the child. She was probably as harmful as a cotton ball. What was she going to do anyway? Bite somebody's shin? Trip them? He chuckled at the thought, it would be a funny sight.

-

"What are you laughing about?" Kira demanded clenching her tiny hands into fists. "This is a serious situation! And where did Yusuke and Kuwabara go?" She looked over her shoulder where the two other teens were supposed to be then returned to glaring at Kurama.

-

"I think they gave us the slip at the arcade a few blocks back," the kitsune informed her as she fumed loudly.

-

A vein throbbed in her forehead as she folded her arms across her chest in an irritable manner, "I can't believe them. I need all the help I can get because, believe me, when I say that doing good deeds isn't a natural instinct of mine."

-

He sighed heavily at that, "I can believe that K-chan-"

-

"I told you not to call me that!" She interrupted, yelling at him. "Just because I'm in this kid's body doesn't mean I actually am seven! So don't call me that!" She instantly regretted shouting at him, it didn't bother her that people in the streets were now staring confused at the two, it bothered her that he was willing to help her and this was how she was going to repay him. "Gomen," she said quickly looking away from him, "I didn't mean that…"

-

"It's alright," Kurama replied trying to brush it off, "you're just frustrated. Things haven't been easy for you lately, have they?" Ever since this whole things started when she was introduced to the demon world, he knew she was having internal conflicts.

-

She wanted to keep her mother safe and that Kokuei guy…Genkai had told him about what Kira had said pertaining to the nightmare where she had obtained those scars. Everything had been hard for her even though she didn't show it.

-

She was always wearing a front to hide what she really felt. Her thoughts then wondered what she felt for him if anything. Kira was a lively person, but it was the distance she kept between herself and everyone else that made her so interesting to him.

-

"All of sudden you're so understanding to my dilemma," Kira muttered closing her eyes then reopening them slowly, "I hate it when you act like this."

-

"Doushite?" He asked surprised, didn't he always act like this? Maybe she did hate him.

-

"It's just weird, okay? It feels like I'm talking to an adult not a teenager." Kira explained as precious time ticked by. She only had five hours and twenty minutes left, which she thought was more then enough.

-

"And that's a bad thing because?" In case it had slipped her mind, did he need to remind her that he was a youkai and had lived for centuries?

-

"It's not a bad thing," she empathized loudly, trying to be gentle. She didn't need to hurt him more then she already had so she decided to say it as if it was no big deal. "It's just weird, alright? I mean technically you are ancient, but still…it's just weird."

-

He rubbed the back of his neck, "I'll try to be more normal then."

-

"Iie," she said hastily, "that's not what I meant Kurama. I don't want you to be normal, you're the fine the way you are." What nonsense was she talking now? She felt as if she was droning on and on without making any sense. She repeated it, "You're fine the way you are, really…you are. It's just me."

-

Now this was a change for Kira, he tilted his head to the side and frowned. Since when did she ever apologize for herself? "I liked the old Kira," he said before walking ahead of her.

-

She paused mid stride at the comment. "What do you mean by that?" She growled feeling her blood boiling and her cheeks getting flustered. What was he getting at now?

-

"The Kira that never apologized and was loud. The one who shoved Hiei into an elf costume and loved causing havoc. You've only been gone for a day and you've completely changed. The one who never pointed out her own faults or blamed something on herself. Where has she gone?" He questioned knowing he was pushing her buttons and expecting a furious reaction, but what he got surprised him though it was an angry response.

-

"If you're going to be like that Minamino then leave me alone and never come near me again, I don't need somebody telling me what I should be like just because you expect me act that way! Aren't I aloud to finally be considerate for once?" She went right up to him and glowered at him coldly with her hands on her hips.

-

"I would take you more seriously if you were in your regular body, Kira," he told her icily.

-

"There you go again, acting all superior and shit just because you're some baka kitsune!- a dumb youkai!" She exclaimed rather loudly through her gritted teeth. "Go home to your kaasan if you have a problem with me Minamino!"

-

He was about to speak, but he couldn't help laughing at her instead. Not in a loud obnoxious way or scolding way, but more in a mocking way as if she had just done something incredibly stupid.

-

"What's wrong with you now, Minamino?" She hated being laughed at, especially when she didn't understand why. Kira wanted to punch him in the face, but she couldn't reach that high unless she had a footstool or a crate to stand on, which made her feel more then pathetic.

-

He stopped suddenly, but a hint of the laughter was still on his face though he tried to regain a serious posture with her, "I can't help it if you feel that way."

-

"Baka yarou!" She yelled at him. "I'm being serious, I hate you!" Kira clapped her hands over her mouth, _Shit. I didn't mean to say that_. Now she had crossed the line. Sure she liked to annoy him but, it wasn't out of hatred. It never had been.

-

Kurama's quivering emerald eyes were locked onto hers for a few minutes as neither said anything. There was no emotions that could be read on his face as the words echoed painfully in his mind without end. They were both still as statues on the sidewalk, like they had been frozen in place by some mysterious force.

-

Then, he took a step back from her, not once taking his eye off of her. His face then became somber before he turned around and walked away from him without a word.

-

She stood there, simply stunned as she helplessly watched him retreat from her. 'Now I've just made a bigger mess of things…wonderful. Just wonderful.'

-

"Smooth move Kamiyama," Yusuke chimed behind her.

-

"Nani?" Kira's jaw dropped when she saw him emerge from an ice cream store with Kuwabara at his heels. "Were you spying on me? I thought Kurama said you two were at an arcade!"

-

"That was cold," Yusuke said glancing in the direction Kurama had walked in. "Poor guy. Probably heartbroken…"

-

Kira's eye twitched as she grabbed Yusuke by his shirt collar and pulled him down forcefully to her eye level, "What do you mean by he's 'heartbroken' Urameshi?"

-

Yusuke sweatdropped and narrowed his eyes, "You honestly don't know." He maneuvered himself out of her grasp and straightened himself up, "Isn't it obvious?"

-

"Isn't what obvious?" Kira demanded. She was beyond pissed off at the moment. Had she really changed in such a short amount of time? Or was Kurama just being…well, Kurama?

-

Kuwabara patted her on the shoulder sympathetically with a grin plastered onto his face, "I can't believe you didn't notice." He held back a loud laugh as Kira got even more confused then she had ever been in her entire life. (A/N: Death in this case actually)

-

"Nani?" She waved her arms around and cried, "Somebody make some sense, onegai!"

-

Yusuke sighed, "Let me say this slowly for you Kira…Kurama…likes…you…a…lot…"

-

It took a few seconds for this to soak into her. Her first thought was if that was even possible. They were talking about Kurama here. He wasn't the type to be a love sick puppy. Then again, why else would he put up with her? Unless he thought they were really good friends, but…maybe Yusuke had a point. Though her reaction was to deny it, "Yusuke, c'mon! The guy thinks I'm a lunatic sometimes and I agitate him whenever the opportunity presents itself! I think you've got facts and fiction mixed up. This is the real world not La La Land."

-

"Oh really," he sounded more amused if anything, "then why would he always go out of his way for you? The ice skating, the clubbing, everything. He isn't the type to put up with that kind of stuff, to him it's just distraction from studying. I guess he's got a thing for bad ass chicks."

-

"Fine," she replied crossly, disliking being refered as a 'bad ass chick'. That sounded way too preppy. She thought of herself more as liberal person. Kira narrowed her eyes, "Assuming that he does like me, then why didn't he tell me instead of you?"

-

"Because you're you," Yusuke reprimanded her, "look how you're reacting and this is me telling you this! I can only imagine how you'd handle if Kurama came out and told you. You don't take emotional things well."

-

The teenage in the little girl's body looked down at the ground suddenly taken by sorrow. How did everyone know her so well? It was like being ganged up on, but it was all true. "So, what I'm I supposed to do?"

-

"Well," Yusuke kneeled down next to her, having his first sentimental and caring moment in a LONG time, "Kuwabara and I will track him down for you, but you gotta work on getting yourself back in the flesh."

-

She nodded and wiped the tears off of her eyelashes, "Alright. What time is it now?"

-

Yusuke looked at his watch, "11:30 a.m. We'll met back here in four hours."

-

Kira agreed halfheartedly, "Hai, sounds like a plan."

Kira wandered back to the park asking random people if they needed help with anything. Some would ignore her and when they would respond they would ask if she could fix financial or love problems. Who was she kidding anyway? Nobody would take a seven year-old seriously, especially one that looked as small as her. But there had to be somebody who she would be able to assist. She just had to search harder.

-

The clock in the park chimed every fifteen minutes and she heard it ring twice. A sign that thirty minutes had passed without her accomplishing anything. Only a little less then five hours left. To some that would seem enough time, but she was in a hurry.

-

She could hear the seconds ticking by in her mind constantly and it was giving her a huge headache.

-

Starting to get disheartened about the whole ordeal she flopped down on a wooden bench underneath an ancient tree with most of its leaves gone and an abundance of bare branches with a thin layer of snow covering them.

-

Kira half closed her eyes as she willed herself to stand up and stretched her arms over her head in a lazy fashion.

-

"Stop thief!"

-

Kira glanced up only to find herself being run over by a full grown man making away with a woman's purse. She peeled herself off the ground as the woman behind her was yelling at the top of her lungs. Kira couldn't care less. Her thoughts were focused on one thing. _Revenge!_

-

She went after him and without thinking twice she tackled him to the ground and pinned him beneath her and reared back her fist to punch him in the face. Her fist froze just barely an inch away from his face as she realized people were staring at her. It wasn't everyday they saw a little child tackle a full grown man.

-

The man was whimpering beneath her and she stood up with a foot on his chest, wondering what the hell to do now.

-

The police came over and took him away as Kira stood there, feeling immensely out of place while hoping they wouldn't question her about how she was able to take down a full grown male that was probably three times taller then herself and weigh a couple hundred pounds more.

-

"Doumou arigato gozaimau." The woman said walking up and retrieving her purse cheerfully. She bowed to Kira with stars in her eyes then embraced Kira in a suffocating hug, "I'm so grateful, child! You saved me a lot of trouble! Is there anything I can possibly do fore you in return?"

-

"You…could let…go…" Kira choked out amidst all the hubbub that was happening.

-

"Fair enough," The woman released Kira and said her thanks again before leaving the dumbfounded girl to stand there with a quizzical face.

-

"That's one down, Kamiyama Kira."

-

Kira turned around to see whomever said her name and she gawked when she saw Hana there wearing a purple snow jacket with blue jeans and brown boots. He pink hair was tied back into a bun and her eyes glistened in the sunlight that peaked out through the clouds.

-

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kira questioned, "I thought you were a ferry girl thing…where's your oar?"

-

"Just checking on you," Hana said mildly. "I've decided to take on a human form to monitor you. I can't have you getting away with these tasks with blunders like that, though they still count whether you mean to do it or not."

-

Kira blinked, "That was one…"

-

"Hai," Hana responded, "You've got two more."

-

"Sugoi!" Kira cheered for herself rather loudly which accumulated more odd stares directed at her. "I'm almost halfway there!"

-

"So it seems…"

-

"What's wrong with you? Genki odesu!"

-

"Shouldn't you be worrying about your ordeal?"

-

Kira gasped, "Oh yeah!" Now to find another good deed to perform, hopefully it wouldn't be like the last. She drummed her index and middle finger on her lip in deep thought, "Just two more." She repeated that in her head again, _Just two more then you'll be back inside your own body._

-

"You could always do some charity work," Hana suggested after a long silence. She heard the clock chime, only four hours and thirty minutes left now.

-

"Too boring and easy," Kira said in a cocky tone, trying her best to brush off the incident with Kurama for the time being.

-

"I doubt you'll get that lucky again Kira. Besides, that was an accident, though he is a known pocket pick," Hana then took a book out of her jacket pocket. It was small and black and Kira watched as Hana flipped through the pages. "Ah, his name is Yoshiko Kei. Age thirty five." She put the book back, "Things weren't looking up for him anyway."

-

"I wouldn't happen to be in that book, would I?"

-

Hana took it out again and floundered more pages and stopped, "Kamiyama, Kira. Age fourteen. Personality's reckless, detached, music lover…" she paused briefly then added, "and so on."

-

Kira pouted, "What else does it say? You can tell me."

-

Hana gulped and she continued reading, "Irrational, inflexible, bad tempered, humorous and sensitive."

-

Kira laughed out loud when Hana stopped reading from the black book, "Hai, that's me in a nutshell. You else do you have in there?" She reached for the book, but Hana held it out of her reach.

-

"Gomen, I can't let you read it," Hana scolded in a motherly manner.

-

Kira folded her arms across her chest, "Fine baka." She glared at Hana from the corner of her eyes and stuck her tongue out at her. "I don't a dumb little book telling me some guy's a scumbag like you do Hana."

-

The ferry girl made clicking sound with her tongue as if ignoring Kira's rude comments, "Don't you have things to do?"

-

"Hai." Although Kira couldn't get Kurama out of her mind now. It was bugging and pulling at her. Everything inside of her told her to find him herself and apologize, but she knew her own pride, though what somewhat diminished now, wouldn't stand for it at all.

"Well," Kira said shakily and greatly disliking how it had turned out, "that was fun. I nearly drowned myself saving that kid." Plunging into icy cold water to save some other kid's life was probably the dumbest thing she could have done. Sure it was a good deed, but now she only had little less then an hour left. "Stupid kid…" she muttered shivering as she walked out of the park in a hurry with Hana at her heels.

-

"I can't believe you hauled him out of there, quite impressive considering your condition," Hana noted calmly.

-

"Yeah, and now I'm wet and freezing my ass off!" Kira practically shouted at the ferry girl. "How moronic can children be? Ice skating on thin ice and there was even a warning sign too!"

-

"On the bright side," Hana said quietly, "only one good deed left and you're in your own body once more though you're kind of running short on time now. Where's that Kurama guy? I thought he was helping you as well."

-

"We got into an argument," Kira replied sharply picking up her walking pace.

-

"Well, if you don't get your second chance at life you should make amends, don't you think?" Hana recommended, but the way she presented it was obviously saying that it was clearly the right thing to do if Kira never saw him again.

-

Kira stopped and shook her head violently, "Chikusho! I hate it when people are right!" She then took off running through the streets, she needed to get to his place and fast. She hated her conscience right now. Though she was prideful, she couldn't stand having him of all people not forgiving her for something so stupid.

-

"Matte!" Hana called after her, "Where are you going?"

-

Navigating through the busy streets in Japan had never been her thing either. Sometimes she could have sworn that Japan rearranged itself all the time just to tick her off when she actually needed to get somewhere.

-

This was extreme urgency now.

-

And it didn't help that she tripped over two trashcans and ran into a telephone pole on her way there either. Each time she fell she disregarded her stinging palms and scrapped knees. It seemed to take forever, but she managed to find herself in front of the Minamino residence with only ten minutes left. Granted, she was completely out of breath and it took her aching legs all the strength they had left to walk up and knock on the door. Now all she could do was wait.

-

The door opened and she saw Kurama. At first he was surprised to see her, but he then leaned against the doorway, "Ohayo." She was a sight, her knees bloody as well as her hands and she was panting intensely.

-

Kira nodded, almost too tired to speak, but she found her voice eventually, "I need to talk with you Kurama." She had no idea how much time she had left, but she needed to make the best of whatever was left. She took a deep breath then rushed into an apology as tears blurred her vision, "Moushiwake arimasen. I know I said I hated you, but I honestly didn't mean it at all. I really don't hate you or anything, I just like to annoy you, I never hated you. I know we don't get along sometimes…okay we don't get along a lot of the time and you think I'm irritating, but you wouldn't put up with it unless we were friends. And friends forgive each other for being stupid idiots and I'm sorry for telling to go away. I didn't mean it like that Kurama. I didn't. I really didn't. And I wouldn't be able to rest in peace unless I knew you'd forgiven me or else it would torment me forever. So I need to know if you'll forgive me. At first I thought I didn't care what you thought about me, but I do. I do care about what you think of me." She felt so childish when she finished. Here she was crying on his porch and trapped in the body of a seven year-old begging for his forgiveness. How did her life get so twisted? She buried her face in her hands and cried, but she felt two hands grab hold onto hers and pull them away from her face. "Kurama…" he was down on his knees in front of her staring her straight into her eyes. Kira trembled, afraid of what he was going to say. His next words would seal her fate.

-

"K-chan," for once she didn't mind him calling her that, it was comforting and not in a teasing voice like he usually said it, "I know that and I couldn't be mad at you even if I wanted to." He hugged her and she embraced him by putting her arms around his shoulders and crying into his chest. "Everything will be alright…" he said into her ear, "don't worry. Onegai, you don't need to cry. You don't have to cry Kira."

-

She sniffed and withdrew a little from him. He wiped away a tear on her flustered face and her eyelashes were laced with new tears, "Sumimasen. I don't mean to put you through this."

-

"It's alright," he reassured her, trying to get her to clam down. "Save your tears for some other time."

-

Kira rolled her teeth over her bottom lip and snuffled noisily, "I…" she slipped into unconsciousness before she could finish what she was going to say.

Her eyes fluttered open slowly and she sat up. Her limbs were aching like hell and her head was throbbing strongly. She put her hand on her forehead and wiped the beads of sweat away and threw the covers on her body off of herself. "What the-?" What happened? She stood up to see that she was in Kurama's room and laying in his bed. Kira eyes scanned his room, where was Kurama if this was his room? Wait…she was supposed to be possessing a young girl's body, but if she was inside her own body again that meant…

-

"Kira!" Kurama came bursting into the room and smiled when he saw her sitting up in bed. "How do you feel?"

-

"Ano…" she rubbed the back of her neck feeling bedazzled, "good, I guess. I've felt better." she cracked her neck then her back. Then jumped out of the bed and bent over to touch her toes. She wanted to make sure her body was functioning right. She then straightened herself up and grinned back at him, "Ah, it feels good to be alive." She flexed her muscles and rolled her neck around in circles. Every part of her felt so sore.

-

Kurama sat down on the bed as she continued to stretch her muscles, "What happened to Ame?" She asked once she deemed her body fine.

-

"You're spirit left her and she was quite confused as you can imagine. On top of that, her kaasan was searching frantically to find her. I took Ame to the police station and we found her kaasan there basically yelling at the policemen there," he yawned and he laid down on the bed on his back with his arms sprawled out. "All that begins well ends well too I suppose."

-

Kira lay back down on the bed as well on one of his arms, "I feel so energetic now. Like I could run around the world and no one could stop me."

-

He chuckled lightly at her and turned his head to face her, "Well, is there anything you want to do while you're in this hype?" He had expected her to be more jumpy, but he had learned to be surprised by her. "It's only nine at night."

-

She closed her eyes for a minute and thought. What would you do if you had been dead for a day and a half? "Hmm…" she reopened her eyes and smirked devilishly at him then sat up, "Well, If you insist…"

-

He blinked as she led him out of the room with the gears of scheming-not planning-turning furiously in her head.

The music echoed off the walls as blue, green, red and yellow lights shone down on the dancing mob below. They danced in rhythm to the fast and upbeat music as they let the music take control of themselves.

-

"C'mon Kurama," Kira urged as she dragged the very reluctant kitsune onto the Tenshi Club's dance floor. She winked innocently at him, "It'll be fun, I promise."

-

Kurama sweatdropped at this, "You've got to be kidding me Kira?"

-

"Doushite?" She smiled sweetly at him and draped her arms over his shoulders as she swayed her hips to the music, "Because I love torturing you."

-

He put his hands on her waist, he couldn't believe her. It made him rethink what he saw in her anyway. She was spontaneous and fun loving, that's why he liked her, but then again, she wouldn't be Kira if she didn't have surprises in store for people around every corner. "Kira, you're definitely something."

-

"I was waiting for you to figure that out," she giggled. It really was good to be alive. To feel the beat of the music rush through her body, to be so happy, to make amends with friends, to have a chance to have fun again. There was so much to be grateful for. She didn't even want to think about the task already set before her that she was supposed to complete in less then a month's time.

Dc-chan: Any who, we are learning about Shakespeare and such and our acting teacher wants us to learn how actors in his time prepped for plays. Therefore, we are excepted to put on the play Romeo and Juliet in three weeks time (which is insane) because back then they were expected to put on performances in short amounts of time and she gave us parts accordingly. I received the part of…Romeo though I went for Lady Montague. shrugs So I need to devote LOTS of time to line studying, rehearsals and readings.. LOVE AND PEACE!

MCT: Oo Romeo? But you're a girl!

Dc-chan: Tell my acting teacher that, there's no way in hell I'm kissing Kathy (who's Juliet) I HATE HER! I HOPE SHE CHOKES ON VALENTINE'S DAY CHOCOLATE BEFORE THE PLAY! (Kathy and the acting teacher both deserve it, believe me…) And I got my finger out of its cast so that's the only plus.

MCT: How'd you fracture you're finger.

Dc-chan: Ehehe…one of my friends accidentally kicked my hand…hurt like a bitch, let me tell you.

Yusuke: You probably deserved it.

Dc-chan: --# At least my brain isn't fractured.

Yusuke: I hate you.

Dc-chan: Neh.

Hiei: What kind of word is 'neh' anyway?

Dc-chan: That's like me asking you what kind of word is 'hn'. Just like you use 'hn' to express yourself, I use 'neh'. Although I'm pretty sure in the context we both use our words in they have the same meaning.

Hiei: Hn.

Yusuke: And the victor of the battle of the wits is Dc-chan.

Dc-chan: Onegai, hold your applause. I'm not worthy.

Kuwabara: Who'd want to applaud you? I'm the brilliant one.

Hiei: You shouldn't kid yourself KuwaBAKA.

Dc-chan: smites Hiei This is a no Kuwa bashing zone buster!

Kuwabara: You do love me.

Dc-chan: . You shouldn't kid yourself Kuwabara.

Kuwabara: ;; I still have Yukina though…

TRANSLATIONS-

Ima nanji desu ka?- What time is it?

Genki odesu!- cheer up!

Matte- wait

Moushiwake arimasen. - I'm very (or so) sorry.

Sumimasen- I'm sorry.

LOVE AND PEACE! (I just like saying that, okay…it's my phrase now though knowing myself it will probably change in a few days to something more stupid and brainless…)

p.s. If you can guess what Kira's third good deed was then I'll give you some Pucca.


	15. The Obsidian Stone

ColorPos-1ColorSet-1StylePos-1StyleSet-1Dc-chan: sigh Line studying is a bitch…

MCT: As long as you're suffering…I'm happy.

Dc-chan: -- I need a new muse.

Disclaimed, all I own is Kira (plus a handful of OCs) and a little scrap of sanity, which is slowly slipping out of my grasp as we speak…- bleh…

Chapter 15 of Rock My World

The Obsidian Stone

-

Kira skipped happily through the snow on her way to Kurama's house. The winter cold stung her cheeks; turning them a bright red and whenever she exhaled a puff of cloud would escape between her lips. Her purple and blue stripped scarf was secure around her neck and her hair was damp from the lightly falling snowflakes that had begun descending towards the earth. She breathed on her frostbitten hands on occasion, it had been stupid to leave the house without gloves and even stupider to wear a skirt in the middle of winter. She hummed along to the melody of the music she was listening to on her headphones, with her CD player safely tucked into her jacket pocket.

-

When she reached Kurama's doorstep she unplugged herself from the CD player by removing her headphones then rapped lightly on the door with her knuckles. She heard the footsteps of someone race through the house and she cringed slightly when she heard whoever it was trip over something. The door finally opened and she smiled at the face of a stranger. She had never seen this boy at his house before, but she asked politely, "Ano…is Shu-kun here? Or should I come back later?"

-

The boy arched an eyebrow in response and said, "I am Shuichi."

-

Kira blinked and gave him a 'you must be joking' expression before she shook her head, "You're not Shu-kun." He looked to be no more then a young teenager like herself. "Demo…if you're saying that you are Shu-kun then that means…you're an imposter!" Kira pointed accusingly at him like he was a criminal on trial and had committed some outrageous misdeed. She then grabbed him by his shirt collar then literally drop kicked him into the front yard and he landed in a powder patch of snow Then she pounced on him and twisted his arm behind his back in a painful manner. "Tell me who you really are baka! And I might just let your sorry ass live!" She twisted his arm even more and smirked sadistically at his shriek of pain.

-

"K-chan…?"

-

Kira's head snapped up and she saw Kurama standing in the doorway with a 'what the hell' look on his face. "Shu-kun!" She cried cheerfully as she stood up quickly after releasing the boy while shaking snow off of her clothes, "No need to thank me for pounding this imposter, it was simply an obligated duty of mine."

-

Kurama folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the doorway, "Don't you ever think before you act?" He gave her a skeptical look as she tilted her head at this. "What are you doing?"

-

"Ano…" Kira thought for a moment and cast her eyes down at the pulverized boy at her feet. She had beat him good, he was going to be sore for quite a while after today. She then turned her attention back to Kurama and fretted while flailing her arms in the air and sweat dropping at the same time, "I was beating him up because he claimed to be you, but there is only one of you so I logically thought he was lying so I thrashed him. I mean he can't be you because you're right there so that means he is fraud pretending to be you. Unless he is you and you've been lying to me this entire time and you're actually some weirdo who's scamming teenage girls, who are innocent and gullible like me."

-

"You're anything but, innocent," Kurama sighed heavily as his emerald eyes focused sharply on Kira who was helping the other boy up and brushing the snow off of his clothes. "He's my stepbrother, Shuichi."

-

Kira's jaw dropped, "You're BOTH named Shuichi!" She clasped her hands together and held them in front of her and arched an eyebrow, "And you're stepbrothers? When the hell did your kaasan remarry?"

-

"It happened quite a while ago, but you never noticed I suppose," Kurama explained as he beckoned the two teenager to come inside.

-

Kira raced ahead of the other Shuichi and into the warm house. She removed her scarf and hung it on the coat rack and waited somewhat patiently for Kurama and his stepbrother, "Hurry up! You're letting the cold air in," she all but yelled at the two in a demanding tone of voice.

-

"Shuichi," the younger boy whispered to his elder brother, "who is that loud girl?"

-

"That's just Kamiyama Kira," Kurama answered quietly so she wouldn't hear him, "she's a little brash."

-

"Just a little?" The younger boy rolled his eyes, "She nearly killed me!"

-

Kira cleared her throat nosily to implicate she could hear them, "I have two things growing out of my head called ears, baka," she cursed at them while shaking a fist.

-

"Don't call me that!" Shuichi ordered feeling a bit undignified by her.

-

"You're right," Kira nodded curtly in response, "I can't just keep calling you baka, can I? You need a proper name." She rested her chin on her balled fist and looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully, "A good name for you would be…"

-

"I already have a name."

-

"I've got it!" She snapped her fingers and chuckled darkly while evil glinted in her deep brown eyes. "Now kneel down so I can dub you."

-

"Iie!" Shuichi blushed backing away from her and bumping into Kurama.

-

A vein throbbed in Kira's temple, "I said kneel down so I can dub you buster! Or I'll guarantee you a fate worse then death!" Her eyes grew suddenly darker and she loomed over a covering Shuichi who was pulling at his elder brother for help. She looked so scary when she was mad. Kira cracked her knuckles and stepped forward.

-

"Alright," Shuichi said in submission, "just get this over with."

-

Kira's expression went to angry to eerily cheerful with a smile on her face spreading from ear to ear, "Good, now with the name…" she coughed into her hand and lowered her voice a pitch, "I, Kamiyama Kira, ruler of all that is awesome and shiny dub thee Baka-chan!" She looked deliriously happy, as if calling him Baka-chan was a brilliant idea. Kira put her hands on her hips and beamed at the newly named 'Baka-chan' who was scowling furiously at her.

-

"Ba…baka-chan?" He sputtered as Kurama turned around to muffle his own chuckles at Kira's selection for a nickname.

-

"Hai, got a problem with it?" Kira gritted her teeth as Shuichi stood up to find that he was a good four inches taller than she was, but size was never anything to intimidate her.

-

"Listen here," he growled, pressing his pointing index finger against her nose, "there's no way you're going to call me Baka-chan! That's worse than baka, numbskull!" A shade of red flushed his cheeks as he tried to control the rage boiling inside of him. _Who does this girl think she is anyway? -Does she think is was Kami-sama?_

-

"Nani?" She blinked sweetly at him, "Would you prefer a different name, Baka-chan?" Her voice was filled with childishness of a four year-old, but the falseness in it could be heard.

-

"Hai," he folded his arms across his chest and pouted at her," anything's better then Baka-chan." He turned away from her so she was facing his profile with his eyes glaring at her.

-

"Ano…let me think…" instantly a light bulb lit above her head and she clapped her hands together, "I know! Your newer name is…" she patted him on the head gingerly then announced at the top of her lungs, "Buotoko-kun!" (A/N: Buotoko very rude way of saying ugly man…XP)

-

Shuichi fell over, his body twitching slightly before he jumped back onto his feet and yelled at her, "I'm not ugly you dolt! You've got a lot of nerve!"

-

Kurama put Shuichi in a full nelson to restrain him from biting Kira's head off, "Calm down, she's just being Kira." He tried to elucidate; though it seemed he was failing miserably as Shuichi struggled to break free, "Just ignore her."

-

Shuichi stopped his violent thrashing and breathed heavily as Kurama slowly let him go, "I'm going to my room."

-

Kira watched him intently as he walked away, she then waved, "Sayonara, Buotoko-kun!"

-

"Don't call me that!"

"Have I mentioned how insufferably irritating you are?" Kurama asked Kira as the walked down a busy street in the city. The two were walking side by side in the afternoon sun, after so much snow it was the perfect day to get out and do something.

-

"You only remind of that every day," Kira huffed as she caught a glance of herself in a store window. She hunched her shoulders forward; she was never satisfied with her reflection. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and closed her eyes, "But you're stepbrother is so annoying too, he take things too seriously." Kira diverted her eyes from her reflection to Kurama, "Serious like someone else I know."

-

Kurama lowered his eyelids, "That's just your opinion."

-

Kira shrugged, "Whatever you say Kurama, whatever you say." She stopped on the sidewalk, "So now what do we do, we can't just walk around all day." Kira kicked a stray pebble across the street, which hit a trashcan and made the loud ping! sound. She then wiped her nose with the back sleeve of her jacket, "I hate this cold weather." She sneezed twice and rubbed her nose again, "Stupid weather…"

-

The kitsune stood next to her with a little bit of worry, "You aren't getting sick are you?"

-

"I don't think so," the teenage girl said as he lifted up her bangs and put the palm of his hand on her forehead gently.

-

"You feel a bit warm, maybe you have a cold," he removed his hand and smiled softly at her, "but I think you're fine other than that."

-

"Nanto kawaii," she mused teasingly, tugging on Kurama's cheeks much to his displeasure and turning them pink, "Kurama is worried about me." She giggled lightly as he flushed at the comment. Kira let go gave him a starry-eyed look and exclaimed in a mocking bashful, "I feel so special!"

-

"Why do I put up with you?" He asked himself, although he didn't mean to say it out loud.

-

"You put up with me because you're life would be so boring if I weren't a part of it," she clarified for him. Well, it would be a little bit more boring without her in all honesty, he was still apart of the Rekai Tantei and that wasn't exactly a normal job like most teenagers had. Then again, he wasn't necessarily a teenager himself, he was just in a teenage body, but with the spirit of the infamous kitsune thief.

-

"I sure would sleep easier at night though," he noted which earned him a slightly rough punch in the chest from Kira. "Nani? It's the truth, but I don't regret having you in my life."

-

Kira shuddered, "Quit that romanticizing mumbo jumbo stuff, you could have just said that I'm an okay person instead of making it sound like you'd die without me or something…"

-

"Fine, you're an okay person. Happy?"

-

"Very much, arigatou," she agreed in a monotone, but he had a point. Being called an 'okay' person sounded far too plain and…dumb in a way. "So, what do we do now?"

-

"What do you want to do?" He asked without much interest, he seemed to be off in his own little world thinking about something.

-

"Ano…" she spied an arcade across the street and smirked smugly, "want to play some video games? I'm itching to beat your ass again in DDR, do you want a rematch?"

-

Kurama sweatdropped, "Demo, we played that at the arcade across town after we went to Tenshi two nights for four hours. Aren't you tired of that game?"

-

Kira looked appalled, "How can I be tired of a game as fun as DDR?" She then laughed kittenishly into her hand, "Oh poor Kurama, he just doesn't want to get beaten again. Last time, if I recall correctly, you won a total of…let me see…three games out of one hundred and sixteen!"

-

"Fine, we'll play," he grumbled as she grabbed him and dragged him across the street, dodging the traffic of cars and people skillfully, "but you're paying this time!" Last time she had put a serious, serious dent in his wallet when they had played it. An entire years worth of saving blown on a few hours of DDR madness which he didn't even win at.

-

The teenage girl pulled an American fifty dollar bill out of her pocket, "How many games will this cover?"

-

"You walk around with that much money in your pocket!"

-

"Hai," Kira said blandly, "So how much is this is Japanese currency."

-

"About 5,000 yen," Kurama answered as they entered the arcade.

-

They were greeted by crummy game tunes, flashing lights that would have put anyone in a fit of seizures and dorky preteen boys and a handful of girls and teenagers who were playing games with enthusiasm. There were even some adults, that Kira found insanely creepy and goose bumps covered her arms. But through all the noise and ocean of children, Kira saw an open DDR game and hauled Kurama towards it, "Let's play! Ready to get beat, kitsune?"

-

Kurama didn't say anything, if anything he just wanted to get this over fast.

-

With the difficulty level set on heavy for both of them, Kira browsed lazily through the music menu, listening to a sample of the music before moving on. She settled on an American song called 'A Little Bit of Ecstasy' and tapped her foot to the beat as they waited for the dance arrows to appear on the screen. She sent Kurama a buoyant grin and the game begun.

Kurama watched Kira as she enjoyed beating other kids at DDR, no one could compare to how skilled she was at the game in this arcade. After another painful two hours of DDR, which he had to suffer through, he had finally conceded to letting her have the victory. Though she was very disappointed in his decision because she had come here to enjoy the day with him and now she was reduced to picking on other kids who were worse then Kurama, although a few of them had some decent moves, but she always managed to scrape away a win no matter what.

-

"Kurama!"

-

The kitsune whirled around upon hearing his name to see a bubbly Botan dashing up to him, "Botan, what are you doing here?"

-

She was manifested in a human form with her blue hair up in a ponytail like normal and wearing the Sarayashiki Junior High girl's uniform, "I just came from Yusuke's school, but anyway, I have something for Kira. Can you give it to her?"

-

"Can he give me what?" Asked Kira as she bounded over to them with a crestfallen face.

-

Botan narrowed her eyes, "What happened to you? You look like somebody just beat you-"

-

Kira gestured over to the DDR game with her thumb over her shoulder, "An arrogant brat named Jiro beat me." Tears streamed down her face and she clung helplessly onto Kurama, "I lost to a ten year-old!"

-

"Ano…K-chan, Botan needs to give you something…" Kurama blushed as she sobbed loudly, attracting some attention there way.

-

She hiccuped pathetically, "Hai?"

-

Botan pulled something out of her pocket. A small obsidian stone with perfectly smooth edges and the symbols for six elements carved around it in gold filigree rested in Botan's hand, it was no bigger then a marble and it had a thin silver chain attached to it. She handed to Kira we stared blankly at it, "This is a Demon Summoning Gem, they're quite rare and extremely valuable.. They summon specific demonic powers that you can call on, but only if you have the compliance of the respected demon the symbol represents. And if you notice, the symbols on this one are those of the Six Sage Youkai, which means you can use their powers if you need to. We got Koyuki and Hosaki, reluctantly though, to agree with it, but be careful with it. It will take a toll on your own energy, both physical and spiritual. I was supposed to give this to you once you completed Genkai's training."

-

Kira cocked her head to one side and after a long silence she queried, "Can you repeat that?"

-

Botan muffled a laugh at this. "Don't worry, Kurama will explain it to you better than I can. Put it on though," she urged.

-

Kira complied and lifted the chain over her head put it on, she looked at it for a minute, "Why am I getting this? It looks like an heirloom or something, shouldn't it be safe in Reikai instead of with me?"

-

"Like I said, no worries," Botan chimed happily patting Kira on the shoulder, "this one was made especially for you. Toshihiro made it himself, it's connected to you specifically and won't work for anyone else. Though you might want to practice with it before using it in battle first, these things can be quite dangerous if not handled correctly."

-

_Dangerous?_, Kira thought stubbornly, _isn't my life dangerous enough?_

-

"Kira?" Kurama waved his hand in front of her face, "Are you still alive?"

-

_Am I alive, _she thought in her head, _Wait a minute…my deeds_…, Kira snatched Kurama's hand as a reflex. "Huh?" She snapped back to the present, "Hai, I'm fine." She saw Botan hurrying away, "Chotto matte kudasai!- I'll be right back." She instructed Kurama as she went after Botan.

-

"You need something Kira?" Botan wondered when she noticed the teenager chasing after her.

-

"I was just wondering, you know my ordeal with those 'good' deeds?" Kira asked shyly.

-

"Hai?"

-

"What was my third deed anyway? I only remember doing two things," Kira recollected the whole thief incident and the saving the kid from the freezing water, but she didn't recall a third thing.

-

"Didn't Hana tell you?" Botan chirped while raising both of her eyebrows and her eyes widening when Kira shook her head, "You apologizing to Kurama was your deed, that was quite a brave thing to do and it surprised us all though Hana had to push you a bit to get you to do that."

-

"Oh," was all Kira could say as Botan disappeared from her view.

"See you later Kurama," Kira said as she went up to her house while Kurama stood on the sidewalk in front smiling after her, "And tell Buotoko-kun I said hello, alright?"

-

"Hai, he'll be thrilled."

-

Kira opened the front door after Kurama went on his way and then looked at the black stone around her neck. It glittered in the light of the hallway that led to the living room. It even reflected the vague shapes of objects in it, but despite that, Kira got a bad feeling about it. It seemed too…too perfect for her liking. Everything about it was perfect and she knew in a world such as this, perfection should not even exist.

"Are you ready?" Kurama inquired in the park the next day. They had found a deserted area of the park where no one really ever went and the gardeners never cut the plants, everything grow overgrown back here, but a small snowfall last night had coated the grass and trees with a thin layer of frost. It was like a little private jungle that they had all to themselves.

-

"Not really," Kira replied honestly while holding the Summoning Gem in her left hand, "I don't know how to…you know…use this thing."

-

"That's simple, you just say the name of the demon you're borrowing the powers from and concentrate on it until it manifests itself into the powers you desire," Kurama told her as if it was truly an easy task.

-

"Okay…" Kira sounded unsure, she was about to make a bigger idiot out of herself then ever before in her short life. "Let's see…ano…Hosaki?" The black stone glowed with a dark purple aura and a forcefield of wind surrounded Kira and it began floating a few inches off of her hand and one of the symbols lit up red. A jet of flame erupted out of the stone and burst in Kurama's direction. He managed to dodge the rogue fire stream though part of his school uniform got singed from the heat of the flames. "Gomen," Kira called out as the wind about her died down, "I didn't think it would do that…" She felt her legs get weak and collapsed beneath her. How did she get so exhausted all of a sudden? She found herself in a sitting position with her legs beneath her and doubled over, completely out of breath.

-

Kurama came over to her and squatted down then tried reassuring her, "Botan said a price to pay to summon the powers is some of your strength, the more we practice the better you'll get."

-

Kira leaned back on her hands in the snow and looked up at the sky, panting a little still, "If you…say so." She put the necklace back around her neck and wiped the tiny beads of sweat off of her brow. Her fingers grazed over the stone, "Toshihiro made this…"

-

"He makes a lot of things," Kurama said airily, "I remember once I tried to steal one of his first creations, it was a beautiful sword." He closed his piercing green eyes and continued idly, "The hilt was encrusted with razor sharp cut rainbow gems and the blade was sharpened to the point when it would cut right through a mountain's core. It had a dragon craved up the side of the gleaming white blade and was a virtually priceless artifact. He called it Katana No Tsuki. It was a marvelous piece of work." He reopened his eyes to see Kira only about an inch away from his face; he flinched and backed up in surprise, "Nani?"

-

"So this Toshihiro guys also like an artist on top of being an alchemist?"

-

"Well, alchemy and art are quite alike if you think about it," Kurama said as she stared at him with full attention. "I hear most of his products of science are marvelous things to behold, but I've only seen a few of his completed works. He used to have an apprentice son and a daughter, but no body knows where they went. Rumors are they're here in Ningenkai somewhere…you look tired? We should go home." She looked like she was going to fall asleep any second and he could see the bags forming beneath her eyes. He helped her up, but the instant he turned to leave she plopped down in the snow again. He groaned and slapped his forehead, she was impossible sometimes.

-

"Too…tired, " she said weakly, "Onegai…carry…"

Dc-chan: I wrote this at school when I supposed to be writing an English essay, surprising what you can accomplish in two and a half hours.

MCT: Don't take all the credit you selfish baka, I was the inspiration.

Dc-chan: You wish.

Yusuke: You two don't make any sense. Dc-chan, you let your muse back talk you and MCT; you let Dc-chan do whatever she wants to you.

Dc-chan: I'm her creator, it's only natural that I tell her what to do.

MCT: You're not the boss of me.

Dc-chan: How much do you want to bet on that? MUWFUFUFUFUFU!

MCT: You're insane…

ANY WAYZ, I hope you enjoyed the latest installment of Rock My World. Love and peace! (I still like that phrase…)

Hehe…Buotoko-kun…

Manga recommendations: Imadoki (Koki…drools) and Crescent Moon (Mitsuru, Akira and Nozomu…need I say more? 3) They are good, but they have their weird moments. I only read them because I'm a sucker for those sweet story line things.

MUFUFUFUFU!

Your reviews make me so happy! Especially the one by RabidFangirl101, I was on the floor laughing my ass off. You're so funny.

LOVE AND PEACE!- once again I love this so much!

100 yen is basically equal to a U.S. dollar, roughly I think anyways…


	16. Hidden Behind Silhouettes

Dc-chan: crawls out of a hole I just got my final grades and they were good so I'm happy to see my studying paid off.

MCT: Because you usually study the wrong things for tests.

Dc-chan: You know me too well.

DISCLAIMER, if this isn't obvious after 15 chapters then you need a new brain.

Apologies for OOCness.

Warning: This chapter has lots of scene changes

Chapter 16 of Rock My World

Hidden Behind Silhouettes

-

"Kitsune," the fire apparition said coolly, "I have the information you asked for."

-

Kurama looked up from his homework that he was working on and saw Hiei sitting outside his bedroom window on a tree branch casually and leaning against the tree trunk, "I haven't seen you for weeks."

-

Hiei shrugged in response, "What you asked me to find out was rather difficult. It took awhile. There isn't many who know about Toshihiro in Ningenkai so I accessed Koenma's files without him knowing."

-

"And?" The kitsune looked eagerly at the fire youkai with anticipation.

-

"There wasn't much in the file so don't get your hopes up, seems that even Koenma doesn't know much or anyone in Rekai Intelligence for that matter," he explained in a monotone.

-

"We all know that Toshihiro is an alchemist of some kind, but I need to know more than that. So what else did you find?"

-

Hiei rolled his crimson eyes, "He has a son and a daughter, not much about the daughter was in it except that she's a nuisance, but her brother is quite a different story. Turns out that he has…two distinct personalities, a quiet recluse side and a violent seducing side. Toshihiro once tried to kill him , but after he failed his son fled and his daughter went after him to bring him back." Hiei took a breath then continued while closing his eyes, "And it seems that he fell in love with another youkai centuries ago, but the record said she died over four hundred years ago." He spoke without any emotion to the story.

-

Kurama folded his arms on his desk over his homework, staring at Hiei out of the corners of his emerald eyes he inquired, "What are his progeny's names?"

-

"Namiko and Kokuei." Hiei replied sullenly, "Doushite?"

-

"I think Kokuei has been following Kira, but I'm not sure." Kurama put his chin in his hands and sighed heavily, "I've been sensing a strange youki whenever I'm around her and I'm positive it isn't hers." He picked up his pencil and continued his homework while talking, "I've sensed it around her since she came back and I have my suspicions. Remember at the club a few months ago she danced with that guy and then Genkai told me that she had had a dream involving him…I just pieced things together. The only youkai who would have a fixation on her is him."

-

"Besides yourself, you mean," Hiei corrected him rather icily. "I've seen you swoon over her."

-

Kurama blushed slightly at Hiei's brash comment, "I just want to make sure she's safe, she may seem like she can protect herself, but she really can't."

-

Hiei snorted at that, "I find ways of protecting Yukina without breathing down her neck, your show yesterday of carrying her home would have even disgraced Youko." He had seen Kurama give Kira a 'piggy back' ride all the way to her house, it had disgusted him how much his friend had done for this human girl.

-

The fox bit his lower lip, Hiei was right. Youko would have never succumbed to helping her in any way, but this was Kira…she wasn't like other girls at all. She was unique and that didn't just mean her heritage, but she was in more danger than she understood. He needed to be there just in case something would happen to her and he didn't care if Hiei got that or not.

-

Hiei noted the fox's long silence, "Hn. You're wasting your time trying to keep her safe. There are places where you can't help her or save her, you know that. Don't tell me you're afraid of losing her again because you know the consequences of this mission just as I. Koenma knows them too…and what she has to do will claim her life once more."

-

Kurama winced, he had known that all along that was true. Koenma had even told him, but warned him not to mention the matter to Yusuke or Kuwabara. "I know," he said softly, half closing his eyes in remorse of the dreaded thought that was now looming in his head. And this time, she'd be gone for good.

-

"Don't tell me you're going to be sad when she's gone," Hiei sneered while turning away from the quiet fox.

-

Kurama thought for a moment. Her fate seemed sealed in stone already the way he was putting it, her impending doom that she remained completely unaware of was inching closer and closer every passing day. Soon the day would come when the six demons power would be unleashed and bring destruction if in the wrong hands. They only had possession of two of them, time was running out. "She'll be fine," he whispered to reassure himself, but Hiei just shook his head and disappeared.

"Botan! Hana!" The prince of Rekai cried out.

-

The blue haired, pink eyed and bubbly ferry girl entered his office bashfully, "Can I help you Koenma-sama?" She held her oar in her right hand and she had a cherry expression on her face.

-

"We have a big problem," he announced leaning back in his chair as Hana entered the room. Her glared at the tardy ferry girl who sweatdropped in response, but he continued in a drawl, "It appears one of the Sage Youkai was killed a few weeks ago.

-

Botan put her hands over her mouth in shock, "Oh dear!" She then blinked and lowered her hands while smiling oddly, "Pardon my asking, but why is that a problem?"

-

Koenma fell out of his chair and Hana's eye twitched. The prince regained his posture and stood on his desk shaking a fist in the air, "It's a problem because now their powers are incomplete! Whomever did this is going to prison! I won't tolerate anyone interfering with this mission, especially because of the high risks involved!" He plopped back down in his comfy chair fuming and tried to clam himself down, "This makes it more difficult more Yusuke and the others…"

-

Hana ignored Botan's gasp, "Which one was slain, Koenma-sama?"

-

"Rakura, the lightning youkai."

-

"Wasn't that the youkai who killed Kira at Tenshi?" Hana asked critically, "He didn't seem like a lightning youkai…"

-

"He never really used his power on Kira, it was Namiko who put up the illusion when he was trying coax her." Koenma explained dryly, "The fact is that he's been killed and we need to found out who did it quickly."

Kira walked down the stoned paved pathway in the park. The cherry blossom trees were close to blooming already despite the cold weather and the wind occasionally rustled a new pink petal off of its branch and it would fall gracefully on the stone. Some flowers had even managed to grow through the thin layer of frost that covered the ground. She took in the afternoon's beauty as her black boots clacked on the stone. At least she had chosen to somewhat bundle up today. Wearing her usual blue and purple scarf with brown leather jacket and skirt while her hair was trailing behind her at waist lengths. The summoning stone lay tucked underneath her jacket.

-

The park was quiet this morning, not that she minded. She hated having to walk around people or having them spoil a beautiful place like this by scattering wrappers everywhere. This was her favorite park to go to, it sometimes felt like her own private garden.

-

She walked up to a wooden bridge that was built over a small pond that had white water lilies in it. She stopped mid stride however when she spied a teenage boy who looked familiar to her. She only saw his profile, but his name instantly came to her in a flash.

-

Kokuei.

-

His black hair had grown a little, but it was still spiked, but his tips seemed to be dyed a dark purple just like his eyes. She could see his earrings glittering in the sunlight and his black attire consisted of baggy pants, sneakers, shirt and denim jacket and he had silver spike bracelets around his wrists He was leaning over the wooden railing of the bridge with his eyes narrowed slightly as if he was staring hard at the pond. His lips pursed in a frown.

-

She bit her knuckle, his presence had a way of making her feel awkward.

-

He looked up and saw her, he gazed at her with unemotional eyes, "I haven't seen you for awhile." His voice was soft.

-

Kira chuckled nervously remembering their last encounter when he saved her from Hosaki barbequing her, "I suppose." She kept her distance from him by staying still in her spot, "Still into black, I see." Pleasant conversation was better than a staring contest.

-

He smiled a little at that while facing her and shoved his hands into his pants pockets, "What can I say? It suits me."

-

Kira nodded absentmindedly, but didn't say anything. She couldn't think of anything to say, after all she'd never really had a conversation with him. She felt scared around him even though he was at the least twenty feet away from her. The nightmare began stirring in her head once more and she trembled involuntarily. There was also the fact that he was a demon…

-

"Something on your mind?" he asked politely, noticing her silence towards him.

-

She blinked then waved a hand fretfully, "Iie, I'm fine. Just being iffy, you know. I must have caught a cold or something, lots of those going around this time of year." Kira sweatdropped when she finished, what a pathetic excuse. She couldn't even remember the last time she was sick from a cold or the flu.

-

Kokuei arched an eyebrow doubtfully, the wind rustled through his hair as he focused his haunting purple orbs at her. She was a horrible liar, but he ignored it. He breathed in slowly then exhaled deeply, "Are you sure you're fine?"

-

Kira waved him off again, "Don't worry." She put her hands behind her back and lowered her head, "You don't need to worry about me…" she trailed off then thought 'Kurama worries about me enough, it seems though. He's always concerned with me, maybe what Yusuke said is true… '. She engrossed in her thoughts that when she finally snapped back to reality, Kokuei had a bored look on his face, "Gomen nasai, I have a lot on my mind," she apologized hurriedly.

-

Kokuei chuckled lightly and walked over to her, stopping right next to her side. He looked over his shoulder at her and smiled, "It's alright, I know how it is."

-

She fidgeted where she stood, his personality seemed to change every time she saw him. It was odd, then again he was a demon. How could she forget that? He was a demon with big black, soft, beautiful wings just like a raven. Her thoughts than wandered to how he hid those huge wings, she didn't want to ask him because she vividly recalled how he reacted when she said he was a demon. She didn't want or feel the need to offend him any further, whether on purpose or accident.

-

"Kira," he said raising both of his eyebrows at the girl's perplexed face.

-

"Nani?" She scratched the side of her head, her thoughts were straying too much today for some reason.

-

"Can I ask you something?"

-

"Hai."

-

He caressed her face gingerly with one hand and looked down at her, pulling her closer with his other arm. She blushed as she felt his warm palm against her cheek, common sense fleeing from her mind as if they were running from the plague. "What do you think of me?"

-

"Ano…" her eyes widened in surprise at his actions and the crimson tint was evident on her cheeks. She redirected her eyes, trying to look anywhere but at him. "I think a lot of things." She held in her breath as emotions danced inside of her.

-

/Where has my heart gone  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
I want to go back to  
Believing in everything/

-

Kira didn't want to answer, but she knew she would have to eventually. It wasn't that she couldn't think of what to say, she could think of many things to say about him. His enigmatic ways was at the top of her list, she couldn't figure him out at all. It was like he was toying with her, trying force something out of her.

-

The sun began setting as the two remained as still as statues, the sky was painted pink, purple and orange and the glistening water reflected the sky.

-

She pulled away from him and took a few steps back, "I've got to go home, it's getting late." She then whirled around and rushed off leaving Kokuei there alone, but it wasn't anything that he wasn't used to.

-

He was used to being alone.

-

His eyes were glazed over as he looked after her until she disappeared from his sight, he put his hands back inside his pants pockets.

-

"What are your intentions with her?"

-

Kokuei rubbed the back of his neck and turned around, "Oi, it's the kitsune."

-

Kurama emerged from behind a shadowed tree with a dark look on his face, his fists clenched and emerald eyes glaring, "What do you want from her? What's your infatuation with her?"

-

Kokuei gave a smug smirk, flashing his fangs, "You really want to know? Does that girl mean that much to you that you'd stand in my way?" His eyes had darkened over and he seemed far more sinister now. "I'm warning you, kitsune, you'd better steer clear of me if you wish to live."

-

"I suppose I'm speaking to your alter ego now, the impulsive one," Kurama said.

-

The demon laughed softly at Kurama, "Yin and yang you can call it. I hardly ever show my soft side, but I have to if I want to get what I want."

-

"And that's Kira."

-

"Obviously," Kokuei's smirk grew as the fox's eyes rested on him intently. "So unless you want to die don't read into it much."

-

"Just tell me why you specifically are interested in her."

-

"I believe you're friend, that fire youkai told you a little about me already," Kokuei said cockily, as if the answer was plainly under Kurama's nose.

-

"Hai, but there wasn't much in your file, just that you have an imouto, tousan and that you once had a youkai lover, but she was killed. That's about it, unless you want to fill me in on more," Kurama suggested.

-

"That's all you need to know in truth," Kokuei mused, "my lover was killed and of course I was drowned in sorrow. No one can compare to your true love, no one can ever take their place. Demo…when I saw Kira, I noticed that she looked almost exactly like my Tsuki. Their spirit is similar as well and I thought why not try and figure this girl out. Now that I know her, I want her even more."

-

The fox gritted his teeth at the bold remark, "You have some tenacity to say things like that. You'll never have her, she'll never be yours."

-

"Oh, I'm terrified," Kokuei faked a scared look and shuddered mockingly before returning the glare. "I forgot, you like her too, don't you? I mean you're so protective of her and you go out of your way for her whenever she needs your help. It must be so hard for you to realize the fact that she'll never feel the same way about you. I, on the other hand, am constantly in her mind. She hardly goes a day without thinking about me. Face facts kitsune, you're the one who'll never have her."

-

"And what makes you so sure she's falling for you?" Kurama inquired trying to control his temper though it was really skyrocketing inside of him. He clenched his fists so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. He would never let Kokuei have her, never.

-

"Trust me," Kokuei stated fearlessly, "I have the unfathomable allure that girls like her can't resist for long. Sooner or later, she'll surrender to the darkness. She'll be consumed by it, there's no doubt about it."

They sat in Kurama's room, trying to discuss what to do about their mission. Although Kira appeared more into socializing with Yusuke and Kuwabara since she hadn't seen them since she possessed the young girl. Yusuke and Kira had a more or less in depth discussion about what a pain it was to die and be brought back to live, both having to go through tedious possessions, but different circumstances.

-

Kira sat down on Kurama's bed, "I never want to go through that again."

-

"Yep, it's no trip to Candy land that's for sure." Yusuke agreed after her, "Especially when you're brought back to life you have to obey a toddler that sucks on a friggin pacifier," he added in a mumble.

-

Kira flipped her hair over her shoulder while laughing, "When I met him I thought the same thing. I mean, c'mon! He looks like he should still be in diapers. At least he's potty trained."

-

Just then the door to Kurama's room opened and his step brother came in, "Dinner's almost ready and kaasan wants to know if your girlfriend and friends want to stay over."

-

Kira threw a pillow at him which hit him on the head, "Buotoko-kun, of course we're staying for dinner baka."

-

Kuwabara and Yusuke howled with laughter at the nickname as Buotoko-kun slammed the door as he went to rely the message to Shiori that they were staying.

-

Kira turned her attention to Kurama, who was sitting on the bed and staring at the ceiling. She poked him roughly, "What's wrong with you? Does somebody need a hug?" She teased cutely.

-

"Nan demo nai," he replied almost dismissively although the thoughts of Kokuei and his objective with Kira were still present in his mind. Kira only knew the distant side of him, she hadn't been there to see the true demonic personality he possessed. Did she know of the danger that was all around her? Of course not, there was no way of her knowing unless somebody told her. He saw three options play out for Kira in his mind over and over: one would be that she would die trying harness the Six Sage Youkai power, two was that Kokuei would take her away to who knew where and the final one was that she'd somehow manage to come out of everything fine…if that was possible. He shifted his position on the bed uneasily, "K-chan, what do you think of Kokuei?"

-

She rolled her eyes in exasperation, "Kurama, do you know he asked me the exact same thing?"

-

"And, what do you think?"

-

She gave him a look of annoyance, but sighed while rubbing the back of her neck trying to think of an answer, "Ano…he's…different." He blinked as she narrowed her eyes at him, "You know what I mean Kurama. There's that mysteriousness about him, demo…why do you care?" She grinned innocently, "Jealous, ne?"

-

"Never, I was just curious. You seem too lose your mind whenever he's around," he said solemnly.

-

"Kokuei is that youkai guy from Tenshi, right?" Kuwabara asked.

-

"Hai," Kira chimed glumly, "and a stalker too…"

-

Before Kurama could comment on the 'stalker' subject Yusuke's pink compact (A/N: you know that thing that he sometimes uses to communicate with Botan or Koenma…I don't know what it's called though.) went off in his pocket. He fished it out and flipped it open to be greeted by the bubbly face of Botan.

-

"Ohayo minna-san!" She chirped though there was anxiety resonating in her voice that everyone could here.

-

Kuwabara and Kira peered over Yusuke's shoulder as he asked, "What's up? Something happen, you look kinda stressed out."

-

"Ano…" Botan sweatdropped and twiddled her fingers together apprehensively, "we've been having problems. You see, it seems that somebody killed one of the Sage Youkai."

-

"And how is that a problem, doesn't that mean this mission is going to be easier because then we only have three more to track down," Kuwabara butted in.

-

Botan wrinkled her nose, "It's not that simple I'm afraid, though it will make this portion of your mission easier…"

-

"Matte, what do you mean 'this part of the mission'?" Yusuke demanded.

-

The ferry girl chuckled into her hand timidly, "I mean that once you locate the Six Sage Youkai you must reunite their powers with their represented stones in a temple in Makai, we're looking into where the temple is now as well as who killed Rakura."

-

"Rakura!" Kira nearly shouted loud enough to make Yusuke and Kuwabara jump, "He was one of the youkai!" Terror, confusion, and surprise sounded in her voice.

-

Yusuke shot Kira an odd look, "You knew Rakura?"

-

She folded her arms across her chest stubbornly, "Hai. That was the baka yarou that killed me." She was relieved that he had been killed, he deserved anything horrible that fate threw his way. If she had the opportunity to see him dying and bleeding on the street she would run and kick him. She loathed him with every fiber in her being, although she wished she had laid the terrible misfortune upon him instead of someone else, but oh well. As long as he was dead you wouldn't see her complaining.

-

"Evidently you hate him," Botan said in reaction to Kira, "but we still need him, so hatred aside, we've got to solve this little problem before another one arises."

-

"Can't you just put his soul back inside his body?" Kira scoffed feeling completely indifferent to the subject. She didn't care if he had been slain in the most brutal way possible, she couldn't find any sympathy in her at all for him. Not that he deserved any from her anyway.

-

"That's the problem…there isn't a body to put his soul back into," Botan clarified quickly. "If there was a body then we wouldn't even be having this conversation. It seems that whomever killed him tore him limb from limb and massacred his body. It was a bloody mess when we got there with organs here, some bones there, flesh all over the place…well, you get the picture."

-

"I can only imagine how gruesome the crime scene photos were," Yusuke said trying to suppress a chuckle. Now wasn't really the time to make jokes.

-

Kira nudged Yusuke lightly, "I'd love to those photos, the thought of his corpse mangled makes me smile."

-

"Sadist masochistic," Kuwabara muttered incoherently from the corner of his mouth.

-

The teenage girl grinded her foot onto his toe making him yelp, "Baka! I'm just happy that he's dead! I don't want to actually see those photos, dead things freak me out." She shuddered. The mere memory of the fact that she had once been dead was enough to giver her shivers. "However, I want to know who I need to thank for this."

-

"We don't know who did it," Botan repeated almost in an irritated tone as if Kira hadn't heard a word she had just said.

-

"Then how the hell are we supposed to find out, then?" Yusuke asked. "Are there any leads or clues?"

-

Botan shook her head zealously, "Iie. There aren't any at all. Not one, but we have a countless array of suspects apparently. It seems that Rakura made himself a whole bunch of enemies as well as the daughter of Toshihiro, Namiko, which means he most of had quite a bad rep with other youkai as well. Toshihiro is regarded by so many youkai and ningen alike in Makai and Ningenkai for his work. None of them would ever do something like Rakura who took Namiko in as a servant."

-

Kira rolled her teeth over her bottom lip in earnest then grunted, "I bet it was Namiko, I mean she was there the night I was killed. She didn't look too happy to be 'serving' him anyway. Isn't it likely she was the one with the biggest grudge against him?"

-

Botan gulped, "Ano…that's what we thought, but it's more complex than that you see. We found her and she's quite distraught at the moment. We were wondering if one of you would go and talk to her as well, preferably you Kira."

Dc-chan: And I'm ending it there because I'm tired. This story is starting to get weirder and weirder…I CAN'T HELP IT! SO MANY IDEAS IN MY HEAD! WAAAAAAAHHHH-explodes

MCT: -- Hopefully you'll piece yourself together in time to type the next chapter. (Pardon the crappy pun once more)

OTHER: I have decided to update every Friday if I can so…yeah.

ROCK ON!


	17. Darkness Whispers

Dc-chan: Well, I suppose I just had a hectic week. I tripped over a backpack in class and my forehead hit a table and I got this huge gash on my eyebrow. Then I had to go get stitches which was really freaky.

MCT: It looks funny too!

Dc-chan: They shaved off half of my eyebrow to put in eleven stitches T-T

Disclaimer, I don't own YYH and never ever will.

(Gomen, for this chapter's shortness…this week and next week are and will be very crazy for me bows)

Chapter 17 of Rock My World

Darkness Whispers

Kira bit her trembling bottom lip as she stood outside of the chamber where Namiko was being kept. Why did she have to do this anyway? She didn't even want to talk to her much less see her again. Her head throbbed and she put her hand on her forehead and sighed, letting her cool skin feel like ice against her head as she tried to clam herself. "Get a grip Kira…" she whispered to herself quietly before taking a deep breath, "It's not like she can hurt you…this is Reikai jail…" She exhaled sharply then pushed the stone doors open.

-

A big blast of cold air shot out and she shielded her face with her hand and closed her eyes as her ebony hair was strewn about in the violent wind. It howled and whipped around her as she stood as still as she could against it. Then suddenly it stopped.

-

Kira opened one eye slowly then the other cautiously and peered into the chamber. It was shrouded in darkness except for a single light that shined dimly in the middle of it. Beneath the light was a chair and Namiko sat in it.  
-

Namiko's eyes were cast down in submission and her skin had gone pale. Her navy hair was damp and cascaded over her shoulders. Her hands had been bound behind her back and her feet had been tied together. It was clear that the material used to bind her wasn't ordinary rope, it was a silvery blue string of some kind probably used only for demons. It was clear to see the string had been chaffing into her skin for there was redness and a little dried blood.

-

There was a stillness about her as she sat in the wooden chair. Kira felt as if she'd suffocate in this room because it reeked of pain and sorrow. She could sense ever so slightly the energy of the other demons that had once been in this room and bound to a chair just like Namiko.

-

"Ohayou," Kira said smiling a bit, trying to sound as if being alone in a room with a demon that had tried to help kill her was no big problem.

-

Namiko shifted a little and looked up scowling, "Why are you here?" Her voice sounded sharp and rough. The distaste for humans could be heard in it. Here eyes glared with intensity, "I knew I was going to be inquired, but I never figured Koenma would send you to console me."

-

Kira arched an eyebrow and stepped into the room hesitantly then explained, "I'm not here to console you. Just to talk."

-

The demoness gave her an untrusting glance, her eyes quivering as they rested upon Kira, "Ningen, why are you really here? You don't want to talk, you just want to found out about my niisan! You want to know about his split personalities don't you?" Her tone was like a hiss from a snake that was about to strike.

-

Kira blinked unnerving, "Ano…" she trailed off.

-

Namiko chuckled dryly in response, "I knew it."

-

The teenage girl narrowed her deep brown orbs at the demoness, "Alright, that's why I'm here, happy?" She rolled her eyes feeling more annoyed than frightened now.

-

"Not really."

-

Kira stomped her foot on the stone floor testily, "Listen here, Kokuei is your niisan and we need to find out stuff about him because apparently Reikai Intelligence sucks. So we need you to fill in some blanks. And if you don't do it willingly I'll beat it out of you!" She cracked her knuckles as Namiko sweatdropped.

-

"I doubt they'd let you do that," Namiko replied sheepishly while Kira's temple pulsed, "demo…" she grinned maliciously, "you have a very personal relationship with my niisan, don't you?"

-

Kira's eyes widened in surprise, "How ya figure?"

-

Namiko sat up straight with a smirk curling upon her thin lips, "He's entranced by you. He killed Rakura because Rakura killed you. He did it because he cares for you unlike the rest of us, although, if you take my advice, it would be wise not to return them."

-

"Doushite?" Kira inquired putting her hands on her hips. "At least he's not as overly protective like Kurama and he seems like a nice enough guy…" she covered her mouth with her hands. She really needed to start thinking before she talked. It had almost slipped her mind that Yusuke, Koenma, Kurama and the others were monitoring this conversation.

-

"So you're already in love with him?" Namiko asked coyly.

-

"Iie!" Kira cried flailing her arms around as a bright blush spread across her face. How could she love someone she barely knew like Kokuei? He was an enigma, sure he seemed gentle and kind, but there is always more than meets the eye. She turned away from Namiko to collect herself as her blush deepened. 'How can I love him and so soon? So what if he saved my life, I hardly know him! I've danced and talked with him, but that's not enough to know…than again…maybe…' She looked over her shoulder, "Why does he like me anyway?"

-

"You look almost exactly like her that's why," Namiko said quietly, as if suddenly getting serious.

-

"And who's this her?"

-

"Kokoro."

-

"How touching," Kira grumbled under her breath ignoring her small twinge of resentment.

-

"Your appearance gives him comfort and as long as you live he'll follow you wherever you go," Namiko sighed deeply. "Man usually have one tracked minds, they follow their eyes instead of their hearts when it comes to what they call love."

-

Kira's muscles tensed up. Love?

-

"He was dearly in love with Kokoro that when she was killed he didn't know what to do, he sank into a depression and left Makai," Namiko went on as if what she was saying had no impact, "and after all these centuries, he's found someone…"

-

"Me?"

-

Namiko nodded, "He's quite stubborn about his affections too, so I'd be careful. He's not a normal youkai like most of us. His birth was unnatural…more like his creation than birth."

-

"Creation?" Kira tried to think about what that could mean, "So he wasn't birthed or anything? Does that mean he doesn't have parents?"

-

It seemed Namiko took her time replying. Kira felt she was going to go insane. The silence ringed in her ears and she felt like pulling at her hair in frustration. She hated it when some people tried to be all mysterious about things she didn't know about. She loathed it when they took too long to answer. She was going to go crazy if the silence lasted any longer.

-

"Shimatte!" She cried loudly clenching her fists, "Answer the friggin question!"

-

Namiko resisted the urge to have a fit of laughter at the hysterical teenage girl, "Kokuei…was created from the youki of other youkai by our otousan. Otousan created him from fragments of others. Kokuei was always looked down upon by others because of that."

-

Kira gasped, "So…were you 'created' too?"

-

"Iie," Namiko berated her in sullen manner, "I have a okaasan and otousan for your information! Toshihiro and Sanyu! Are you an idiot?"

-

"I was just kidding…" Kira said waving off Namiko's scolding as if it was an insignificant fly compared to her, "I know you're a genuine youkai that wasn't created in a secret laboratory somewhere. And for your information I'm not an idiot. I got a brain in this head just in case you're wondering."

"Sometimes I really wonder…" Kurama muttered as he leaned against the wall as he and the others monitored the conversation with little interest.

-

They were in Koenma's office and watching the big screen that took up almost an entire wall in it. The purpose of this was to catch all the information they could, but the conversation didn't seem like it was going in any direction. Having Kira, a girl who acted on impulse, talk to Namiko was a sarcastically good idea.

-

Kuwabara held up his pinky finger, "Ano…wouldn't you know? I mean she is your girlfriend." (A/N: If you don't know what the pinky finger means than I urge you to rewatch the Yukina episodes…)

-

Kurama fell over twitching, "Gah…"

-

Yusuke and Koenma sent Kuwabara that look that meant 'you've got to be the biggest baka in the universe' as Hiei cast his crimson eyes in another direction as so not to look at the embarrassed fox.

"Demo…" Namiko said unenthusiastically beckoning Kira closer to her which the girl did so. The demoness whispered hastily into her ear as silently as she could so that Kira would have to strain to here her, "If you really want to know about Kokuei…read his diary…"

-

"Diary?" Kira asked, confused. She didn't guys were the types to keep diaries. She didn't know any guy that would either, not that she knew many people anyway.

-

"Hai," Namiko insisted hardly audible, "go see my otousan in Makai and I'm sure he'll let you have a look at it." Namiko than winked, "I could take you to him, but I'm a bit tied up at the moment. Maybe…if you make Koenma let me go I could help you. Nobody knows my otousan's whereabouts except Kokuei and me."

-

Kira bit her fingernail, "Ano…I suppose that can be arranged…" She really wanted to learn more about Kokuei and if invading his personal space by reading his diary was going to accomplish that. She'd do it.

-

Namiko grinned and her eyes sparkled in the darkness, "Then we have a deal?"

"She better keep good on her promise," Kurama stated as he walked beside Kira on their way home. He glanced at her as she said nothing to that, "Why do you want to go on this side trip anyway? The deadline for the Sage Youkai mission is coming and Koenma's not pleased with you."

-

"Haven't you ever heard that the best way to catch a killer is to get into his mind?" Kira queried as they walked down the street.

-

It was almost dusk, the sun was beginning to set and the sky was lit up with vibrant colors. A cool breeze had begun to blow and the crescent moon was now visible hanging in the orange and pink sky. A few stars were already out and twinkling, but Kira and Kurama weren't in the mood to enjoy such things.

-

"And how do you plan to get inside of his mind?" The fox asked in an amused tone. "It would be easier to use you as bait to lure him out inside of going to Makai. It's dangerous there and something might happen and I don't trust Namiko regardless of whatever you think of her."

-

"I don't trust her either," Kira noted while rubbing her hands together, "but Kokuei might of already thought of that. It's not like you're sensing that he's around right now, are you?"

-

Kurama shook his head, "Still, going to Makai isn't going to be a stroll in the-"

-

"Don't worry!" Kira exclaimed as she cut him off as they stopped in front of her house. She patted him on the back, "I'll be fine. Besides, you, Hiei and Namiko know what Makai is like and can navigate through it, right? Everything will work out and I have the Demon Summoning Stone thing, remember?"

-

"Demo…" Kurama sweatdropped, "you still have trouble using it…"

-

She paused as if that had just occurred to her as well, "Ano…you'll protect me right?" Kira smiled gently at him and he felt the pink tint spread across his cheeks and the heat rise to his face. He couldn't deny it anymore, he'd do anything to protect her…

Dc-chan: ACK! Of all the friggin shortness. Sincere apologies about this chapter. In the midst of getting stitches I had like five parties to go to and rehearsals for my school play that's next Friday. Gomen, next week the update might be late as well. But I promise the next chapter will be much better.

Botan: Remember, a lie grows until it's as plain as the nose on your face! -

Dc-chan: o.O What the hell? -- You've been watching Pinocchio again, haven't you?

(Sorry for the randomness, I just can't control myself)

ROCK ON AND LOVE AND PEACE!

Have a happy day too.

ARIGATOU!


	18. Exodus Into Shadows

Dc-chan: Yo.

MCT: You're energetic today…

Dc-chan: I suppose. The Romeo and Juliet play was a disaster…T-T

Disclaimed…no chance in hell would I ever own YYH.

Chapter 18 of Rock My World

Exodus Into Shadows

Makai was definitely a miserable place. From the blood red sky that hung above them to the ground beneath their feet. If there was ever a prefect picture of what hell would look like, this place was it. Kira couldn't fathom how anyone could live here for long and thought crossed her mind that this was Kurama's and Hiei's home. This is where they lived before Ningenkai. She could understand why Kurama was reluctant to come here especially under the circumstances that Kira wouldn't tell them why they had to come.

-

Namiko walked out in front of them in a rather prideful way, taking huge strides with her head up. Kira fought the urge to kick her as she walked between Kurama and Yusuke with Kuwabara on Yusuke's right and Hiei behind them frowning with displeasure at the situation.

-

"You brought mace?"

-

"Hai," Kira nodded to Kurama's question vigorously, her pigtails bouncing up and down as she did so. She then reached her hand in her pocket and pulled the spray bottle out and showed it to him, "Doushite? It's not like bringing it is a bad thing, right?"

-

The fox rubbed the back of his neck, "It's nice to know you trust my abilities in protecting you…"

-

"Well, when you grow up in big cities Kurama it doesn't hurt to take extra precautions," Kira explained hastily. It wasn't that she doubted he could keep her safe, it was just she knew Murphy's Law too well. Everything that can go wrong will go wrong.

-

Kurama eyed her wearily, "You didn't have to wear a poncho either."

-

Kira looked down at the pink poncho she was wearing with jeans then glowered at him, "What if it rains? You'll be the one looking stupid."

-

"Kira look at the sky."

-

Her brown eyes slowly gazed upwards, not a cloud in sight. Just an endless sea of crimson above their heads. "Excuse me, if I'd rather be safe than sorry."

-

She caught a few words he mumbled to himself in response to her, "Mace…poncho…baka…"

-

Kira sighed heavily and turned towards Yusuke while puffing her cheeks than whispered, "What's with him? He's picking on me today, I know it!" She tried to contain her rage, but her blood was beginning to boil.

-

Yusuke rolled his eyes, "Isn't it obvious?" His tone indicated something she didn't know.

-

"Not to me," She hissed in response with annoyance. How come everyone had to be so cryptic? Was being straight forward really all that hard nowadays?

-

Yusuke tugged on her arm to slow down her walking pace as Hiei brushed past them.. Kira and Yusuke lagged behind the others as they walked to continue their conversation without having the others overhear them.

-

Kira spouted questions when they were out of the earshot of the others, "What's wrong with him? Did I offend him somehow?"

-

The teenage boy put his hands in his jean pockets, "I've told you the reason before." He took a deep breath then plunged into the heart of the matter, "He likes you and you telling him that you can protect yourself is like me telling Keiko my job as Reikai Tantei isn't dangerous?"

-

She pouted at this and grumbled, "So he thinks I can't protect myself, is that it?" She put the mace back inside her pocket then folded her arms across her chest while glaring at Kurama's back. She couldn't imagine Kurama liking her the way Yusuke was implying it. They were friends…really odd friends that argued a lot and hardly ever had a unanimous agreements between each other. She became she submerged in her thoughts that she accidentally bumped into Kurama who had stopped in front of her. Kira looked up at him and mumbled out of the corner of her mouth while hiding her blush, "Gomen nasai."

-

He gazed down at her, his emerald eyes tracing over her irritated expression in concern. Kira then went past him without a second glance to keep him from seeing her flustered face and caught up to Kuwabara as he stared after her. Now what did he do to get the cold shoulder from her?

-

Yusuke chuckled in amusement, "You two are hilarious." He patted fox on the back as he walked past him as he laughed.

-

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kurama inquired curiously. He didn't think it was hilarious when she acted like that towards him. He sensed Yusuke might have something to do with it, after all, he was the last one to have talked to her.

-

Kira fingered her necklace from which the obsidian stone hung from, if worst came to worst she could also use this stupid thing. She battled the inner desire to confront Kurama, the only reason she reacted like that was because she's rather hear Kurama telling her that than Yusuke. Now wasn't the time to pester him about that now, even she had that much sense despite what the others probably thought of her.

-

Kuwabara tilted his head to one side slightly, "You okay, Kamiyama?"

-

"Yeah," she said quickly-too quickly. She wrinkled her nose, "Just moping is all."

-

"Ano…" Kuwabara started very slowly, "Why are you moping?"

-

She was about to answer, but she held back. She couldn't make it obvious to him that this was about Kurama, especially when Kurama was close enough to probably hear them. She instead tried to make her message foggy, but nonetheless she asked quietly, "What do you do when someone likes you, but you don't think you'll be able to return their feelings because…" she wavered to finish, but she choked the last part out, "because…you just can't?"

-

Kuwabara pondered silently for a few moments while Kira waited expectantly. "Is this a rhetorical question? Maybe you should ask Kurama."

-

Kira wanted to bang her head against a wall in frustration or pull out her hair. She clenched her fists tightly. "Baka yarou," she called him through grinding her teeth angrily. She put her arms by her sides in defeat as she clamed herself down and half closed her eyes.

-

Kuwabara studied her for a moment, "Something's bothering you?"

-

"A lot of somethings in fact," she answered almost sadly. _For one your inability to help me, _she thought bitterly. _Why did this have to be so complicated? _"Okay," she told herself standing her ground, "focus on the task at hand! I shouldn't be worrying right now!"

-

"Hn. I'd be worrying if I were you," Hiei snorted, "talking to yourself isn't exactly sane."

-

She cringed inwardly at the sound of his voice, but stated, "Well at least I'm not as short as you." She pointed out giving him a kittenish smirk. Kira loved being two inches taller than him. Sure, she herself was short, but getting over five feet was a victory all in itself.

-

"That has nothing to do with this," Hiei scowled before returning to entirely ignoring her presence.

-

"Whatever you say," she paused than added giggling insanely, "Hiei-chan!"

-

WHAM!

-

"Itai!" Kira cried as she clutched her head where Hiei had struck her with the hilt of his katana, "Hiei-chan, why do you have to be so mean? That hurt you jerk!" She was sat on the ground with tears forming in the corner of her eyes with her bottom lip trembling as her liquid eyes were fixed on Hiei.

-

"Kira, are you alright?" Kurama asked kneeling beside her with wide green eyes.

-

"Honestly," she said rubbing her sore head, sniffling occasionally, "I've been better."

-

Kurama grabbed her arm gently and pulled her to her feet, "Then maybe you shouldn't call him Hiei-chan. I don't think he likes it much. Why do you call him that anyway?"

-

Kira smiled and said esthetically, "Because it's fun!"

-

The fox shook his head at her childish antics, but he couldn't help but grin a little himself. She was arrogant, loud, overly dramatic and above all of her other qualities incredibly thick headed. He released her arm, "Your head sounded hollow when Hiei hit it, perhaps that explains a few things…"

-

"Oh shut it!" Kira scolded while punching him on the shoulder. She then looked past Kurama and at Namiko, "How much further? I'm going to go insane at this rate!"

-

Namiko arched an eyebrow and tapped her index finger against her cheek, "About another a day on foot or so…that is unless we run into any problems on the way. We've been pretty lucky so far, but something is bound to happen sooner or latter."

-

"An entire day!" Kira yelled falling over onto the ground once more. "Gah! I hate this!" She rose when she realized how much she was embarrassing herself, "Isn't there any way we could go faster?"

-

"Not unless you have a car and know how to drive, but in ningen years you're all too young," Namiko said rather pleased by Kira's unwavering energy. (A/N: The driving age in Japan)

-

"Kurama, why can't you be a year and a half older?" Kira whined at the fox loudly. She clung to his arm, "Walking is such a pain!"

-

"Quit whining," Yusuke chimed in, "the faster we walk the faster we get there. Acting like a brat isn't helping."

-

Kira made a face, "I'm not whining, I'm arguing about the issue of faster transportation. This is like Lord of The Rings all over again. Instead of flying on eagles or something to Mordor they decide that they just have to walk all the way there." (A/N: Apologies for the LOTR reference, I don't own that either just in case you're wondering)

-

"Because, it's more worth while if you have to work for something instead of always using the easy way," Kurama provided for her, though not saying he wondered the same thing when he saw that movie. Then again, maybe they didn't take the eagles because they wanted to be discreet about heir voyage to the volcano to destroy the Ring of Power. He shrugged it off, now he was getting off topic in his thoughts.

-

"So you're saying instead of Frodo, Sam, Pippin and Mary taking the faster way to the volcano they wanted to do it the hard way which put them incredible danger over just getting it over with?" Kira drawled on, being relentless on the issue at hand.

-

"Quit making LOTR references or I'll give you another bruise on you head to match the other one," Yusuke haughtily warned her.

-

"I'm just saying," Kira claimed raising her hands.

-

Kurama chuckled lightly, "Sometimes I wonder how your logic works."

-

The girl stuck her tongue out at him, "I wonder the same thing about you too sometimes."

-

"Children," Yusuke scoffed in a lighthearted voice, "behave yourselves."

-

"Can't!" Kira boomed, "I have too many emotions to keep them all under control!"

-

"Then show some restraint, but we all know you can't keep your hands off of Kurama…"

-

Kira gave him the death glare and punched him without warning. He was sent flying into and skidded to a landing on the ground about twenty feet away from the group while Kira continued to fume at him from a distance, "I'll keeeel you the next time to make such a stupid assumption punk!" Flames seemed to appear out of nowhere and made a satanic aura around her figure as she glared at him.

-

Yusuke stood up and stumbled back over to them while wiping the blood off of his lip, "That violence is part of your personality you need to restraint the most."

-

Kira flipped him the bird, "At least I don't have a spirit beast that looks like a demented blue penguin with bunny ears that flies around saying Puu." She teased remembering when Keiko had showed her Puu awhile back unbeknownst to Yusuke, who was obviously embarrassed about his cute counterpart.

-

"Yeah, yeah," Yusuke hunched his shoulders, "one day you'll get yours. What goes around come around Kamiyama."

-

"But until that day comes upon us…fear me!"

"Are we there now?"

-

"About half a day or so."

-

"How bout now?"

-

"Iie."

-

"Shimatte!" Kira kicked a pebble on the ground, "This is taking too long. I could be at home doing something productive with my time instead of here."

-

"And what would you be doing at home?" Namiko chided the teenager coolly, "Killing brain cells by watching television or getting seizures from arcade games?"

-

"Neither," Kira sighed then dropping her head a little, "I could be sleeping."

-

"I apologize for you missing out on something as important as that," Namiko retorted icily.

-

"Damn straight you should be!"

-

"Kira…" Kurama started, but held his tongue. He wasn't in the mood to receive a verbal lashing from her right now. He had learned when to talk to her and when not to. She was most precarious when rallying an altercation with someone else.

-

"Nani?" Kira prodded turning her attention to him, "Why'd you say my name?"

-

"No reason," he lied smoothly.

-

She cocked an eyebrow and put both of her hands on her hips while shifting her weight from one leg to the other, "You know I don't believe you, right? You can't lie to me Kurama. Just like me…you're a horrible liar." It was the truth of truths.

-

Kurama sweatdropped nervously, "What are you? A lie detector now?"

-

"Nope, only ningen with a little bit of youkai blood," Kira noted dryly to him. Though she often forget this tidbit of information about herself a lot. There was absolutely nothing demonish about her that she could see outside or on the inside.

-

He seemed to be thinking along the same line as she, "I can't understand how you can be a hanyou. I can't even smell it on you."

-

Kira's eye twitched and she wrung her hands, "Eww….you've been smelling me? That's just…eww…." She took a few steps away from him and added another thing to her mental list on Kurama's quirks and unintentionally perverty habits.

-

"Ano…you do have a nice scent," Kurama blushed.

-

Kira throw her shoe at him which hit him in the back of his head causing him to fall over, "No more sniffing me without me permission, got it hentai?"

-

"It's hard not to when a ningen has such an alluring scent." An eerily chilly voice cooed behind her.

-

Before Kira could turn around to see whatever had spoken, Kurama had already gotten up and pulled her out of the way. He then stood in front of her protectively along with the other Reikai Tantei while Namiko just sat cross-legged on a rock nearby with a dull look on her face.

-

A demon stood sneering at all of them less than three meters away. His skin a pale purple with red stripes along his limbs and the only article of clothing he seemed to be wearing was a brown loincloth. His eyes were wide like saucers with dilated black pupils and a single horn sprouted from his forehead. She could see the saliva dripping from his teeth as his tongue flicked in and out of his mouth like a snake's. "Ningen flesh…is so tasty." His voice was like sandpaper.

-

"Why does everyone want to eat me?" Kira asked sobbing into her hands. "Hasn't anybody else noticed that Kuwabara and Yusuke are ningen too?"

-

The demon laughed cruelly and lunged at them, but apparently it was nowhere in league with Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara or Hiei who slaughtered it effortlessly in one swift movement. Kira hadn't even seen it, it was over so fast. Blood sprayed like a fountain on the surroundings and pools of crimson were scattered about.

-

Kira carefully stepped over the blood pools and went next to Kuwabara, "That was quick. He must've been very low class compared to you guys."

-

"Hn. That's as basically as weak as they come," Hiei growled while shooting his narrowed eyes at her. He disliked having her around if he hadn't made that apparent enough. He didn't get what about her made Kurama have a soft spot for her. Her psychic powers weren't even commendable and he had never witnessed her ever using them. She was next to useless if anything in his eyes more so than Kuwabara and that's why he loathed her.

-

"Namiko?" Kira noticed the demoness trying to wipe the blood off of her clothes.

-

"Nani?" Namiko asked shrilly.

-

"Are we there yet?"

Kira sat down in front of the little fire they had made for the night. She was extremely unwilling to fall asleep in a place like this though she trusted Kurama's word that everyone would be safe. Namiko was already asleep as well as Kuwabara and nobody knew where Hiei went off to. Yusuke and Kurama had agreed on a night watch shift between the two of them because it would be so easy for a demon to capture anyone of them while they were sleeping.

-

"K-chan, you can go to sleep you know," Kurama informed her.

-

"Uh huh," she said staring at the flickering flame though it was clear her mind was elsewhere.

-

"Just don't stay up too late," Kurama requested gingerly, but he meant it as sort of an order. He didn't want her to complain the next day about how she didn't any sleep and be grouchy with was usually the case with any teenager deprived of slumber.

-

Kira nodded, but didn't say anything. She leaned back on her elbows and tried to stifle a yawn, but there was no denying how tired she felt. Her eyelids felt droopy and her head ached. Finally she laid down on her side, ignoring the fact that Kurama was watching her and finally went to sleep…

-

Darkness met her eyes when she opened them and she cursed under her breath, "Not another dream…" She heard the whoosh of a figure flying and felt a flutter of wings skim over her. She knew who it was and sighed his name, "Kokuei…"

-

Kokuei smirked when he heard his name uttered from her and landed in front of her. She could faintly see him in the darkness, but she knew he was there watching her.

-

"Are you ever going to stop harassing me?" She asked impatiently. Kira would rather have a nonsensical dream right now that involved flying toasters and cows with ten heads than this.

-

He chuckled darkly and held her chin up so her eyes would meet his in the darkness, "Why would I? After all…you and I are bound to one another."

-

Kira withdrew from him, "No we're not!" How could she be bound to someone she hardly knew. She felt like he was playing games with her. Whenever she saw him outside of her dreams he was always nice to her and in the dreams he was exactly the opposite.

-

"Yes we are," he remarked moving in closer to her and hugging her firmly, but gently at the same time. "You and I are tied to together with threads that you might not be able to see, but I can see them clearly. It's inescapable Kira…no matter what you do to try to breakaway from it…I'll always be around you, like a constant shadow."

Dc-chan: The play was a travesty! In the middle of the balcony scene I just started laughing for no reason! The entire cast went quiet and just stared at me as I had like a five minute long laughing fit…it was horrible…and the audience…groans

MCT: I thought it was funny.

Dc-chan: T-T

Manga recommendation: Saiyuki (remember though…Goku is mine! 3)

Tomorrow is my b-day! Yay for moi.


	19. The Pain Of Light

Dc-chan: Hooray! I'm 15 yrs. old!

MCT: Old woman…

Dc-chan: Shut the beeeeeep up!

Disclaimer: I don't own it and I never will, plain and simple. I don't own Coming Closer either, that belongs to L'ArcenCiel (song lyrics are between /)

Oh…some lovely sparks between Kira and Kurama, but maybe it's something else…another short chapter. Filler chapter, kind of…gomen.

Chapter 19 of Rock My World

The Pain Of Light

-

Kira looked at the distant horizon line as the sun slowly rose and the sky began to light up after a long night. She sighed deeply and shook the dream out of her head as she sat with her legs crossed on the ground, hoping the others would get up soon. It seemed everywhere she went Kokuei was always there, it was almost that if she reached her hand out to the darkness he would catch it in an instant.

-

"You're up early," Kurama yawned as he sat up. His emerald eyes glimmered in the morning sun. He ran a hand through his hair and rubbed his eyes, trying to awaken himself from a semi night of sleep.

-

"Hard time sleeping," she muttered quickly, stretching her arms over her head.

-

He arched an eyebrow and pursed his lips together in a frown, "Dreaming about Kokuei?"

-

She blushed a light pink shade and turned her face away from him, "That's none of your frickin' business, kitsune."

-

He softened his expression a little, "No offense was meant, I'm just-"

-

"Jealous." She finished flatly for him. Kira was sick with this game they constantly played with one another without meaning too. Twirling around confusing affections and hidden messages…though she didn't want to led him on or anything, but she knew, even if she hadn't meant to, she had flirted with him at one time or another.

-

"Maybe…among other things I assure you," he drawled while moving closer to her.

-

/Coming closer

-

Hurry on, hurry on time it's going so fast

-

Hurry on, I can't save you

-

Can't slow it down

-

You know this is your fate…/

_-_

She perked her ears and gave him an odd look, "Other things?"

-

"Concerned about your safety for one," he said quietly, "you get into too much trouble for your own good. Sometimes I wonder what would happen to you if nobody made sure if you were alright." He leaned back on his elbows with his legs sprawled out in front of him casually.

-

"I can take care of myself…" Kira mumbled idly, it was too early for these kinds of conversations. Her brain felt so numb…like thinking was just too much to ask at the moment.

_-_

"Sometimes," he added for her which earned him a sharp jab in the shoulder from her. He rubbed the spot, feeling a bruise forming, but he smiled, "You just need to know that other people will take care of you when you need it."

-

Kira rolled her teeth over her bottom lip, "As much as I hate being treated like a pathetic little girl, even I know that Kurama." She then returned her gaze to the rising sun and had to shield her eyes slightly so the light wouldn't hurt her eyes.

-

/Are you feeling lonely?

-

So lonely, lonely

-

Cry to the wind…/

_-_

"Oh really?" He raised both eyebrows as if that was surprising. He had to admit, she had her rare moments of maturity despite everything.

-

"Hai," she nodded slowly and hugged her knees into her chest while dropping her gaze, "I just need to know I can protect myself as well. I guess that's why I always feel I need to fight someone if they tick me off. I don't want people thinking I'm…you know."

-

"Don't worry, you're not."

-

She stared hard at him soundlessly. Thoughts of this and that stirring in her head almost painfully. He knew her all to well, perhaps more so than she gave him credit for. "You knew didn't you?" she asked.

-

Kurama tilted his head to one side, "Knew what?"

-

"That I'm," she paused and drew in a breath before saying, "I'm scared of getting hurt. I heard you a while ago tell the others that I only act this way to protect myself."

-

/Furisosogu hikariwo abi tewo nobasu dokomademo takaku

-

Tada kimiwa kazeni yurareta mitsumetewa hakanaku hohoemu

-

Nemurino tokiwo shitteruno/

_-_

He chuckled lightly, "I've known you since we were little Kira, I'd be an idiot if I didn't know. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't notice?"

-

"You'd still be a friend," she replied thoughtfully, "but I'd have lower regard for your insight and personal views."

-

"I had no idea you held me in high regard," he remarked pleasantly. She usually wasn't the type to talk about these things with him, he understood that people liked to keep things in sometimes even when it hurt. He kept secrets too, but then again, everyone had hidden insecurities whether they were willing to admit it or not.

-

"I never imagined I would be talking about these things with you," Kira mused. "Shimatte, I'm rambling…" she cast him a curious look.

-

"Nani?"

-

"Aren't you going to tell me anything?" She asked hunching over her shoulders, "It only seems fair because I told you about myself." Her curiosity itching at her like an annoying bug bite, "After all, you know a lot about me and the only things I know about you are that you're a youkai…kind of…a good student, polite and an ideal son to your kaasan."

-

/Coming closer

-

Hurry on, hurry on time it's so fast

-

Hurry on, I can't save you

-

Can't slow it down

-

You know this is your fate/

_-_

"Ano, " he started trying to think what sordid details to include and which ones to keep out, "I-"

-

"How are the two love birds doing?" Yusuke asked popping out of nowhere causing Kira to jump up in fright and Kurama to give him 'you're an idiot' look while Yusuke had a stupid grin plastered to his face. He had had the last night watch and had watched everything between Kurama and Kira in the past five minutes, relishing in interrupting them when the time presented itself.

-

"Would you mind not calling us that?" Kurama asked standing up with narrowed eyes.

-

Kira was clutching her heart and was on her knees grumbling angrily, "Baka yarou…scared the frickin' shit outta me!" She then jumped up and pointed at Yusuke like he was a criminal, "You will pay Urameshi!"

-

Kurama sweatdropped as he watched Kira literally stomp all over on Yusuke while cursing at him at the top of her lungs. She was causing such a commotion that the others began to slowly wake up.

-

/Are you feeling lonely?

-

So lonely, lonely

-

Cry to the wind…/

_-_

"Oi! Kira's beating up on Urameshi," Kuwabara said bluntly though still half asleep. "Shouldn't we stop her?"

-

Kurama shook his head, "She'll stop eventually…"

-

Kira let out a triumphant shout as she stood with her foot on a severely beaten up Yusuke's chest, "Serves you right! Next time you think about doing something stupid…think first!"

-

Namiko scowled darkly at the scene, "Kami-sama…I've never seen such bad animal abuse before in my life."

-

Yusuke's body twitched at Namiko's comment.

-

Kira glared at her and stepped off of Yusuke, "Mind your own business." It was bad enough having to come to Makai and now Namiko's rouge commentary made it all the more annoying. Kira sighed and put her hands on her hips, "How much longer will this take on foot?"

-

"About three hours," Namiko answered as she started walking.

-

/Mewo tojita kimiga kireide unmeini bokuwa sakena

-

Afuredasu nagareni nomare tachitsukusu nasusubemo nakute

-

Konotewa kimiwo iyasenai/

Kokuei leaned against the wall and stared into the darkened cell, "What's wrong, Hikaru?" He smirked cruelly, "Not in a talkative mood tonight?"

-

"You are truly horrible, Kokuei."

-

Kokuei held his hand up to his ear, "Nani? Did you say something? You're speaking so softly I have no idea what you just said."

-

Hikaru looked down in the darkness at her blood covered hands then glowered up at him through the bars of her cell as she sat on the stone cold floor. The shadow of the bars fall across her as she edged into the light she wanted to stand in for so long. She whispered, "What you're doing…is terrible to that girl."

-

He snorted at her concern, "You should be worried about your own suffering, not hers. Understand?" He knelt down and reached a hand through the bars and cupped her chin. He forced her to look him in the eyes, "Or do you want to take her place in Makai with me?"

-

She diverted her icy blue orbs away from his, "A sacrifice…to revive the one whom you…love…that's what she is isn't she?"

-

"As the Sage of Light, your instincts do you justice far better than I first thought," he mused before a shadow cast over his face. "It's true though, in order so I can have Kokoro back…I need to get her to return my so called affections than use her as the sacrifice."

-

"So you don't care for her, but what about those who do? The kitsune won't give her up as easily as you think," she venomously hissed back.

-

Kokuei pulled his hand back and stood straight up, "I'm not about to lose to him, this is too important. I've planned this for centuries in my despair. I won't let that baka ruin this for me or my love."

-

"You're stepping in dangerous territory, Kokuei," Hikaru warned quietly. "Your tousan will not approve of this behavior from you especially considering who you are!"

-

"I don't care if I'm a Sage like you or not," he snapped back, fires raging within in his eyes.

-

She laughed coyly, "Sage of Shadows…you live up to the title perfectly. Hidden motives, secrets…I'm sure her reading your diary though might thwart any plans you have for her."

-

His eyes suddenly widened larger than saucers, "What did you say?"

-

"Namiko is leading her and the others to your diary…" but before she could finish he left her…all alone.

-

She breathed slowly and shook her head. Kira was about to strike a fountain of information on him if she arrived to his father's place in time. But, even if he did get to her and persuade her not to read his diary…she was still going to die before Kokuei had a chance to use her.

/Coming closer

-

Hurry on, hurry on time it's going so fast

-

Hurry on , I can't save you

-

Can't slow it down

-

You know this is your fate/

-

"Here we are," Namiko announced loudly as she stopped outside a huge cave.

-

"Nani?" Kira blinked as she gazed into the mouth of the cave confused. "Is this a joke?"

-

Kurama looked skeptical, "If it is I know someone who is going straight back to Reikai Prison in less time then she has to apologize."

-

"Maybe we should knock?" Yusuke suggested.

-

"This is the right place," Namiko assured them briskly, "Otousan lives deep within this cave in seclusion from the rest of Makai for certain reasons."

-

Kira nudged Kurama in the back, "Do you think we should trust her? This seems awfully fishy…" she trailed off when she noticed Namiko glaring daggers at her.

-

"I'm not lying! Go in and see for yourself."

-

"No duh, I'll do that." Kira said grabbing Namiko by the arm and yanking her along, "But you gotta come too because if you're wrong I want to beat the shit out of you on the spot."

-

Namiko's face paled as the others followed behind them somewhat amused.

-

"What can I say?" Kira made a face, "I'm an impatient person."

-

/Are you feeling lonely?

-

So lonely, lonely

-

Cry to the wind…/

Dc-chan: OKAY!

MCT: At least you got this done…

Dc-chan: Yea, but at what expense?

ARIGATOU FOR DA REVIEWS!


	20. Enter The Soul Snatcher

Dc-chan: Goku wa kawaii!

Yusuke: You've been saying that all day, baka…

Dc-chan: Totemo kawaii ne? Well it's true and I'm talking about the Son Goku from Saiyuki not DBZ. Oh! I drew some pictures too for my fics…maybe I'll post them…

Yusuke: Post them to have people laugh at your stick figure drawings?

MCT: Nani? Only I'm aloud to insult Dc-chan!

Dc-chan: I feel so popular! -

MCT and Yusuke: --

Disclaimer, never EVER will own so bleh.

(thoughts are now in _italics_!)

Chapter 20 of Rock My World

Enter The Soul Snatcher

-

"I still don't trust you at all," Kira said still feeling impartial to this whole thing as they walked deeper and deeper into the dark and seemingly desolate cave. Kurama had been lighting the way with these weird little lantern plants that Kira stumbled over from time to time. "Are you sure this is the right cave?"

-

Namiko nodded eagerly, "Of course ningen, if I wasn't sure then I wouldn't be as sure as I am." It was annoying to repeat herself over and over to a girl like Kira who appeared to be in the mood to play twenty questions, but saying the same question each time she opened her mouth was irritating.

-

"Ano," Kurama glanced back and forth between Kira and Namiko, he could see both girl's tensions rising and impatience for one another quickly running out. "Both of you relax, you'll get there soon enough. I'm sure." _I hope in the very least, those two are really going at it._

-

"Geez Kurama," Yusuke snorted, "let them argue if they want to. I could use some entertainment-"

-

"Something tells me you just love getting beaten up," Kira warned quietly out of the corner of her mouth, though her eyes were still fixated on Namiko. Why were they trusting her anyway? This was the demoness that had helped Rakura kill her after all and after that whole incident Kira had still not forgotten it or forgiven Namiko. She pulled anxiously on both her pigtails and made a face, "Why a cave?"

-

"Because," Namiko started softly, "Otouson doesn't want many wandering in here to steal his work. He's quite protective of certain pieces and he's relying on the short attention span that most youkai have to turn around and go home just after a few minutes of walking into this darkness."

-

Kira arched an eyebrow curiously, "So your tousan is pretty well known then?" She carefully stepped over another lantern plant, feeling Yusuke's and Kuwabara's eyes on her. Without question waiting for her to trip so they could laugh out loud at her expense.

-

"Hai," Namiko replied with a sharp tone, "very well known."

-

The teenage girl wrinkled her nose as she lowered her eyebrow, "I guess that makes sense. If I was a celebrity or something I wouldn't want people bothering me either, I can understand that I suppose."

-

"You don't want people bothering you regardless," Kurama pointed out in an amusing voice. He chuckled as Kira gave him an extremely sour look, teasing her was indeed enjoyable. Mainly because she was so easy to work up.

-

However, Kira didn't find it as amusing as he did and pouted, "Why do people confuse being rebellious to being anti-social? I hate that. You're no better than all my teachers and peers Kurama." Kira scolded him bitterly and then moving a few stride ahead of him and the others so she was directly behind Namiko.

-

"In her case it's a little of both," Yusuke sniggered into Kurama's ear.

-

Kira instantly turned around once he finished his sentence with hell fires burning in her eyes as she glared daggers at him, "Do you honestly want to die?" She lowered her head and her bangs overshadowed her eyes and she gritted her teeth menacingly.

-

Yusuke shook his head and gulped then hastily hid behind Kurama. He had learned to fear her impending wrath, as far as he knew by first hand, the force with which she hit him with could rival Keiko's slap. Sometimes he wondered why he didn't have more girls helping him. A few more girls like Keiko, Kira and even Shizuru would chew out all the youkai in Makai effortlessly. He could vividly imagine the girls running around this place bitch-smacking any wayward demon that confronted them. That'd certainly make his job easier.

-

Kira sighed and faced forward again, her poncho fluttering as she did so then she hid her arms within it while silently fuming. Kurama had been right, but she was too stubborn to admit it now. It hadn't rained here and now she looked like some type of idiot walking around with the brightly colored poncho on. She hated being wrong especially when the matter concerned Kurama.

-

Then there was her problem with Yusuke…why was it that he never shut the hell up? Threatening him was getting old and she knew if she was pounding him he wouldn't fight back very hard. She couldn't even begin to fathom how he and Kuwabara became friends, but the though occurred to her that birds of a feather flock together. Oh well, they were both stupid and irritating sometimes, not that she minded them all the time. Sometimes they were fun to be around.

-

The dark cave seemed endless and Kira couldn't stand conversing with herself in her head that much longer. The others were all thinking along the same lines, but it seemed to be a unanimous agreement that silence was to be used right now.

-

Suddenly the cave's ground turned into a deep slope and everyone lost their balance and fell on their behind's than slid all the way down despite the fact they had been using Kurama's lantern plants to see the path ahead of them. Kira let out a loud yelp of surprise along with Kuwabara and Yusuke. Kurama, Hiei and Namiko didn't seem the least bit shocked as they all skidded down the steep stone.

-

"Nya!" Kira cried, immensely loathing what was happening, "I feel nauseous!" The sudden fast movement of shooting forward made her want to vomit, but she restrained herself by trying to cover her mouth and swallowing anything that came up her throat.

-

Kuwabara fell forward when the incline came to an immediate end and Yusuke and Kira landed right on top of him creating a mini dog pile while the three demons easily evaded the collision. The three teenager all felt lightheaded from the experience and their eyes were dazed.

-

"Is everyone okay?" Kurama asked taking note that how light it was down so deep in the cavern. There was no way for sunlight to get in here, yet there was a glow emitted of the walls so they could all see.

-

"I think so…" Kuwabara grunted before turning on the two teenagers on top of them, "but I'd appreciate if two certain people would move their asses off of me!- not that I mind Kira being there…it's Yusuke that's creeping me out-"

-

That comment was met with two punches, one from Yusuke and one from Kira. Both with a disgusted expression at the carrot top.

-

"You need to get some manners," Kira scolded him while dusting herself off. "Hentai…"

-

"Hn. At least he wasn't the one screaming like a stupid girl," Hiei muttered breezily.

-

Kira flailed her arms around in the air, "I didn't scream that loud!" She felt her blood rush to her checks is aggravation.

-

"Actually," Kurama began, "you screamed quite loud."

-

The girl blinked innocently, "No I didn't." She diverted her brown orbs away from all of their gazes shiftily.

-

"Let's put it this way, on a scaled on one to ten on how loud you screamed you got an eleven." Yusuke chimed putting his hands behind his head coolly with his eyelids drooping, giving him a very bored look. "I think you shattered my eardrum," he teased, but his facial expression not changing.

-

"You listen here!" Kira declared shaking an angry fist at the gel haired punk, "Quit being an asshole! I get the frickin point, alright?" She folded her arms across her chest and glowered, "Why is everyone picking on me?"

-

"Because you're always fun to piss off," Yusuke added with a sly grin spreading across his face.

-

"Oh yeah?" She barked trying to think of a comeback on the spot, "Well you're…you…"

-

"Hm? I'm a what?"

-

Kira's brain didn't seem to be working and she knew the time for a witty retort was way overdue, "Nya. You're mean." She stuck her tongue out at him as a last resort for defense.

-

"Ah, youngsters shouldn't argue."

-

Everybody froze when they heard the old, raspy voice come out of nowhere. Their eyes all darted around the cavern wildly to get a glimpse at whomever had spoken.

-

"I'm afraid you're going to have to look down to see me."

-

Slowly, everybody looked down and Kira nearly jumped onto Kurama and said in a panicking voice, "What the hell is that? Kill it! Kill it!" She latched onto Kurama's arm and maneuvered him around so he was in front of her and she was behind him, he didn't seem to have a problem with her using him as a shield for the time being. _Nya! What a scary looking animal!_

-

Standing on the ground in front of them only about two-and-a-half feet high was a crotchety old man. He had a wide face with long elf-like ears. He had a droopy white beard that dragged on the floor and thin silver hair that was gathered into a ponytail on his head. His eyes were closed and they could all see his toothy smile under his snout like nose. He wore tattered brown robes and in his left hand was a three foot oaken shaft with scriptures engraved on it and a shiny black stone placed on the top, the same black stone that made Kira's Summoning Gem…

-

Namiko bowed politely to the short man, "Ohayou Toshihiro-sama." She then straightened herself back up, "I haven't seen you in a while otousan."

-

Toshihiro smiled at his daughter, "It fills my heart with happiness to know my lovely girl is fine, but who are your guests?" He peered up at Kira and spied the necklace around her neck. He jumped up and pulled on the chain, yanking her onto her knees so she was down on eye level with him. He was looking over the smooth spherical stone in his wrinkled hands, "Hmm…this is one of my works. Made it specifically for the young one who had the ability to find the Sage Youkai." Kira sweatdropped as he let go and began walking in circles around her, mumbling gibberish to himself. Finally he stopped and smiled gently, "I never thought the one to use the Summoning Gem would be a beautiful girl like yourself." He winked with hint of perverseness in his implications.

-

"Kurama!" She said looking at the fox feeling like she was going to cry, "Why is he hitting on me?"

-

"That's just the way otousan is," Namiko whispered to her, "he usually doesn't mean anything by it…"

-

"Usually?" She let out a long groan and hunched her shoulders over. _This youkai family has serious issues they need to short out. Compared to them, my kaasan and I are a normal functioning family._

-

Toshihiro smirked and inched closer to Kira with a smug smirk plastered onto his face and suggestive eyes. He then said in a low purr, "My, my…frisky are we?"

-

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kira demanded thrashing him repeatedly over the head with her fist. "Why can't you be a sweet old man who wants to bore us with stupid and extremely pointless stories of his youth? Nya!"

-

"No need to be shy," he coaxed through a bloody nose. (A/N: In Japan, there is this thing or belief that when a man becomes aroused he had a bloody nose…so yeah. I thought it was weird too, but when you're reading manga or watching anime you can notice it.)

-

"Leave me alone!" She growled meekly while trying to create as much distance between the perverted old man and herself.

-

Namiko coughed into her hand to get everyone's attention, "Otouson, she isn't here to…you know. She's here for the diary and for you to share some of your wisdom with us."

-

Kira had her foot on the little old man's face to keep him away from her with a stress mark throbbing on her temple as he was desperately trying to get closer to her.

-

"You're a sick and gross old man Toshihiro-sama," Kira snarled as she removed her foot and stepped out of the way causing him to run into the cave wall and bounce right back off of it.

-

"Onegai," he said blushing with sparkles in his eyes, "call me Toshi-koi! It would sound so sweet coming from your lips!"

-

"Dream on, hentai!" Kira spat heatedly as blushed crossly, "Namiko, do something about him!" She had her eyes narrowed and clenched fists at her sides while she was trying to figure out how to get rid of the pest that was Toshihiro. She thought he was going to be an honorable old man with wisdom. Kira had gotten one out of three right of her predictions…he was an old man.

-

Namiko casually kicked her father, sending him sprawling on across the floor, "Quit kidding around, you're acting disgraceful."

-

Yusuke shot Namiko a doubtful look, "And the way you act isn't?"

-

The demoness bit her bottom lip, "Damare…baka tantei…"

-

The old man pouted at his daughter's cynicism at his personality, but seemed to disregard the comment as a compliment, "Somebody in this family has to be interesting, I suppose."

-

Kurama bent over to the old man and said respectfully, "Toshihiro-sama, we are in a hurry if you don't mind-"

-

"Yea!" Kira cut him off curtly, "We kind of have a deadline to get these things…I mean we only have two more weeks on the Sage Youkai thingy before their youki is unleashed." Not that she knew what would happen when they were able to use their maximum power, but Koenma made it sound dreadful and so was too lazy to fix such a mess with the others. "And I need the diary because Kokuei is stalking me…." she really wanted to leave that sordid detail out, but she needed that diary.

-

"He is, is he?" Toshihiro seemed amused by that, "No surprise, you resemble Kokoro quite well except she was a beauty beyond compare and you're just a cute teenage girl who's a little on the short side."

-

"Who ya' calling short?" Kira huffed biting the inside of check. "I'm two inches taller than Hiei for your information!" She felt Hiei glaring at her back and sweatdropped, "Ano…it's true Hiei-chan…"

-

Kurama had to literally hold Hiei back from strangling the life out of Kira and boy did the fire demon struggle against his hold to free himself. Kurama urged quietly, "Calm down, she doesn't mean anything by it." _Though even you have to admit…it is true. Calling you Hiei-chan might've been a step too far for her though. After all, in your eyes you just see her as a baka ningen who teases you._

_-_

Toshihiro nodded his head a bit, "I don't have a problem with giving you the diary, demo…only she is allowed to come with me."

-

It was Kurama's turn to freak out, "Why is that?"

-

"It's my workplace and this is my home so you should respect my wishes."

-

Tears were already forming in Kira's eyes, "Nya! I don't want to be with him alone!" She sniffed loudly and sank to the floor, trembling. _Why do I have to be left alone with this uber hentai? It isn't fair! _She knew she was making a scene in front of everyone, but she was at risk for being scarred for life by this creepy old man!

-

"I'll go with her," Kurama volunteered after Hiei simmered down. He stepped forward and shook Kira's shoulder gently, "If that's okay with you and Toshihiro-sama, that is." He didn't want Toshihiro doing anything to her, he knew Kira only acted like this to protest something that she absolutely didn't want to do. But there was no doubt in his mind that'd she be fine on her own either way, if he did try anything with her…Toshihiro would be dead before he hit the floor.

-

Kira looked up at him and into his soft emerald eyes that had flecks of light scattered in them then wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. She got up slowly, "That be would be better. Kami-sama knows what he'd try with me on my own." She gave Toshihiro a dark stare, as if threatening him to say it was okay that Kurama could come with her.

-

Toshihiro waved his staff wildly around in the air, "Fine, he can come!-but no one else!" He turned so his profile faced the teenagers and beckoned the two to follow his lead, "Hurry now."

-

"Huzzah!" Kira shouted, perking up and grabbing Kurama's arm and forcefully made him follow Toshihiro along with her. She then glanced over her shoulder at the others, "We'll be back soon!"

-

"I feel so deserted…" Kuwabara sniveled as he watched Kira, Kurama and Toshihiro disappear into the darkness of the cave ahead of them. _She seems so happy…_

_-_

"Those two should get a room," Yusuke rolled his brown eyes before leaning against the cool cave wall.

"Sugoi…" Kira said breathlessly as she walked into Toshihiro's workroom. She squinted her eyes, but they soon adjusted to the brightness in the room. She eyed shiny metals of different colors laying in a heap at the far end of the room, winking at them in the light. Next to it was a pile of assorted stones and she recognized one stone to be the same on the old man's staff and her necklace. There was a small workbench in one corner that was darkly polished and the floor of the room was covered in papers with nonsensical scribbles upon them, that were actually Toshihiro's plans for more of his crafts.

-

Kurama was scanning over everything carefully. _Impressive…very impressive._ This old man was obviously brilliant despite the fact he was a total pervert.

-

"So what to you youngsters think?" Toshihiro asked prideful.

-

"It's amazing…" Kira gawked, "you're not just a baka hentai after all, Toshihiro-sama!"

-

Toshihiro stopped in front of them, his hands behind his back gripping his staff tightly, "Demo, before we go any further into my humble place, you must take a test." His smile flipped into a slight frown and the wrinkles on his face stood out more than before.

-

"Nya? A test? I haven't been to school in ages!" Kira complained restlessly. "I don't know anything…is it an algebra test? Why a test? I haven't studied either, Toshihiro-sama!"

-

"It's not that kind of test," he assured in a cool and low voice, "it's a test of your power."

-

Kurama raised an eyebrow, "Doushite?" He too was scowling and he moved protectively in front of Kira disliking what type of test it was. She was going to be at major risk in spite of all she could do. Her inexperience in these dealings with demons were noticeable and she was prone to making another life costing mistake.

-

"Kitsune," Kira hissed, "I can handle this test."

-

"I'm not too sure you can," Kurama stated glaring at Toshihiro, wondering what the old man could have possibly planned for the two of them. He then remembered how Toshihiro wanted Kira to come alone with him, this test was meant for Kira then. _Then why did he let me come along so easily?_

_-_

A huge tiger like creature came thundering in from the way they had entered Toshihiro's workroom and jumped to the old man's side. It was at least twice of size of a normal tiger and it's fur was jet black with white jagged stripes that resembled lightning. The beast had huge black demonic and gargoyle-like wings with a thirty foot wind span that had pulsating purple veins and sharp edges. It had midnight blue eyes with silver flicks in them and its paws had unusually long claws that appeared particularly acute.

-

Toshihiro patted the beast's side affectionately, "This little darling is Neko, one of my first alchemic creations with alchemy. She's one of my more special creations, you could say." He then paused to wink, "she's a Soul Snatcher, so watch out or you'll be reduced to an emotionless puppet to do my biddings."

-

Kira's body froze and a trickle of sweat ran own the left side of her face, "I hate…cats…Kurama this is all yours! Go got 'em tiger…uh, kitsune." She propelled him forward with a rough push, "Neko's probably a relative of yours, right? Just so you know, I completely trust your ability to succeed! Ganbatte!"

-

Kurama blinked then sweatdropped at her, "Cats and foxes are two different things entirely…"

-

Kira brushed his criticism off like it was nothing, "See? You're smarter than me so you're the better candidate to fight that…that thing!"

-

Toshihiro tilted his head to one side, "It isn't that simple, this beast devours souls within an one hour time frame and it can snatch souls from up to two hundred meters away. Best to stay out of it's way if you want to be in one piece when you leave me."

-

"At first I thought you'd be a wise old man, but you turned out to be a hentai who's evil now!" Kira flinched when Neko growled at what she said, but it took Kira everything she had not to runaway. God, she hated cats and making them ten times bigger than a cat was supposed to be was making her stupid fear even worse.

-

"I'm not evil," Toshihiro muttered abashed by her, "this is a test just in case you weren't listening." He patted Neko's side once more, "Onegai, shut that girl up for the time being."

-

Neko's eyes began glowing and it took a few steps forward, it's teeth bared to reveal large white fangs. Kira fell to her knees suddenly, clutching her throat as she felt it become harder to breath. It was like she was suffocating on something while something else was trying to come out of her. She felt like her inside's were on fire and she shut her eyes closed as she felt something get ripped out of her. A light blue mist hovered over her body for a few seconds and her eyes snapped open, and turned a pure white before halfway closing and her body fell over, limp. The mist then rushed towards Neko, who had her mouth opened and she swallowed it in one gulp.

-

Kurama knelt next to he body and turned her over onto her back, he felt her wrist. There was still a pulse, but it was slow and her eyelids were quivering. "Her soul…"

-

"Is within Neko's belly now, along with the others that were with you," Toshihiro explained, "I couldn't very well have them interfering with our affair, could I?" He then pulled a small metal clock out of his tattered clothes, "You have one hour to save them all before their souls are lost forever."

-

Kurama's eye twitched, "You knew I was going to come along with her no matter what you said, didn't you?"

-

Toshihiro chuckled darkly, "You're thinking too much, I was originally planning for Kira to save all your lives, but this will be more fun for Neko and a much better challenge." Neko purred when Toshihiro praised her. "One hour Kurama, do you think you can handle it?"

-

The fox stood up gradually, his emerald eyes holding nothing in them but anger, "You will regret doing this. Your precious pet will be torn to bits, I swear it." His muscles were tense and his temper was soaring. Even if it was a test to see how powerful he was, Toshihiro wasn't going to get away with playing with his friend's souls.

Dc-chan: Nya! That's Kira's new word, not that she really had one before…

Next chapter: Transformations (but that title gives too much away, doesn't it?)

Translation:

Ganbatte- good luck

FINALLY updated it.

LOVE AND PEACE!

ROCK ON!


	21. Transformations

Dc-chan: Hmm…what to say…what to say…

MCT: You could say you're an idiot.

Dc-chan:…

Disclaimer, I will never own it so don't sue me and don't do anything that will confuse me.

Chapter 21 of Rock My World

Transformations

-

Kurama tried to remain calm, anger wouldn't help him here. He had two options in front of him and he didn't like either. The first was to stay out of this fight, but his conscience wouldn't allow that and the other was to fight Neko, the mutated cat demon thing in front of him. Clearly and without a doubt it was Toshihiro's demented creation with the sole purpose of catching people's souls, but Kurama couldn't help but think why create something like that.

-

"Why are you just standing there?" Toshihiro asked in a grumpy voice, "If you want to save them you'll have to fight!"

-

Kurama nodded slowly and glanced once more at Kira's body, she was breathing, but without a soul she wouldn't have a will of her own once she woke up. She'd be devoid all emotion and feeling and completely, utterly empty. So would the others, all doomed to serve Toshihiro if he didn't fight Neko which was something he didn't want to do. He tucked the crimson bangs in front of her face gently behind her ear while trying to think about what was going on.

-

"All you have to do is rip Neko's stomach open and the souls will be released," Toshihiro said simply, "or you can just walk away and we can act like this never happened."

-

Kurama flinched at his words, first impressions were often deceiving, he knew that. Despite how perverted Toshihiro may have seemed at first, it was all an act to hide his true self. "Just tell me one thing first," Kurama said slowly as his bright eyes darkened and his eyebrows narrowed as he frowned. He didn't wait for the old man to acknowledge his statement and dived into the matter without hesitation, "Why create a creature to steal souls, anyway? Surely, you must have a reason."

-

Toshihiro chuckled lightly, "Perceptive, very perceptive. Even I have ulterior motives as you may have guessed. " He looked at Neko who was standing beside him hissing at Kurama and baring her teeth, wanting to fight. "You see, my work is quite special and without Neko's ability my work wouldn't be as valuable as it is. She doesn't necessarily eat the souls, more like storing them without her body."

-

"So you use the souls?"

-

"Hai," Toshihiro grinned awkwardly as he lifted his staff up, letting the unusual black stone glimmer in the light in the room. "This piece wouldn't be as magnificent as it is if it weren't for Neko. Some say that art has a soul and I guess I make that phrase literal." His bony fingers tightened around the staff's wooden handle as he lowered it back down. "I integrate souls into my artwork to make them more desirable and it works quite well, wouldn't you say?"

-

"Really?" Kurama gave him a look, trying not to let emotion get to him. Anger wouldn't solve this problem, but there was no denying that he was frustrated by the situation that he was facing. "But why did you say that I only have little less than an hour if the souls are simply stored in that beast?"

-

"To be honest, I'm not really planning on using any of their souls except for maybe the girl's. She's got quite a unique one that'll suit one of my new pieces wonderfully, but I'm letting Neko devour the others, a kitten's gotta eat you know. Now no more questions, you're running out of time and Neko is getting impatient." He tapped the bottom of his staff on the ground and Neko leapt forward gracefully with her claws outstretched.

-

Kurama sidestepped quickly and the overgrown cat landed on the ground with a loud thud before whipping back around for another assault while gnashing its fangs at him.

-

It then leapt again and this time snagged Kurama's shirt, ripping his sleeve and piercing his skin as he tried to dodge, but wasn't fast enough. He escaped a full blow, but searing pain erupted where the beast had managed to scratch him. Blood trickled out and streamed down his arm as he covered the wound with his other hand, trying to stop the bleeding by applying pressure to it.

-

Neko growled furiously and flicked her tail as her eyes flashed a dangerous crimson. It lunged and Kurama jumped out of the way, but then it whipped its tail around hitting Kurama right in the back. Sending him skidding along the ground until he came to a stop when he hit the wall.

-

He let out a groan of pain before pulling himself up. He needed a plan, he couldn't let his friends be devoured by that beast or have Toshihiro insert their souls into his work. He could just imagine going to each of their parents and trying to explain that they'd never see their children again. Shizuru would strangle him, she was protective of her brother even if Kuwabara never really noticed it. Then he might be at fault with Koenma for not protecting him and he didn't want to go back to prison.

-

Neko snarled and her nostrils flared as Toshihiro urged her on silently. His wrinkled eyes fixated onto Kurama with such seriousness, knowing that this was a deadly business that they were conducting.

-

Kurama took out his Rose Whip and held the coiled whip in his left hand, the rose petals falling around the workshop and filling it with the sweet aroma.

-

"My, my," Toshihiro said in some awe, "what beauty. Roses are both the harbingers of love and death, are they not? Don't you find that ironic? I do, it's quite contradicting that one thing can symbolize both so beautifully. However, for you they symbolize death." He caught a petal between his fingers, and rubbed it to feel how soft it was, how delicate it was.

-

Neko seemed apprehensive about the rose's scent in the room, but kept focused on Kurama. She could smell the fresh blood from his wound and it drove her animal instincts insane. Her sharp eyes could see it spilling over his arm, the bleeding hadn't stopped or slowed down. She inhaled the scent of his blood and pushed the rose aroma out of her nose to keep her focus on him.

-

Kurama uncoiled the whip and held it in both hands, waiting for Neko to make another move and disregarding what Toshihiro had said.

-

The huge cat began pacing back and forth as if examining Kurama for some weakness that he may possess while cautiously eyeing the whip in his hands as if it would strike at any given moment. She pawed the ground and wiggled her tail slightly in anticipation. She than faced him and quickly dove at him.

-

He flicked his whip and wrapped around the cat's front paw and the thorns dug into her flesh, she let out a startled cry as she landed about a meter in font of him.

-

Kurama then pulled on the whip and flung Neko over his head, crashing the creature into the opposite wall behind him. It created a tremendous dent in the wall upon impact and slide down and plopped onto the ground. A puddle of blood began forming beneath it's fallen body. The crimson liquid seeped out until it formed a huge circle puddle that shone brightly in the room like a red tinted mirror.

-

Kurama than withdrew his whip and recoiled it before wiping the tiny beads of sweat off of his brow, suspecting the fight to be over already.

-

Toshihiro clapped his hands together, "Well done kitsune, but I'm afraid Neko has a few tricks up her sleeve."

-

Kurama was about to deject that and say he had won the battle, but a strange glowing emitted from Neko's body. An orange glow that encased her body, but he could see something changing, growing larger. He sensed only bad could come from whatever was occurring and immense dread. A huge power began surging through the room making him feel even more uneasy and restless. Whatever was happening was definitely going to worsen the situation.

-

A new beast with few similarities to Neko emerged from the glow. It still had the form of a big tiger but now she was covered in what looked to be metallic spiked that trailed over her back and down to the tip of her tail. Her wings were now larger and now appeared to be able to carry her body weight so she could fly. She had two large front fangs that curved outwards and were gleaming white. Her claws now resembled razors and were much larger than before.

-

"This is Neko's ultimate form," Toshihiro murmured in the background, not hiding the excitement in his voice, "Jigoku no Neko or Jigoku for short. Isn't she a marvelous creature? I can never cease to be proud of her, an amazing accomplishment for science and alchemy."

-

Kurama's eyes widened at the hell cat before him, he knew it had grown stronger in her transformation. Now the real fight was beginning.

-

Jigoku took off into the air, beating her wings until she was well above him. She then glided in circles above his head before plunging into a spiraling dive right at him.

-

Kurama tried to move out of the way, but the newly transformed beast was too fast for him and pinned him into the ground, her claws embedded in his shoulders causing him a lot of pain.

-

He winced as he felt her dig her claws in deeper, but he refused to cry out in pain. He could see his blood spilling out from the new wounds and drenching the arms of his shirt as Jigoku leered above him as if they had been playing some type of cat and mouse game.

-

She snapped her jaws at him and thrashed her tail wildly around in the air as she steadily applied more pressure as she tore violently into his skin.

-

He clutched the rose whip in his hand, knowing that he could still his hand because only his shoulders were being restrained from moving. A quick flick of his wrist would get her off of him, but she anticipated this and instantly bit down his wrist to disable any slight movement from it. When she withdrew he could her fangs dripping in his blood, she hadn't bit his hand so hard just hard enough to make it numb and unable to do anything.

-

'_This is getting hopeless, what can I do?'_ The smell of his own blood entered his nose and he wrinkled it in his own disgust.

-

Toshihiro hobbled over, "I thought you'd be a much better fighter than this kitsune, this is pathetic." The old man stood over him, staring Kurama straight in the eyes, "Do you really want to save them because this is a horrible effort if you want to save anything or anyone. Are you really even trying Kurama?" He cocked his head to one side, as if waiting for an answer, but when he realized he wasn't going to get one he sighed heavily, "Finish him Jigoku." He ordered waving a hand in the air dismissively.

-

Jigoku nodded and licked the saliva off of her lips with her dark pink tongue.

-

'_There must be something that I can do. There must be.'_ Kurama racked his brain hastily in an effort to come up with anything. His original plan had been to let the beast wear itself down with its reckless attacking then move in for the kill, but now he was the cornered animal.

-

'_Oh, but there is something you can do'_ a voice responded in his head, a voice he instantly recognized. '_You're near death anyway, but I can save us.'_

_-_

Kurama grimaced, '_Youko…'_

-

'_Just let me take over for now, I'll put a stop to his. I can't have you dying anyway.'_

_-_

It didn't take more than a heartbeat for Kurama to agree, he couldn't win in his current state and there was so much riding on this fight. So much would be lost if he didn't win, '_Just do it.'_

_-_

There was no response, but he could feel his body changing. The pain seemingly vanished and everything started to spin as he felt the transformation take place.

-

Jigoku leapt back in surprise at what was happening and began whimpering and her master looked on with excitement, "I can't believe it…I get to see the infamous and legendary thief, Youko Kurama." Jigoku hissed as she arched her back.

-

A silver mist then shrouded Kurama's body. Toshihiro could feel the arrival of a new presence, much stronger than Kurama's as his eyes quivered with a mix of eagerness and fear. He had heard stories of Youko's power, it was hard to live in Makai and to not hear about him. He and his band of thieves were legends in the demon realm, known from their cunning and fighting skills. He had dreamed about this moment, having the chance to actually see one of the most powerful beings in Makai.

-

Youko come forward from the mist in a dream like state. His golden eyes were glossy looking, as if they were made of glass. His silver hair cascading behind him and his ears alert. His pure silver tail curled around his body as though he was just waking from a deep slumber and his white robes loosely draping his muscular body. He looked like an illusion, a dreamy fantasy given living form.

-

Toshihiro shuffled his feet expectantly, "Now this will get interesting…"

-

Jigoku flapped her wings and puffed out her chest, trying not to appear scared by the thief.

-

The wind from her beating wings sent ripples running through Youko's silver hair as some of it swept in his face. He was calm, perfectly poised. As if the creature in front of him would never phase or intimidate him in any possible way.

-

Toshihiro bowed his head respectfully, "You haven't changed a bit my dear kitsune. You still look as I remember you."

-

Youko grinned haughtily at the old man and folded his arms across his chest, but said nothing. Actions spoke louder than words here.

-

Jigoku took flight once again, bounding high into the air as if trying to gain an advantage. She hovered above him, flapping her wings as he quietly stared up at her, as if daring her to strike him. She glared at him, her fear was evident as her eyes trembled at the sight of him. Jigoku hissed before attacking by trying to come from behind, but because she was trying to do the maneuver in the air Youko easily dodged without any trouble.

-

A dark green plant than sprang from the floor and wrapped around Jigoku's limbs tightly, pulling her down. The cat struggled to break free but the vines would not let go as she bit at them. They only grew stronger with each of her struggles to get away.

-

"Ah, plant manipulation," Toshihiro acknowledged solemnly, "you're good Youko Kurama, very good. I didn't expect you to do that so quickly, you must be anxious to end this fight them, ne?"

-

Youko looked over his shoulder at Toshihiro, "Of course, this was dragging out far too long." His tone held a coldness and fearlessness. It was as though the world was passing before his golden eyes and he was bored with it and knew everything already. He than glanced down at his own claws, "This beast of yours is annoying and obnoxiously loud." He walked over towards where his plants were holding Jigoku at bay, as he neared her the cat emitted a deep growl from her throat, "Hold still, this will hurt." With a sudden flash, he swiped across her stomach in one swift movement.

-

Jigoku screeched as white orbs come pouring out from her belly. In an eruption of dark red light, the cat turned into dark gray ash and fell to the floor, leaving five souls suspended above the plants that then receded back into the ground. Four descended into the air and left the room while one lazily floated over to Kira's body and entered her mouth.

-

In minutes, she clenched her fists as her brown eyes fluttered open. She pushed herself up with her hands, feeling unusually weak, like her arms would give way at any moment and she'd fall back down. This was just like the time she came back from life, but she felt more dizzy now than during that incident. "Aw, dude…" she put a hand on her forehead to keep her bangs from getting in her eyes, "I feel like shit…" She forced herself to look up, "Kurama…?" Her eyes widened as large as saucers and her the blood drained from her face.

-

"It seems she's ebbed back to ash," Toshihiro noted mournfully at Jigoku's remains, but he shrugged. "That's one of the fascinating things about her, from the pile of ash she'll be reborn."

-

A small head popped out of the ash followed by a kitten like body. What appeared to be a very tiny dark purple kitten emerged from it with small black wings tucked in and abnormally large blue eyes. It shook the ash off its body and began whining quietly until Toshihiro bent down and picked the little thing up, "Koneko, it will be awhile until you can change back into Neko my darling."

-

Youko rolled his eyes, but he twitched when he felt something tug on his tail. He looked over his shoulder, "What are you doing?"

-

Kira had gotten up and was examining his tail by patting it, "It's so…so…fluffy! It's so cuddly and soft!" She nuzzled her left cheek against his soft fox tail, "Hmm…so fluffy…." she coed over and over again as if transfixed with his tail. It was like the softest pillow and each hair tickled her face as she cuddled up to it.

-

Youko sweatdropped, "Stop that ningen!" He pulled his tail out of her grasp much to her sadness.

-

"Nya!" She squealed in protest before remembering that she had no idea who he was, she blushed in embarrassment for so stupidly wandering up to him and hugging the life out of his tail. "Gomen nasai," she put her hands behind her back, "demo…where the hell is Kurama? He was here the last I remember, I think."

-

Toshihiro scratched Koneke's stomach earning a purr from the tiny creature before handing her off to a confused Kira who stared blankly at the bundle of fur in her arms, "Youko Kurama is Kurama," he said in a blatant tone while rubbing his chin. "Kurama changed into him when he was on the brink of death."

-

Kira did a double take and almost dropped Koneko in surprise, "You're kidding me, ne?" She then adjusted into holding Koneko with one arm then used her free hand to point at the fox demon in front of them, "You mean that dude with the cute fuzzy ears and uber soft tail is Kurama? I hate to say this, but they look nothing alike." Koneko fidgeted in her arm so she placed the restless kitten on the ground carefully. Kira walked up to Youko boldly with her hands on her hips and walked in a circle around him warily. "He's at least a foot taller than him," she concluded diligently, "and though he does have nice hair like Kurama, his is silver not red."

-

"That's beside the point," Toshihiro mumbles idly, "their spirits share the same body, however Youko is dormant most of the time, isn't that right?"

-

Youko didn't seem to be paying attention, he was instead staring at Kira then blinked, "Kamiyama Kira?" He leaned down and towered over the short girl who was trembling slightly. He arched an eyebrow and frowned sternly. She looked down, but he made her look up at him by roughly cupping her chin in his hand and forcing her to tilt her head up. She could feel his claws tracing her cheeks and she flushed. "Interesting, I thought you'd be more cute."

-

Kira clenched her fists and bit her bottom lip. Who could blame for wishing he'd let go of her? Sure he was a drop dead hot thief, but she was still on edge. Besides, his claws felt very acute and they could probably very easily with the tiniest bit of effort cut into her skin if he wasn't careful. She hated the feeling of sharp objects tearing into her as snapshot memories of the Iron Maiden flashed in her mind. "Onegai," she whispered in a pleading voice, "can you change back into Kurama?"

-

She stepped back slowly and was sure not to bump into Koneko who was stretching out on the floor and the kitten yawned sweetly before sitting down intently.

-

Youko looked like he was about to say something in response to her request but he sighed heavily, "This won't be the last time I'll be seeing you." He folded his arms across his chest and gave her one more glance before closing his gleaming gold eyes.

-

It was like a haze bit by bit appeared around him, enclosing his body until he couldn't be seen anymore. Kira held her breath, waiting.

-

It all seemed so sudden, an unconscious Kurama fell forward when the mist vanished into thin air. Kira caught him before he hit the stone floor but nearly tumbled over herself while trying to keep him up. She pulled one of his arms over her shoulder and tried to get her own balance without having them both topple over, "Geez, someone's a fatty…is he going to be alright?" She asked uncertainly.

-

"He's just tired right now, let him rest for a moment."

-

She nodded curtly but couldn't hide the inkling curiosity in her mind. '_Youko Kurama? That guy gives me the chills, seriously.'_ She breathed a sigh of relief and blew a crimson bang out of her face sulkily. Koneko pawed at her leg playfully as Kira tried to stay up, Kurama was pretty heavy but then again, he was basically six inches taller than she was so obviously there was going to be a bit of a weight difference. "Ano…Toshihiro-sama?"

-

"Nani?" The old man blinked.

-

"Are you back to your hentai ways now or are you going to try and kill me again?"

-

Toshihiro laughed at her insinuation, "No need to worry Kira-koi, I'm back to my old self again. Though…" he trailed off looking down at Koneko who was staring up at Kira with glittering blue eyes, "she's taken a liking to you, perhaps you should keep her. She won't be much trouble, I assure you." He rubbed the back of his neck before pulling something out from behind his back and holding it up for Kira to take, "You came here for this, didn't you?" In his wrinkled hands he held a thick black leather bound book with yellow pages sticking out of it and a small silver lock on the cover that would prevent her from opening it.

-

She reached out for the book and accidentally dropped Kurama, "Kuso!" she cursed to herself putting the book in her mouth and pulling Kurama back up, "Gomen, I didn't mean to drop you," she said in a muffled voice, the book enabling her to speak clearly. She gave up trying to hold Kurama up and decided to drag him and she took the book out of her mouth while beckoning Koneko to follow her, "Sayonara Toshihiro-sama!"

"Chikusho!" Kira cried falling over on Kurama's bed as he watched her make an idiot out of herself. "I forgot to ask him about Kokuei!" She began punching his pillows than hugged them close to her chest, wallowing in her own self pity. How could she forget? That was the point of the trip after all. They had gotten back about three hours ago and Kira had decided on crashing the night at Kurama's house because her mother wouldn't approve of her coming home so late at night.

-

"Stop abusing my pillows," Kurama ordered taking the white pillow from her, "I still can't believe you dragged me all the way back…" Koneko jumped into his lap cheerfully and started sniffing the pillow he held like she'd never seen such a thing before.

-

Kira made a face at him, "I can't help it, I'm utterly upset!" She said in a dramatic voice while sitting back up cross-legged. '_At least I got the diary without THAT much trouble. Kurama explained to me though that Toshihiro took the others and my spirits, but I don't remember that part.'_ She gave the fox an agitated expression with half closed eyes, "I can't believe this…"

-

Kurama gave her a look as Koneko curled into a ball in his lap, "You got a new pet out of it though."

-

"Kaasan won't let me keep her in my house," Kira argued while stifling a yawn, "you're going to have to look out for Koneko. My kaasan has strict rules: no pets in the house!"

-

The fox narrowed his green eyes at her, "So I have to keep it?"

-

"Of course," she replied teasingly, "you just have feed her and make sure she doesn't get too dirty. I'll come by to see her obviously, just don't let Buotoko-kun infect her with his stupidness and ugliness, alright? Just because he's unfortunate doesn't mean Koneko has to be, right kitty?" She giggled gently as she reached her hand out and stroked the kitten's velvety fur with the back of her hand gingerly. "Youko's tail is softer…"

-

Kurama's cheeks turned a bright pink and he turned away from her, sticking up his nose, "That's wonderful to know."

-

Kira propped her elbows up on her knees and rested her chin in her hands casually, "You're just mad because he's hotter than you and he has those darling ears and tail." She relished Kurama's anxiety over the subject as he interjected how idiotic she was being. She chuckled along while in the back of her mind thinking about the diary. She needed to be alone to read it, it wasn't something she wanted him butting into. But she couldn't help getting a dark feeling of foreboding about the whole thing. '_Something bad is gonna happen, I just know it…'_

Dc-chan: Gomen ne for the late update. I hit a sudden bump of depression between Wednesday and Sunday, I started this chapter on Tuesday and I didn't feel like finishing it until now. I'm starting to loss interest in this fic, but I will finish it, I SWEAR! I only have about eight-nine more chapters to go so I'll stick with it. And thanks for all the kind reviews and reviewers, your encouraging really helped me get out of my depressed slump. I've gotta stop listening to Dir en Grey, that music makes me depressed and I don't get why I bought their new CD sigh I'm the worst authoress ever…

Until I write again,

ROCK ON! LOVE AND PEACE!

Next chapter: Secrets Written in Blood


	22. Secrets Written In Blood

Dc-chan: Gomen nasai for another idiotic plus extremely late update…

MCT: She won't get into the details about why because it was a very serious reason, ne?

Dc-chan: - Hai, VERY serious.

MCT: You almost got expelled for-

Dc-chan: slaps duct tape over the muse's mouth Hush you.

Disclaimer, I'd own this on the 33rd of Never.

KEY:

_Italics_ thoughts or Youko talking to Kurama and vice versa

'blah' writing in the diary

Chapter 22 of Rock My World

Secrets Written In Blood

-

"What do you think?"

-

"About your new haircut you mean?"

-

"Obviously, baka!"

-

"It's…nice…"

-

Kira narrowed her eyes at him, "You don't like it do you, Kurama?"

-

"It's not that, Kira," he replied while he tried to keep smiling, "it's just…"

-

"Just say it!" She spat angrily with her hands on her hips. "Just say you don't like it if you don't!"

-

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and sweatdropped, "I'm just not used to it yet, but it does look nice."

-

Both teenagers were sitting at a table in a nearby café, one that wasn't too far from the arcade. Kurama was a little frustrated because Kira had called them there to tell him something important, but it turned out all she wanted was his thoughts on her new hair cut.

-

Kira sighed heavily and ran a hand through her considerably shorter hair. She had had it cut so her crimson bangs in front were the longest part that reached just below her chin and that it gradually got shorter in the back. Her once waist length hair was now just reaching an inch below her ears and that the back revealed her neck. She glanced back at Kurama, "Arigatou for at least trying to be honest. My kaasan nearly fainted when she saw it."

-

"I'd imagine she would," he mumbled quietly and nodding. He was surprised she was still alive after all, her mother would've probably ripped her a new one if she hadn't been so shocked. How could Kira do these things without her mother's consent. "But shouldn't you be worrying about Kokuei, our mission deadline is basically in nine days," he said smoothly, trying to change the topic.

-

She bit her bottom lip, "True, but that doesn't mean we can't have fun. Besides, my hair was way too long. I don't know how I managed with it."

-

"Kira," Kurama warned, "quit digressing off of the main subject."

-

She pouted at him overdramatically as a waitress placed a cup of coffee in front of Kurama and a hot cocoa in front of Kira, "But you're paying for the drinks then."

-

Kurama blinked, "Nani? You were the one who told me to met you here!"

-

Kira picked her cup with both of her hands and took a small sip, testing to see how hot it was. It burned her tongue a little so she put it down than looked up at Kurama, "I'm broke though, I spent my last money on this haircut."

-

"It's not my fault you're a baka," he retorted as he put his elbow up on the circular table and rested his chin in his palm. He should have figured as much from her, she always pulled this when they were out eating. "I should really keep a tab on you," he muttered coolly, "I'd be a millionaire by now if you paid back all the money you owe me."

-

She rolled her eyes as if he were the naïve teenager, "I haven't borrowed that much from you and look who's changing the subject now. You need to talk about our mission not who borrowed whatever amount of money."

-

Kurama wanted to slap his forehead in frustration, that's what he had been trying to tell her! He leaned into his palm and shook his head, "I can't believe you, I honestly can't…"

-

Kira stuck her tongue out at him, "It's not like I forced you to come."

-

"You said you needed to talk about something urgent, if I had known it would've been about your haircut I wouldn't even have bothered coming here in the first place. I basically ran all the way here to make sure something didn't happen to you, I thought you were in danger." His tone was serious as he left his cup of coffee untouched.

-

Kira put her hands in her lap and lowered her head, "Gomen nasai, I just wanted your opinion before Yusuke or Kuwabara said something. Guess I'll have to let it grow back out."

-

"Iie, it's better short. Trust me, it is." He shrugged his shoulders, it wasn't a lie. She looked cuter if anything with her hair like that.

-

She perked when he said that, "Really!" She reached over the table and squeezed him in a tight hug and nuzzled her check against his and closed her eyes. A few people who were sitting around them began staring awkwardly at them because it looked like Kira was squeezing the very life out of him.

-

"K-Kira," he stammered embarrassedly, "People a-a-are s-starring…" he choked out.

-

She opened her eyes and glared at everyone around them, "What the hell are you looking at?" Everyone immediately went back to their own business as the small girl fumed with her temple throbbing. She then retreated back to her seat, "They act like they've never seen someone glomped before…"

-

"Not as you do it," Kurama joked as he tried to get his mind off of the close body contact with Kira.

-

_That was cute, _Youko's voice said in the back of Kurama's mind.

-

_Shut up, _Kurama scolded back. Ever since the whole ordeal when he transformed into Youko to save Kira, the famous thief's voice kept talking to him and all his perverted thoughts. It was like a persistent buzz of perverted commentary that was in his head and he couldn't get rid of. _Don't you think anything about her…_he advised icily silencing Youko for the time being.

-

"Nya?" Kira drank her hot chocolate, "What's with the blank face?" She asked curiously.

-

Kurama finally focused back to where he was and blushed a little, "Ah…nothing," he lied quickly.

-

Kira gave him 'don't pull that bull shit with me' look and wrinkled her nose, but said nothing to him. She drank down the rest of the mildly warm beverage she had and put the cup back onto the table lazily. She watched as he shifted uncomfortably in his chair and she bit the inside of her check to keep from laughing at him.

-

"Now," Kurama said intertwining his fingers and ignoring the face she was making at him, "about the mission-"

-

"What about it?" she interjected.

-

"Don't you think you should be working harder to find the other Sage Youkai?" He inquired as that earned an airheaded stare from her. "You do remember that you have the ability to sense them, right?"

-

Kira thought for a moment. She hadn't forgotten, but she hadn't used them in a while. They had only been useful once, the other times Kira felt as if she was going on a witch hunt. She couldn't get any distinct feelings of such energy like she did when she sensed Koyuki a little ways back. Maybe it was because she had neglected her little power for too long and she shuddered at the thought of going back to Genkai's for training.

-

"Kira?"

-

"Don't worry," she said standing up exasperatedly. "I haven't forgotten, just chill kitsune. Everything will work out and don't forgot to feed Koneko." She smiled at him and hastily left the café. Her hair billowing behind her as she stepped outside just as a gust of wind blew, a few loose strands sweeping across her face.

-

Kurama sat at the table alone as he finished his drink, but inwardly winced at the taste of black coffee. He sighed as he glanced down at his empty mug with remnants of coffee beans at the bottom, he really hated paying the bill.

Kira went into her room after taking note that her mother wasn't room. She closed the door behind while breathing heavily from having run most of the way back. It wasn't that she was in a rush to leave Kurama, she really wanted to stay longer, but there was something more important at hand that he wouldn't understand. Ever since their return from Makai she had kept Kokuei's diary in a secret place in her room where no one would find it unless her mother decided to get nosy of course.

-

While wiping the beads of sweat off of her forehead she went over to her dresser and knelt down to open the bottom drawer that contained miscellaneous articles of clothing. She tossed the clothes aside and reached deep within her drawer to the back and pulled out a rectangular box where she kept most of her private things.

-

Taking a deep breathe, she lifted the lid off of the cardboard box. In it were some things that had belonged to her father that her mother had. Kira had secretly taken them without her consent obviously but her mother hadn't seemed to mind the missing objects.

-

_He was part youkai, a hanyou…_Kira thought darkly in her head as she looked over his things, mostly meaningless trinkets that she had once valued beyond anything else for they were the only things she had to know him by. Some of his things were rings, a necklace and a small key.

-

She instantly began ignoring the mixed feelings that were rising in her as she reached for the leather book she had stowed in the box. Kira picked it up and immediately felt its weight, for a book it sure was very heavy.

-

It was about as thick as a textbook and the pages appeared old and it had a strange scent, something she couldn't quite place, but she was familiar with it. She traced her finger over the silver lock gingerly, how was she supposed to open it?

-

She sat on her bed with the book and glared at it in her hands resentfully. What was the good of having it if she couldn't open it?

-

She eyed the lock again, but more closely this time, it looked like you needed a key, but she didn't have one.

-

_Great, I don't have a key…_her mind trailed off as her eyes slowly moved back towards the cardboard box on the floor. _A key in the box, but that's stupid. Why would my tousan have the key to Kokuei's diary, anyway? Whatever, anything's worth try…_

_-_

She went back onto the ground with the diary and sat cross-legged. Sternly, she picked up the small key. _This is a dumb idea, really uber dumb idea._ Shaking her head as if this was pure nonsense that she was committing, she fitted the key into the lock and turned it ever so slowly while scolding herself what a foolish and futile thing this was to do, but something inside of her was saying it was worth a try.

-

Click.

-

Kira blinked as the book flipped open, landing on a page filled with writing in some sort of red ink.

-

She swallowed hard and she was in complete disbelief, "No way…" She grabbed the book in both hands and brought it towards her face. _Knew it was too good to be true…_

_-_

The writing in it wasn't anything she could read. It was neither Japanese or English. It was like looking at ancient scriptures. None of it was readable and the handwriting looked like chicken scratches. Some characters in it looked similar to Japanese Kanji, but other than that she couldn't decipher it. But something disturbed her greatly, the ink…it was so red, no, it was a dry crimson color, a memorable crimson.

-

She gasped loudly as the realization dawned on her.

-

_Blood!_

_-_

Her grip on the book tightened suddenly as a feeling of fear grew inside of her, but who's blood was it? Kokuei wouldn't be that insane, would he? He wouldn't really write an entire diary with his own blood.

-

Kira flipped through some of the pages but stopped when she came across a page with a detailed sketch of a young woman on it. Kira stared hard at the drawing, it was of an elegant girl. Long wavy hair cascading down past her shoulders, bright eyes, and a sweet smile on her face. She was sitting on a bench in the middle of a garden somewhere and looked very much at ease. It took a few seconds for Kira to register that this woman looked almost identical to her when she had long hair, except this woman's features were far more gentler. She was dressed in a beautiful white dress and matching white ribbons were tied into her hair.

-

Her eyes than glanced down to the bottom of the page and saw a small note scribbled in Japanese, finally something she could read.

-

"Watashi no suki na hito," she read in one breathe. She arched an how eyebrow and wanted to gag, it sounded so incredibly corny. She didn't except Kokuei to write something like that. It was odd even for him and so hardly knew him.

-

Before she could continue her thoughts about how mushy the words sounded she noticed the words on the next page were now legible. It was though reading that sentence made everything in it now readable.

-

_This is getting sci-fi creepy,_ she thought as she hesitantly went to the front of the diary and began reading.

-

'I don't want to be here. I never did. It isn't fair to live when you don't want to. I used to feel that way but now, I'm with her…'

-

Kira rolled her eyes as she read the introduction, "I'm detecting angst already…" her voice trailed off as the book began glowing a dark purple. She dropped it immediately in surprise, "Holy shit."

-

Everything seemed to go eerily silent for a few moments, Kira didn't dare to breath. Her brown eyes quivering as the book lay on her room's floor emitting a purple glow. She sensed dark energy pouring out of and she moved back against her wall away from it. The energy it gave off was terribly cold and dark. She wouldn't call it evil, but it felt close, maybe chaotic.

-

The book disappeared into a black hole that appeared right under it and the hole steadily grew larger, swallowing everything in it's path. Kira backed up against the wall as hard as she could, _Why does this crazy stuff always happen to me?_ She shut her eyes tightly as the edges of the hole touched her feet, bracing herself to enter some kind of pain, but none came.

-

Slowly, she opened one eye than the other. She wasn't in her room anymore. She was laying on a bed, but not the one in her room.

-

It took her a few seconds to realize her hair was longer, back down to her waist with bangs swept across her face.

-

She pushed herself up and sat up with her legs beneath her.

-

This was definitely not her room.

-

She was on a white canopy bed with light pink sheets tossed aside as if she had a nightmare last and had trashed around in bed. She felt a cold breeze that came from the huge open window on her left that led to a stone balcony. Directly across her bed there was a mirror and she blinked several times to take in her reflection.

-

She looked exactly like the girl in the sketch except she was wearing something different. There was a golden collar around her neck and the white dress she was wearing had a very low v-neck, there sleeves were long and fanned out at the bottom than were attached to her collar, and the skirt part completely consumed her lower torso. On her head there was a thin golden headband and her hair was very wavy.

-

Kira heard the door to the room open and quickly threw up the sheets to cover herself.

-

She heard a voice call to her, one that sounded oddly familiar, "Kokoro-hime? Are you still in bed at this hour?"

-

Kira nodded vigorously under the sheets, "What does it look like?"

-

"He's requesting your presence," it said.

-

"Who's he? Tell him I don't want to!"

-

"I don't think you have a choice."

-

Kira peered out from the sheets and whispered quietly, "Kokuei?"

-

He was standing right next to the bed. His shoulders back and devoid of all piercing. He looked somewhat younger, his hair was a little bit shorter. He still wore the black wardrobe, but there was something different about him she couldn't place exactly.

-

"Kokuei?" she repeated earnestly.

-

"Hai."

-

"What are you doing here?" She asked getting out from under the sheets. She got out of bed but tripped over her long dress.

-

He caught her before she could fall, his arms wrapped around her, "You should be more careful Kokoro-hime." He smiled as if catching her was nothing but a daily chore.

-

She lowered her face, hiding her blush, "Arigatou."

-

He didn't let her go, him embrace was so warm and comforting. She felt like she could fall asleep right on his chest. Everything about it made her feel like warm inside, at peace with herself. Things and problems faded away, it was as if they were the only two beings existing in the world for this moment.

-

"Kokoro-hime…?"

-

She looked up, but before she could respond he gently brushed her lips with his own.

-

Kira could feel her heart racing, fire running through her veins. An evident blush on her two checks.

-

He leaned in to kiss her again, but this time it was longer. He savored the sweetness of her lips and moved one hand to caress her face softly, his other arms skimming over her back. She didn't know how to react, but she let it go on. She fought the thoughts in her head that told her to pull away, how could something so wrong feel so right to her?

-

She felt a hand roughly grab her from behind and she yelped in surprise as she found herself thrown against the wall back in her own room.

-

Her eyes were wide with shock and she wondered what happened. It was like the entire thing had been some insane dream. She put a hand on her throbbing forehead and slide down the wall to the floor.

-

"Get a good kick out of it?" Kokuei asked be the window sill in her room. His arms crossed and facing away from her. His raven wings out and folded behind him.

-

She blinked stupidly at him before spazzing out, "What the hell are you doing here?"

-

"I pulled you out of my diary," he said sternly, "you tried to read it and you got sucked into my memories. I know I should've used a normal book, ones like these are nuisances." He turned around to face her frowning. He picked up the diary and tucked it under his arm while muttering, "I knew I shouldn't have left this with tousan and leave that key laying around."

-

"Why can't I read it?" Kira persisted.

-

"That's none of your business," he growled.

-

She half closed her eyes while recalling what had happened. He had kissed her, well, Kokoro actually, it wasn't technically her. "Is it because you don't want anyone to know…"

-

He glared at her with his intense purple eyes, "What do I have to fear? What do I have to hide?"

-

Kira hugged her knees tightly and spoke softly, "You were in love with her, that was your secret. Wasn't it? And you thought because I looked like her-"

-

"Shut up," he snarled, cutting her off. "You know nothing of love and pain. To you life is like an idiotic game. You play until you lose."

-

Kira watched as he left through her window, never in any encounters with him before had he sounded so…hurt when speaking with her. Maybe she should have just let the stupid book be, but she couldn't shake the thought that he liked her just because she resembled that woman, Kokoro. _Who is she anyway? He called her Kokoro-hime…was she a princess? Maybe that was a nickname he had for her. Then…who was that I had to see?_

-

She heard the phone ring downstairs and stumbled down to get it. She picked it up, "Ohayou, Kamiyama residence."

-

"K-chan?"

-

"'Sup Kurama," she answered.

-

"Are you okay?" He sounded worried, as if he knew something happened.

-

"I'm still here aren't I?"

-

She heard him grunt at the comment, "I suppose that's true unfortunately…"

-

"So what can I do you for? Sexual innuendo not implied of course." She tantalized in a bored tone.

-

"Just checking on you."

-

"How sweet. I feel so special now, but jokes aside honestly why did you call?"

-

He paused then said, "Kokuei."

-

"Oh, him. Yeah, he was here and took his diary back than ranted at me how I knew nothing of love or something along the lines of that. Sounded pissed."

-

"That's reassuring," he mumbled into the receiver.

-

She giggled, "I guess so."

-

"Don't do anything stupid now." He warned irritably, "He's really not what you think he is. And he's planning some thing, so be careful when you're around him."

-

"If you keep worrying at this rate Kurama, you're going to get gray hairs, I'll be fine. See you later, okay?" She hung up and put the phone down. Kira wandered into the living room and flopped down on the couch closing her eyes. Kokuei was always a shady character, she could tell that every time she looked at him, but she was drawn to him somehow. She didn't understand what it was though. Kira curled up into a ball, whatever it was, she didn't want to think about it right now.

Dc-chan: Okay, I know I've got some explaining to do. You see, I was suspended last week from school (not telling what I did though but it does involve a super soaker, the assistant principal and my friend's car) I almost got expelled for my stupidity and I got grounded for three months, but now I'm not grounded because I did some extra chores around my house to shorten the sentence to two weeks. So everything's better now!

Note: All loose ends and confusing things will come together in the last few chapters. So if you're confused then don't worry.

Next Chapter: Chaos Of The Earth Dragon (I renamed it hehe…)

EXPECT NEW CHAPTER IN UPCOMING WEEK!


	23. Chaos Of The Earth Dragon

DC-chan: YO! I'M BACK AND ALIVE!

MCT: Like you were dead before…

DC-chan: Hehe…check out my Naruto fic , § Chains of Blood §, when you get the chance! THE LEGIONS OF HELL COMMAND YOU! ahem I really want feed back on it whether I should continue it or not, okay? sneezes Bleh…stupid cold…

MCT: I do not sympathize for you.

KEY:

_Italics_ thoughts

change of scenery or time lapse

'_Italics with those single quotation marks'_ Youko conversing with Kurama

Chapter 23 of Rock My World

Chaos Of The Earth Dragon

-

"We have a massive problem!"

-

"Is the sky falling?"

-

"Iie…"

-

"Then what's the massive problem?"

-

"You see, Hosaki and Koyuki have been kidnapped from Reikai."

-

"Oh. That's pretty fuc-"

-

Kurama clamped a hand over Kira's mouth to prevent her from saying something stupid, "Who kidnapped them Botan?"

-

The blue haired ferry girl sighed heavily, "One of the Sage Youkai…"

-

"Which one?"

-

"Sagan, Sage of the Earth." Botan then folded her arms across her chest. She was talking to Kira and Kurama in a deserted park late in the afternoon. "He's a bad one too from what I heard from Koenma-sama. A powerful dragon that can cause devastating earthquakes upon will. He can also rise mountains and control plants like you Kurama."

-

"Do you have any information on his whereabouts?" Kurama asked as Kira struggled to get free.

-

She was silent for a moment then whispered, "Can I talk to you in private?" Kira shot her a dirty look and Botan waved her hands up in defense, "It will be quick, don't worry." She sweat dropped nervously.

-

Once Kurama and Botan were out of the earshot of a thoroughly annoyed Kira they began talking.

-

"What is it?" Kurama questioned when he noticed Botan's anxious expression. _It probably has something to do with Kira but, what? _

_-_

"There's no easy way to say this Kurama…" Botan looked down before continuing, holding her hands together. "You know Kira can sense when one of these youkai is nearby of course but, in addition to that…a psychic must also seal away their power in the six stones or their power could be released again. When all six of the Sage Youkai come together in the Spirit Temple in Makai they're supposed to unleash some sort of ultimate power. To stop this she has to seal them away while all of them are at the temple, where we expect Sagan is with the others now. After all, you have less than a week now before they get back all of their power."

-

Kurama was listening intently. _I knew that already but, Kira sealing them away? I don't think she can do that, I hate to agree with Hiei but, her psychic skills are hardly adept. I don't think she ever practices using them…that's Kira for you._

-

"From what we know, they can't exactly bring out this ultimate power with all of them and since Rakura was killed we didn't pressure you guys on this mission that much but, apparently once a Sage Youkai dies they still retain their spirit and though they posses no physical form they're like a ghost that can use powers. Anyway, back to Kira. To seal them away she'll pay a hefty price…her life and soul must be taken. Also, in addition to the six Sage Youkai being there and they also need a sacrifice. A human psychic. So either way it seems Kira is…you know…doomed whatever the outcome. So Koenma-sama sent me to warn you not to get too attached to her."

-

Kurama nodded like he understood, "I know…" _But it's just so hard not to._

"So what did Botan say?" Kira pried innocently as she was walking through the park with Kurama. The two had been getting along rather well the past few days. It was a nice change but, not even that could get the thought of the mission out of her head. Sometimes she felt that it was unfair but, other times she felt grateful. If she had never followed Kurama that day six months ago she would have never had this much fun despite that whole death thing. She though Japan was going to be boring after all but, it was unrepentantly not.

-

He chuckled lightly, "Don't worry about it, she was just reminding me we have less than a week until-"

-

"The sky falls?" She interjected smoothly.

-

"Kira," he said sternly. "How can you joke around at this crucial time. Hosaki and Koyuki have been kidnapped and now there are four of the six Sage Youkai gathered at the temple in Makai and for we know the two others might already be there waiting.."

-

Kira directed her brown eyes away from him and pouted sourly, "I know but, why am I the one with all this stupid pressure? I thought Yusuke was the Reikai Tantei and Kuwabara was his sidekick."

-

The kitsune rolled his emerald eyes at her. "He's not the psychic."

-

"So? It's not like I'm helpful! I mess things up!" She then gestured to the black stone necklace she was wearing around her neck. "I can't even get this stupid thing to work properly."

-

"That may be but, don't stress about those things. After all, you need to seal…" he trailed off. He shouldn't let that slip, not yet anyways.

-

She rambled on diligently as if she hadn't heard a word he had said, "I can't do anything right! I'm always needing to be rescued because I get kidnapped or my soul taken away. I'm nowhere near self proficient and now I have to help save the world! You do realize that I can't even cook and I have no common sense. Remember when I put the popcorn in the microwave still with the plastic wrap on or when I put ramen in a pot but, no water. I thought it was just taking too long to cook!"

-

_Kira_, Kurama thought, _you're going to be more help then you realize._ He put a hand on her shoulder, "Onegai, calm down."

-

"I can't, I'm all worked up now!" Her face was flushed from her ranting and she looked slightly annoyed with herself. This was normally out of character for her but, the event of two days ago was still fresh in her mind, Kokuei and his diary. Yesterday she had told Kurama more details about it then on the phone, he could understand why it still irked her.

-

"Yusuke and Kuwabara were looking for him after I informed them of what happened," he told her.

-

"And let me guess, they didn't find him."

-

He nodded briskly, "He left no trace behind. But putting that behind us for now, our mission is in it's most crucial phase."

-

"Oh yeah…but Yusuke's still coming with us when we go back to Makai, right? And Kuwabara and Hiei?" Kira knew the answer immediately after she asked it.

-

"Of course," Kurama murmured quietly. "It would be difficult to get to the Spirit Temple without their help."

-

"Are we leaving tomorrow then?" She focused her gaze straight ahead. Something was running through her mind, a sad thought. _Leaving again, huh? Kaasan already ripped me a new one after I was gone for two months, she's really mad at me…_

-

"Hai." He couldn't ignore her troubled look, "What's the matter with-"

-

Suddenly, the earth began to shake violently beneath them. The ground rose up like a wave and knocked both of the teenagers off of their feet. Kira screamed in surprise as Kurama pulled her down to the ground and covered her head with his arm so she wouldn't get hurt. They could hear some trees fall over and the rumbling of the ground. After a few more seconds it stopped abruptly.

-

Kurama got up slowly. _That was very unexpected…_He then examined a cut on his arm where he got scrapped up by some rocks on the ground, it was trickling blood but, not enough to be worried or concerned about.

_-_

_'It was, it can only mean one thing however…'_

_-_

_Sagan is close by!_

_-_

"Is everyone alright? I heard a girl scream?" A teenage boy poked out from behind a tree. He had dark brown spiky hair and light green eyes.

-

Kira immediately jumped up with sparkles and hearts in her eyes, "We're fine now that you're here extremely hot gu- I mean nice and considerate person!" She felt Kurama glaring at her from behind and she giggled timidly before turning her attention back to the boy, "Thanks for asking." She bowed deeply, "Arigatou gozaimasu!"

-

He smiled cutely and scratched the back of his head which made Kira blush, "Thank goodness no one was hurt."

-

Kira then faced Kurama, "Are you alright too, Kura-WHAAAAAAAAA!" She squeaked when she felt someone grab her from behind.

-

It was the boy! He had his arm around her neck and his other hand was wrapped around her waist ensuring she wouldn't move.

-

"Sagan…" Kurama muttered. "You're him, aren't you?" _Dammit! Why couldn't I have smelled he wasn't a human? Come to think of it though…the other Sages didn't smell like youkai either. Why am I thinking about that now? Kira's in trouble…again._

-

"Sagan?" Kira panicked before scolding her capturer, "Damn you! You fooled me with your hotness- I mean, caring and consideration! Playing such tricks on an naive girl like myself, have you no shame? Even though you were a hot- I mean evil and maniacal asshole!"

-

"Kira!" Kurama warned her loudly.

-

"Nani?" She protested confusedly. Normally she would've been scared out of her wits but, she'd been kidnapped so many times or taken hostage. The scream was just out of the initial first shock but, once it sunk in she was usually mellow about the whole thing.

-

"Time to shed this human skin!" He roared piercingly, basically blasting her eardrums in the process. His face slowly turned a deep shade of earthly green. His pupils became thin black slits. He grew immensely in size first twice his size then soon bigger than a house! The hands that were holding onto Kira morphed into claws with sharp nails. A tail sprouted from behind with a three sharp spikes at the end of it. Huge wings emerged from his back and scales became apparent. Kira gulped when she saw the fangs poking out of his mouth. Black spike jutted out along his spine and raced along his tail. He then extended his wings and took off into the sky.

-

"Holy shit!" She yelled feeling the wind rush up against her face. Then she felt part of his nails sink into her skin and she shrieked in pain. "Kurama, do something! I don't like heights!"

-

Kurama soon became a tiny dot on the ground below as Sagan flew higher and higher, laughing malevolently as they soared above the clouds. She then clung onto his claw for fear of being dropped from this high up.

-

"Why are you abducting me?" She questioned angrily over the sound of the wind.

-

She saw the dragon smile cruelly at her, "You'll see my dear psychic, you'll see."

-

Kira had no idea what he was talking about but, from his tone of voice she knew she wasn't going to like what he meant. _Why do these things always happen to me?_

"What happened to Kamiyama?" Kuwabara gawked in surprise. He couldn't believe that Kurama had left her be taken just like that.

-

"Does he need to repeat a thousand more times so it penetrates that thick skull of yours?" Yusuke grumbled irritably.

-

They were gathered in Kurama's room, his family was out at the moment so he figured it would be alright. Kurama was sitting on his bed with his fingers interlaced and narrowed eyes. Yusuke and Kuwabara were standing in the middle while Hiei was off to the side, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, obviously not caring. Koneko, being the adorable little kitty that she was, was curled up and sleeping on a pillow.

_-_

"It's not like this is a big problem though," Yusuke said rubbing his chin after a long period of uneasy silence in the room, "we're heading out to Makai again anyway. So we can 'rescue' her when we get there and kick some major youkai ass, right?"

-

"It's not simple Yusuke," Kurama replied sadly, recalling his conversation with Botan. _Should I tell them? Hiei already knows_ _her fate and this time she won't be coming back._

_-_

"We have to go get her then!" Kuwabara announced diligently shaking a fist.

-

"Hn. Going straight into the enemy's stronghold?" Hiei snorted spitefully. "I didn't think any of us were that stupid…"

-

Kuwabara grabbed Hiei by the collar, "She's our teammate you little shrimp!"

-

Hiei glared at the oaf then in a flash maneuvered out of his grip. He glanced at Kurama from the corner of his crimson eyes, "The girl's going to die anyway so it really doesn't matter whether we save her, Kokuei gets to her first or if she seals the Sage Youkai powers. Isn't that right, Kurama?"

-

"Eh?" Kuwabara blinked, "What does that mean? Kamiyama's really going to die?"

-

Kurama closed his eyes for a few seconds then said, "Unfortunately, that is the price she must pay. We didn't tell you this before because Koenma thought it best if neither you two knew what was going to happen. There's no coming back this time for her either. Her entire soul and body will need to be sacrificed for this to work."

-

Yusuke shoved his hands into his pockets sullenly. Kuwabara turned his gaze outside the window, he was taking this hard. The fire apparition stood with his arms folded across his chest and the kitsune sat as still as a statue. Silence. The only thing that could be heard was from the noises of the street outside.

-

Finally Yusuke spoke, "So, this was going to happen even from the beginning. Did Ba-san know this?"

-

Kurama nodded slowly, "Genkai knew from the start."

-

"But why Kamiyama?" Kuwabara asked concernedly now clenching his fist.

-

"Well," Kurama thought for a moment, "It has to do with her lineage…I'll explain that later though. We're running out of time now. There are only a few days left and no one knows the exact location of the Spirit Temple."

-

Yusuke exhaled sharply, "Alright. I guess we're going to have to make the best of this then and go to Makai to see what we can do!"

DC-chan: Is seems that Kurama knows something about Kira the others don't, Enshoku's mysterious youkai lineage will be revealed soon! Gomen for ending it there, I'm quite sick at the moment. I got sick on Friday and now I'm still a little sick but, getting better! sneezes and falls over -

MCT: Eh? How the hell did you catch a cold during summer?

Kurama: Actually, fall is starting in a couple of weeks and it's quite cold where she lives.

MCT: Do I care?

Kurama: Apparently not…

NEXT CHAPTER: The Sage Gathering


	24. The Sage Gathering

DC-chan: I went to a Green Day concert in SF! IT ROCKED! I'm now in love with Tre Cool! YAY! x3

MCT: Yeah, he's pretty awesome…

DC-chan: And Billie Joe mooned the audience!

MCT: …

DC-chan: o

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH and I don't own Tre Cool…yet anyways…T-T

Chapter 24 of Rock My World

The Sage Gathering

-

The usually crimson red sky of Makai resembled blood more than it ever had before with a white luminous full moon looming above a mass of dark clouds. Thunder clapped in the distance, the oceans shook violently from continuous earthquakes, plants were withering away and dying in a matter of seconds as true darkness spread over the land.

-

There was an ancient temple risen high with a long stair case made of stone in front of it, completely undisturbed by all the turmoil occurring around it. All the other sides went straight down into the ground and had vines twisting and dark colored flowers growing on it. It was in the middle of a dead valley between two large mountains. A layer of thick fog covered the ground so it was impossible to see if there was any other vegetation other than the plants growing on the temple.

-

Inside there was a small entrance hall with dried blood stains of the workers who built the temple. Straight across was a door which led into the room.

-

The room was dark, but a few lit torches on the wall allowed anyone who happened to look in to see enough.

-

From the dim light there were carvings and inscriptions visible on the wall, written in some ancient language that was probably untranslatable by now. It had been thousands of years since anyone had set foot in that chamber. The once clean floor was now covered in dust that had collected over the ages and cobweb stretched across the ceiling.

-

The air was cold and dead. As if no one had entered the room since it had been built.

-

There were six small platforms in the room surrounding a larger one in the center that was also elevated higher than the others. On each platform there were different symbols representing the different elements of the world: lightning, earth, ice, light, fire and shadow.

-

There was a rectangular door on one side of the room. On it there was an insignia of a hexagon with elemental symbols, like the platforms, at each point. In the middle there was the an intricate design of a human with vines and thorns wrapped around the body.

-

Slowly the door began glowing, first dimly then it grew brighter and brighter. Light traced slowly along the hexagonal pattern on the door, changing colors every other moment. Finally, the door began rising upwards, it shook and creaked as it did so and dust fell off.

-

"It looks undisturbed," Sagan muttered. He was only half into his dragon form with Kira slung over his shoulder. "It seems we were the first to arrive." He walked towards the center of the room and roughly slammed her down into the dais. He enjoyed as she yelped in pain from the force which she hit the stone. He stared at her amusedly as Kira struggled to sit up.

-

She glared up at him, but suddenly long strings sprang up from below and wrapped themselves tightly around her body. Binding her feet and hands together and some contrasted her neck. "What the hell?" Kira choked out before screaming in pain. She could feel the string tighten and it chaffed her skin so hard that she was bleeding.

-

"It's so you can't move," the dragon informed her coldly. He knelt down on the ground next to her, smiling cruelly and glancing at the open door behind him. "The others should be here soon."

-

"The…others?" Her voice was strained because every time she spoke the string squeezed around her throat even more. This unfortunately reminded her of the first time she had died except that had been an iron maiden, but the pain and emotions surging were still the same. Panic, fear, confusion and sheer terror although she kept most of those subterranean, hidden from the surface.

-

"You know," he started eagerly, "Rakura, Hosaki, Koyuki, Hikaru and…Kokuei."

-

She blinked, obviously dazed and confused. Did he say Kokuei? Was he…could he possibly be…her mind was now racing now. Everything became so clear she wanted to hit herself in the head at what an idiot she'd been up to this point. Hosaki and Koyuki were kidnapped, Hikaru was the tormented demoness she had had dreams of because she was psychic and Kokuei was also involved in this mess other than wanting her because she looked like his lover Kokoro.

-

"Don't tell me you're just getting it now?" Sagan grumbled as he noted her concentrated expression.

-

"So, Kokuei was in on this too then?"

-

Sagan laughed heartedly at that. "Him? Be in on this? All he knows is that he's one of the sages, nothing more!" The dragon caressed her cheek gently, running his claws over her skin. "He will be drawn here because in order for this to work you will be sacrificed and he wouldn't want that. Uh no, he wants to be the one to kill you, but he hasn't the heart to do it…he's a real softy unlike me."

-

Kira flinched at this. Kokuei a softy? If he was patsy then this guy would be the expert of torturing. She still ached from when he had flung her against the wall only a few days ago and the scats on her back had never completely vanished. Every time she had looked into the mirror she saw them, long red gashes that streaked over her back. How in the hell was Kokuei a softy?

-

Sagan noticed her silence. He grinned smugly. She was truly unaware of what was going to happen to her, the hell and torment she was going to endure was only a few hours away. He licked his lips in anticipation. He then eyed the necklace around her neck. He ripped it off after realizing it was a summoning stone. She heard it clank against the wall, but for some reason she couldn't care less. She never had gotten the hang of that stone thing anyway.

-

"Looks like you're enjoying yourself," a cool voice said from the doorway.

-

Kira and Sagan looked up to see a stout man with sunglasses, wearing a black tux and smoking a cigar and puffing white smoke. He had sort of 'I'm a gangster' vibe coming off of him, but Kira eyed the slightly pointed ears warily. This being was no man, but a demon.

-

"Ah," Sagan rose to his feet. "Ibara-san, so good to see you." He bowed deeply before continuing, "Did you bring Hikaru?"

-

Ibara nodded briskly and shoving his cigar between his two fat pink lips for a moment, snapped his fingers. Two tall demons appeared behind him, each restraining a small figure who Kira recognized off the back. The blonde hair, the sad eyes, the pale skin…They shoved her forward into the chamber and she fell to her hands and knees. Kira could see the tear stains on her face and how disturbed she appeared judging from her unkempt appearance. Her hair was messy and her face was smudged with dirt. The white dress she was wearing was torn and bruises were visible.

-

She gradually looked up at Kira and smiled weakly before Sagan went over to her and grabbed her by her dress collar, "Come on you!" He pulled her gruffly over to one point on the hexagon that was around Kira. Instantaneously the symbol below Hikaru began glowing a blinding white then fainted a little bit. A prism of light then appeared and encased the Sage of Light.

-

"When do I get my payment for holding her?" Ibara demanded after Sagan turned his back. "I had to look after her eight months and you promised to pay up when I gave her to you. Now I want my money."

-

Sagan didn't seem the least bit intimidated by the portly demon's threats. He just waved him off as if he was an insect. "You'll be paid soon enough, but now you must be patient. The good things will come in time Ibara-san. Once he arises again you'll have more than your fill of treasure."

-

Ibara sneered at this, "Alright, but I want-"

-

Suddenly Ibara was cut in two and his henchmen were torn apart. Red blood splattered everywhere and made a sickening sound as it hit the ground. Ibara's head rolled towards Kira and she bit her bottom lip as she gazed at the head. The eyes were wide open and staring straight up at her, the mouth was gaping and the expression seemed distorted. Smoke was emitting from it as if it had been torn apart from the inside with electricity though blood was still oozing out of it making a puddle of crimson on the floor.

-

Kira wanted to back away from it, but couldn't move. With each passing minute she felt herself get more tired, weaker, and drained…her eyelids began drooping slightly as her chocolate brown eyes became glazed over. Her breathing grew shallower and her head was hung now so she was looking down.

-

"Rakura!" Sagan said as the lightning apparition floated in with two yellow orbs hovering beside him. "Well done!" The dragon clapped loudly then he noticed the floating orbs. "Are those the containers?" he asked.

-

"Yes." Rakura then let each of the spheres fall to the down as he glided inside.

-

POOF!

-

The two unconscious figures that were Hosaki and Koyuki appeared in front of them. Both were beaten and had there limbs chained together.

-

Sagan then lifted both girls up and put one over each shoulder then went around the room dropping them into their place of the hexagon. Each demoness moaned loudly as they collided with the cold hard platforms. And the same happened that occurred when Hikaru was put on her platform and soon Hosaki was encased in a red prism and Koyuki in a light blue one.

-

"So we're only waiting for Kokuei now, are we?" Rakura inquired interestedly. He then arched an eyebrow, "What makes you sure he will come?"

-

Sagan snickered darkly at that then pointed to Kira in the middle, "Like I told her. He wants to be the one to spill her blood, but he doesn't know that once he enters this place…he can't leave…"

Yusuke punched a demon square in the jaw then kicked one that tried to come up behind him, "What's with this fucking things? They're acting crazier than usual!" He jumped back and let two demons run into each other.

-

Kurama was skillfully dodging all the attacks. Frustration was evident on his face, this whole thing was getting monotonous. "Something's driving them this way, it might be that tonight is the sage gathering!" He ducked as a demon tried to claw at him then hit the offending fiend in the stomach.

-

Kuwabara batted some away from him with his spirit sword and stabbed three through the head with one lounge. When he withdrew they fell limply onto the blood stained grass beneath their feet. "What does that have to do with anything?" He yelled as he sliced another one in half.

-

"All the elements in Makai have been acting up," Kurama explained as the horde of demons kept charging at them. "Including darkness, which every youkai has and weak willed ones will succumb to it like these annoying pests!" He leaped gracefully into the air and landed on a tree branch that was conveniently placed above all the action. He surveyed closely as Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara fought off the hundreds of demons. In the distance he could see countless more running to join the fray. But also far off in the distance he saw it, the temple resting between the two mountains. There he feel dark power coming off the strongest. "The Spirit Temple's only a few miles ahead!" He informed them jumping back down and taking out his rose whip then proceeded to slice all the enemies within a fifty feet radius to pieces. "We're going to have to make a run for it."

-

"Hn." Hiei grunted. "This would've been easier if we had just killed the girl before any of you got too attached to her."

-

Kurama cringed at Hiei's words. They were the truth, but he had just hoped it would have never of had to come to this. Kira was just a normal teenage girl except for being the granddaughter of Genkai and disregarding her pathetic psychic skills, he never had any intention of hurting her.

-

Yusuke rolled up one of his sleeves as they all prepared to run through the angry and ferocious mob. Then he cracked his knuckles and then each of his fingers. He knew this might take awhile.

-

A noisy whoosh of wings was heard above.

-

They all immediately looked up to see Kokuei soaring overhead towards the Spirit Temple, his face twisted in anger. The wind rushed through his hair as he made his way to the temple.

-

"Hey! That's not fair!" Kuwabara exclaimed and pointed at him as he flew farther and farther away without a glance back at them.

"It appears he's arriving…" Sagan muttered as he gazed airily out of the door and saw what seemed to be a black bird flying towards them.

-

"About time too," Rakura said dismissively as he glided over to his proper spot between Hikaru and Hosaki.

-

Kira furrowed her brows, this situation was getting worse and worse in addition to the fact that she felt like puking. Her head was now spinning from the slow loss of blood and she could barely sit up anymore.

-

"The fun's about to begin…" Sagan trailed off before getting hit in the stomach by a gust of wind. He flew back and crashed into a wall, cracking it a little before falling to the ground.

-

Kira tried to pick her head up to see what had just happened and saw a dark figure walk over to the dragon demon. She could make out the features, the clothes and the huge black angel like wings that left a trail of inky feathers behind him as he walked.

-

Kokuei was here.

-

He glared down at Sagan disgracefully, "Stupid son of a bitch." He then grinded his heel into the back of Sagan's hand mercilessly. "I should kill you for making me come here." He then directed his vacant dark eyes towards Kira.

-

Sagan chuckled darkly as he pushed himself up, "You can't leave now though."

-

"Obviously, moron. You think I don't know about that?" His voice was full with extreme dislike and every word he spoke dripped with venom.

-

Sagan looked surprise as he wiped some blood from his bottom lip, "Then why did you come here? I thought you wanted to kill her your-"

-

"You thought wrong." He cut him off heatedly. "Watching her be torn apart by the beast from the inside out would be a much better death then I had in store for her."

-

"What about Kokoro?"

-

Kokuei's eye twitched then he answered passionlessly, "She can't be revived unless her reincarnation's entire body and spirit are gone. After this I intend on bringing her back because then her soul will be free of that stupid human shell. Kira must be…completely destroyed."

DC-chan: And that's all I feel like writing right now. I was thinking about this story and I realized I have about eight/nine more chapters to go and I was like DAMN!-but they'll be kind of short chapters too (about 2500-3000 words each or maybe longer…depends) The last chapters are going to be in a short time period of a few hours, but will be action and angst packed! SO PREPARE YOURSELF FOR TOTAL ANNIHILATION!

MCT: …Mortal Combat freak.

DC-chan: Ehehe, speak for yourself. Besides, I love that Mortal Combat song.

NEXT CHAPTER: Resurrection

COMING SOON!

ROCK ON!


	25. Resurrection

DC-chan: What will happen in this chapter?

MCT: Weird stuff, like always…any fighting?

DC-chan: twiddles fingers dumbly Perhaps…

MCT: What diabolical scheme are you plotting now?

DC-chan: WORLD DOMINATION! waves banner

MCT: Freak.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! NIL! NADA! Except for my awesome OCs…

Chapter 25 of Rock My World

Resurrection

-

Kira had barely winced at the words Kokuei had said. Not that they hadn't bothered her, they had. Completely destroyed sounded far worse then the iron maiden. The problem was that she was totally numb yet aware at the same time despite her blood loss. Every time the thin string tightened around her she only felt the sheering pain for a few seconds before it subsided.

-

_Where the hell's Kurama?…_she thought sullenly although did it really matter anymore to her? Had he ever mattered to her as much as she wanted to believe? Or was she just hoping that someone actually liked her for her. No one else ever had…

-

The red P.E. shorts were itchy and the white t-shirt with the elementary school's name imprinted in bold black letters on it looked like a dress on her small frame, reaching down almost to her knees. Her black hair was drawn back into a high messy ponytail with stray strands. She was in the gym with her class and she had just bent down to tie her shoelace when a volleyball came out of nowhere and hit her in the head sending her sprawling forward.

-

Snickers were heard around the gym and giggling spread like wild fire. Like a contagious disease that went from kid to kid in a matter of seconds, infecting the dark humor in their mind in taking pleasure in someone else's embarrassment.

-

"Sorry!" A tall girl with bushy brown hair who was named Donna came over to her. She picked up the volleyball and eyed Kira sympathetically, "Is your head alright?"

-

Kira rubbed the top of her head where the ball had struck her, "Oh, it's okay…" She pushed herself up and looked up at the other girl. Kira stood up and brushed off her shorts, trying to act as if the cheap shot hadn't phased her at all. The last thing she wanted to appear to be in front of her peers was weak and delicate although she looked the part. Normally she would have retaliated and would mouth off to whoever was giving her a hard time. Normally was the key word, she was the new kid now after just switching schools for the first time. Besides, Donna had never been mean to her before or anything like that.

-

Donna seemed truly apologetic, "I didn't mean to spike it at you. Really, it was an accident." She hugged the volleyball to her chest then walked back over to her friends.

-

Kira watched as Donna was then surrounded by a group of friends who instantly began laughing and joking upon her return. Some slapped each other high fives and it was then Kira had realized that it hadn't been an accident. Donna had done it on purpose just for the sake of fitting in.

-

"You hit her right in the head!"

-

"Bulls eye! I didn't think you had the guts to do that!"

-

"Perfect shot! I thought you would miss!"

-

Donna shrugged serenely obviously feeling a little bit bad, but glad that she wasn't at least the target for her peers jokes anymore.

-

The next day, Kira was expelled from her new school for punching Donna in the nose and breaking it. There had been blood all over her fist and Donna's face, but she didn't care. She wasn't a pushover and she never forgave someone for humiliating her…

-

_I'm an idiot, a total complete idiot. Who cares about my life anyways? I'm just…_her train of thought was interrupted by the sound of an explosion at the entrance of the room. She heard some rubble crumble and give way, but she hadn't the strength to look up and see who it was.

-

"Okay!" Kuwabara boomed, "Where the hell is Kamiyama! You bastards better not have done anything to her!"

-

Sagan chuckled enigmatically and wrung his hands, "There's nothing you can do for that girl! Don't you get it? Soon her body will become a vessel for the ultimate power." He laughed even more manically and louder.

-

"The ultimate power?" Kuwabara and Yusuke asked in unison being as out of the loop as they were unlike Kurama who began having a faint idea of who the ultimate power could be.

-

"Hai," Sagan nodded arrogantly. "The ultimate power, the youkai of life and death, Shikyo. Thought most call him a youkai of death because he didn't really have any compassion for life you could say."

-

Kuwabara's face went blank before he turned to face Kurama, "Shikyo?" He didn't like the sound of that name at all, it meant death.

-

Kurama knew the name, but why would they revive that beast? Now it made sense, but he was far too powerful to come under the control of any living being in existence. That's why his power was sealed away and hidden. Koenma had enlisted Toshihiro's help in that area, but he knew that Koenma had never intended for this to get so out of hand. "Shikyo was one of the first youkai," Kurama explained in a rush. "Very powerful, very dangerous…had control over all the aspects of the elements. He was sealed away a long time ago by Koenma, Toshihiro and some human psychic. That's about all I know, Shikyo was far before my time."

-

"Ah," Sagan had amusement written across his smug face. "The kitsune knows his youkai history, good." The earth dragon didn't feel any reason to fear the Reikai Tantei, they were so close to reviving Shikyo that it hardly mattered if they interfered with the plans or not. However he glanced wearily at the moon overhead. "We only have a few minutes now until it is time and our powers are unleashed…I'm afraid I don't have time to fight you now."

-

Kokuei sighed heavily. "I'll handle this," Kokuei stepped forward in front of Sagan. Sagan bowed in recognition of Kokuei's desire and went to his platform where he was encased in a dark green light while Kokuei stared intently at the intruders, the Reikai Tantei excluding Hiei who was busy at the moment fighting off demons that were trying to come up the stairs into the Spirit Temple to prevent any further complications.

-

"So, who's in the mood to be pummeled?" Yusuke asked. His lips curled into a smile, "I guess only the Goth's in the mood, everybody else is too chicken. Is that it?"

-

"Don't flatter yourself," Kokuei warned in a quiet voice. In a flash his wings spread out to their full wingspan which was huge. The black feathers glinted the red sky due to the fact that the Tantei had basically destroyed half of the wall so now the room was exposed to the outside. "It only ensures a quicker death."

-

Yusuke was about to step forward, but Kurama put his hand on his shoulder to stop him, "Allow me to-"

-

"Forget it," Yusuke said sharply. "I'll handle this. Just get Kira out of here."

-

_That's easier said then done,_ Kurama thought inwardly but didn't dare say it aloud.

-

Kokuei stood still for a moment, his eyes began darkening and the shadows seemed to grow blacker. A deep purple aura emitted from him and flickered before turning black like the shadows. His hair was fluttering from the energy his spirit was giving off. His fingernails grew into claws and his eyes narrowed. The black angel like wings shed its feathers to reveal demonic wings much like Sagan's, but with spikes on the tips and bulging veins. White horns protruded from his head and curled in on themselves like a ram's.

-

During this transformation, Kurama and Kuwabara had rushed past him towards Kira.

-

"Kamiyama!" Kuwabara exclaimed as he knelt next to her. He reached out to pull the black strings that were cutting deeply into her skin off of her, but the second he touched them they sent a high voltage shock through his body. "ITAI! Kurama what are those things? And what the hell is that Kokuei guy turning into?"

-

Kurama inhaled deeply trying to keep his composure, "Those things are demon hair, much worse then regular string. And I believe Kokuei is turning into his true form…" _He must really want to fight, I didn't think he would pull something like this. Very unexpected._

_-_

Yusuke lunged to punch Kokuei, but the sage moved out of the way and countered by trying to slash Yusuke's neck with his claws. Yusuke moved just in the nick of time to avoid any serious injury, but he still got his skin grazed by the sharp claws.

-

Kokuei then whipped around and tried to hit Yusuke with his wing, but Yusuke was already a step ahead of him and decked then followed that up kicking the demon in the back. However, Kokuei blocked Yusuke's next incoming punch then elbowed the boy in the chin knocking him backwards and skidding across the floor.

-

Yusuke sat up slowly, he could feel Kokuei's eyes scanning over him. He wouldn't give that demon any satisfaction in thinking that he could defeat him. He wiped his chin and pushed himself back up onto his feet.

-

"You should just give up now," Kokuei noted in a bored tone of voice despite the demonic undertone.

-

"Forget it sideshow freak!" Yusuke shouted back throwing another punch and connecting with Kokuei's left cheek. Yusuke grinned, but it quickly disappeared when he noticed that Kokuei had barely flinched on the impact of the fist hitting him.

-

Kokuei smirked and gathered dark energy into his palm, it started swirling in his hand and he placed his hand on Yusuke's forehead and blasted the teenager back into the rubble.

-

"This is your last warning before I stop holding back," Kokuei informed him. He hadn't hit Yusuke with his youki hard enough to kill him, but just enough to give the boy a sample of what he was truly capable of.

-

"Damn! Urameshi is getting his ass kicked!" Kuwabara commented as Kurama was trying to figure out what to do about Kira's situation. "This is looking bad, Kurama!" He pumped his fist into the air. "What are we going to do?"

-

"Kira…" Kurama whispered in a concerned voice. She didn't seem to have heard him because she didn't even respond. He reached his hand forward to touch her, but he jerked it back when he remembered he would be shocked if he touched the hair or her body. What was he supposed to do? What could he do? He wanted to do something, but he couldn't. She couldn't hear his consoling words or even the soothing sound of his voice.

-

Thoughts weren't even registering in her mind at this point. Only blurs of feelings, it was like she was slowly draining away. Like how a bathtub drains, bit by bit until every last drop of what was there is gone and it is then empty. Hollow. Unfilled. Gone.

-

Yusuke clenched his fists, this guy was just toying with him. Kokuei wasn't even taking the fight seriously although he was fully transformed. Yusuke was going to have to pull out all the stops for this fight. He saw Kokuei concentrate more energy into his hand.

-

"Stubborn baka," Kokuei sneered. This time the energy snaked along his arm and ripped off of his shirt sleeve. He cringed his fingers then raised his arm confidently and then energy began twisting around his upper arm faster and faster. He furrowed his brows and yelled, "BAKUHA NO KUMORI!" The dark energy shot forth at an insane speed.

-

Yusuke barely had to time to blink, but quickly rolled out of the way. He then pointed his index finger at Kokuei, "REI GUN!" Blue spirit energy shot out of his finger at a stunned Kokuei. Yusuke hadn't taken the time to aim. He hoped he had at least made a hit. There was a blast sound and then there was smoke.

-

It seemed to take an eternity for the smoke to clear, but Yusuke was soon able to make out Kokuei's slumped figure. The sage was clutching an injury on his shoulder where Yusuke's spirit gun had hit, blowing a chunk out of him. Kokuei felt slightly stupid for thinking he could take on the spirit detective and acquiring such an injury.

-

_It would be wise to back off…_he took a step back before gasping in pain.

-

Yusuke appeared pleased with himself, "What were you saying earlier about me quitting?"

-

"Yeah Urameshi!" Kuwabara cheered over enthusiastically and making a v-sign with his over hand. "You show him!"

-

Kurama sweat dropped, "Now's not the time to gloat Yusuke…"

-

It was during this time period of Yusuke taking pride in his small triumph and Kuwabara egging him on that no one noticed Kokuei swagger over to his platform around the hexagon until it was too late. Now everything was in motion and a thunderous sound was heard as the ground that Kira was on rose a little bit higher. Dark shades of rainbow lights blasted forth from the six gathered sages, conscious and unconscious. They swirled around Kira creating a cyclone of colors that blurred into white.

-

Something inside of Kira switched on. Her mind was functioning again, she could breath now, but something was wrong. It started out as a small prickly feeling then grew and grew. It was like something was moving, no, crawling beneath her skin. Seeping into every corner of her body that she was aware of. Then it happened. Pain exploded through her system as if someone was peeling off her skin. She put her arms in front of her as she let out a blood curdling scream. She felt her body contort and bend in ways that it shouldn't be able to and the hair began burning through her flesh, she could smell it.

-

"Kira!" Kurama yelled her name while shielding his emerald eyes from the light.

-

Abruptly, everything stopped. The light vanished and Kira's frame was seen suspended in mid air before falling to the ground right in front of Kurama. Kurama saw the burn marks on her arms and the dried blood that covered her body. She hadn't deserved any of this pain, it wasn't fair for her to suffer through this.

-

Kuwabara made a move to get closer to her, but Kurama put his arm up and shook his head solemnly, "I wouldn't advise you to get any closer to her. When she awakens…she won't be Kira anymore…"

-

Yusuke gulped, finally being serious. "You mean…"

-

"She'll be Shikyo," Kurama finished for them.

-

They saw her eyes crack open, instead of their usual brown color they were wine red. Her hair was in a disarray and was swept all over the place. She sat up on her knees as if nothing had happened, but her eyes were focused on her hands that she held up a few inches away from her face. Her shoulders began shaking violently and a cruel laugh escaped her lips. She the threw her head back and her creepy laughter bounced and echoed off what was left of the walls.

Bakuha no Kumori Blast of shadows

DC-chan: Okay, I haven't done one of these in ages…just to lighten the mood a bit.

Omake Theatre Part #4

BLOOPER REEL OF ROCK MY WORLD!

Kira: has a mohawk HEY KURAMA! Like my new haircut?

Kurama: Uhh…

Everyone: blink, blink

Hiei: dressed up as an Umpaloompa WTF?

Kira: NYA! He's so cute! Must…take…pictures! x3

Kuwabara: AHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Yusuke: DOOD, he looks like he's on crack!

DC-chan: Eh, Kira. You were supposed to put him in an elf costume…

Hiei: eye twitching

Yusuke: You have to train at Genkai's Kira because if you don't…I'll show everyone NAKED pictures of you!

Kira: blushing

Kurama: smacks Yusuke

Kuwabara: Oi! I wanna see them!

Toshihiro: has a nosebleed from just thinking about it Ohoho.

Kira: stomps Kuwabara What's with all the friggin hentai?

Kira: staring at Youko

Youko: staring at Kira

Kira: slowly inches over to Youko while whistling nonchalantly

Youko: still staring at Kira

Kira: yanks his tail FLOOFEH! o

Youko: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?

DC-chan: I've always wanted to do that T-T

Youko: o.o;;

END BLOOPER REEL!

That was pointless wasn't it?

DC-chan: Moving on, I was thinking of doing some short side stories for this fic like further exploring Kokuei's past (since his diary is pretty much out of the picture for now. I was going to have like a Kokuei past arc, but the way the story was moving along it would make this fan fic stray from the main plot line that is occurring now and add like three more chapters and complicate things for me) if anyone's interested in that and Kira meeting Yusuke's spirit beast which will just be a short and silly one-shot. Maybe some side quests that they had during the six month period or what else happened when Kira was at Genkai's…who knows?

MCT: I have no comments except that you should die.

DC-chan: You just ooze pleasantness, you little ray of sunshine you.

NEXT CHAPTER: Hostile Takeover

SEE YA THEN!

ROCK ON!

Thanks for the reviews!


	26. Hostile Takeover

DC-chan: I'm in a bad mood, I've been going in and out of what my therapist says is clinical depression and my dad's an ass…that's kind of the reason I didn't update for awhile.

MCT: Neh, I thought you were just being a lazy piece of bleep

DC-chan: The reason why I'm upset is because I was basically told by my stupid doctor that I'm stuck being 4'11 for the rest of my life when he told me a year ago that I'd make it past five feet. I really hate being short because people remind you everyday and I'm like NO REALLY? I didn't notice that I don't even reach your shoulder! With that being said, PLEASE be nice to short people because being short sucks and people don't choose to be short!

MCT: At least you're not a demented cat that's part of some depressed girl's imagination.

DC-chan: Ehehe. I feel better now. -

Disclaimer: If I did own YYH it would be called Sexy Youkai of Makai and be a strip show featuring Hiei, Kurama and Jin. X3

MCT: Totemo baka ne?

Chapter 26 of Rock My World

Hostile Takeover

-

Genkai poured the tea into two cups at the table with her legs folded under her. It had been an exceptionally chilly day thus far, but actually it wasn't day anymore it was night. So it had just been plain cold and still was cold. She didn't think anything was peculiar about this though. The only thing on her mind was the upcoming apocalypse and how she wasn't looking forward to it.

-

She placed the blue china pot in the middle of the table and continued to wait patiently as one would do when they were expecting company because its rude to drink before the person you're waiting gets there. Although she was really thirsty and was hoping her guest would get to her temple soon.

-

Her gaze dropped to the filled tea cup below her and scent of it soon filled her nose and it was still steaming. She felt the warmth it was emitting as she put her hand over it to distract herself from staring mindlessly at it. How could she think about drinking tea at a time like this anyway?

-

She heard the screen door slide open, "It's good to see you Genkai."

-

Genkai looked up and tried to smile gently. "It's been awhile Rika." It had been awhile too, the last time she had seen Kira's mother had been right after her granddaughter had been born. Though she hadn't mentioned that to Kira and Rika at the time seemed adamant that Genkai should stay away from her for certain reasons that will be explained shortly.

-

"I never imagined seeing you again," the young woman replied taking off of her shoes and taking off her jacket and folding it over her arm before sitting down across from Genkai.

-

Genkai's eyebrow twitched, "Don't worry, it's mutual." She took a sip of tea and savored the hot liquid slipping down her throat. She then placed the cup down and put her hands on the table with a somber expression. "We need to talk."

-

"I know." Rika nodded not even touching the cup of tea before her or glancing at it.

-

"Remember what I told you after you had Kira?" Genkai asked solemnly.

-

"Of course, I thought you were psychotic for trying to convince me of that." Rika pushed a lock of black hair out of her face and sat up straighter. "It's not everyday that an old woman tries to convince a young mother that her daughter is the offspring of a hanyou."

-

Genkai lowered her eyelids and heaved a sigh at that statement, "It was the truth. Even you noticed her…abnormalities. Like the natural crimson bangs, her aggression and so on. It seems those youkai traits presented themselves over time and it became obvious she wasn't normal."

-

Rika hid a smirk, "Even if my daughter was completely human she still wouldn't be normal. That's juts Kira. But it's hard to imagine that…he was a hanyou. He was so sweet and kind, her father I mean." Her eyes glazed over as if remembering a wonderful dream. "He was…just perfect. I nearly jumped for joy when I noticed she had his eyes, those soft brown eyes…your eyes."

-

The psychic's face became tender for a fleeting moment. Her son, the son she had never meet besides when he was a newborn, was truly loved and missed dearly. From what she had heard he had been a college student at Tokyo University and had met Rika there. Other than that she didn't know much about his adoptive parents or anything else. He had been completely oblivious to his demonic heritage like Kira had been up until six months ago.

-

"But…" Rika pressed when realizing that neither of them had said a word for a few minutes. "Was there a reason you called me here?"

-

Genkai snapped out of her own thoughts then said, "It's a matter concerning Kira and the others."

-

Rika arched her eyebrows, "Kira…and the others?" She narrowed her eyes, "What have you gotten her into Genkai? Is it something dangerous? What is it?" She stood up with clenched fists, "Where's Kira?"

-

Genkai took a deep breathe and took a huge swallow of tea, "You might want to sit down for this Rika…"

Kira was laughing manically now. The sound of deranged laughter bounced off the walls and rang in the detectives' ears.

-

"What's…wrong with Kamiyama?" Kuwabara asked Kurama quietly. There was nothing funny going on so he wondered what the hell she could be laughing about.

-

She been like that for awhile now with everyone staring silently at her. It was clear to them, excluding Kuwabara, that she was possessed and it wasn't her laughing like an insane person technically. The situation had gone from bad to extremely serious as of now. No one had even made an effort to move anywhere close to her, but then again she was a container for Shikyo, a very bad ass youkai in the days, so who in the right mind would?

-

They watched as she…it stopped and slowly rose up. Her…it's creepy red eyes flashed around the room. It sneered evilly at the three detectives and spoke in an inhuman voice, "Flunkies, huh? Reikai Tantei too no less. It looks like two humans and a pissed off kitsune."

-

It was true, Kurama was not only pissed, but thoroughly infuriated at what had happened. He had promised Kira he would protect her and he couldn't. There was still a chance to bring Kira back though, it would take about a day or two until her spirit was expelled from her body and sent into oblivion where they would have no chance of ever bringing her back.

-

"Hm?" It blinked at them. It may have looked like Kira and be in her body, but there was no way that Kira was present now. Everyone could feel the intense youki Shikyo was giving off, the foreboding and dark power was like a constant wave of tension over them. It craned its neck to get a better look at them, "You look angry."

-

Yusuke gritted his teeth and rolled his eyes, "No shit Sherlock! That's our friend who you're in!" Kira wasn't exactly his friend, but he was a protective guy PLUS this Shikyo guy was out to destroy the world and that never sat well with him. There was always some demon who got a big head about unleashing destruction upon Ningenkai and Reikai, but this guy was different…Yusuke couldn't quite place it.

-

Shikyo didn't seem concerned by that, he was looking over the body over that he was in. His analysis from his scan was that this girl was just another pathetic human. But wait? What was this hidden power he could feel leaking from deep within her? He could sense the youkai blood in her boiling. He wouldn't be able to stay in this body long if it continued. Her inner youkai might be able to push him out, he needed to act quickly and get to the human world. This presence of youki within her might cause problems soon.

-

He walked over to the ruins where an unconscious Sagan was laying. After the ritual all the Sage's powers had been sapped for the time being and were sleeping amidst the rubble of the Spirit Temple. He bent down and placed a hand on the dragon's head. His hand began to glow a dark purple as he transferred some of his youki to Sagan. Suddenly, in a reaction to using his powers the human flesh on the arm started deteriorating and a brown arm with visible pulsating veins and sharp claws emerged.

-

_Ah, it's starting…_Shikyo thought sneering to himself. He knew the process, in addition to the girl's soul slipping away the body he was in would peel away and reveal his own body parts.

-

When he removed his hand there was a seal on the dragon's forehead of a small cross in the center of a circle. "Now," Shikyo said in an orderly voice, "rise my servant." This seal would prevent whomever he placed it on from disobeying him and doing whatever he asked of them. He had used it on countless demons and humans alike in the past during his last attempt to bring the end of the worlds. It also allowed him to crush their spirits in a second if he felt like it, he owned whoever made that seal on them.

-

Instantly, Sagan's eyes shot open. It took the dazed dragon a moment to realize what was going on, but when he did he stood up quickly and bowed before the superior youkai. "Shikyo-sama," he whispered admiringly, "I've awaited this day for so-"

-

"Shut up you bastard!" Shikyo snarled. "We must get to the human world and I have little time and patience. I have something you must do for me."

-

The dragon looked rebuffed by this though he held his tongue.

-

Shikyo peered over his shoulder at the detectives, "It seems you've failed on your little crusade. You failed to save this girl and now Ningenkai is going to meet it's end as well. Soon there will be nothing left, but a vast wasteland of Makai filled with savage youkai. Won't that be fun?" He put his hand on Sagan's shoulder and in the blink of an eye they vanished in a puff of smoke.

-

Kuwabara spazzed, "What the hell just happened? Why does he want to go to Ningenkai?" He was the only one he hadn't finally caught on to the fact that almost every demon had the aspiration to rule the world.

-

Kurama bit his lip, this wasn't good. This was absolutely terrible. He couldn't believe that this was happening, it was too surreal. "We have to get back as soon as possible." He was trying to keep his emotions under the surface, he wanted to keep his cool. Panicking wouldn't be helping anyone and everyone second they spent standing there dumbfounded wasted precious time to at least try to save what was left of Kira.

-

Hiei came up behind them with blood dripping from his katana, "Did I miss anything important?"

-

"Of course you bastard!" Kuwabara berated him loudly and pointing his finger at him. "Where the hell were you?"

-

"Killing idiots from getting inside of the Spirit Temple, moron." Hiei retorted esoterically because he was just cool like that and he knew Kuwabara would never understand that.

-

Yusuke shuffled his feet, "We're screwed, aren't we?" Even though that totally pointed out the obvious dilemma they were facing.

-

Kurama thought about that. He didn't want to agree with him right off the back, but it was certainly looking that way. _Kira…_She wasn't exactly gone yet, if her spirit was strong enough she might be able to fight off the demonic possession, but this was Shikyo…a youkai higher than S class, or so from he had heard. He walked over to where Hosaki was and picked her up in his arms, "First things first, we need to take the other Sages back to Reikai. We'll formulate a plan there."

-

"How can you be so god damn clam?" Yusuke questioned the fox dryly as he pushed a piece off of Koyuki. The blue haired demoness whimpered, but didn't wake.

-

"As I said earlier, Kira was of a youkai lineage that's quite prestigious." Kurama began saying.

-

"Yeah, so?" Kuwabara scoffed as he came back with Hikaru slung over his shoulder. It didn't make any sense to him why they should wait. Shikyo needed to be taken out right away in his personal opinion. His sixth sense sent shivers down his spine as he merely thought of the name of that demon.

-

As Kurama made his way to the staircase, carefully stepping over broken bits of the walls, "Her grandfather was Enshoku, a powerful S class youkai at the time. Enshoku was the son of another even more powerful youkai," he paused for a second before finishing, "a youkai named Raizen."

-

Hiei seemed mildly attracted to that tidbit of news, "Raizen as in one of the three rulers of Makai?"

-

Kurama nodded briskly, "She's his greatgranddaughter."

-

Yusuke's and Kuwabara's jaws almost hit the floor. They didn't know exactly what that meant yet, but it sounded like she was related to someone VERY important and Raizen was important because he was one of the three rulers of Makai. It doesn't get much more important than that except for maybe Enma and Konema…maybe.

-

They were about to leave then Hiei remarked in an apathetic tone, "Kokuei and Rakura aren't here." Not that he cared, he just thought Kurama would like to know that. After all, both of those idiots could cause more unnecessary trouble for them if they randomly popped up again. He didn't like the prospect of dealing with more idiots when he didn't feel like it.

-

"We'll worry about that later," Yusuke said following Kurama after he recovered from shock. "We've got to get to Reikai first."

-

It was then Kurama noticed the black stone necklace laying on the ground, carefully kneeling down as so not to drop the fire demoness he picked it up and tucked it into one of his pockets.

"YOU LET KIRA GO WHERE AND DO WHAT?" Rika shouted at Genkai still standing up. "How could you? She's a child! How could you make her do something so dangerous and not tell me about it!"

-

"I didn't make her go," Genkai pointed out. "She choose to go on her own free will." It was true, Kira had agreed to go by herself though she had no clue about the risk. Genkai might have stopped her, but she had the Reikai Tantei with her so she trusted that her granddaughter was safe with the dimwit and the others.

-

Rika stomped her foot, "Genkai! She doesn't know any better something and terrible could happen to her! She could be killed in Makai! I'm surprised that you'd let her do such things! I know she's reckless, but what you were preparing her for was putting her own life in risk! She's your granddaughter! Don't you care?"

-

Genkai felt like this was a bad time to bring up the fact that Kira was doomed to die no matter what her mother said. The Sage Youkai probably would've found her on their own and use her as the sacrifice to revive the ultimate power. Genkai and Koenma had told Kurama this, but what they had left out was that even though there were other psychics in the world it had to have been Kira. To put it simply, the girl was ill fated even if she never returned to Japan. Kira was the only psychic that would've been stable enough handle the power without dieing instantly because of her youkai blood, but that blood could also save her…

-

"I do care," Genkai said quietly. "Don't insinuate that I don't because I do. I really do. Kira's as much as a part of me as she is of you no matter how bad her psychic skills are and no matter how painfully slow her progress is."

-

Rika glowered at the old woman in silence before putting her jacket back on and going over to the screen door. She put her shoes back on and turned to face Genkai with her hands on her hips, "If you really did care you wouldn't have ever let her go to Makai in the first place! If you really loved her-"

-

Her rampage was interrupted by a loud blast that tore a wall in the opposite wall and made her skirt fly up in the wind. The table turned over and tea spilled everywhere and stained the rug. When the smoke cleared she saw two figures standing side by side, one was short while the other was fairly tall. She recognized the smaller figure.

-

"Kira?" Rika sputtered as she fell to her knees. What was happening?

-

Genkai stood up and took a fighting stance, "Identify yourselves!" This was her temple, she wasn't going to let some cocky as hell youkai walk right in and mess it up. Besides, she had just cleaned it the other day and now there was tea on the rug and the table, which was made of wood, was broken into pieces and the china pot and cups shattered.

-

"Sagan, grab that psychic!" Shikyo ordered.

-

Sagan obeyed and stepped forward, a sinister grin on his face. _This is it, the end of the world. It's so close I can almost taste. Shikyo can't be beaten and once he sheds that girl's flesh he will be even more powerful than before. And I will be his loyal servant, always by his side…_

_-_

While Genkai's body was ready to fight her eyes were saying something else. They were filled with sadness. Since the beginning, Kira's fate had always been this. It had always been inevitably death…

DC-chan: OMAKE TIME! MUFUFUFUFU!

Omake Theatre Part #5

Kira: walking in a forest Lalala, I'm in a forest. looks up and sees Hiei sleeping in a tree

Hiei: sleeping peacefully zzz…

Kira: HEY!

Hiei: still sleeping

Kira: ARE YOU AWAKE?

Hiei: still sleeping

Kira: HIEI-CHAN? ARE YOU ALIVE HIEI-CHAN? 

Hiei: still sleeping

Kira: climbs up tree HEY! HIEIIIIII-CHAAAAAAAN!

Hiei: drooling

Kira: NYAAAAA! screams into his eardrums HIIIIEEEEEEIIIIIII-CHHHHAAAANNN! YUKINA-CHAN WAS RAPED BY KUWABARA!

Hiei: zzz…

Kira: - pulls out a permanent marker out of pocket Mufufufufu….

a few hours later

Hiei: walking down a street and is wondering why he's getting weird looks Stupid humans…

Yusuke: pops out of nowhere Hey! Hiei-OMFG! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?

Hiei: Hn?

Yusuke: Somebody wrote and drew all over it in black marker…

Hiei: WHAT? runs and looks in a window to see a mustache, his eyebrows drawn into a unibrow, a black colored in circle around his left eye and 'I'm so sexy' written across his forehead AHHHHHH! THAT STUPID HUMAN GIRL DID THIS!

Kira: hiding behind trashcan Mufufufufu…

OMAKE END!

MCT: …wow.

DC-chan: I know.

MCT: …

NEXT CHAPTER: Beginning Of The End

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and support. Rock My World is in its home stretch and then it will be finished! I can't believe this was started almost a year ago in the middle of November!

ROCK ON AND REVIEW!


	27. Beginning Of The End

DC-chan: Only a few chapters to go until this fic is COMPLETED!-right MCT? looks around MCT? TV appears out of nowhere and turns onto the news channel

News Lady: This just in, DC-chan's muse, MCT, has been KIDNAPPED! TV disappears

DC-chan: WHAAAAAAA! Oo

Disclaimer: Eh, if I owned YYH then I would be awesome. But I'm already kinda awesome, but I don't own it…therefore if I owned it I would be AWESOMER!

Chapter 27 Of Rock My World

Beginning Of The End

-

Sagan approached Genkai ever so slowly, like a hunter about to pounce on their prey. His eyes gleaming maliciously as the impending doom of all Ningenkai and Reikai loomed over head like a dark storm cloud. He knew that this was just the beginning of things, the beginning of the destruction.

-

Rika pushed herself up against the wall behind her. A minute ago she had wanted to rip the old woman's head off, but now she feared for her own life while her other thoughts lingered on her daughter, Kira. She could see the thing that had her daughter's body, but wasn't her daughter. It was like looking at a mutation gone wrong and she felt like vomiting as skin peeled by itself off of the body revealing rough youkai skin beneath it.

-

Genkai's eyes were quivering ever so slightly. Why did it have to come to this?

-

"You don't really intend on fighting me do you hag?" Sagan sneered as if the prospect of actually fighting Genkai was a joke to him. "I know for a fact that you hardly have any spirit energy left in that old withered body of yours, I can sense it." With that he put his hands out in front of him and a soft green light surrounded them and the ground began shaking. Vines sprouted out of the ground and tried to wrap around Genkai's legs, but she swiftly jumped out of the way.

-

"What the hell?" Rika shouted hiding under the busted table while shivering. _What has Obaasan gotten my Kira into?_

-

"Plant manipulation…" she muttered ignoring the young woman. She had known only Kurama and other animal youkai to be capable of that, but after all Sagan was the Sage of Earth so therefore plants obviously fell under that criteria. Genkai then jumped up again and kicked him across the face knocking him off balance so she could follow through with a punch to his lower jaw.

-

He stood his ground however with that smug grin still plastered to his face as if she was merely a bothersome fly. Sagan wiped a trickle of blood from his lower lip with the back of his hand, "Looks like the hag still had some fight left in her." He summoned up more vines which Genkai once again easily avoided.

-

"When will you learn moron?" She yelled as batted away a tendril that shot out at her. "That didn't work the first time so it won't work this-"

-

She was interrupted by a shrill scream from behind her. Genkai quickly turned around to see Rika wrapped up in vines and squirming as she tried to break free.

-

_Shikyo-sama will be angry with me if this drags out any longer…_Sagan thought as he glanced over his shoulder at the superior youkai who was standing with his arms crossed and narrowed eyes. _It was stupid of me to try and drag this out._

-

"Let her go!" Genkai ordered fiercely.

-

"Only if you come with us," Sagan retorted dryly the smile now gone from his face. "I will let her go if you do as Shikyo-sama says." He clenched his fists and the vines tightened around Rika's body causing the young woman to scream once more.

-

Genkai wavered at the idea. _What does that Shikyo want with me? Every second I hesitate Rika suffers though…this is not good. Both Rika and Kira are in serious danger and the others will be soon as well once they return to fight this bastard. _She dropped her guard and put her hands up, "Only if you promise that woman wont be hurt anymore."

-

Sagan looked for Shikyo's approval and once the dark apparition nodded the vines that tangled around Rika receded back into the floor.

-

Genkai reluctantly walked over to them wondering if this really was the right thing to do. Leaving Rika here alone might be a mistake, but Genkai was sure she would be capable of informing the others what had happened if she didn't faint from shock first. Speaking of the others…_Where the hell are they?_

-

"You made the right choice," Shikyo said coldly. "Someone shouldn't have to die for another's stubbornness." He laughed icily as his wine red orbs glinted in the setting sun.

-

"You speak as if you know everything," Genkai noted distastefully.

-

"How do you know that I don't know everything?" He asked coolly as he grabbed her by her thin wrist and yanked her towards himself. He glared down at her as if she was a mere insect, pathetic and weak. How he loathed humans and how he loathed hanyou even more like the one's whose body he was in right now. He could sense her emotions still and knew she was aware of what was going on, but was powerless to stop him. He needed to be rid of that pesky human spirit. "But moving on," his lips twisted into a painful smile, "we must leave this place." And with that all three of them vanished in the blink of an eye.

-

Rika sunk to her feet amidst the ruins of Genkai's temple, her clothes were now torn from the vines and there were red sore marks around her neck and wrists from them. Tears swelled up in the corners of her eyes, "Kira…" She put her face in her hands as fat globules of tears streaked down her cheeks and her body shook violently with each mournful sob.

Koenma sat at his desk in that big chair of his, paperwork stacked so high on his desk that he could barely see around them. They had just watched the entire ordeal at Genkai's temple on that big screen TV in his office with solemn faces after rushing Hosaki and Koyuki into separate recuperation rooms. Koenma was tapping his fingers impatiently on his desk. How the hell was he supposed to know what to do right now? His father would kill him if he found out what had happened.

-

"So, are we going to fight that bastard or not?" Yusuke asked angrily. Nobody seemed to be doing anything and he hated that. They couldn't just stand around in this room while everything was destroyed.

-

"Of course we are Yusuke," Kurama replied before biting his bottom lip. He didn't want to admit that he didn't have a plan yet on how to handle this other then go back to Ningenkai and fight Shikyo head on without knowing what he was truly capable of. For all they knew, it was a battle they might not win.

-

Kuwabara was standing behind them all twitching with frustration before yelling, "If we're gonna do something then we need to do it soon!"

-

Koenma sighed heavily, "It's not that simple, if Shikyo is as powerful as he's supposed to be then we have a serious problems here. According to the records in Reikai Intelligence this youkai is extremely treacherous. This will be a very hard fight for all of you."

-

"So is every other stupid youkai we fight." Yusuke pointed out. "What exactly makes this bastard so different from the rest?"

-

"Well…" Koenma started, "he has a hostage for one. Two to be technical."

-

"Two?" Kuwabara tilted his head to one side. From what he saw they only had Genkai and Genkai was one person so therefore his logic dictated that they had only one hostage unless Genkai was two people which she wasn't.

-

"Genkai and Kira…technically," Kurama said hastily. "But what does he want with Genkai?" That was something that had been bugging him for a few minutes.

-

"Kira had demonic blood in her veins," Koenma began explaining. "Obviously there is going to be a conflict between Shikyo being in her body and herself. Her demonic blood makes it harder for him to retain possession of her body and use his own youki. In this state while he's morphing into his true form he will be the most vulnerable to an attack since he can't fight well while Kira is resisting his complete control. Though he's not showing it, he is under a lot of strain. Genkai has the ability to expel Kira out of the body entirely and that's what he wants. So it would be ideal and much easier to fight him in his current condition."

-

Kurama's eyes widened a little, "Don't tell me you're saying that we have to…"

-

Kuwabara scrunched his face up, "What are you talking about?"

-

Hiei rolled his eyes at Kuwabara's stupid question. "It means we have to kill Shikyo before he gains complete control of that body and finishes transforming, moron."

-

"In other words," Koenma continued with a stern look on his face. "You need to destroy Shikyo and Kira to stop this catastrophe from ever happening."

Genkai felt the cool night breeze against her face. Her gray hair billowed in the wind and her clothes rippled as it blew by. The stars above twinkled and the white moon glowed against the dark velvet sky overhead. Shikyo had taken her to the top of a building somewhere in the city. She had no idea why he would bring her to here of all places. What was with bad guys and standing on top of buildings anyway? Do they think that cliché is cool or something? Or maybe staring down at the innocent people below them brings them some excitement? She honestly didn't know despite the number of idiots she had dealt with in her lifetime.

-

"Now," Shikyo said grabbing her arm.

-

Genkai arched an eyebrow, "What do you want from me?"

-

"You must understand the human spirit far better than most, correct?" He didn't wait for her to nod at this and went on. "I want you to remove this girl's spirit from this body and any traces of her youki. If you do that then I might consider letting you live for now and see the destruction I'm going to bring upon this place."

-

The old woman turned her head away from him, "Forget it." She didn't need to think twice about something so stupid and if she did that Kira might be gone forever. She would never use her psychic powers in such a harmful way.

-

Rage flashed through Shikyo's eyes as he dug his claws into her arm, "I'm not asking you bitch! I'm telling you!"

-

"And I'm telling you no." Genkai answered crossly.

-

"I'd do as you're told wretch!" Sagan snapped at her from behind Shikyo.

-

Genkai didn't even respond. All she had to do was wait for the others to arrive so they could fight these bastards. So may be an old stubborn woman, but she knew when she couldn't win a battle by herself. Shikyo wouldn't even break a sweat when fighting her, but she knew he wouldn't kill her. He needed her to exorcise Kira's spirit which she would never do despite what he thought. If he thought he could force her to do that then he was going to get a rude awakening.

-

Shikyo felt the anger boil within him. _Human wretch! How dare she defy me!_ Inhuman thoughts of torture and slaughtering her crept in through the back of his mind. He could cut off her limbs, peel off her fingernails, rip through her flesh with his claws and make her bleed, but his mind settled on a more sinister way to get what he wanted. "I'll make you do what I want then." He signaled a hand sign to Sagan, "Do it."

-

"Hai, Shikyo-sama." Sagan jumped up on the building ledge eager to do what was commanded of him. He closed his eyes and muttered a string of inaudible words before doing some hand symbols then shouted at the top of his lungs and reopening his eyes, "RESSHIN!" At first nothing happened then it hit.

-

The earth shifted viciously then began trembling. Genkai heard shrieking coming up from people below as buildings started collapsing as the cataclysm went on getting stronger and stronger every second. Even the building that they were standing on was rocking back and forth. She could hear windows shattering and people clambering.

-

_What a rotten trick…_she gritted her teeth. How low could youkai get?

-

She heard Shikyo say over the noise, "Do you want to reconsider?"

Kira's eyes cracked open and she pushed herself up. Her head ached, it was like someone had her over the head with a baseball bat a hundred times. She sat on her knees feeling very groggy. Her heart was still pounding in her chest though as if it was going to burst out of her ribcage.

-

"Finally, you're awake…" a dark voice said.

-

"Hm?" She was still dazed, but she regained her senses quickly when she remembered what had happened. "Eh? Where the hell am I?" She was in the darkness again. She hadn't been in this place since she was training at Genkai's. She hung her head, "Not this place again…"

-

"Oh quit your whining." The voice scolded her.

-

"Make me." she stuck her tongue out before standing up. She looked around the darkness, but couldn't see anything. "Are you the same…thing from last time?"

-

"Perhaps, but you've got a problem Kira…" it told her.

-

"Yeah, you're right. I gotta beat the crap out of some youkai asshole and I'm stuck here again. Where's the exit?"

-

"I'm afraid you can't leave on your own this time."

-

Kira put her hands on her hips, "Listen voice thingy, I got some friends who need help so I got to get out of here."

-

"I know, but things are more complicated this time. You're not in control of your body anymore, but…"

-

"But what?" Kira questioned in irritation as she rubbed the back of her neck.

-

"I could help you, after all we are one in the same."

-

"We are?"

-

"I'm the youkai that lurks within you, the hidden power waiting to be unlocked. The reason why your psychic skills are severely lacking when you should be a natural is that your power, namely me, has been locked up in the shadows of you spirit. But if you release me…I can help you."

-

Kira thought that over. This was weirder than last time though it was almost crazy enough to make sense. "If I 'unlock' you, will we win?"

-

"I can't promise anything…" it said halfheartedly.

-

Kira shrugged, "That's better than nothing I suppose. So how do I unlock you or release you or whatever?"

-

She heard a soft chuckle from within the darkness and she felt something grab her from behind and a hushed voice whispered into her ear, "Give into the darkness. Surrender yourself to the power that lurks inside the darkest places of your spirit because that's where your true power lies. It lies within the darkness…and all you have to do is embrace it with open arms and no fear…will you?"

-

Kira gulped. This sounded like some Goth's poem to her, but if it gave her a chance to help her friends then so be it. Her voice quivered as she spoke softly, "I do…I will." She felt wind rush over her and her entire body became numb. Her head no longer ached, but she felt a strange sensation that she couldn't exactly describe in words. It was like something was sucking her into itself.

-

"There's no turning back now…"

"Stop it!" Genkai demanded.

-

The earthquake stopped almost immediately and Sagan smiled at her, pleased with his method of persuasion.

-

"I knew you'd comply after that," Shikyo chuckled darkly.

-

Genkai lowered her eyelids, she didn't want to do this, but people were suffering for her inflexibility. The lives of thousands were at stake although by making her choice she was dooming millions, but she needed to buy more time so that Yusuke and the others could get there.

-

Shikyo let go of her, but before he could say something else his body began convulsing and trashing. He clutched his head as he staggered backwards, "What the?"

-

Then an androgynous voice escaped his lips, "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY BODY YOU BASTARD!"

-

There was a sudden explosion of light and Shikyo's spirit was thrown out of Kira's body. It hovered in the air stunned for a few silent seconds and it was then that Genkai saw that it had no definite form. It looked like a brown blob with scary red eyes, but then it whizzed past her and hit Sagan. She ran to Kira's side as the girl almost fell over from exhaustion an caught her before she hit the cement roof.

-

Sagan looked as if he was having a violent internal struggle within himself as his limbs flailed around, "Shikyo-sama! Why are you doing this?" He fell over onto his knees and then there was silence.

-

Genkai stared intently. _At least he's out of Kira's body now, but now he's in Sagan…this is just getting worse and worse. Sagan is a weak minded fool and will be easily controlled by Shikyo's overwhelming power. It's a miracle that Kira was able to do that, but…there's something different about her now…_she studied her granddaughter for a minute. She was getting the feeling of some dark power surging within the young girl. _She didn't…did she release her youki to expel Shikyo? This is going to be another problem._

_-_

"Baasan…" Kira grumbled weakly standing up after pushing Genkai away and stumbling forward. She glanced down at Genkai with intensity in her eyes, "I'll handle this bastard…" Dark energy was coming off of her body and it was then Genkai noticed her demonic features. The tips of Kira's ears were pointed. Her hair was down to her knees and there three red lines on each of her cheeks. Her nails were now sharp claws and her eyes had changed color…they looked like fire, burning with hatred. This was Kira's demon form.

DC-chan: sobs MCT WHRE ARE YOOOOOOOOUUUUUU? suddenly a man with short white hair and black angel wings appears in a poof of smoke WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?

: I'm your new muse…

DC-chan: Really? - You're really pretty.

: coughs

DC-chan: Your name shall be Seraph because you're so pretty and sparkly!

Seraph: …I have a pitchfork. I poke things with it.

DC-chan: You're so cool!

Ehehe…so that's why I have a new muse now.

NEXT CHAPTER: Final Front (it's the big battle chapter so it might be quite lengthy or I'll turn it into two parts if it gets over 5000 words)

THIS FIC IS ALMOST DONE I CAN ALMOST TASTE IT!

Thank you for all the reviews, they keep me motivated to keep writing so THANK YOU! Without such kind and pleasant reviews I would be very sad! SO KEEP THEM COMING!


	28. Final Front

DC-chan: Gomen nasai, school's been stressful lately because one of my Geometry teacher messed up my grade so I had a C instead of an A-. sigh Stupid teachers…

Seraph: I'll poke him with my pitchfork for you.

DC-chan: starry eyes NYA! You're so awesome Sei-chan!

Seraph: Don't call me that, I'm evil.

DC-chan: OKAY!

Disclaimer: Eh, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho because…I just don't.

Chapter 28 Of Rock My World

Final Front

-

"Kira…" Genkai mumbled quietly staring at her granddaughter's back.

-

"Nani?" The girl replied icily, "I'm busy. I gotta pound this bastard in front of me." She cracked her knuckles and furrowed her brows.

-

Genkai's eyebrow twitched, "Kira…"

-

"NANI?"

-

The old woman walked forward until she stood beside Kira. The demonic girl looked down at her grandmother for a moment before directing her eyes back up at Shikyo. Genkai's face was shadowed by her hair so it was impossible to know what she was thinking. "You…BAKA!"

-

WHACK!

-

"ITAI!" Kira yelped holding her head in her hands and crouching near the ground. Her temper flared and she violently turned towards Genkai. "What the hell was that for?" She asked loudly rubbing her sore head.

-

Genkai clenched her fist angrily and yelled, "What do you think you're doing anyway? You think you an beat him?" She pointed across the rooftop to Shikyo who's face was deadpan. "Do you honestly think just because you look cooler now that you're going to be able to beat HIM? He'd rip you apart in seconds! Use your brain, baka!"

-

"Hello!" Kira said standing up quickly and clenching her fists so hard that her knuckles turned white. "I'm a hanyou! I'm not some weak and pathetic-"

-

WHACK!

-

"SHIMATTE!" Kira cried. "STOP DOING THAT BAASAN! YOU EVIL LITTLE OLD WOMAN! THAT FRIGGIN' HURT!"

-

"I will once you stop talking idiocy," Genkai scolded coldly. _She doesn't understand at all, just because she can use her youki now doesn't mean she's going to win. However, that notion wouldn't penetrate her head even if I told her. Sometimes she's just as stubborn as that dimwit Yusuke. _

-

"I am not!" She stopped protesting once Genkai rose her hand again and rolled her eyes. "Well, we can't just wait around forever for him to destroy everything. Besides," Kira sighed heavily, "I wasn't planning on actually fighting him."

-

"Don't give me that crap!" Genkai berated loudly. "You looked dead serious about it before I knocked some sense into you!"

-

Kira looked away, obviously embarrassed.

-

"Now, don't do anything unless I tell you…" Genkai warned sternly before looking over at Shikyo now in Sagan's body. At least Kira wasn't in much danger anymore, but Genkai had noticed that Kira was suffering from severe blood loss. It would only be a matter of time before the young girl would get woozy and pass out from it. Kira's body, though now whole again, was covered in blood even if Kira herself didn't notice it.

-

"So, Baasan…" Kira said anxiously. "Looks like this is going to be a last stand. You ready?"

-

"I just hope you can keep up." Genkai smiled lightly. Kira definitely took after Enshoku's fiery personality, but she just hoped that Kira wouldn't do anything REALLY stupid.

-

Shikyo stared blankly at them. _That was ridiculous…I can't believe that little girl was able to expel my soul from within her._ He tilted his head to one side, "While that was amusing to watch, I fear we must get down to business." He smirked at them as he shifted his weight from on foot to the other. "Are you prepared to die?"

-

Kira shook her head in response, "No way asshole!" She stuck her tongue out at him. "I've already died once and it was a bitch so I intend on living you baka yarou! You're the one who's gonna die!"

-

Genkai sweat dropped. _Well, that's Kira for you…_

_-_

Shikyo laughed for a few moments before finally looking at them seriously. His fingers were flinching with anticipation of the thought of tearing the two before him apart and spilling their blood everywhere. Light flashed in his eyes, "Alright then child…show me what you got." He disappeared then reappeared behind Kira and kicked, but she turned around fast enough to block by using her forearm as a shield. "Impressive," he remarked.

-

"Well, I do try." Kira grinned.

-

"Don't get cocky," Genkai whispered as she jumped up and punched him in the face knocking him back. She followed up with a swift kick into his stomach.

-

Kira then ran up to him as tried to stand, grasping both of her hands together, swung at him and hit him right in the chest. "Is that the best you can do Shikyo? Looks like you're all talk." She then proceeded to punch him, but he caught her fist in his hand.

-

"Don't underestimate me girl," he snarled. "I was merely testing out your strength, but you two are really nothing special." He raised his other hand and she watched in horror as his nails grew to the length of daggers and were just as sharp. He pushed her back onto the cement roof so she was sprawled on the ground. His claws glinted in the moonlight and a look of terror crossed her face. "You said you already died once so I suppose this shall be your second time."

-

Her body began trembling as she looked behind him at Genkai. She then redirected her quivering eyes up at him. This was it. She was going to die again and Genkai was in no position to help her and wouldn't reach him in time.

-

A cruel and twisted and sinister smile pulled on Shikyo's lips, "Girl, I'm going to enjoy spilling your blood."

-

Kira closed her eyes tightly and heard Genkai gasp, but the pain of the nails plunging through her body never came. Instead she felt a cool splatter of some liquid across her face and…soft feathers brushed up against her. Cautiously, she opened one eye before gawking, "Kokuei?" Both of her eyes widened bigger than saucers.

-

The Sage of Shadows was in front and facing her. His face held sadness and misery while his eyes were tearing up. His black wings were encasing both of them in a protecting manner. He looked like he was in great pain as he stared down at her. "Kira…" he said in a pained voice trying to force a smile. He brought up one of his hands and caressed her cheek.

-

She felt her heart race, "What are you doing here?" It felt like her heart was going to burst out of her ribcage it was pounding so hard. Her cheeks flushed as he stroked her face gingerly.

-

"I just wanted to say…I'm sorry…" He told her in a hushed voice. "I didn't…I…" he was at a lost for words as he stared intently into her eyes. Her eyes that held the same twinkle that Kokoro's once had, the same glint of life and familiar sparkle. "Onegai, forgive me?"

-

She sat up and it was then that she finally saw it. The blood coming from Kokuei's chest and the realization dawned on her. He had jumped in front, he had shielded her from the razor sharp nails that were meant to kill her. The liquid she had felt splatter her…was his blood. Kira grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him down closer to her, "You baka…" She lowered her head and felt hot tears swell up in the corner of her eyes. "You baka…tell me why? Why the hell do you care so much about me? You're always there! I thought you wanted to kill me, but…now you want forgiveness?"

-

He placed his hands on her shoulders, "Well, what can I say? It's a messed up world, isn't it?"

-

"H-hai…" she stuttered letting go of his shirt collar and letting her arms drop to her sides.

-

"When I saw what he was doing to you…what he was about to do…I was overwhelmed with sadness and didn't know why." He wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her in towards his chest. "I thought I wanted Kokoro back…but even though I said I would, I could never kill you. You're just like her, I couldn't stand killing her again just for my sake." He chuckled, but only managed to spit up blood. Kokuei slowly let go of her, but Kira didn't budge as she stayed close to him.

-

What was she supposed to do? Never had she felt so torn. Not even Kurama could raise these swirling emotions inside of her. Why was that? She barely knew Kokuei for crying out loud! But there had always been something about him that had drawn her to him and she now thought she figured out what that was. They were both lost, simply put, and looking for someone to console them. She thought about how much it must have hurt him to see her laugh and be happy with Kurama though they were only friends. He felt betrayed by that, now she understood.

-

Finally realizing that made her cry harder into his chest.

-

"How touching…" Shikyo murmured from behind Kokuei. "I actually think I'm close to shedding tears myself." He meant it with full sarcasm. He grabbed Kokuei by his neck and raised him into the air, "What a pointless gesture of affection, now you will die and she must suffer a more horrible death." He threw Kokuei at Genkai and his limb body crashed into her sending them both laying unconscious on the ground. Shikyo inched towards Kira, "This is getting irritating…"

-

Kira paled as she eyed his blood drenched nails. She was once again helpless just like the time Rakura had killed her. Memories of the pain filled her head and she winced. This was it…again. Just her luck like always. Here she was staring death literally in its face and trembling in front of it like a coward.

-

He leaned down with an amused look, "I will make you pay."

-

Kira laughed lightly at that despite her fear, "You really are a crazy bastard…"

-

Shikyo flashed his fangs at her before driving his nails into her shoulder causing her to scream in pain. She felt the pain explode and spread as blood spilled out of the wound like a small waterfall. She grabbed her shoulder with her hand as she gritted her teeth. It hurt so much.

-

He chortled at her pain then grabbed her hair and pulled her up making her squirm even more, "Does it really hurt that much?" He knew the answer, but he was into to torture and loved to torment his victims physically and mentally when they deserved it.

-

"Of course it does you ass-ACK!" She cried when he let go of her hair and punched his fist through her stomach. She heard the sickening sound of ruptured organs and blood splattering on the ground.

-

He dropped her bleeding body onto the ground, "You're bold for a hanyou, girl. To mock someone who is about to kill you is quite foolish."

-

She pushed herself up using her hands and glared at him. She could barely feel any pain now, everything had gone numb. Kira wiped the blood dripping from her mouth with the back of her hand. "Well…you do have lousy people skills…"

-

Shikyo growled at her fiercely, "You just don't know when to stop."

-

This was it. He was going to kill her now. Her mind all, but froze. The numbness she was feeling everywhere turned cold and her blood became like fire running through her veins.

-

Suddenly she saw a flash of silver…like the blade of a sword slice right through Shikyo's arm, severing it and blood shot out of his wound.

-

The severed arm landed next to her bleeding like there was no tomorrow and she felt like she was going to vomit from just looking at it laying there.

-

"Daijoubu?" A kind voice asked her. One that she recognized almost immediately.

-

"Botan?"

-

"Hai." The cheery ferry girl chirped as she slung Kira's arm over her shoulder and pulled her to her feet. "Daijoubu?"

-

"I'm…alright I guess…"

-

Botan gave her a look is disbelief, but didn't say anything about it. "Yusuke and the others are here now, I'm moving you to heal your wounds, alright?"

-

"Oh, so that katana I saw was Hiei's?" Kira asked as Botan ushered her over to a corner of the rooftop where Genkai and Kokuei were also laying side by side. When Botan let her go Kira almost fell over, but managed to sit down even though it looked like she was in total delirium.

-

"Hai." Botan answered as she pressed her hand onto Kira's bleeding shoulder. A light blue light surrounded it as she began healing her wound. She glanced nervously over to where Shikyo was no staring down Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei.

-

"Where's Kurama?" Kira inquired feeling extremely dizzy.

-

"He'll be here soon, we thought of a plan to beat Shikyo." Botan informed her trying not to sound panicked as she took notice of Kira's stomach wound. There was no way that her healing powers could heal that wound, this wasn't good. Since she wasn't a trained healer or anything, her healing abilities were minimal if anything. Kira needed medical attention, but right now the nearest hospital was on the other side of the city and she doubted Shikyo would let them leave even if he was injured.

-

"I was wondering when some more of Koenma's lackeys would show up." He said passionlessly.

-

"Well, what can I say? You have a bad habit of pissing people off." Yusuke shot back. He hated being referred to as Koenma's lackey. He even saw Hiei eye twitch at those words.

-

"I suppose I do," Shikyo agreed though that little comment ticked him off. _Another stupid wannabe hot shot… _"So are we going to talk or fight?"

-

Hiei took of his cloak and tossed it aside to reveal his bandaged stomach and part of his flat board abs while Kuwabara powered up his spirit sword. Yusuke got into a fighting stance.

-

"Everyone knows the plan, right?" Yusuke asked in a whisper. "We just got to keep him busy until Kurama gets here."

-

"That kitsune better hurry up," Hiei said coolly. "I hate dealing with morons especially since I have to deal with a certain one almost every day."

-

"Shut up you little shrimp!" Kuwabara stomped his foot.

-

"I feel so much safer…" Kira grumbled as she watched the Reikai Tantei argue from a distance.

-

Botan giggled halfheartedly, "I know what you mean…" She finished healing Kira's shoulder wound and wiped the beads of sweat off of her forehead as she began examining the stomach wound. "Oh dear…"

-

"Nn? Is something wrong?"

-

Botan waved one of her hands, "Not particularly…it's just that you've lost quite a bit of blood and that stomach wound is going to cause problems. Serious problems."

-

"What kind of problems?"

-

"Ano…" Botan said covering it with her hand in an effort to stop the bleeding although she knew it was futile. "If you don't get immediate medical attention or if a more advanced healer doesn't show up…you might die from it…the excessive bleeding…" She glanced down at the huge puddle of crimson that surrounded Kira and was steadily growing bigger.

-

Kuwabara lunged at Shikyo with his sword. Shikyo evaded and took a few steps back before rushing up to Kuwabara and striking him in the face. Kuwabara staggered backwards holding his bloody nose. Shikyo was about to hit him again, but was hit from behind by Yusuke's spirit gun. However the attack barely phased Shikyo, it just brunt his skin slightly.

-

"Nani?" Yusuke blinked confused. "It barely scratched him!"

-

"Well, he isn't exactly an ordinary youkai." Hiei explained as he jumped up and slashed his blade at Shikyo whom caught the katana in his bare hands. Hiei's crimson eyes widened in shock.

-

"Is the best you can do?" Shikyo asked disparagingly as he let go of the blade then fired a dark purple blast in his abdomen that sent Hiei flying backwards and skidding along the ground. "You merely caught me by surprise when you sliced off my arm."

-

Hiei grumbled some inaudible curses under his breath as he glowered at Shikyo from twenty feet away. Hiei then ripped the headband that covered his Jagan eye off and the third eye gradually opened. He didn't want to wait for Kurama to show up, he wanted to end this. It was bad enough that this bastard had mocked him and his abilities.

-

"Hiei, clam down!" Yusuke barked shrilly at him. _He's going to blow the entire plan if he does something crazy like try and take on Shikyo by himself or get himself killed. Shikyo may only have one arm now, but he's kicking our asses still._

-

Kuwabara charged at Shikyo again after recovering for a few seconds from the last hit. He slashed his sword at him, but Shikyo was already a step ahead of the him and ducked then jumped up in front of Kuwabara and head butted him causing a crunching sound.

-

"Kuwabara?" Yusuke shouted over the howling of the wind that was now whipping around them like a storm. _Hurry the hell up Kurama!_ He screamed in his mind.

-

"KUSO!" Kuwabara yelled as his spirit sword disappeared. "That baka yarou broke my nose!"

-

Genkai's eyes fluttered open and she hesitantly sat upright. Her vision which was blurred became focused slowly.

-

"Oh, Genkai!" Botan said surprised when she saw the old woman conscious.

-

"How's Kira?" Genkai wondered as she looked over at her granddaughter.

-

"I'm fine," Kira replied even though her appearance suggested otherwise.

-

"No you're not." Botan claimed as she gently pushed Kira back so the young girl was laying down. "And stop talking, you need to rest right now. Like I said before, you might-"

-

"Die." Kira finished for her as her breathing became more labored. She took in a gulp of air and exhaled heavily.

-

"Yeah…" Botan lowered her eyelids feeling gloomy and a bit flustered that she had brought that subject up.

-

The old psychic sighed as she then focused her attention on the fight that was going on, from her point of view they were getting their asses kicked by Shikyo. Well, what did she expect? Shikyo was an ancient youkai with what seemed to be limitless powers. "There's a plan, I'm assuming." _Because if there isn't then we're all as good as dead, not jut Kira._

_-_

"Hai." Botan nodded curtly as she tried in vain to heal Kira's stomach wound, but no matter what she did it kept on hemorrhaging. The ferry girl bit her bottom lip nervously.

-

Genkai hunched her shoulders forward, "As long as we defeat Shikyo and stop him from destroying everything."

-

"Genkai…?" Botan directed her gaze at her with confusion. "What about Kira?"

-

"As long as we defeat Shikyo," Genkai repeated herself with a tone of melancholy in her voice. "What does one person's life matter to the entire world? If she dies…then she dies…"

-

"How can you say something like that?" Botan shot back furiously. She bowed her head feeling silly for letting her emotions get the best of her, "Gomen nasai. I didn't mean to snap at you."

-

"Don't worry about it," Genkai reassured her as she knelt down next to her and grabbed Kira's hand tightly. "I don't want her to have to die either, but there's nothing we can do right now." She admitted sadly.

-

"Rei gun!" Yusuke said powering up his spirit gun and firing it right at Shikyo and hitting him full on in the chest. "Got him!" Although that cam out a little too soon and he quickly found himself being blasted right back in the stomach.

-

"Such weakness can't defeat me." Shikyo declared proudly. As he continued to beat up the three Reikai Tantei effortlessly and dodge all their attacks. The fact that he only had one arm now didn't seem to bother him at all and the bleeding had finally stopped and the injury was already healed over thanks to his incredible youki.

-

Hiei leapt at him, but with a flick of his wrist, Shikyo shot something that appeared to be like black lightning that pierced through the fire apparition's leg causing him to fall flat on his face and drop his katana.

-

Shikyo then picked up Hiei's katana and scanned it before breaking it in half over his leg and throwing the two broken pieces aside. His shadow loomed over Hiei as another bolt of black lightning shot through Hiei's body. Hiei cringed as he felt the surge of electricity feel like it was frying his insides.

-

Just then, as if by some miracle, Shikyo began choking and the black lightning stopped suddenly. The youkai stumbled backwards as he clawed at his throat and choked out, "What…the…hell?" He felt like his body was being ripped apart from the insides and he let out a bloodcurdling scream as his eyes turned a ghostly white and a thick mist escaped from his mouth and floated up into the air. The lifeless shell that was once Sagan's fell to the floor.

-

Yusuke noticed this new development and grinned smugly, "About time Kurama!" He called over to the kitsune who was standing on the building's edge with the youkai neko, Jigoku next to him whose mouth was open and Shikyo's soul wafted in before she closed it and let out a contented purr.

-

Kurama scratched behind the cat's ear, "Good job." He then jumped down onto the roof and approached Yusuke. "Gomen, we run into a little trouble on the way here." He apologized hastily then explaining that he bumped into Rakura's wandering spirit. "He was causing some trouble for some people and it was quite hard to get close enough so that Jigoku could capture his soul."

-

Kuwabara, who was still holding his nose, fell down to his knees, "So that's what took you so long."

-

The kitsune nodded curtly, "At least this nightmare's over with." He patted Jigoku's head, "Good thing Toshihiro-sama let us keep this one or else we would've had problems. To be honest, I never thought this fight could be so easily resolved. Now we just have to make sure that his soul doesn't escape for an hour then we can relax. She devoured Rakura, Shikyo and Sagan's souls."

-

Hiei snorted, "This entire ordeal was annoying." He was glad it was over though as he put his sleek black cloak back on and closed his Jagan eye.

-

Kurama then saw Botan and Genkai leaning over Kira's body and rushed over, "Is she alright?"

-

Botan was sobbing into her hands and sniffled as she tried answered him, "She…she…" But she couldn't say it.

-

"She just died." Genkai clarified letting go of her granddaughter's hand. "She bleed to death."

-

"But I don't understand!" Botan said abruptly while sniveling. "She should have at least lived for a little longer!"

-

"Nani?" Kuwabara looked flabbergasted. "Kamiyama's dead?"

-

"You can't always get what you want." A cold female voice said.

-

They all turned around to see whomever said that and Botan gasped, "You! Why are you here!" She clutched the folds of the blue school girl's skirt she was wearing. "Did you do this Mitsukai?"

-

Mitsukai shrugged, "Maybe…" She was wearing a black hakama and sandals with a two daggers tied to her sides. She had dark blue hair, almost black, that was pulled back into a braid with stray strands framing her soft face that looked like white porcelain and some bangs were covering her left eye. There was a ghostly aura around her as if she didn't belong among the living or the dead. Under her dark amethyst colored eyes were thin black bags and her ears were laced with silver earrings.

-

Kuwabara rose an eyebrow, "Who's she? She's kinda cute…in a morbid and creepy way."

-

Botan narrowed her eyes through her tears, "That's Sumizome, Mitsukai. She's a shinigami!"

-

"Like you?" Yusuke asked.

-

"Iie," Botan said heatedly. "I lead souls along the River Styx, but she's the one that causes death and if she's here that means…she's the one who ended Kira's life!"

DC-chan: This was shorter than I thought it would be…well only two or three chapters left! I still haven't decided how I really want to end this…I'm going back and froth between two ideas as of the moment.

NEXT CHAPTER: Shinigami And The Golden Seal

Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are all awesome as hell!

ROCK ON!


	29. Shinigami And The Golden Seal

DC-chan: It's almost been a year since I started this fic sniffles Oh how dear sweet time flies by.

Seraph: Cool beans.

DC-chan: So how was everybody's Halloween? I went trick or treating with some friends, I was a Reaver and I was all covered in fake blood and carried around a plastic machete! My dad wore a gorilla suit with this really scary wolf mask and jumped out at kids scaring the shit out of A LOT of toddlers and teenagers. I laughed my ass off.

Kurama: Isn't that mean?-to scare little kids.

DC-chan: Hey, at our house you gotta work if you want the free candy. Our house has a reputation for being scary, it's pretty sweet.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, I'm merely torturing the characters for the time being.

I only own Kira and the other OCs.

Chapter 29 Of Rock My World

Shinigami And The Golden Seal

-

Kira fidgeted, trying to control her flaring temper for the moment. She couldn't believe what Koenma was saying to her. He was trying to explain that he had a Shinigami remove her soul so he could talk to her urgently about something very important, but what it was she didn't know because she was refusing to listen to him babbling like an idiot.

-

"Kira! Are you even listening to what I'm saying."

-

She put her hands over her ears and shook her head, "Not one word." She began humming a tune while trying not to pay him any mind. He had already pushed most of her buttons and was now really agitating her.

-

"It was for your own good Kira," he said breathlessly while standing up in his chair and pounding his fists on the desk. "You must understand, ever since you…'embraced' your demonic powers Reikai must take certain precautions. We have to place a seal on you so you don't accidentally kill someone or harm someone which will make lots of paperwork for me." And he had enough paperwork as it was.

-

She lowered her hands from her ears and glared at him angrily, "Doushite? If I'm gonna kill someone you know it wouldn't be on accident." Kira huffed out her cheeks at him and folded her arms across her chest and turned away from him. She just wanted to go back to Ningenkai as soon as possible.

-

"You will be returned back to your body AFTER we place the seal on you!" He informed her loudly. "This must be done or else you'll have no control of your-"

-

"How come Hiei and Kurama don't have seals then? Couldn't they accidentally kill some ningen as well?" She asked stubbornly while tapping her foot impatiently on the ground. "And why the hell do I have to be out of body for this?"

-

Koenma sat back down now that she was kind of settling down. At least she was hearing him out instead of ignoring him now. "They can control themselves, you on the other hand will have problems trying to keep your psychic prowess and youki in check because they're very unstable. And due to your near death experience your powers have increased dramatically and you're now considered almost an A class youkai though since you can't control any of your powers it's more like C class…" he trailed off when he noticed she was giving him a dirty look.

-

She rolled her teeth over her bottom lip then faced him, still slightly irritated at this situation. "So after you put this seal on me I can go back into my body?"

-

"Hai." He nodded sternly wondering what she was thinking.

-

She walked over to his desk and slammed her hand down on it, "Well then, let's get this over with!"

-

Koenma sweat dropped at her forced smile before pressing down a red button on his desk and saying, "Bring in the Kogane Okuin, onegai and make the necessary preparations for Kira to return back to her body." He directed his attention back to her, "This won't take long."

-

She tilted her head to one side with a blank expression, "Kogane Okuin?" Then she tilted it to the other side, "Necessary preparations?" This sounded quite suspicious to her.

-

"Ano…" he rubbed the back of his neck, "the seal is kind of like a tattoo and well…it might be painful. Part of the reason you're in your spirit form instead of your body is to make putting the seal on less painful, but it will also appear on your physical body."

-

"I'm too young for a tattoo!" She said loudly. "Kaa-san would kill me if she saw it!"

-

"That's your problem then." He said nonchalantly. "Putting the seal on will only take a moment, but it will sting while you're in your physical form for a few days. Just ice it during that time and it will be fine."

-

The door to his office swung right open and Jorge walked in carrying a small black box in his arms, it couldn't have been more than eight by six inches. He walked up right next to Kira and put the box carefully on the desk, "Here you are Koenma-sama." He opened the box with trembling hands to reveal a stamp in the shape of a perfect circle resting on a red velvet pillow. It was glowing and Kira could feel the power coming off of it.

-

The gold stamp had some illegible kanji written in calligraphy craved into it and around the edges of the circle was a design that looked similar to intertwining vines. It was very shiny too, it reflected the light that was in the room.

-

"Spiffy," she whispered breathlessly. She began wondering if Toshihiro had created it since he was the only person she knew who could possible make someone so beautiful and delicate looking.

-

Her brown eyes watched intently as Koenma picked the stamp up daintily, "Hold out your hand."

-

She blinked, but obliged without questioning. She was too transfixed on the golden to stamp to protest.

-

He then pressed it into the palm of her left hand and she immediately felt a strange, warm sensation in her hand. It tingled slightly and ribbons of light shot out and wrapped themselves around her body. They then constricted around her limbs before fading away slowly…

-

Kira was still staring at her palm until she realized Koenma was placing the seal back into the black box in which Jorge had brought it in. The seal wasn't gold on her hand like she thought it was going to be, it had turned a bright red. Hopefully her mother would never catch a glimpse of this since it was quite noticeable while it was this shade of color.

-

"And you were throwing a fit over it," Koenma rolled his eyes at her as Jorge left his office with the box tucked under his arm.

-

Kira snapped out of her daze and narrowed her eyes, "Well, it's upsetting to die twice you know!" She put her hands on her hips, "I thought I was dead for good this time. You just yank me out of my body for something like this and you think I'm supposed to be skipping for joy with all the little munchkins and butterflies in some flowery meadow or something!"

-

"Putting the seal on you would've hurt in your human form," he repeated sitting back down and closing his eyes. "Would've been considerably painful…"

-

"I'm not some fragile vase," she retorted fiercely while furrowing her brows at him. "Why does everybody think I can't handle things or protect myself? I'm totally capable of managing myself yet nobody else thinks so!"

-

"Calm down." He rubbed his temple, she was giving him a headache with all her yelling.

-

She pouted at him then opened her mouth like she was going to say something, but thought better of it and said nothing. It didn't take a genius to see she was still quite upset…well, that's an understatement. Kira was actually pissed off. Very pissed off. Everyone expected her to comply with them or to be some helpless delinquent. It was all very frustrating for her and this was one time too far in her book.

-

"Are you calm now?" Koenma asked warily as he eyed her. He could see something boiling behind her quivering eyes and her knuckles were white from clutching her hands into tight fists.

-

"Iie," she hissed softly. Her checks were flushed from resentment. She had been wanting to say many things that had been on her mind for a long time. Maybe it was the sheer fact that she had been around Kurama and he had his own ways of keeping her from getting annoyed like this, but she could see from the expression on Koenma's face that he wasn't going to answer any of her questions.

-

Just then, as the tension in the office became almost unbearable, the doors burst open and a sobbing Botan rushed in with the Shinigami, Mitsukai, floating slowly in behind her.

-

"Kira!" The blue haired ferry girl gasped.

-

Kira relaxed a little, "Hey."

-

Botan hugged her and cried, "You're alive! I mean…you're okay! I was so worried when you died, everyone was about to kill Mitsukai for doing what she did to you, but no one really had the energy left to…"

-

The Shinigami gave Botan a reproachful look and said, "As if they could beat me. They wouldn't be able to scratch me because I'm not of Ningenkai, Reikai or Makai." She paused to sigh deeply, "Besides the baka is okay, isn't she?" She pointed at Kira, "She's still a filthy hanyou though…"

-

"Wanna say that again?" Kira shouted as Botan then struggled to restrain her as she tried to punch Mitsukai. "Let me go Botan!"

-

"We'll…be going now…" Botan laughed uncertainly as she pulled Kira out of the office hastily. "Bye, Koenma-sama and…" she glowered at the Shinigami before smiling again.

-

Mitsukai and Koenma watched as the doors shut behind them.

-

"I'm never doing that again…" Mitsukai said quietly. Her dislike for humans and youkai alike was obviously apparent in her tone of voice and the coldness in her eyes remained. "No one is worth this much trouble. I don't know why you bother with her. She's just a child, a very naïve child."

-

Koenma put his fingertips together as she stared at her from the other side of his desk. He exhaled heavily before slumping back into his chair, "I'm afraid her problems are just beginning…"

Kira felt a strange sensation. It was as if her body was suddenly bathed into warm water and pulled back out. Her eyes flickered open and she saw a white ceiling above her with cracks in it. She sat up, but her muscles ached so she used her hands to help push herself up into a sitting position. She scanned the room in silence, it was her bedroom. She threw the comforter off of her to see that she was wearing her night clothes consisting of a large t-shirt with flannel lounge pants. Kira could hear voices downstairs talking loudly and she walked over to the door and pressed her ear against it to listen and see if she could recognize any of the voices.

-

"More tea…Kurama?" It was her mother's trembling voice.

-

"Hai. Arigatou gozaimasu Kamiyama-san."

-

"Do you want tea too, Hiei?"

-

"Hn. Fine."

-

"I'll have some!"

-

"Your stupidity will poison it…"

-

"You want me to kick your ass?"

-

"Kuwabara be quiet! You'll wake up Kira with the racket you're making!" Genkai shouted over all of them.

-

Kira craftily opened the door so it wouldn't make a sound and tiptoed over to the balcony so she could see what was going on in the living room. Everyone was huddled around the kotatsu drinking tea which her mother was pouring shakily, clearly not used to having youkai as a guest in her household by the way her hands were trembling when she was pouring the tea. Rika then turned on her heel and left for the kitchen to get more cups.

-

"Hey! Kamiyama's awake!" Kuwabara was the first to notice her standing there.

-

"About time too, you were out for five days!" Yusuke said grinning smugly as he was sitting next to Keiko.

-

Kira wondered how all of them could fit around the kotatsu, but walked sullenly down the stairs, "Don't tell me all of you were here for five days?"

-

"Of course not," Yusuke said briskly. _It just so happens to be a three day weekend and there was nothing better to do._

_-_

"It's a three day weekend?" Kira blinked stupidly.

-

"How did you know that?" Yusuke skewed his head at her. "Even I go to school more than you do, but it was a last minute thing. The earthquake that Sagan caused almost destroyed half the school. But how did you know that?"

-

"I thought…" Kira trailed off. How did she know? She could of sworn she heard him say it aloud or maybe it was a lucky guess. "I thought you said it." She blurted while squeezing in between Kurama and Genkai.

-

Yusuke gave her a skeptical look, "I didn't…"

-

"It's just your mind reading ability, nothing to worry about." Genkai informed her while taking a sip of her warm tea. _I knew this was going to happen once she recovered, with or without that seal there's some things it can't contain._

-

"Oh…okay…" Kira bowed her head before jumping to her feet and looking wildly while flailing her arms around at Genkai. "MY MIND READING ABILITY! When the hell did that happen?"

-

"Cool! Hey, Kamiyama!-read my mind!" Kuwabara said standing up.

-

Kira stared bluntly at Kuwabara for a few moments. "I'm not really getting anything…"

-

Yusuke sniggered so hard that tea came out of his nose and Kurama chuckled lightly. Hiei smirked in satisfaction.

-

Genkai grabbed her hand and indicated the red seal on her palm, "That only restricts your demonic power, not your psychic ability which has FINALLY awoken to its full potential. About time too, I was starting to think you'd be a complete failure."

-

"That's not very nice Ba-san." Kira muttered out of the corner of her mouth. She sat back down cross-legged and with her shoulders hunched over.

-

"So you're feeling better?" Kurama asked once things had somewhat settled down.

-

"I suppose. How are you?"

-

"I'm fine," he smiled gently at her. He then put his hand in his pocket and fished out the necklace, "Isn't this yours?"

-

"You found it? I thought it was gone."

-

"Here, lean forward." She obliged while blushing as he fastened it around her neck. "Are you going to finally how to use that thing properly now?"

-

"Perhaps," she grinned evilly at him.

-

"I'll help you if you still want to." He offered as he finished his tea and placed the empty cup back on top of the kotatsu.

-

"Really?"

-

"Sure, what are friends for?" _Although it will probably still take her awhile to get the hang of it._

_-_

She punched his arm roughly, "I heard that kitsune!"

Kotetsu Okuin gold seal

DC-chan: And I'm going to end that there…I'm just so tired. I have soccer tryouts all week and it poured rain the entire tryout on Monday (5:30-7:30pm). I was soaking when my dad came to pick me up. I usually like the rain too…but when you're freezing your ass of in it for two hours while running 6 FRIGGIN LAPS in 12 minutes it kinda makes things hard…

NEXT CHAPTER: Mourning Epitaph

Seraph: What happened to Kokuei?

DC-chan: That will kinda be addressed in the next chapter…so don't worry BE HAPPY!

ROCK ON!

And thank you for the reviews! They mean a lot to me and it really makes me happy especially with all my family problems going on and soccer tryouts…


	30. Mourning Epitaph

DC-chan: JV soccer sucks. All we do is sprints, stairs, pushups and sit-ups. I better be in shape after this.

Seraph: It's better than sitting on your ass all day…

DC-chan: Neh.

Disclaimed, I'm too sore from soccer practices to care that much about this…

Chapter 30 Of Rock My World

Mourning Epitaph

-

What was left of the snow from winter was beginning to melt as spring drew closer and closer. The sky was less cloudy and it was considerably warmer. The windows on cars and houses were still covered in condensation and the grass was always frosty in the morning, but at least it wasn't snowing anymore.

-

Kira and Kurama took the good weather as an opportunity to walk together, however there was much pressure between the two of them now.

-

"How's school?" Kurama asked as he walked besides Kira on the sidewalk as he tried to make forced conversation. It had been a little over two weeks since Kira had woken up and Kurama vividly recalled biting the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing when her mother had almost suffocated her in hug with joy that her daughter was alright.

-

"It's fine, I guess." She answered, barely paying attention. She had a pair of headphones around her neck that was blasting music, but she wasn't listening to that either.

-

"You have been going to school, haven't you?" He gave her a skeptical look as if he didn't believe her at all.

-

Kira rolled her eyes, "I've been going. Geez, don't you trust me at all?" She gave him a hard stare then muttered, "Guess not." She didn't have to read his mind or anything to figure out that he wasn't sure that she was because it was written all over his face. Kira pursed her lips together uncomfortably. He never trusted her to take care of herself or go to school, which was the only thing he could really ever get her on because she didn't really go that much. You could say school was at the bottom of her priority list.

-

He knew what that look in her brown eyes meant after a few moments of silence and both of them only hearing the faint cacophony of rock music coming from her headphones.

-

Kurama bit his bottom lip. How was he supposed to tell her when she was mad at him that he was only worrying about her? Over the past few days there had been a lot of tension between them and it seemed to be getting worse. This was driving him crazy and what irritated him more were Youko's devious perverted comments in the back of his mind. He even contemplated banging his head against a wall a couple of times. Part of him wanted to tell her how he felt, but another part of him told him it wasn't the right time yet to bring that up with her.

-

"Kurama, you look constipated." Kira said bluntly while trying to hide an amused grin. "Should we find a restroom for you?"

-

He arched an eyebrow at her, "You enjoy making fun of me, don't you?"

-

"Perhaps," she replied gruffly as she kicked a pebble that was on the sidewalk. Kira looked at him dubiously, "That's only because you never tell me what's on your mind, not that there's a point to that now since I can READ your mind, but I'm going to respect your privacy and wait for you to tell me."

-

He put his hands in his pants pockets and exhaled heavily. He wanted to tell her what was on his mind, he really did, but how would she react? Now that there was a lull between missions it would be the ideal time to tell her before something popped up, but he couldn't. His voice, for the first time, seemed stuck in his throat.

-

She gazed curiously at him, "Are you sure we shouldn't find you a restroom?"

-

THUMP!

-

"What the hell was that for?" Kira grumbled rubbing the back of her head where he had hit her. She glared at him out of the corner of her eyes and grumbled some inaudible curse words under her breath. "If it's not constipation then tell me what the hell is bothering you!" She demanded loudly, ignoring the odd stares of people walking by them on the street.

-

Kurama didn't answer, he instead walked ahead of her and disappeared around a corner. By the time she turned the corner he was gone and was left alone.

-

She clenched her fists angrily and her cheeks flushed a bright red. "How I'm supposed to know what's bothering him? Honestly!" Kira stomped her foot furiously on the pavement and folded her arms across her chest, trying her best to pay no attention to the guilty feeling that was rising within her. "Feh, baka kitsune…" She turned on her heel and instantly collided with someone knocking her back on her ass. "Watch where you're going!" Kira growled as she looked up to see a familiar woman with ruby red hair frowning down at her.

-

It took her brain a few seconds to register who it was.

-

"Hosaki." Kira said coolly as she stood up and brushed off her butt with her hands. "What are you doing here?"

-

"I just got out of Reikai and I wanted to see Kurama," the fire demoness replied in a blasé voice. Her eyes lingered on Kira's face, "You look flustered."

-

"You think?" Kira snorted glowering at Hosaki.

-

Hosaki tossed her shining red hair over her shoulder and smiled devilishly, "Something happen between the two of you?"

-

"The two of who?"

-

"The two of you."

-

"There's two of me? Since when?" Kira blinked innocently.

-

"That's not what I meant…" Hosaki trailed off, not smiling anymore and clearly frustrated at Kira's childish antics.

-

"I know what you're talking about," Kira mumbled quietly. "Kurama just stormed off a few minutes ago, I figured he needed to use the bathroom." She knew that wasn't the real reason he walked off, but she didn't feel the least bit inclined to tell Hosaki what she really thought. Kira bit her thumb, forgetting that Hosaki was scrutinizing her at that very moment. How was she supposed to know what was bothering him anyway? And he said she was immature….

-

"If you're going to act like this then I'm leaving!" Hosaki snapped.

-

"Don't let me stop you…"

-

Hosaki turned her head up and marched away not that it bothered Kira at all, that demoness was the one that had tried to kill her once so she really couldn't care less.

-

"What's wrong with everyone today?" She thought aloud as she crossed the street rather slowly despite the cars honking at her to hurry up. "It's not like I can read minds!--wait….I can…but it isn't polite to just read someone's mind like a book at the library." Kira rubbed her chin in one hand as she tried to reason this out.

-

_But since when do you care what's polite?_ A nasty little voice said in the back of her mind. _You never cared before how people felt about what you did._

_-_

"That's true," Kira nodded vigorously. She put her headphones over her ears and then tried to navigate herself to Kurama's house.

Kurama closed the door to his room quietly although he really felt like slamming it shut. Kira was so unbelievably dense! After a little more than six months of knowing each other she had no idea how he felt. He was mad at himself for walking off on her now though, she'd probably punch him the next time they saw each other just for that. He hadn't even realized he had walked out on her until he was opening the front door to his house.

-

_Kira's going to kill me…_

-

He sank down at the chair in front of his desk. He then folded his arms on his desk and laid his head down on them trying to think about what to do next.

-

_She's so difficult, doesn't she even try to understand what people are feeling?_

_-_

Kurama sighed into his arms as he tried not to think about her which proved to be extremely complicated.

-

Just then there was an abrupt knock on his door and he heard his mother say in a pleasant voice, "Shuichi, Kira's here." She opened the door, "Are you going to stay for dinner?" The question was aimed at Kira who stepped into the room.

-

"No thanks, Minamino-san. I'm only going to be here for a few minutes." Kira responded courteously and bowing her head a little.

-

"Well, alright." Shiori closed the door behind her as she left.

-

Kira stood next to the door for a few awkward seconds before walking over to the bed and sitting on it. Her deep brown orbs were gazing attentively at Kurama and she put her hands in her lap. "So…" she then directed her eyes to a corner of the room. "How are you?" It was the only thing she could think of to say. She scratched Neko behind the ear as the cat, who had also been on the bed, came prancing over to her purring.

-

He lifted his head up from his desk and put an arm over the back of his chair, but didn't face her.

-

She got to her foot and hesitantly stepped over to the desk so she was standing beside him. "You know, I was planning to tie you to a chair and gag your mouth while I read your mind so I could found out why you're acting so moody." Kira paused, waiting for a reaction, but when she didn't get one she pouted. "Don't make me do it Kurama."

-

He couldn't help it. He laugh lightly at her serious face.

-

Kira blinked, her face dead pan, "What's wrong with you now?"

-

"Nothing," he said quickly. He was sure she had been close to tying him to the chair and gagging him, but she had looked so cutely serious when she had said it.

-

"Kurama!" She whined, her expression lightening as well, putting emphasis on each syllable of his name. Kira punched his shoulder, "Why did you have to laugh? I was trying to act like a concerned friend and being earnest too!"

-

He grinned broadly, the two weeks of tension seemed to have disappeared in a simple moment of time. It had been lifted like a curtain blocking out the sunlight. It was refreshing to be with her when she was being her goofy self instead of her being anxious and indifferent. However, he had a sneaking suspicion that she had kind of been hoping to tie him up because she looked somewhat disappointed.

-

Kira stuck her tongue out at him then tackled him and pinned him under her. Her hands were pressed on his shoulders to keep him from getting up. "I really don't get you."

-

Kurama shrugged under her and tried to gently push her off, "I could say the same about-"

-

A scream issued from the doorway, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

-

Both of the teenagers turned their heads to see Kurama's stepbrother standing there with his jaw dropped, looking terrified before he turned and slammed the door. "I didn't mean to walk in you guys!" Kurama blushed at his stepbrother's comment as they heard his footsteps in the hallway scurry away.

-

Kira giggled into her hands as she maneuvered off Kurama so he could sit up. This made it twice that she had gotten the kitsune into an embarrassing situation in his room. She had to admit she enjoyed it. The more the embarrassment the better.

-

Kurama rolled his eyes as Kira continued in her fit of giggles, "I'll have a talk with him later."

-

"We probably scarred him for life," Kira noted trying to keep a straight face.

-

"We? You're the one that tackled me."

-

"We can play the blame game all day, kitsune."

-

He decided to change the subject because he knew Kira could drag it out all day, "Why did you come here anyway?"

-

She scrunched her nose like a rabbit disdainfully, "Because that nuisance, Hosaki, pissed me off."

-

Kurama sweatdropped, "Hosaki? And what was she doing in Ningenkai?"

-

"She said she was looking for you." Kira eyed him carefully. "Any idea what that's about?"

-

"Not particularly…"

-

She seemed to approve of this answer because she stood up, "Well, I got to go. Kaasan will have a cow if I don't get back before dinner, she's convinced that I'm going to be eaten by a youkai any day now. She flips out really easily now."

-

"She's only worrying about you," Kurama said softly.

-

"I know."

"ACK! Yusuke, you pervert!" Keiko slapped Yusuke across the face leaving a red hand print on his left cheek before going back inside the school.

-

Kira and Kuwabara sniggered. The three delinquents were now the only ones standing outside the school and they couldn't seem to care less as the final bell rang.

-

Yusuke rubbed his cheek with his hand, "Man, I think Keiko should've been a Reikai Tantei."

-

"You were asking for it when you put your hand up her skirt," Kira commented giddily. "What did you expect her to do? I'm sure there's a better way of getting across to a girl that you like her instead of doing that. You're just being extremely tactless."

-

"Says Kira, the most dense of all of us," Yusuke grumbled.

-

"What was that?" She growled menacingly, her eyes flashing red.

-

"Touchy today, are we?" Yusuke tantalized.

-

"A bit," Kira admitted blowing her crimson bangs out of her face and calming down. She took a few, deep breaths.

-

"Are we going to the arcade?" Kuwabara asked cradling Eikichi in his arms happily.

-

Kira's eye twitched, "Why'd you bring your cat?"

-

"I couldn't leave Eikichi home alone!" Kuwabara said defensively.

-

"You know a guy's secure in their masculinity when they carry around kitties," Yusuke said.

-

Kira laughed so hard she had to hold the side of her ribs. "So," she said wiping the tears out of her eyes, "where were you guys yesterday? I didn't even see you guys ditching yesterday."

-

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked sideways at each other. They had been in Koenma's office yesterday with Botan, Hana, Mitsukai, Hiei and Kurama and had been discussing a certain heated issue…

-

"So no one knows where he went off to?" Kurama inquired curiously.

-

"Hai," Koenma nodded. "We've been looking for him since you defeated Shikyo, but we can't seem to find him anywhere. Not even Namiko or Toshihiro know where he is."

-

"So the guy just ran off?" Yusuke wondered. "Why would he do that?"

-

"Beats me," Koenma sad honestly. "Just keep a look out for him just in case he shows up, but don't tell Kira."…

-

"Uhh…we were around…" Yusuke lied quickly before grabbing Kuwabara and shouting, "RUN!" And the two took off like rockets away from the school.

-

"Huh?" Kira stared after them vacantly as they ran away before her temper flared and she began chasing after them angrily. "Get back here you bastards! Tell me or I'll read your minds! You can't keep a secret from me!"

DC-chan: One more chapter then this is over! The next chapter will probably be up by Thursday before I go on vacation from Thursday to Saturday. I love having a week off from school, but stupid soccer tryouts…Is it just me or does anyone else find Kira and Kurama's relationship amusing? I like getting them frustrated at each other and I don't know why. xD

NEXT CHAPTER: Another Side, Another Story (I just like that title for some reason…KH RULES! I WANT THE SEQUEL!)

Until then, ROCK ON!

100 REVIEWS (on ARIGATOU!


	31. Another Side, Another Story

DC-chan: This chapter kinda leads into the sequel because it introduces two new characters, siblings to be precise. So enjoy.

Seraph: This is the final chapter of Rock My World.

DC-chan: tries to keep a straight face, but ends up sobbing hysterically I can't believe it's over! rolling on the floor crying

Seraph: steps away slowly

Disclaimer, you know the drill with this one folks…

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 31 Of Rock My World

Another Side, Another Story

-

"Kurama! Kira has good news!" Kira exclaimed happily as she dramatically entered his room.

-

He sweatdropped as he looked up from his studies, "Firstly, when did you start referring to yourself in third person and secondly, how did you get in my house? My family's out and I-" he eyed the house key she was holding in her hand. "Don't tell me…"

-

"Minamino-san gave me a key!" Kira chirped as she twirled it around her index finger on it's key ring. "Cool, ne? Now I can come into your house whenever I feel like it without knocking or ringing the doorbell and waiting for someone to answer it!" She saw Kurama staring questioningly at her and laughed, "Don't worry, I'm not going to steal stuff."

-

"What's your good news?"

-

She smiled broadly, "I passed the entrance exams!" She made a v-sign with her other hand.

-

"Meaning…?"

-

"Baka!" Kira slapped him hard on the back. "I'm going to be going to the same high school as you next term! Told you it was good news!"

-

"But I thought you were fourteen," he said not knowing whether to take her seriously or not.

-

"I turned fifteen two days ago, didn't you know I was in ninth grade? At first the school put me in the eighth grade because they thought I would have trouble learning Japanese even though I was supposed to be in ninth grade. Once they found out I was fluent they let me go into ninth grade and now I'm going to high school! Surprising, ne?" She threw her arms up, but as she did so her key went flying out of her hand and hit Kurama in the forehead.

-

He rubbed his head where he now had a red key imprint on it, "I'm more surprised your grades were good enough…"

-

"Kaasan was kinda surprised too," Kira continued, "she nearly fainted when she saw my test scores. All I did was break into a chorus of 'We Are The Champions' by Queen."

-

"Are you going to finally start taking school seriously?" He asked.

-

She shrugged as she flopped down on his bed and hugged a pillow to her chest, "Maybe." A sly grin crept across her smug face. She then tossed the pillow at him when she noticed his grave expression, "I was kidding kitsune! I'm planning on going at least twice a week now."

-

"Only twice?"

-

"Don't push it Kurama."

-

He diverted his emerald eyes back to his studies while chuckling, "I'll hold you to that."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Takuto!" A small brunette girl cried while chasing after her brother in a dark forest, her voice riddled with panic. Beads of sweat trickled down her face as she shouted, "Takuto, wait for me!" Long brown bangs framed her face and the rest of her hair was pulled back into a bun with two chopsticks making an 'x' through it. Her light orange hooded sweatshirt was covered in mud and perspiration. Her sky blue cargo pants were torn.

-

She leaned against a tree trunk, gasping for breathe and sunk down onto the dirt ground. Where could her brother be? He surely wouldn't leave her here all by herself, would he? How could he just run off like that? How could he have left her behind?

-

She hugged her knees as her purple eyes quivered, "He wouldn't leave me alone…he'll come back…" Her quiet whisper was hardly reassuring. She felt the tears well up in the corner of her eyes.

-

The sound of a snapped twig made her sit upright. Her heart began beating faster and faster as her mind raced through the many possibilities of what could have caused the noise. She held her breath in, not daring to make a sound. It could be anything from a wild animal to a…

-

She pushed herself up to her feet, but almost fell down right after because her legs were trembling violently beneath her. Sweat trickled down her neck slowly like a crawling insect. Her heart was beating against her ribs now and was soon it would burst in a matter of seconds.

-

_Where's Takuto? I hate being alone!_

-

"What are you doing all the way out here?"

-

She jumped in the air and waved her arms around frantically at the sudden sound of a familiar voice. "Hiei!" She turned around and stared at the fire apparition, smiling uneasily, "I'm here on a mission with Takuto…"

-

He arched an eyebrow at the young human girl and snorted, "Your brother is a buffoon to bring you along."

-

She looked down at the ground, "It was Koenma-sama's order." She twiddled her fingers nervously and hunched her shoulders over, "I want to help when I can. You know, make myself useful."

-

"You only get in the way," Hiei said sharply. He didn't say this out of pure spite for the girl, but he as an older brother himself couldn't comprehend what the hell Takuto was thinking to be putting his younger sister in such danger. Especially a girl as weak and sensitive as Suzume.

-

She glanced up at him reproachfully, "Takuto thinks I'm helpful."

-

"Only because you have exceptional healing powers," he remarked coolly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

-

Suzume bit her bottom lip. She felt like crying again, but then Hiei would think less of her. She wiped away the new forming tears with the sleeve of her sweatshirt. Right now she wanted nothing more than to sink into the ground and out of existence. Who would miss her after all? She wanted to argue back, but couldn't find the words.

-

_Why can't I ever speak up for myself?_

_-_

When she looked back up, Hiei was gone and there was no trace that he ever was there. No footprints, no nothing.

-

She sat back down the ground, thoroughly annoyed with herself. As her brother often said, she had no guts and no backbone. He had tried to say it in a brotherly caring way, but it still didn't come out to good. And once the missions had started he was always either yelling at her to get out of harms way or dragging her along. Life had been a continuous up and down roller coaster between the two siblings ever since.

-

Suzume cursed the day her brother became a Reikai Tantei.

-

To Be Continued…

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

DC-chan: Short, ne? confetti rains down IT'S OVER! After nearly a year it's finally over! sobs hysterically again

Seraph: claps slowly

Thank all of you who reviewed and read this story despite the authoresses lazy tendencies. It means a lot to me to know that people not only like and encourage my writing, but that they like the characters as well. I don't really know what else to say because I've never finished a fic before…ROCK ON!

Look for the sequel to Rock My World which will be titled Define Normal! Which is coming soon to a fan fiction site near you!

Here's a brief sneak peak at the events and things that are going to occur in Define Normal:

-takes place six months later (so some characters will be a tad bit more mature cough Kira cough)

-a love triangle which might evolve into a love square or pentagon OHH THE DRAMA!

-Kokuei makes a few cameos

-OMFG! There will be some dating!

-annoying little children to baby-sit

-killer youkai (is there any other kind?)

-evil teachers

-a wedding

…and that's all I'm telling you. sticks out tongue

Once again, THANK YOU ALL SO VERY UBER MUCH!


End file.
